By Fate
by Hawthourne
Summary: Though destiny is a force out of the direct control of mortals, that does not mean they cannot affect it. When a well-meaning wizard tries to save his country, the spirit of the hero is born into the desert and the reincarnation of Demise is chosen as the princess' knight (Original plot, same universe as the one-shot "Bound").
1. Prologue

[The Legend of Zelda and all of its elements are the property of Nintendo.]

("By Fate" occurs several hundred years after "Bound," it doesn't depend on it, but it may be nice to read that first since they are in the same universe.)

Some suggested that the great edifice known as Hyrule Castle predated the very country for which it was named. The historical records all referred to it as being complete, and more recent attempts to duplicate the architecture had ended in disaster for the construction crews. Rumors circulated that the castle itself could not possibly be held together by physical means alone, that the entire structure must have been magical in nature. _Regardless of its origins, none can deny its magnificence,_ thought Sahasar as he looked up at the seat of the Hylian Royal family. Like many of his kin, gazing at the castle never failed to fill his bones with pride. Its nine spires reached high into the sky, as if to bring its residents closer to the heavens. Purple and Blue banners, emblazoned with the Triforce, dangled from every window and balcony. It served as a symbol of the power and might of the kingdom, a kingdom which would continue to persevere just like the enigmatic structure. It was a kingdom which had to persevere.

Sahasar returned his eyes to the cobblestone path in front of him. Though he longed to gaze at his home for a bit in the glare of twilight, the growing darkness made his path increasing treacherous. The days of his youth were far behind him and he would not suffer the indignity of being incapacitated while tripping on a rock. Such a retirement would be unfitting for him, the Sage of the King's Court. Reaching the edge of the city, he waved down the guards standing at watch upon the gate.  
"I will be returning to the city in a few hours, please inform the guards on watch after yourselves if I have not returned by the time you are relieved." They nodded back their understanding. It was common knowledge in the town that any outside the gates after sundown would have to spend the night at the mercy of the lands beyond. Of course, such rules did not apply to the agents of royalty, and Sahasar wanted to make sure he didn't have to spend a moment more than necessary outside the walls; these were dangerous times. Seeing that one of the guards was gazing at him expectantly, he halted his musing and returned the look. "What was that soldier?"

"I had asked if you would like an escort my Lord." Replied the iron-clad figure, not a hint of annoyance seeping into his voice.

"No thank you, I shall manage. Just make sure that the gate is opened for me when I return." The soldier nodded and returned his gaze out into the field beyond the walls. Taking a deep breath, Sahasar placed one boot on the drawbridge and continued on his quest. It may have been a fool's errand, but Hyrule needed whatever help it could get. The Hylians had always had an unusual proficiency at manipulating the magic of time, and the court seers had foreseen dark days ahead. The banners of the castle would be stripped away, and foreign troops would infest the land. Sahasar and the other wise men had tried to peer further, to identify the invaders, but time seemed to have a will of its own, prohibiting them from seeing further. Though they tried their best to anticipate the coming tide, there were just too many possibilities. Labrynna seemed the most obvious choice, another major power which had at times been friend and at other times rival to Hyrule. Still, there were also a number of smaller countries, led by Holodrum, currently in the process of forming a large federation. At the moment, the specific foe didn't seem important, but instead that the wisest men in Hyrule were foreseeing the nation's destruction. Desperate for some alternative, Sahasar had searched the archives that the priests of the goddesses kept at the Temple of Time. It was there that he learned the Legend of the Hero.

Now, every semi-educated Hylian was aware of the stories. It was said that a great evil had once arisen in the land, and that a destined hero arose to protect the land and the monarchy. The hero was often credited as being a dashing knight while the sovereign was represented by a beautiful princess. The specific details didn't matter, it was a lesson for the youth. A fable to show that Hyrule and its dynasty possessed divine protection. The Temple archives, however, claimed not only the validity of the tale, but that the Hero and the Princess would, and often had, return in times of a severe national crisis. His rational side told him to dismiss such a claim, but the fact that it had been preserved in the Temple for all these years convinced him to take the accounts of their previous exploits seriously. With that belief also came a hope, with the threat of imminent conquest and the lack of an heir to the crown, the kingdom was in dire need of both a Hero and a Princess.

He came to a spot in the field and checked his map. _Yes, this hill is where the ascension is said to have taken place._ Setting his traveling pack down, he rummaged through the compartments to find the items he had procured for the evening. The Legends in the Temple said that, in the last time the two beings had been in Hyrule, the Hero had died first. His spirit had wandered in the field in the form of a skeletal warrior, waiting for the princess. A week later, she also passed away and her spirit met his in the field so that they may pass on together (or so the minstrels of the time had said, seeking to alleviate the pain of the populace). Though it sounded like a tale which a hopeless romantic would fabricate, Sahasar figured that treating it as credible wouldn't make his plan any less absurd. First, he withdrew a piece of green cloth. The priests at the temple had assured him that the tunic he had removed it from had been the garb worn by the hero himself. Apparently, fashion had changed much in the past several hundred years, but Sahasar suppressed his skepticism in favor of clinging to hope. If this object was indeed related to the Hero, his actions would get the attention of the goddesses. Fully aware of the blasphemy he may be committing, he took out a flint and lit the cloth on fire. As the material blackened and burned he recited a series of prayers and incantations, appealing to those above to notice the plight of their chosen people. Reaching into his pack, he withdrew the second item with significantly more reverence. Taking a moment to admire the way that the fire played with its blue and golden coloration, he brought the object, an ocarina, to his lips and began to play.

The notes reverberated throughout empty field. Slow and deliberate, they send a chill down Sahasar's spine and he stared out into the darkness. This song, the Song of Time, allegedly had some great importance to the Princess and the Hero. He didn't understand its significance, but he felt as though he didn't need to. Finishing his tune, he bowed his head and implored the goddesses, the spirits of the fallen champions, and whatever other forces involved to send the Princess and the Hero one more time to save their land. After about an hour of silence he returned to the castle dejected, ignorant of the magic he had invoked.

 _-Nine Months Later-_

The people of Castletown had converted their city into a giant carnival. Streamers hung over every street, songs soared the air, and the spirit of the populace was higher than it had been in years. With news that the queen had finally gone into labor, a new energy had broken forth that had not been seen for a generation. The people eagerly crowded outside of the castle, waiting for the announcement which had been long overdue. Though the populace had hoped for an heir soon after the marriage of the crown prince, it had instead been a long, twenty year wait. Young and old alike gathered in throngs, debating as to whether the first in line to the crown would be a boy or a girl. Their excited conversation was dominated only by the yelling of children as they ran through the street. Vendors called out to passerby, encouraging them to partake fully in the day of celebration. Finally, now their waiting was over. The king stepped out onto the royal balcony, and immediately the crowds silenced themselves. Raising his hands above his head, he announced in a loud voice, "My people, today is a joyous day. Today, the royal family has welcomed its newest heir." He waited a moment for the roar of the crowd to subside. Once they had quieted down, he nodded to a servant to bring a small child, wrapped in a violet and blue blanket, to him. "I present to you, the crown princess. The heir to the promise of the goddesses, and the guarantee of our future. She is the symbol of a new era, the one who will lead us to further prosperity, and her name is…"

...

Though many thought of the dessert as a harsh, inhospitable place filled with only heat and death, Natalia had always loved the cool winds that blew after the sun set. After a harsh day, they never failed to bring her comfort and sooth her pain. She reveled in the cool breeze now, holding a small bundle protectively in her arms as her sisters looked on in awe. A boy! A son! No words could describe her joy at that moment. Sure, she had been eagerly anticipating a beautiful daughter who she could teach all the ways of her people- archery, riding, and stealth- but she had never dreamed that she would give birth to the future of her race. Reverently, one of the elders came forward, "Sister," she asked "what shall be his name?"

 _A name?_ She wondered, _I was going to name my daughter after my aunt, but now… what am I to name him?_ She panicked for a moment, realizing that the word she was to bestow would be guarded among her people for hundreds of years. Suddenly though, a name was whispered in her ear as if by the goddess of the sands herself. Natalia smiled, it wasn't a particularly traditional name, but somehow she knew that it was destined for him and he for it. "His name…" she paused, "His name is…"

...

"My lord, we have found him!" Sahasar looked up at the guard who had barged into his study, panting and out of breath. "Two days ago a soldier in the southern province caught a boy attempting to steal from the village granary. Upon noticing the mark on his hand the captain had a detachment of men escort him to the castle immediately."

Understanding dawned on Sahasar's face, they had found **him**! In a moment, he was rushing towards the throne room with no thought to dignity or decorum. At last, the savior of Hyrule! Upon seeing the mark on the princess's hand the night of her birth, Sahasar had sent orders out for the solders to search for any young lad, regardless of his social station, who was observed wearing a similar mark on his hand. Though three years had passed, he had never given up hope. Somehow, the song that night in the field had set in motion the events needed for Hyrule's redemption. Upon reaching the throne room, he paused outside for a moment to regain his composure. After a few moments of hesitation, he motioned to the guards to open the door and entered the massive chamber.

The throne room of the castle was just as impressive as its exterior. A line of massive pillars, taller than most homes, ran down both sides of the room. These pillars supported a pair of massive balconies, draped with countless banners depicting the royal crest, scenes from the nation's history, and, most prominently, images from the countless Legends which permeated their society. At the end of the hall, a throne of gold rested upon a three-level platform, where the king's advisors and servants would stand according to their rank. Still, when Sahasar entered the room, all of his attention was focused on the young boy standing in the center. His head was bowed, obscuring his features behind a head of bright-blond hair with streaks of red. His ears were rounded, rather than the pointy variety commonly seen at the castle. _So he is from the southern province then_ , thought the sage to himself. As he approached the lad, the boy visibly flinched. _No doubt he fears punishment for being caught stealing. Poor lad, he has no idea who he is destined to be._ For a moment, he marveled at how such a responsibility could rest on one so young. He then lowered himself to the boy's level, and tried to look into the downcast eyes.

"Greetings, I am Sahasar. Please do not be frightened, we are not going to punish you for attempting to find sustenance." Upon not getting any reply, he turned to the soldier standing beside him. "Where are the boy's parents?"

The soldier shrugged, "It is my understanding that the boy is an orphan."

"I see," Sahasar replied. "Please go prepare a chamber for him." Turning back to the boy, he continued, "You may not know it yet, but you are a very special lad. I would appreciate it if you would stay with us here at the castle, you need not be alone anymore." Pausing for a second, he continued, "May I see your hand?"  
Wordlessly, and without ever raising his head, the boy offered up his right hand for examination. As the solider had said, the faint mark of the Triforce could be seen. Sahasar stood in silence for several breaths, taking in the significance of what he was witnessing. Finally, as a maid came by to take the child away, he spoke once more to the mysterious boy, "Please, before you go and get washed up, could I have your name?"

There was a pause, long enough so that Sahasar wondered if there would be a response, but then the boy lifted his head and met Sahasar's gaze. The sage was taken aback for a moment by the boy's eyes, burning with the yellow of the afternoon sun. "My name…" murmured the boy, "is Ganondorf."

-A/N

So thank you for checking out my first attempt at a long Zelda fic. I didn't want to start posting until I knew I was committed, but since I have twelve-thousand words written up so far I figured that I could start posting. I will try to upload a chapter a week but I am going to refrain from committing to that at this time. I wrote four this past week so it should be sustainable, but when I head home for the summer I may loose some steam. I would also very much like to have a Beta reader for this fic (means you get to read the chapters several weeks early!). I posted this first chapter without a reader but I expect to go back and touch it up again after receiving some feedback. Lastly, even if not Beta'ing, I would really appreciate feedback in the form of reviews. I've already talked about my concerns over my writing elsewhere, so will spare you from repeating myself. Until the next update then!


	2. Children of the Sands

[The Legend of Zelda and all of its elements are the property of Nintendo.]

The hot desert winds blew from the west, buffeting the earth with dry air and sand. Everywhere they went, the land seemed to wither and die- nothing short of scorpions and leevers being able to thrive in the harsh elements. The only relief from the wind was in the occasional cliff or canyon, regions where the terrain itself defied the force of the wind and sheltered a few plants or water sources. It was from one of these regions that two figures emerged.

The first, an older Gerudo woman, was not a particularly remarkable sight. Her red hair had been cut to shoulder length, and she wore a vest along with a pair of loose fitting pants, both colored a light tan to reflect as much of the harsh sunlight as possible. She carried a thin box strapped to her side, like one may store a sword in. A seasoned warrior, she carried herself with grace and pride, but then so too did all of her people. The small figure walking beside her, however, was a much more curious sight. He was young, barely ten years old, but held his head high and refused to be intimidated by the winds raging about them. To see a child in the desert was rare enough, but to see a boy in a land populated almost exclusively by women was rarer still. The race only gave birth to a male a handful of times each millennium, and tradition dictated that said male was to be their king until his death.

Today, however, Link did not feel like a king. Koume was one of his hardest teachers. He knew she only did it to ensure the safety of their people, for there was no room in the desert for the weak, but he still wished that she would sometimes give him a break. The elders expected him to take the throne when he was of age, and as a result he underwent a training regime harsher than that of the rest of the Gerudo youth. His joints still ached from the previous day, when his instructors had sent him through the training grounds only to follow it up by making him spar against four of the other youth. As the other kids had taken turns to ensure they didn't tire, he had been required to undergo match after match. Though the trainers had seemed pleased with his performance, it had been one of the hardest days of his training so far, and he dreaded what lay before him this day. The biting winds had already sapped much of his strength, but he masked his weakness and kept stride with the older woman.

Finally, she led him into a canyon which protected a small oasis. After pausing to take a drink, she unstrapped the package from her side and opened it. Link watched in anticipation, having wanted to know its contents since they had departed that morning. Reaching into the package, she withdrew a thin, metal rod. Turning to him, she explained, "Today, you have two tasks to undertake. You are not to return to the village until you have either accomplished them, or I have returned to fetch you, understood?" Link just nodded, knowing that Koume detested unnecessary words. She then handed the pole to him. "Your first task is to bend this rod."

Link hesitated for a moment, confused by the task. He was only required to do two things, and one was so simple? Seeing her cross her arms and stare at him, he decided to just follow her instructions. Gripping the rod in both hands, he tried to bend it under his own strength but found that the rod did not yield. He then walked over to a rock, bracing the rod on it and using his weight to deform it. Once he had bent it over to a v-shape, he straightened and went to return it to his instructor. Waving it off, she continued, "Your second task is to now bend it back into its original shape, once you do so, it should fit back into its box." With that, she turned around and began the trek back to the settlement.

Still a bit befuddled, Link returned to the rock and bent the rod back. Picking up the box, he tried to return the metal piece but found that a slight curve in the middle prevented him from doing so. Frustrated, he placed it back on the rock and tried to flatten the kink out, but only managed to deform it further. Placing the rod on the ground, he went over to the oasis and took another drink before grabbing some smaller rocks and returning to the dropped item. Sitting cross-legged on the dirt, he began to hammer it with the rocks, seeking to shape it back into a perfect rod.

...

After several hours Link had lost all patience with the piece of metal. When he had started, he positioned his hits carefully to try to minimize bending it further out of shape. After seeing his project steadily gain more deformations, he had finally lost his temper and was content to hit it as hard as he could. Though he was protected from the winds, the heat from the sun still smothered him. Sweat drenched his clothing and poured from his brow. For a little while, he toyed with the idea of sitting in the oasis while he worked, but realized that the last thing he wanted to do was to stir up dirt in his only source of drinking water. As he worked, he let his mind wander to his people. This was their legacy: endless sand and heat, not even managing to survive off the land they occupied. Though they could grow some crops, their sustenance came from the groups who wandered east into Hylian territory. Hyrule was a land of prosperity and fertile fields. He had never been there, but always wanted to visit it. "One day," the elders always said. The groups that ventured into these lands would either steal from the wealthy inhabitants or raise funds in other ways that his teachers promised to explain when he got older.

Raising his makeshift hammer above his head, Link brought it down with a ferocious swing. _Why!?_ He wondered, _Why is this our lot? The teachers talk about the chivalry of Hyrule, how its knights claim to be willing to sacrifice themselves before harming women or children. Why would they curse our race, comprised entirely of women and children, to such an existence?_ His own mother had passed a few months after his birth, her weakened body not able to take the elements. Being the mother of their future king, she may have been able to rest inside the fortress, but she would not take a life of luxury while her sisters still struggled to sustain their people. There were no tales praising her for her selflessness once she had passed, she was just doing what needed to be done for them to survive in the desert. After an especially hard blow, the rod bounced from where he had wedged it in the ground and right up into his face. Uttering words he had learned from some of the guards, he brought his hand up to his head to feel the bump. _Just like the desert, you give it everything you have, only for it turn on you in the end._ Picking up the pole, he inspected it. Though its general shape was straight, the length of it was now covered with small bends and bumps. _The only way for it to ever be made straight again would be to melt it down in a forge and create it anew._

"I see you have failed in your second task." Link winced as he heard Koume's voice. He had been so focused on his thoughts that he hadn't heard her approach. Turning, he hoped that she hadn't seen him get hit in the face with the rod. If the slight tightness around her eyes was any indication, she had.

"I am sorry elder," he responded, "I have worked since your departure but could not get return the rod to its case."

She stood there for a moment, taking in his physical state, before turning and walking towards the water. "Come sit with me for a moment before we return to the valley," she commanded. Obediently, Link ventured over and sat by her side. "You have progressed remarkably in your physical strength and skill, yesterday's test was proof of that. However, you have now reached an age where you must learn more than that. To protect our people you must also learn how to lead them, today was your first lesson." She gestured towards the pole, "When you took the rod from my hand and bent it, you did not realize how difficult undoing your action would prove. You have spent hours trying to reverse it to no avail." Turning away from him, she looked over the small body of water in front of them. "When you are a leader, you will face many choices. If you act rashly and make a foolish decision, then all of your good intentions will mean nothing when you try to reverse it. Some say that it was a past king who made the choice which has cursed our people to these lands." Link looked at his teacher and saw that her normally stoic face betrayed the pain in her words. "Our entire existence, threatened by a single choice. When you are king, the elders and the people will follow your word, regardless of how wise or foolish your commands may be. Don't burden your sisters like your predecessors may have."

With that, she stood, turning back to the entrance of the valley and gesturing for him to follow. Link, sobered by her lecture, bent to collect the rod and then followed, leaving the case to rest in the sands.

Link finished rubbing the last of the dirt off his skin and then placed the soiled plant on his desk. Water was invaluable in the dessert, but a few generations back a Gerudo mother had discovered that a certain kind of cactus, once dethorned, could be used to cleanse the skin almost as well as a proper bath. Koume had given him leave for a few hours before the evening meal and he hadn't hesitated to get back to his quarters to cleanse himself. Drenching oneself in sweat and then walking through a light sandstorm didn't do wonders for one's complexion. Looking at the mirror fastened to his wall, he contemplated the face looking back at him. His hair was mostly red, the color of the other Gerudo, but a few blond streaks had recently made themselves apparent. His ears too, were a bit abnormal. Though mostly rounded like those of his sisters, the tips had scrunched up into a point. Though neither of these features were offensively Hylian, they set him apart from his sisters in more than just his gender. Neither of these brought him as much discomfort as his eyes however. Though his sisters all possessed eyes with the color of the sands, his shone a bright blue. He wasn't ignorant, had he been born a girl he would have probably been cast out of their society. Still, the fact that he was male meant that the elders couldn't be quite as picky.

He sighed and sat on his bed. It wasn't the first time he had felt as though he were an outcast. Others assured him that the fact he was male probably explained why he didn't exhibit the dominant Gerudo traits. Still, never in his lessons had he heard of a blue-eyed, Gerudo king. Even his name sounded more Hylian than Gerudo. He often wondered what fit of madness had possessed his mother to give him such a label.

Glancing around his room, he reminded himself of who he was. He was Link, future king of the Gerudo. It was his destiny to lead his people into a brighter future. The walls and floor of his room were adorn with horse-hair rugs, colored in many different shades of orange and red. The people had become proficient in making dies out of the clay, and their art reflected it. _Truly the desert is a terrible place to live, but it has also given us things of such beauty._ He reached out and gently stroked one of the rugs. _This is who I am, and these are my people. I will not let them suffer needlessly._ A knock at his door returned him to the present. Throwing in his vest, he walked over and opened it to reveal a pair of Gerudo youth.

"Link!" shouted the younger, "We heard that that old witch had finally given you a few hours off, you have to come to the archery range with us!" He winced a little at their nickname for Koume, but had to admit that it was slightly amusing.

"Now girls," he admonished, "You shouldn't speak of one of the elders that way."

"Oh when did you become such a stick in the sand?" The older, Nasira, pressed.

"I know, I know!" exclaimed the younger, Kalila, "It was when the witch and her sister started giving him weird potions."

Link rolled his eyes and tried again, "Alright, I'll come with you, but you need to stop talking about the elders that way. Not only is it disrespectful, but if you were overheard you could be in serious trouble." This seemed to satisfy the sisters as they bounded away, with Link following behind. Nasira was one year his junior and Kalila was three. Growing up in the fortress, they used to play together but over the past two years he had fewer opportunities due to his training. Stepping outside the fortress, he paused for a moment and took in his surroundings. The Gerudo Valley settlement didn't sit within the desert proper, rather it was tucked away in the mountains that protected Hyrule from the desert winds. Taking advantage of the partial cover, most of the Gerudo's agricultural crops and husbandry had developed in the region. Over time, the settlement had developed into the Gerudo capital and a primitive fortress was erected. Though not particularly grand or impressive, it had two major features which made it largely impenetrable. The first line of defense was the approach. Any army attacking from the East had to deal with narrow paths which cut through a series of canyons, providing any defenders with numerous opportunities to ambush from above. It would also take days to move any large force through the various paths, effectively splitting an attacking army when it was most vulnerable. The only alternative approach was through the desert to the south. If an attacking army managed to overcome the elements, it would find itself facing a massive gate. Rising at least the height of ten men, piercing it would be difficult under the best of circumstances. Having just come from the barren sands which possessed no material for siege engines, an attacking army had no chance to do so.

Though it boasted little in terms of battlements, the fortress itself served as the second line of defense. There were no locks on its doors or traps for the unwary, just a confusing labyrinth of passageways. The Gerudo, who had grown up in these halls, could rapidly move about the structure but attacking soldiers would quickly find themselves lost in its corridors. Such an obstacle also made infiltration nearly impossible, as the guards were quick to take note of any individual who lost her way in the fortress.

Link smiled with pride, it was said that the Hylians had once tried to force the Gerudo further into the desert, but here they had made their stand and driven their rivals out. Had that day been lost, the Gerudo people would have ceased to exist. The valley was their lifeline, providing them with shelter and their only reliable access to water. In some ways though, the valley seemed like a tomb where their race would be forever imprisoned…

"Well, you coming?" Link winced a little at Kalila's shrill voice. Returning his thoughts to the present, he turned and bounded up the path.


	3. Childish Antics

Eleven year-old Zelda could barely contain her laughter. Crossing her hands upon her lap, she pretended to be engrossed in her conversation with partner-in-crime, but all of her attention was focused on the other side of the courtyard. They had been waiting for a solid twenty minutes before their opportunity had finally arrived. The captain of the guard, who was training recruits in the clearing, had taken off his helmet in order to demonstrate a few maneuvers to his pupils. Silently, Zelda had sneaked up to where the helmet was positioned and used some paint from the artisan's quarters to write the wittiest thing that came to mind: _I am a cucco head._ She had then retreated to the corner and watched the man prance around with the new message on his forehead. Addressing her companion, she quietly spoke, "Ganny, I can't believe he didn't even examine the front of his helmet when he put it on."

Her companion looked back at her and smirked, "It's been ten minutes now, and nobody has said anything. If we sneak out of here, he may never even know who did it."

She waved her hand dismissively, "No, I think he'll figure it out pretty quickly. Still, it's not like they can do anything. I _am_ the princess after all."

He turned aside and began to walk towards the open doorway leading into the castle. "Yea, but I'm not. As a knight in training, if they pin me then I'm toast."

"I don't think so," she trotted alongside him. "You're too popular. That old guy has taken a special interest in your training- what was his name again?"

Ganondorf looked at her out of the corner of his eye while walking. "Old guy? You can't be any more specific?"

"The really old one, has a beard?"

"Agamin?"

"No."

"Rauru?"

"No."

Ganondorf frowned, "Your father?"

Zelda stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that my father isn't that old!"

Ganondorf sighed, "Zelda, he is over forty! It's a wonder he can still get around without a cane like the rest of the geezers do."

"On the contrary, many of us geezers over forty can get around just fine." Ganondorf and Zelda both spun around at the sound of that voice, the second a little less rushed than the first. Impa had been Zelda's caretaker for as long as she could remember, and she had gotten used to the woman popping up from nowhere. Ganondorf, on the other hand, was still utterly terrified of the attendant.

"Of course ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am." He kept his gaze focused on his boot, but Zelda looked her caretaker in the eye.

"How love have you been following us?"

Impa gave a slight chuckle, "My princess, you know that I hardly ever leave your side. I suppose I did have to slip away a minute ago in order to chat with a certain guard who looked like an utter fool." At this, Zelda was the one to look at the ground in embarrassment. "I understand you are just a child, but do you really need to torment the guards with your antics?"

Zelda opened her mouth to reply but Impa cut her off, "No, I don't need to hear your excuses. I'm sure you'll be relating them to your father soon enough." Just as she completed her sentence, a bemused looking guard approach.

"Your highness, the king would like to speak with you." Zelda let out a sigh and began walking towards her father's study, the place he spent most of his time when outside of the throne room. Ganondorf moved to follow but the guard stopped him. "Also boy, Sahasar wished for me to escort you to his tower."

Ganondorf nodded once to his friend and moved to follow the guard. Zelda didn't notice however, "Sahasar, that was his name!"

...

When Zelda entered the King's study, she couldn't help but notice how different it was from the rest of the caste. Whereas every other room of the colossal structure showcased the power and opulence of the nation, the study could best be described with a single word: simple. It had just enough space for a desk, hearth, a few bookshelves, and several chairs for visitors. The king did not often entertain company in his study, rather it served as a refuge from the entrapments of royalty. Here, he indulged in frugality, avoiding the need to impress the various emissaries who regularly visited from Hyrule's neighbors. Here he could think without distractions, or perhaps, it was over the distractions that he would think.

"Zelda," his voice was stern but not unkind, "what am I going to do with you? As I am sure you are already aware, your behavior is most unbecoming. The soldiers and guards of the castle are the symbols of the authority of the royal family. For you to openly assault their dignity… well, it is completely unprecedented." He stood from his desk and wandered over to the fire. Gazing at the flames while he pondered his daughter's latest antics.

Zelda accepted her father's reproach while starting at the hem of her dress. Perhaps she had gone a little too far with the captain, but neither would she accept that her actions were as bad as everybody was making them out to be. After her father had been silent for a few moments, she raised her head defiantly and locked her eyes on the back of his head. "Perhaps I should not embarrass them, but I also believe that they should not leave themselves open for the opportunity. Am I the only one that is concerned that I, a little girl, can get the drop on our captain so easily? I also find it appalling that he wouldn't even notice such a glaring… alteration to his uniform. If anything, I hope that my pranks on the guard just might make them be a little more vigilant in their duties." It was a good excuse, she reflected, Ganondorf and she had been working on it for a couple hours before they dared sneak over to the courtyard that morning.

Unlike Impa, she could see that her father was somewhat amused by her justifications. He returned to his desk and sat down a bit quicker than he had left it. Still, when he met her gaze, it was once again serious, and she could swear that it almost seemed sad. "My daughter, my beautiful daughter, how can you be acting like a child at one moment and then speaking like royalty the next? It's almost as if there are two of you, the princess and the little girl."

Zelda winced at his words. Though they appeared endearing she could feel the rebuke behind them. Sometimes she fulfilled her role, being the symbol of royalty that she was supposed to be, but other times… "I am sorry if my childish antics bring you grief father, but sometimes I feel that everybody around me only thinks me a child. How can you expect me to be mature when I am constantly coddled or belittled? I can't ever go to the market, I am unable to browse the library without people approving the books first, I can't even attend breakfast without an armed escort!"

Her father looked like he wanted to say something, but the words she had kept inside for too long were finally coming out. She had talked about them before with Ganondorf, but never had dared to hurl her accusations at one of the offenders. "I am supposed to be the princess, but I'm treated like an infant who can't even dress herself properly. Maybe, my 'childish antics' are the only way that I feel like I can do something for myself. Maybe I wish I could be like the knights. After all, you don't seem to hesitate to defend the captain's dignity despite his inability to protect his own armor. And yet, you belittle me when I am the one who got the drop on him. No, I am the one who stepped out of line. I am the one who can't do anything for myself. I am the one who is at fault. Sometimes I wonder if you care about the honor of your knights than you do your own daughter! " She spun around, determined to get away from her father before he could see the dampness in her eyes, but she only got a few steps before Impa appeared in the doorway, blocking her escape.

"If you don't wish to be treated like a child, then I suggest you stop acting like one. Throwing a tantrum and storming off is not how adults handle their issues." She nodded over Zelda's shoulder, urging her to turn around and face her father. Zelda didn't want to, she didn't want to see the effect her words had had, but she knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. She returned to her previous position in front of her father's desk

It was not often that Daphness Harkinian Hyrule found himself at a loss for words, but he found that he had nothing to say after his daughter's outburst. Was that how she perceived her life in the castle, as an unwilling prisoner without any agency? He had only ever wanted to protect her, to prevent her from the same fate as…

"No," he uttered in such a tone which made his daughter visibly flinch, "No, I will not tolerate such a tone from you young lady." He got up from his chair and circled the desk. "You ask why you are treated like a child, you demand to be taken seriously," She cowered away as he towered over her, and now her tears began to fall. "Perhaps I was wrong, I have been treating you like a child, not wanting you to lose your innocence too soon, but no, perhaps it is time for you to learn something of the world. Do you realize what it means to be royalty? It means to shoulder the burdens of an entire kingdom, to be responsible for the lives of countless people." He spun around and grabbed a paper off of his desk.

"The Zora have threatened to restrict the waterflow into Castletown. They say that we have been abusing the streams and rivers, causing contaminants to reduce the cleanliness of Lake Hylia. The Gorons have reduced their stone exports, causing havoc on the masonry business. They cite something of a "food shortage." Can you believe that? They live on a giant rock, eat rocks, and suddenly don't have enough to eat. Reports have come in that the Gerudo to the west are banding together once more. Though they have historically been composed of fairly independent tribes, apparently they are starting to rally under the banner of a young man they claim is to be their next king." He threw up his hands and started shouting. "A Gerudo King! Do you even know what this means? Of course not, you are too busy complaining about Impa keeping an eye on you and embarrassing our troops." He spun around and glared at Zelda, who had now pressed herself up against a wall, eyes widened with terror. She had upset her father before, but never like this. "Whenever the Gerudo have consolidated their power in the past, war has almost always followed. Our people are increasingly worried, and the merchants are downright terrified. They refuse to venture into our western lands without an escort, which causes further cost to the crown, a cost far less than if we didn't protect them. On top of all this, I have to deal with a daughter who is bringing disgrace upon the royal family and acting like a spoiled brat." He jerked his hand forward and pointed at her with his index finger. "Do you want to know what happened to your mother? She went to visit some family in Holdrum. She said that I was being paranoid when I insisted that she take two dozen knights with her as an escort. She ended up leaving with a quarter of that." At this, his voice broke. Suddenly, he wasn't the imposing figure that he had been a moment ago. His defiant stance crumbled and he kneeled on the floor. "We… they… a few weeks later the ambassador from Holdrum arrived, expressing his deepest sympathies. Bandits had ensured that your mother never made it to her destination." He voice was barely a whisper. "Had I not yielded, had I been more protective… maybe you would be growing up with two parents instead of one." A small hand found its way into his. He looked up into the tear filled eyes of his daughter and found that he no longer could hold back his own. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tight, as if he would never let go. "You are growing up to look so much like her."

They stayed like that for awhile, until Zelda eventually drew back from her father and mumbled something about him getting back to work. It wasn't until she was leaving that she remembered she wanted to inquire about being allowed into town sometime. She looked back over her shoulder at her father, who was gathering up reports and hunched over like a man ten years older. _No_ , she decided, thinking about her father's outburst and his revelation of her mother's fate _perhaps securing more freedoms isn't that important right now._

Ganondorf knocked on the door at the top of the spiral stairwell, waited a moment, and then entered when he heard the acknowledgement of the Court Sage. The chambers beyond were cluttered with various ornaments, charts, tools, and tables. He wondered how some individuals were supposed to get any work done with so many furnishings cluttering their abode. As a knight-in-training, he had been taught from a young age to be organized about his space. Stepping inside, he almost tripped over a sextant that had been left lying on the floor. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah yes, young Ganon," the old wizard stepped out from a particularly large globe, "I wish to welcome you to my quarters. I must say that I am pleased to see you so soon, I hope my messenger didn't cause you to think this is any great emergency."

"Not at all sir," Ganondorf bowed his head, "I am currently off from my official duties, and the princess had just been summoned for a meeting with her father, so it seemed like an opportune time."

The old man chuckled, causing the younger to raise his head in curiosity. "Ah yes, the princess. You seem to spend a surprising amount of time with her lad, considering you are only a lowly squire." Ganondorf shifted uncomfortably. Perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned he was with the princess when he had gotten the summons. Seeing his discomfort, Sahasar chuckled once again. "Now young man, no need to be ashamed. In fact, you might say that the issue I wished to discuss with you is somewhat related to your friendship with her highness." He walked over to a table strewn with ancient scrolls written in languages Ganondorf had never seen before. "Tell me boy, do you believe in fate?"

Ganondorf tilted his head to the side, _What does the old coot mean by that?_ Opening his mouth, he responded, "I am unsure sir, I hadn't really given it much thought."

The Sage nodded, seeming to understand the boy's confusion, "Let me put it this way. You are a commoner who under no normal circumstances would ever be expected to meet the princess, and yet, you are growing up in the castle and are probably said princess' best friend. Do you think that such a thing would ever occur just by the way that the world turns, or that another may have orchestrated such events?" The man rummaged through a pile of papers until he found what he was looking for, then approached Ganondorf and held up a letter, reading the contents to the boy.

"Commander, by the order of the crown, you are to keep alert for any child who appears to have been born after last summer, the fifteenth year of the reign of King Daphness Hyrule, who bears the mark of the royal family on his left hand. In the event you encounter such an individual, he is to be immediately transported to the castle under an armed guard. His safety is paramount. Signed, Sahasar de Karkariko, Court Sage of Hyrule." Tossing the letter to his young guest, Sahasar looked on expectantly.

Ganondorf scanned the contents of the letter to confirm the words for himself. The pages were yellowed with age and the ink smudged a points, but the contents were still legible. Looking up, he addressed the sage, "You ordered me brought here when I was only an infant."

Sahasar leaned back triumphantly. "I suppose, you weren't quite an infant but I suppose you were young enough that you can't remember. You were an orphan in the southern provinces, somebody who would grow up never dreaming to live where you do now. However, I intervened, changing the course of your life and what path you would take. As one in authority, I had the power to do so. Do you think that the goddesses might occasionally decide to do the same thing?"

Ganondorf remained silent for a moment, pondering the older man's revelation. He had often been puzzled how he had come to be at the castle, but Zelda had been as clueless as he. Now he knew he had been plucked from his home by the whim of this man, but why? "I don't know, but surely you don't mean that you are controlling my fate?"

"No," replied the scholar, "I am only setting things in motion I believe to have already been ordained. You are a very special lad, and I believe you to have an important destiny. I want to see how willing you are to embrace it."

"But if it is destiny, why would I have to embrace it? Wouldn't I have no choice but to stick to it? Since you are asking me how much I want it, doesn't that mean I can choose my own path?" Ganon's brow furrowed in through, "You brought me to the castle, but I could leave at any moment, wouldn't that mess up everything for you?

At this, Sahasar's own eyebrows shot up, "But tell me boy, can you really leave at any moment? Or is there something in your nature that compels you to stay? Could you really leave the princess?" At that last sentence, he had finally gotten Ganondorf's full attention. "Yes, this destiny of which I speak involves her too, and that is why I don't think you truly have a choice. Now come, we have much to discuss."

Ganondorf walked silently through the castle grounds. The sun had recently set and the courtyard was deserted, it was a perfect time to walk and think. The Court Sage had told him many things, but had also assured him that they had only just scratched the surface. According to him, a time of great evil would soon be upon the kingdom, and it would be up to Ganondorf to stop it and protect the royal family. Looking at the battlements, patrolled by a healthy contingent of guards, he found it difficult to imagine them ever falling to an invading army, yet something in the older man's words had left him uneasy. Turning a corner, he noticed a group of royal guards positioned at the edge of the gardens. _So she is out tonight as well, good._ He didn't quite understand all the thoughts going through his head, but he knew that everything seemed clearer when he was around his friend. _Almost as if everything is right when I am beside her, just like the old fool said_. It was disconcerting to say the least, to listen to the words of the man. Ganondorf didn't like the idea of being controlled by some other force, and yet, he couldn't deny that some of the claims made sense. He watched the guards as he approached, noticing their reaction when he came into their line of sight. They tensed for a moment, and then relaxed once they realized who approached. _I would never have gotten close to her, gotten to know her, had he not given them orders that I was always allowed in her presence._ Just another way he had danced like a puppet on a string.

He entered the gardens and wove his way through a maze of hedges. If she was out this late, it meant that she was thinking as well, and he knew exactly where she would go when she was thinking. Stepping through a final gap between hedges, he entered into a small clearing with a square fountain resting in the center. A marble woman rose from the fountain and held an upturned vase, from which water flowed into the cistern below. The servants in the castle all said that Zelda resembled the woman, but Ganondorf never saw it. Approaching the fountain and nodding his head in respect to the late queen, he found Zelda sitting on its side.

"Hey," he spoke as he approached, watching her move her hand back and forth through the water, "Just wait until you hear the stuff that the old guy wanted to tell me." Zelda didn't respond, and so rather than continuing his tale Ganondorf sat beside her and prodded "You alright Zelda? I hope you dad didn't punish you too badly. It was just a little prank." She shook her head but said nothing. Realizing that he wasn't accomplishing anything, he resigned himself to sitting quietly at her side.

After several minutes she spoke, "My father is disappointed in me." Suddenly she lost all composure, turning to her side and clutching at the shoulder of his shirt, "He is dealing with so much, and now he has a failure of a daughter who is only causing him more grief." Leaning forward, she started sobbing into his arm. Ganondorf, unused to his friend acting in such an emotional manner, tried to console her the best he could. He told her how nighttime always made things seem worse than they really were, suggesting that the king was probably just having a bad day, yet as she worked to regain her composure he realized that his words were completely without power.

"He has been dealing with so many pressures and I have just added to his burden. How can I call myself a princess, how can I call myself a daughter?"

Standing up, he walked over to a small tree growing near one of the hedges and broke off two branches. Zelda eyed him curiously. "Here, this is what helps me when I am having a rough day," he handed one of the sticks to her. "Tell me princess, have you ever been taught to riposte?" She smiled, pushing thoughts of her father to the side as her curiosity took over. She had always been fascinated by the sword, but had yet to convince her father to let her receive any formal training. She gripped the stick tightly and stood up to her full height. As he walked her through some basic moves, Ganondorf found himself recalling Sahasar's question: _"Could you really leave the princess?"_ He watched her as she worked through her maneuvers, yet clearly her concerns were working their way back into her mind and making her sloppy. _She talks of the burden her father now bears, yet_ she will soon find herself under it. _The future is uncertain, and she is going to find herself caught right in the middle of it._ It was in that moment he decided that, no, he couldn't leave his friend to face the future alone.

-A/N

If you have made it this far then thanks. I am flattered that you show an interest in this tale. I still am looking for a beta reader, as I feel it would greatly help this piece come to fruition. I am up to over 22k words in my rough writing at the moment and will continue to plod on.

I originally thought of having Zelda's father strike her in his rant, but wanted him to come across as overwhelmed rather than abusive, so that part was altered. Well, see you next week!


	4. The Desert Star

Pulling the shaft of the arrow back almost to his ear, Link closed his right eye and focused on his target- a ceramic shard about twenty paces away and no wider than three of his fingers. Nasira and Kalila stood behind him in anticipation, waiting for him to release the arrow. Archery fascinated the Gerudo people. It was almost magical, being able to damage or destroy something which was far out of one's reach. The younger Gerudo held a particular interest in watching Link shoot. Though not the best shot in the valley, he could shoot better than any of the sisters who had not yet come of age. Whether because of his advanced training or just his natural demeanor, there was something otherworldly about watching him fight or shoot. He was the symbol of their people and they revered him for it. It seemed that every week a group of sisters from another tribe would arrive to watch the heir to the Gerudo throne show off his skill. Though his training was incomplete they always left impressed, promising to send representatives when the king came of the age to assume power.

Link released the arrow and smiled when the makeshift target shattered. Though he would never show it, he hadn't been sure he could hit it and he didn't want to disappoint his younger sisters, or further earn the scorn of the older. "Nice shot," she remarked from her perch on a crate a few feet behind him, though her tone of voice didn't match her praise. Link sighed, Khalisah was two years his senior and resented the fact that he could best her in combat. She had tried several times to defeat him in their training, but failed to do so even when backed by two of her sisters. Still, Link knew that her animosity was due to more than his martial superiority. Like the rest of the Gerudo, she would rejoice over the skill of her future king if not for one problem. "You know," she added, "I only just noticed it now while you were shooting, but it appears that your hair has gotten lighter." Link winced as he turned, his hair was no longer the deep red of his sisters, but now a strawberry-blond with a few brighter streaks mixed in. He hoped that it stopped changing color soon, or else it would soon be the color of the desert sand itself. Some of the Gerudo made it clear they disapproved of the fact that their future king was growing up to appear so Hylian, including the youth sitting before him.

Oblivious to the cutting remark, Kalila chimed in, "Yea, it really does. Still, I'm more interested in that shot; that was amazing!"

"I don't know," Link deflected. His instructors never praised his abilities, and he was a bit uncomfortable with somebody younger doing so. "I sure that Master Nibaal could make that shot from another fifteen paces without much difficulty."

"Maybe," replied Kalila, "But she is also three times as old as you. I'll bet you'll be better than her once you are that old."

Link frowned a little. Part of the reason he liked to spend time away from his instructors was to get away from the expectations placed upon him. Kalila wasn't alone, it seemed that every Gerudo, especially the instructors, expected him to surpass them all in skill. He was their future king, and as such he had to prove himself the best of the Gerudo in every area. Even when he fended off three sparring partners at once, or passed through the riding course at a record time, they would casually acknowledge his victory but make it clear that they expected even more. He drew another arrow and fired it off. _Why had he taken so long to disarm the first opponent?_ Another arrow. _He was sloppy on the second turn, otherwise his time would have been better._ Another arrow. _Seven of the nine shafts had found their target, what had happened on the other two?_

As he pulled back on the string one more time, the training bow snapped under the strain. The bottom piece fell to the ground while the top came back and smacked him on the head. Link just stared stupidly at the half-bow still gripped in his right hand. "By the sands, are you alright?" Nasira asked, running to his side.

"Yea, just got a little too into it I guess. Perhaps you should take a turn now sister." He replied, turning back to the sidelines where Khalisah was suppressing a giggle and Kalila wasn't even trying to. "It's a shame these bows are so flimsy, it would be easier to work with some of a higher quality."

"Perhaps," Khalisah replied, "but you get to train with the best of the equipment when you are off with the instructors. When with us, you just have to cope with these." Link grimaced and hopped up on the crate beside her. Khalisah seemed to always be able to pick on the things which worried him. As a Gerudo advanced in her training, so too did her rank in society. For a Gerudo to then be permitted to use their people's finer weapons, she first had to master those which were of a lower quality. Normally, this was a good motivation for a Gerudo to advance her skill, but Link had skipped all of those ranks. While his peers were training with wooden bows of questionable quality, one of the Gerudo tribes further to the west had already presented him with a bow carved from a giant piece of ivory. The steel of his training weapons was pure, and probably gave him an unfair advantage when sparring. The most drastic privilege though was that he was already becoming a master of horsemanship, when the rest of the Gerudo had to wait until they were fourteen before being allowed on one of the tribe's beasts. He couldn't help feeling as though the special privileges he granted to him were also alienating him from many of his sisters-in-training. It had been these thoughts that had driven him to seek an audience with the elders a few months back, shortly after his twelfth birthday.

 _Link had never been this nervous. Though he had appeared before the elders before, it had always been at their behest. This gathering was different. He had been the one to request an audience and he was about to submit his petition. Pausing outside the chamber for just a moment, he took a breath and entered._

 _The Chamber of the Elders was one of the more curious rooms in the fortress. Upon entering, Link's boot made a familiar crunching sound as it embedded itself in the sand which covered the floor. The walls had been colored the red and pink shades of a dessert sunset, and the room was devoid of any form of furniture. A small fire burned in the center, its smoke rising up and escaping into a vent in the ceiling. Around the fire sat the five Gerudo elders, the Matriarchs who guided the tribes when no king sat upon the throne. Link approached an empty spot in the circle and sat down cross-legged among them. When he was king, they would all rise at his entrance but for now he was as subject to them as any other Gerudo. To his left sat Nabooru, who gave him a reassuring smile out of the corner of his eye. She was the one who had urged him to pursue this meeting and he was thankful that she sat by his side. Though she was just as strong a warrior as the other elders, she also had a softness to her that they lacked. Of all the elders, she was the closest that he had to a motherly figure, the one who seemed just as concerned as to how his spirit was holding up as she was concerned about his training._

 _To her left sat Koume, whose short hair contrasted with Nabooru's long ponytail. Their hairstyles were not the only difference between the two, as the latter's complexion was devoid of all the softness of the former. Link knew that Koume only wanted him to achieve his full potential, but he hated the days when she oversaw his training. She would resist his request, her objections only being less ferocious than the figure to her left. Sitting directly across from Link, Kotake made no effort to hide her displeasure at the meeting. Like her biological sister Koume, her hair had been cut short, but that did not hide the fact that her locks were not the normal red of her people, but rather a deep purple. Some Gerudo wondered how it was possible with one of such impure blood to have achieved the rank of elder, but having spent more time than he wished with her Link knew exactly how she had managed. The woman had a heart of pure ice, uncaring and unsympathetic to those around her. It would not surprise Link if anybody who questioned her qualifications found themselves wounded and abandoned out in the desert sands. Still, like her sisters Kotake was loyal and took her duty towards her future king seriously._

 _To Kotake's left sat Afya. It was said that, in her prime, Afya had been discontent with merely obtaining supplies from the neighboring peasantry and had spearheaded a heist at Hyrule Castle itself, removing several pieces of art from the royal vaults. She had completely shorn off her scarlet hair, and her skin had a dark olive tint to it, a trait that was neither common nor unheard of amongst the Gerudo. She was actually one of Link's favorite instructors, as she rarely put him through tests of strength and rather spent time developing his abilities of stealth. Occasionally, she even permitted him to play tricks on the Guards, though that didn't make his punishments any less severe if he got caught. Finally, to his right sat Nasiha. The youngest of the elders, Nasiha had only achieved her position two years before. As such, she had little involvement throughout most of Link's training and he wasn't particularly familiar with her mannerisms. Like Naborru, she had all of her hair pulled back into a single ponytail, but one which only reached down to the base of her shoulder blades. All of the elders wore a traditional black robe etched with ancient runes, of which Link wondered if any of them knew the meaning._

" _So," began Afya, "Before we get to other business it is my understanding that the brother had something he wished to discuss with us."_

 _Link flinched a little at the title. Though other races had particular labels for their royalty, the Gerudo didn't believe in any form of dynasty. Family of their ruler were just considered sisters, and the future king was just a brother until the day he came of age. Though some may be comforted with the idea of animosity, the fact remained that being the only "brother" amongst the Gerudo instantly identified him, along with all of the expectations which were thrust upon him. Taking another calming breath, Link began, "I thank you sisters for taking the time to listen to my concerns. Specifically, I am worried about my connection with the sisterhood." Looking at Naborru, he though he saw her give a small nod. "I have learned many things in my training over the past few years, how to fight, shoot, sneak, and think. However, despite your best efforts I do not know if I am truly learning how to lead." At these words, several of the elders around the fire narrowed their eyes. Link paused for another moment before continuing, "I fear that though I am mastering the art of our people, I am failing to truly appreciate what I am, what it means to be Gerudo. My training has segregated me, split me from my sisters, so that I no longer know those who I am meant to guide." Well, this was it. "Therefore, I request that I be released from my training one day a week, so that I may work alongside my people. I may assist with the crops, or the livestock, or train alongside them rather than separately. It is my hope that in so doing, I may reestablish the connection with my sisters that I believe has become neglected."_

 _To some, it seemed like a simple enough request. He began his training early in the morning even before many of the sisters were awake, usually not finishing until far past the evening dinner. Though he occasionally would get a break and spend a few hours with some of the other sisters, such opportunities occurred perhaps once a month. However, he knew that the elders would see something else in his proposal._

" _If I am to understand then," began Kotake, "you wish to neglect your training under the pretense of getting further in touch with your subjects. You would endanger your future competency, by extension our entire people, so that you could train with those who will never have to do anything more complicated then hold their own in a skirmish?"_

 _Link bowed his head, "It is because of my responsibilities that I feel I must work alongside them, how can I lead that which I do not know?"_

 _Koume chimed in, "You believe then that your training is insufficient, that the knowledge and skills we, the elders of our people, impart to you is not enough?"_

 _Link glanced at Nabooru, "I do not believe your training to be insufficient, for surely it is your instruction which has sent me on this path."_

" _I for one believe our brother may have a point," Nabooru added, "Surely he must feel as though he is tapped into the very lifeblood of our people if he is expected to lead us in the days to come."_

" _Come now," Kotake responded, "As elders, we agreed upon the boy's curriculum when he was still in his mother's arms. Do you really mean to tell me so much has changed?"_

" _Unknown contingencies always seem to appear, even under the best of plans," countered Afya_

 _And so it went, with the elders bickering in circles over his request. Link allowed himself to relax, though they were far from approving his plan, his part was now over. As he expected Afya and Nabooru were coming to his defense, but Nasiha's silence worried him. As the elders always believed in a unified front and didn't officially make split decisions, he knew that Afya and Nabooru would side against him if he couldn't get a majority to support his plan. He needed Nasiha's support, but as the youngest elder she may be reluctant to give it. Finally, the discussion ended._

" _I believe we have said all that needs to be said," Kotake stated, signaling that she wished to move on to other matters. "I believe it unwise to endanger our people by neglecting our brother's training, and I do not support his proposal."_

" _I believe that his words have shown a wisdom beyond his age, and that we should take his recommendation to heart," countered Nabooru._

" _I too believe that this is a request we should grant," added Afya._

 _All eyes around the fire turned to Nasiha. Playing with the sand before her, she looked between Nabooru and Kotake before exposing her thoughts, "I must agree with Kotake, we cannot allow the wisdom of the elders to be forgotten, despite how reasonable the brother's words may seem."_

 _That was it then. His first move proposal before the elders had failed. Koume spoke, "Brother," she said, getting his attention, "As the future king of our people, do you truly believe that this course of action will better serve our race in the long run than the Elders' plan?" He nodded, not having the words to reply to the accusatory tone in her voice. Koume was silent for a moment, "Then I will trust in the judgement of our future king, and support his proposal for a weekly release from his training. However," she lifted her head and he almost thought he saw a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "know that the days you do train with me will be adjusted to compensate."_

" _Then I too approve of the plan of our future king," Kotake stated, completely without emotion._

" _As do I," added Nasiha, though a bit too quickly._

A faint smile crept over Link's lips, he had been shocked at Koume's support; it seemed that she and her biological sister never disagreed. It had given them quite an influence over the Gerudo, as they only needed to convince one other elder to see things their way. When conversing with Nabooru later, the older woman had helped to put it in perspective.

" _I don't think that Koume necessarily agreed with you, but she saw you finally taking the role of a leader, making decisions that required the trust of your people, and she respected that."_

Regardless Koume followed through on her promise the next time he trained with her. He hardly slept that night he was so sore, and he counted himself lucky that the following day was the agreed upon respite from his training. After the trials he had been put through, tending to the tribe's meager crops was a blessing.

Kalila came running up to him, "Link! Come see, come see, Nasira hit it!" He hopped down from his crate and followed the excited girl, who had turned around and bolted before she had even finished speaking. Nasira was no longer standing at the front of the archery range, but had run down to the remains of another clay target beside the one he had shattered. Sure enough, though there were four spent arrows embedded in the wall nearby, her fifth shot had managed to find its mark.

"Great work sister! Now, we had best get back to the crops before we end up being late for our shift." He praised. Helping to gather up the arrows. As they headed back to the fields, Link felt a feeling of satisfaction spread over him, he had been right. Over the past few months, he thought less about being the leader of the Gerudo people and more about leading his sisters. A day would come when he would be responsible for guiding Kalila, Nasira, and even Khalisah. His determination had only grown and he felt a new confidence within him. That was good, because none of the elders would like what he had planned next.

-A/N

So I am aware that this story has sat unkempt for awhile now. After the summer I began working on a videogame with a group of students and have been spending all my creative energy on that project. I figured this story would just fall into obscurity, but then got some notifications of new followers and felt convicted that people were enjoying this project and I had left it hanging. With that in mind, I am going to try to keep going on this story. I do still have the next four chapters already written, so I am just going to proofread and submit them periodically myself even if I don't get a beta (though one would still be great and would help me to stay on track). If you have been enjoying this work, please review as getting more feedback will probably help motivate me to stay on track. Thanks again for reading!


	5. Destiny's Duty

Though the royal family usually held audiences in the throne room, they reserved an adjoining room for matters and negotiations requiring more time. Though not as large as the main hall, the room was able to seat up to forty delegates around a massive table. Though rectangular in shape, the corners of the table were rounded off rather than sharp, causing the attendees to wrap around it in a circular manner. At one of these corners sat Zelda's father, with her to his right. This afforded them a good view of everyone in attendance, while at the same time not wasting needless space. While the throne room was mean to awe those in attendance, this room served to impress diplomats with the Hylian's ingenuity and efficiency. Large windows opened to both the West and the South, permitting the occupants both a view of the surrounding territory as well as the Castle's famous architecture.

 _I still don't know if anybody would be impressed by this table though,_ thought Zelda. The design was supposed to be revolutionary but that didn't change the fact that she had no idea what to call it. Ganon had suggested dubbing the shape a squircle, but such a label sounded silly to her. At least it gave her something with which to occupy her thoughts. Sitting at another corner, Duke Onkled was still rambling on about his proposal to form a trade route from his province in Holdrum to Hyrule proper. To be honest, Zelda had found the discussion interesting… for about the first ten minutes. The man seemed to have a gift for saying in twenty words what most others could express in two.

"With the understanding that the crafting of an agreement such as this would further expand your country's network and influence, as well as the fact that Hyrule has such limitless resources, it doesn't seem unreasonable for you to oversee the construction twenty miles east your village of Karariko." He said while dramatically examining a map.

"In other words," countered one of the advisors, "we build all the way through the mountains and stop only once we reach the plains, doing about ninety percent of the work."

Duke Onkled just shrugged, "My province is small and does not contain within its stores sufficient resources to undertake such a project. Surely whatever expenditures are occurred during the construction shall prove negligible compared to the resulting improvements to goodwill and cultural exchange."

"For both parties?" another advisor asked, "if your province can't even build a road when really how much will Hyrule profit from such a route?"

"Enough," interjected Zelda's father, "it appears that this discussion is going in circles. Duke Onkled, we shall consider your proposal and have an official reply within two days. Until then, feel free to be our guest at the castle. You are all dismissed." With nods of acceptance, the various attendees slowly filtered out of the meeting. Zelda waited patiently at her father's side, though she wanted nothing more to leave the stuffy room and return to the gardens. Once they were alone, the king turned and addressed his daughter. "Well, do you have any thoughts?"

Zelda had been ready for this. Ever since she had asked to attend these meetings two years before, her father had gotten in the habit of asking for her assessment afterwards. "The advisors have a point that we would be doing all the work while they obtain the primary benefit, but that isn't the only thing we have to keep in mind. If our disputes continue with the Gorons, we may need these alternative connections to obtain materials. It may also be worth taking the financial loss just to continue to stay on Holdrum's positive side."

"True," the king responded, "but the fact that the Duke referenced our maintaining goodwill as part of his argument may also imply a veiled threat. If we were to be seen to be desperate for positive relations, what would that say about our regional power?"

Zelda sighed, "Father, we just spent an hour and a half chasing these arguments. Could we not take a break?"

He chuckled and stood, "You speak truly my child. I too would like to have a rest before the next round of petitioners. Let us have a light lunch and then we can see to the next item of business." Obediently, Zelda followed her father towards the servants' wing of the castle. Though the royal family had another hall reserved for formal dinners, the two had found themselves in the habit of eating near the kitchens during the day, saving the hall for larger meals or when entertaining guests. As they walked, her father continued. "I must say, though I know they are long and tedious I am glad you have been attending these meetings Zelda. Not just so that you can gain political experience, but they seem to go by a little more pleasantly with you around."

"I am glad that I can help father, and I must say that they can sometimes be rather interesting. Hopefully I can be a bit more used to them before I am expected to take a significant role." She replied.

"But my daughter," the king put an arm around her shoulder, "do you not realize how much of a role you already have? Every dignitary whom we have met has kept a close eye on you. They know you will possess great influence and are already trying to discern your weaknesses - as well as any information about the current state of affairs."

Zelda was a bit unnerved by the thought of being examined in such a manner, but realized it was to be expected of her station. "I hope I haven't given anything away."

To this, the king gave a gentle laugh, "On the contrary, I believe you are harder to read than most seasoned diplomats. I've been watching them when they meet you. If anything, you unnerve them, it seems unnatural for a thirteen year-old to possess such rhetorical tact and skill. Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from my daughter."

Zelda smiled, but another memory haunted the back of her mind. " _On top of all this, I have to deal with a daughter who is bringing disgrace upon the royal family and acting like a spoiled brat."_ Suddenly her surroundings seemed to lose all of their warmth. True, her father had been stressed that night, but that just meant he was more likely to vent his true feelings as she had. That night had changed everything. She had put a stop to the pranks on the guards and volunteers to join her father in his diplomatic meetings. She didn't ever want to again hear that she was letting him down. Though it was difficult to juggle her education with her new commitments, she had managed and her father seemed to be appreciative of her efforts. It did mean that she no longer had nearly as much free time as she used to. A couple nights a week she would still make her way out to the gardens, where Ganondorf was often waiting with a pair of practice swords.

A small frown appeared on her face. At first Ganondorf was upset with the cancelation of their pranks, but he soon found that his free time was running short as well. The Court Sage, Sahasar, had been meeting with the boy regularly and assigning him tasks on top of his standard training. Zelda had asked her friend about the meetings, Ganondorf had told her that it was something he wasn't able to share with her. They had never kept things from each other before, and Zelda worried he was growing distant because she was spending so much time on her training.

Zelda sighed, _either I strain my relationship with my father, or with my best friend. There is not enough time for both._ Still, she knew where her duty lay. When she was queen personal friendships would be unimportant, but the skills she had developed working alongside her father would be invaluable. Hearing her breath, her father turned to her.

"Something troubling you?"

Pausing for a moment, she decided to go for a half-truth, "Just worried about not falling behind. There seems so much to figure out and so little time to do it."

For a moment, the king was silent. Finally, he spoke "Zelda, do not worry about time. The more you fret over it, the more you shall find it slipping away. Just do your best and let the goddesses cover the rest. And Zelda?" He stopped walking and turned to look her in the eye, "Don't grow up too fast."

She smiled back at him and then continued walking. They were almost to the kitchen now, and the smell of freshly baked bread urged her onwards. Right before they arrived, a soldier caught up to them.

"Pardon me your highness," he bowed and presented a piece of parchment, "but an important message just arrived and the court advisors figured you should be informed immediately so as to prepare for a response."

"So much for the escape," he muttered under his breath to Zelda, "Very well, thank you soldier." He took the scrap of paper and skimmed it, his brow furrowing.  
"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"It's the Gerudo," he replied, "Their prince has requested permission to come with a delegation to the castle."

...

"Excellent move, now come at me again."

Ganondorf gritted his teeth in concentration. So far, he had knocked down the sergeant twice and had been bested an equal number of times himself. He was not going to lose the tiebreaking round. Gripping his training sword tightly in his right hand, he stepped forward and swung diagonally at the man's left shoulder. The soldier batted his strike to the right and then swung inwards before Ganondorf caught the blow on his shield. _Well that didn't work,_ he thought to himself. Stepping back out of range for a moment, he then dashed in and attempted an uppercut, using his foe's height against him. The larger man caught the swing on his blade and held it there, forcing Ganondorf to back off once more and to wait for his arm to stop stinging from the impact. Right when he was about to more in a third time, Sahasar came into the courtyard and waved him down. Suppressing a grunt of annoyance, Ganondorf lowered his blade and proceeded to the older man. The sergeant didn't express any surprise at the interruption, the Court Sage had begun to make a habit of interrupting their training.

"Yes?" Ganondorf asked as he got close.

"Ah, young Ganon, it is good that you are here. An important matter has come up." It took all of Ganondorf's effort not to roll his eyes. It seemed that two to three important matters came up each week, ones which ensured he wouldn't be able to finish his required training after dark. Fortunately, Sahasar didn't seem to notice. "The castle is going to have visitors, specifically, a delegation from the Gerudo tribes to the west." That caught Ganondorf's attention. "We don't fully understand their intentions yet. They claim it is a mission of goodwill, but as you know a Gerudo can never be trusted." After a moment, he continued, "It seems that the Gerudo prince shall also be among the delegation."

At the mention of the prince, Ganondorf's blood went cold. According to Sahasar, Ganondorf had been selected to protect Hyrule against an oncoming evil. Though they didn't know exactly from who it was to come, Sahasar strongly suspected the Gerudo prince would be involved. He focused on his mentor, a new urgency in his voice, "If he comes to the castle, what do we do?"

Sahasar remained quiet for a moment, "I believe he is far too young to make his move, but that doesn't mean he won't be laying the groundwork or looking for our weaknesses. We must keep a close eye on him and, if possible, confirm whether or not he is the third. Regardless, I shall be getting you out of your training for however long they are here. You need to be at Zelda's side."

At the mention of his friend's name, Ganondorf brought up another topic which had been troubling him recently. "Sahasar, are you sure it is necessary to keep all of this from Zelda?" He hated having to keep a secret from her, especially one of this magnitude, but so far the sage had insisted it would be for the best. "She is just as much a part of this as I am, how can we exclude her?"

The older man was silent for a moment, then responded, "Ganon, come with me for a moment." Turning around, he walked out of the courtyard. Weaving through the grounds, they eventually came to a staircase which would take them atop the wall. "You know how great a burden it is to bear the weight of destiny," he commented while climbing, "but aside from that you have no other great cares. Now, would you look a moment at what the royal family is responsible for?" They had reached the ramparts now and Sahasar waved his hand towards the city first, followed by the lands beyond. "Young Zelda is trying her best, but to care for all of these people is a task which has broken many who were older than she. I have been watching her, and I fear that she is already near the breaking point in her duties. I don't think that we should add another burden of this magnitude upon her." He laid his hand upon the stone half-wall which ringed the outer portion of the wall. "I have a plan, one which could end this whole thing before it even starts. The king is aware of what we have discussed and has given me his blessing. There is no need to involve the princess. "

"A plan? What is it that you have in mind?" Asked Ganondorf.

Sahasar went silent, staring across the homes and fields of his country. He didn't like the path before him, but he had already committed to saving his country regardless of the cost. "You have known for a long time that your life, your entire purpose, is to kill this threat before it can harm our people. If we can confirm that this Gerudo prince is the third then I believe it would be best if you were to eliminate him before he left the castle."

They stood there for several minutes, surrounded by silence except for the faint sound of the banners flapping in the cool breeze. Finally, Ganondorf spoke, "So it is murder then?"

Sahasar let out a deep sigh, "Is it really? This man, if he is allowed, will bring war upon our country. He will raze the city and slaughter our people. He will cast down our society, destroying all we hold dear, and he will take Princess Zelda and commit all sorts of horrors to gain access to the power sleeping within her. After all this, such a man will deserve death." He looked at the boy beside him, "Would it not be better to give him his punishment before he can carry out such plans?"

Ganondorf looked once more out upon the town, then turned and gazed up at the castle glimmering in the sunlight. "Then I will do what I have been called to do, for Hyrule and for Zelda."

"For Hyrule and Zelda," echoed the sage.


	6. A Western Wind

Over the course of centuries, a river cut a particularly deep gorge along the eastern border of the Gerudo Valley, separating it from the kingdom of Hyrule. Though the steep cliffs made the extraction of water difficult, the rapids nourished the soil and made the region one of the few fertile areas in the Valley. It was here that the Gerudo pastured their horses, the only place in the desert that one could find grass in a sufficient quantity. When Link first entered the plains of Hyrule, he was reminded of that gorge. Now, however, the sight of grass and clover extended as far as the eye could see.

"Yes, it is quite a sight," Naborru said from her position beside him. "I've been to several different countries, but these lands are far more beautiful than any other I have visited." Turning to him, she continued, "Come, Afya will be waiting."

Nodding, Link followed her, but his eyes continued to rove across the land. It all seemed so perfect, so right. Though it seemed foolish, he felt like embracing the earth beneath his feet and never letting go. The fields felt alive, much more than the barren sands. He thought of the desert, envisioning what it would be like for the dunes to be covered, instead, by grass. His people would be free from the terror of the scorpions and leevers, not to mention there would be plenty of food to sustain them.

He turned to Naborru as she led her mare through the fertile grass. Link was the only member of the party to not possess a horse of his own, having not yet come of age. Being on an official mission, it would violate Gerudo customs for him to ride the horse of one of his people. Though the rest of the party brought their mounts, they would walk alongside their lord unless a dire situation arose. In other situations, the party may have left the horses at the fortress, but the elders did not wish to take any unnecessary chances in case the Hylians turned hostile. Tradition was fine, but it came secondary to protecting their legacy. Link noted that, despite the tranquil surroundings, Naborru kept a firm grip on her reigns and remained close enough to grab him if necessary.

She had opposed his plan to visit Hyrule, just as most of the other elders had. The last thing they wanted was for the heir of their people to walk into the domain of the Hylians, their ancestral enemy, (though Afya seemed intrigued). As they stood in the council chamber and took turns berating him for his foolishness, something inside of him snapped. An aggression he didn't know he possessed boiled to the surface.

" _Shame on you, shame on you all!" he burst out, stunning the elders into silence. "You would curse our people to a perpetual existence of living off stones and forfeiting our dignity. And why? Why would do you such a thing? Because of fear. You claim that I am to be the hope of our people, and yet, when the chance comes to give our people hope you fear the danger." He made eye contact with each one of them, seeking their shocked expressions and figuring he should continue before they gathered their wits. "I mean to save our people from the desert, to give them hope beyond the endless sands that will bring them death. However, I can't do that with the resources I have here. I believe, I know, that if we go to Hyrule that more pieces will fall into place. There is much to learn there, and without that knowledge we don't have a chance." He glared at Naborru. "When I am king, I will authorize this venture. If you prevent it now, the only thing that will happen is that we will lose several years and will only look more threatening when we approach due to the fact I will be a king in their eyes rather than just a prince." He then turned to Koume, "I urge you to think very carefully before you cripple our people because of your fear."_

"Are you still mad Naborru?" he asked. After more harsh words had been exchanged, she alone had staunchly opposed his desire to visit the Castle. Once the council had given its approval and decided upon his honor guard, she had disappeared until the morning of their departure.  
"I will not defy the will of my king," was her curt reply.

"But I am not yet the king of our people, I still have many years before such a duty."

Naborru chuckled a moment, "Perhaps not officially, but being the king is far more than a title. The king of our people inspires and leads, he is the one who pours his passion and soul into our survival." She turned to him, "When you stood before the elders, I believe that many of them did not see our brother before them but rather our king. Just… don't throw your life away recklessly. I don't think you truly realize how much you mean to our people." With that, another silence settled in around them which remained undisturbed for several hours. After travelling for half the day, the party came over one last knoll and Link broke the silence with an audible gasp. Far in the distance rose a massive castle, a structure on a size and scale he had never before imagined possible. Due to the distance, he could only make out the spires. Five circled on an outer wall, towering over the surrounding town and providing a strong defensible position. Within these sat three more turrets in a triangular position. These three were both wider than the outer five and taller, ensuring that any residents would have an unimpeded view of the kingdom. In the center, rising as high as the mountain to the castle's east, rose a ninth tower which dwarfed all the others. Though not any wider as the other three center towers, it easily stood half a tower higher. As they drew closer, he could also make out a series of walkways and bridges that connected all of the components into a single massive edifice. Not wanting to be conspicuous about his, he increased his pace- desiring to see more.

"I see that our brother is impressed by the power of the Hylians, do you now appreciate whom we are dealing with?" Afya asked from behind him. How she seemed to materialize from nowhere he would never know, but at the moment he didn't care. Just as with the land, something about the castle lit an excitement within him he never knew existed. "This little excursion of yours could easily end in disaster if they feel threatened." Link turned his head towards her. Through her words appeared to be a rebuke he almost thought he could detect a tone of… excitement? He wondered if she could also feel the castle's spell.

Naborru played off the other elder's thoughts, "From what Afya has seen while concealed in the town the past few days, we are unlikely to be welcomed by the populace. There is a deep mistrust and dislike of our kind in Hyrule and I don't see that changing anytime soon. That doesn't mean we are likely to be threatened by the people, just avoided. Needless to say, we must be careful to not pursue any action that may insight violence." She paused for a moment and looked around. "We probably have another six hours of travel at this rate, I believe we should go for another two and then make camp. That will ensure we arrive fairly rested." Finally, she turned to Link and stared directly into his face. "After that, it will be up to you to seek out your answers."

Link nodded, when he defied the elders he had felt as though he was capable of anything. Now though… he looked once more at the castle in the distance. Only now did he realize that the stakes were much higher than he may have previously envisioned. He gathered his courage and continued his journey.

...

Usually, Castletown of Hyrule teemed with a life of its own. The steady roar of the crowds would assail any visitor trying to navigate the packed streets. Vendors implored passerby to examine their wares while ridiculously dressed performers enticed the crowds in games of skill or with feats of strength. One would have to be careful to not trip on one of the many children weaving through the shoppers as they played games or sought out the latest attraction. Conversation, shouting, and laughter bounced off the walls and reverberated through the alleys. Usually… Castletown didn't seem so dead.

The soldier at watch stood motionlessly upon a turret overlooking the gate. Though he usually manned his post with only one other guard, they were accompanied today by thirty of the army's regular troops, including ten archers. Their presence only added to the sense of dread in the air. He looked over his shoulder at the city behind him, at the empty streets and vacant stalls. He grimaced, normally at this time he might catch a glimpse of his wife as she navigated the market, looking for just the right bread to complement their evening meal. Today she remained home with their two daughters, a victim of the fear which had come over the populace.

Looking forward, he spotted a cluster of shadows in the distance. After ten minutes had passed, he was able to make out the shapes of five horses and six humans. Shortly thereafter, he was finally able to identify the travelers.

"Soldiers, at attention. The foreign dignitaries have been spotted." He called out. The men below, their quiet conversation about forest spirits forgotten, quickly gathered up their equipment and took their position upon the gate. The guard kept his eyes trained upon the visitors. Five of them were women, four of whom wore pants and a vest the deep scarlet of blood, while the fifth had her attire shaded a like pink, like when the sun is first setting but hasn't fully made the sky explode with color. The sixth, on the other hand, appeared to be a young boy who wore clothes the dark brown of the earth. Both he and the soldiers remained motionless as the visitors approached the drawbridge. They made no objection as the people of the desert passed through the gate, not even turning their heads to regard the strange visitors from west. Finally, he turned behind him and spoke to the men below. "They are out of sight, probably almost all the way to the castle gate by now." With that, the men below him visibly relaxed, returning to their previous conversation. The guard also let himself lean against the battlements, surprised to see his hand tremble as it gripped his spear. It was only later, when he had been relieved and returned to find his family safe, that he realized how uncanny it was that the foreigners seemed to know their way around the town without a guide.

...

"Almost two years, two years Ganondorf!" Zelda paced relentlessly on a small stone platform at the end of the gardens, "I have sat beside my father and have endured countless hours of mundane political meetings, and yet when something major happens I am dismissed." She tapped her foot several times against the stone beneath her feet, then continued her patrol. Having always adored flowers and plants, she usually found calm in the surrounding greens. The Hylian royal gardens held some of the most exotic and rare specimens from around the world. Despite this, she was too worked up to be soothed by such simple pleasures. "I thought he trusted me, I thought I was a help to him." She gave a particularly unladylike snort. "I guess this proves that I really haven't accomplished much over the past two years."

Ganondorf leaned against a wall towards the corner of the clearing. Though he would not admit it, he was pleased that the king had dismissed his daughter from the throne room shortly before the Gerudo arrived. If Sahasar was correct, than the princess may not be safe even within her own fortress. When she paused for a breath, he spoke, "Zelda, I don't think your father doubts you at all. It is just, these people may be extremely dangerous. He cares for you and doesn't want you to come to harm."

She sighed, "I know, it's just, I thought I was getting somewhere." She sat on the stone platform and put her face in her hands. "And I was so excited to be to my first meeting which was actually important. Why can't I help?" Ganondorf looked uncomfortably around, the clearing they were in sat on the very edge of the royal gardens. Yellow flowers dotted the ground, while a thin stream circled its perimeter. At the opposite end sat a large archway connecting to the rest of the area, while on their side sat a stone platform where Zelda rested.

"At least you will get to see them, that is why we are here is it not?"

Zelda hopped up, her previous disappointment temporarily forgotten. "I hear they have orange skin and hair just as dark as blood. Have you ever seen a Gerudo Ganny?"

He shook his head, figuring that the illustrations Sahasar had shown him didn't count. "Ganny? I thought you gave up on that awhile ago."

She gave a mischievous grin, "Well, since I am annoyed right now I guess it is only fair for you to be as well." He was about to give a reply when they heard a commotion from inside the throne room. Zelda ran to the small window set in the wall above the platform and peered in. "A bunch of guards have just come from the barracks and are taking their positions, this must be it!" As she watched, they finished their arrangement and stood motionless, two by each of the hall's massive pillars. After a couple of minutes, the doors at the far end of the chamber opened. Zelda's eyes widened, in stepped three of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Deep scarlet hair hanging behind them, they walked with a confidence matched only by the most elite members of the royal guard. Her attention then drifted to the figure entering behind them. Flanked by two more of the desert women, walking with all the grace and confidence of his escort, entered…

"A boy," she gasped, "he is just a boy, not much older than our age. Come Ganon, come see this." She turned to her friend, who seemed perfectly content to stay where he was. Zelda couldn't understand what was going on with her usually curious friend. "Please Ganondorf? If you don't hurry, he'll be gone!" Grunting, he stepped up to her place and peered into the window. The young man inside had almost made his way to the throne now, and kneeled before the king. As Ganondorf watched the confidence in the other boy's stride, the strength with which he carried himself and the utter lack of fear in his eyes (despite the surrounding guards) something within him clicked into place. He couldn't put the sensation he had into words but at that moment he knew that Sahasar was right, it was his destiny to kill this boy.

...

"I greet you Link, heir of the Gerudo, and welcome you to the castle of my forbears. I must admit, however, that I was surprised by word of your visit and would like to know for what reason you have left your desert."

Link kept his face perfectly neutral, though he heard the thinly veiled threat in the king's words. The fertile plains and rich fields belonged to the Hylians, Link and his people had their inheritance, and it did not lie to the east of the mountains. Looking around, he noted the grandeur of the throne room, taking special note of the three-dozen guards stationed around him. Rising up to his feet, he stood before the king and began to speak. "Honorable King Daphness Harkinian Hyrule, heir to the favor of the Godesses, it is no secret that there has been a long history of hatred and distrust among our people. For years, my sisters have been restricted to a difficult existence in the desert sands and, in return, have harassed the western parts of your kingdom, raiding and stealing to support themselves. I believe that such a relationship has been disastrous for both of our people, and hope that once I am king I may be able to work with Hyrule to improve relations between our nations. As you can see," he took a step back and rotated slowly, "I appear less of a Gerudo and almost as one of your own, I believe this to be a sign from the goddesses that the time for bloodshed between us should end. I am here on a mission of goodwill and to acquaint myself with your people and culture. I also believe that one of the first things necessary for repairing old hardships is understanding." Taking a step forward to his original position, he locked eyes with the king. "If I wish to repair this damage, I will need to know your country and your people as well as my own. I wish to establish relations with your country, to explore opportunities we may have together that can flourish under peace. I also request access to the royal library, that I may study your history and customs. This way, once I am of age, we may finally be able to come to an agreement."

The king narrowed his eyes at the visitor. Out of all the reasons that the Gerudo wished to come, making nice and looking at books would have been the last ones he would have guessed. His advisors were clearly taken by surprise as well, taking several seconds before the wave of the input and objections began spilling out around him.

"So all he wants is access to our kingdom's knowledge."

"Relieving the strain on our western villages from the Gerudo would only be a blessing."

"He speaks of peace, as if we can trust anything that comes from his mouth."

"Knowing the Gerudo, they'll probably make off with which books they deem most valuable."

Link opened his mouth to defend himself, but was surprised when the Hylian king beat him to it. "Enough!" The monarch bellowed from his throne, "You may bring up valid concerns, but I will not have you insult a guest to their face." Turning to Link, he continued, "A leader who will not accept an extended hand is a fool, and I accept your offer of goodwill. What you request is no small favor, forgive me if I wish for some time to discuss it with my advisors. In the meantime, I would like to extend my hospitality over the course of the next two days. Please remain as my guest, and by the end of that time you shall have your answer."

Link bowed low, using the opportunity to hide his face and ensure that his confusion was not showing. He had not expected the Hylian king to act this graciously, but he would play the part of the guest for the moment. "I thank you for your time and your hospitality. I would be delighted to spend a few days here at the castle and to begin learning something about your culture."

"Very well," The king replied, "a servant shall show you and your company to your quarters. I will meet with my advisors to discuss this matter and hope that you will join the royal family for dinner. If there is nothing else, you may be dismissed."

Link bowed again and turned to depart. As he circled, he noticed that one of the windows on the side of the hall was occupied by a young, female face. The moment his eyes registered her presence, she quickly retreated out of his view. _The princess?_ He wondered as he departed from the chamber and his Gerudo circled around him. He had noticed her absence from the audience and wasn't sure why she had been excluded. _Another mystery for later._ He focused his attention on his surroundings, wishing to ensure he did not get lost in the hallways. Compared to the Gerudo Fortress, the layout was fairly simple but complicated by the sheer size of the structure. After about five minutes, they finally arrived at a door which opened into a narrow hallway lined with eight doors.

...

"Out of a respect for your privacy," the guide began, "this wing has been emptied of any other visitors and we will only be stationing guards outside this first set of doors. Please let one of them know if you are lacking any accommodations." With that, he stepped outside the door and shut it behind him.

Nabooru, who had been silent up to this point, finally decided to comment, "As if they expect us to take different rooms and leave ourselves vulnerable." Walking to one of the doors, she opened it and peered into the suite beyond. "This one doesn't have a balcony."

Link walked to the end of the hallway and opened the final door on the left side, guessing that the end rooms would be the most likely to have an access point to the outdoors. Sure enough, on the right side of the room were several large windows and a door crafted out of wood and glass. He forgot about his original objective though when he paused to examine the room. It was furnished with numerous couches, dressers, and tables, all carved out of a deep-red wood. Wooden furniture was a rarity in the desert, usually the Gerudo would lay several blankets on frames fashioned out of stone, or forgo furniture altogether in favor of reclining on the floor. A large bed also sat in one corner of the room, draped with coverings dyed a deep blue, another rare sight when one lived in the dessert. An open door stood on the other side of the room as well. Wandering in, Link could feel the thick carpet underneath his boots, once again filled with colors and patterns he had not previously dreamt possible.

Nabooru appeared in the doorway, "Yes, this one should suit us fine." Link was only partially paying attention, something on the other side of the opposing door catching his attention. Stepping through, he gazed in awe at the vessel sitting before him. A metal container, reaching up to his hip, sat there, filled to the brim with water. Hesitantly, he stepped up to the basin, gazing at the reflection staring back at up him as though it was a mirror. Several Gerudo filed in behind him and also stood in silence. Link reached out with his hand and dragged it slowly through the warm fluid, as a nobleman might admire, in awe, a vat filled with precious gems.

"I hope you know that you all look positively ridiculous." called a familiar voice from the balcony. Link looked over his shoulder just in time to see Afya climb in through the balcony door, "I think our forbearers didn't even act this silly the first time they encountered fire. It's just a bath tub."

"But," Link countered, "it is far too large to be easily lifted. How are you expected to bathe using it?"

Afya looked at him as she might a new trainee who just asked which end of the spear to hold. "You don't pour it over yourself, you climb in it and let yourself soak in the water." After seeing that the confusion on his face wasn't going away, she continued, "Do you really need me to demonstrate?"

"Sister," Nabooru interjected, "what do you have to share with us?"

Afya abandoned her teasing and focused her attention on the elder, "Well, the awareness of these guards is pathetic, though that may be just as much the fault of their helmets as their competence. As you can see," she thrust her right thumb over her shoulder to the balcony, "I didn't even need to wait for nightfall to come for a visit. It will be fairly easy for me to keep an eye on things while you are all playing guest. Neither are they as intimidating as they look, the guards were shaking in their boots right up until you entered the chamber. In fact, the only person who didn't seem terrified by our arrival was the princess- I assume you saw her peeking in on the exchange."

"Really?" Link asked, "I would expect her to be more fearful than the seasoned guards, but I did notice her absence from the reception. Perhaps there is more going on with her than we are aware?"

Afya shrugged, "Possibly, thinking of stopping by for a chat? If so, I would recommend doing so in a few hours when the king meets with his advisors."

"And why is that?" Nabooru asked skeptically. She didn't dislike her sister, but neither did she always have the patience to deal with her.

"First, from what I gathered her knight won't be with her. Curiously, he will be in the meeting while she is excluded- that may be another interesting nugget to chew on. Still, she also has another guardian. I believe I can draw her off, but I will probably only be able to do so once. It seems best then that I distract her when only the standard guards will be left. The timing will also give me the opportunity to take advantage of one of the other tubs. 'I' at least am familiar with the comforts of Hylian civilization. With that, I will take my leave."

Nabooru crossed her arms, "Just make sure you are not seen, if our hosts discover an extra Gerudo walking around the castle they won't be pleased."

Afya shrugged, "They probably wouldn't even notice, they are rather dense after all." Turning towards the door, she called back, "And make sure you remove your clothes before climbing in the bath, it makes things much easier!" With that, she silently skipped into the hallway.

Link turned back to Nabooru, "How much experience does she have here at the castle?" To which the elder shrugged.

"Enough to pilfer a few pieces of artwork from the halls, though she would make it sound like she broke into the royal vaults herself." Turning to Link, she continued, "So, what do you wish to do next?"

He thought for a moment, "Well, we have time before the evening meal, I suppose we should do our best to be presentable and bathe in the Hylian way, though it still strikes me as a waste of water. After that… I do find myself wanting to visit the Hylian princess."

Nabooru put a hand on his shoulder, "Be careful, I don't think you need to worry about the guards but revealing yourself to her could be a foolish move. She may not appreciate you sneaking in."

Link looked at his boots. Yes his idea was dangerous, but everything he had done on this delegation so far seemed to have an element of foolhardiness to it. Something told him that he needed to see her. "You are right, but things just don't line up. Why would a knight be permitted to a meeting but her barred? I think we can use whatever is going on." He grabbed another vest from their bags which had been brought up from their horses and looked for an accompanying pair of trousers. "Whatever the case, we need not sit around waiting while we can make our move." With that, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.


	7. The Man from the Desert

*A/N Thanks for the reviews, I love the encouragement and especially the constructive criticism as I don't have a beta reader.*

Zelda sat silently in her small corner of the royal gardens. Ganondorf had suggested they spar for a bit in the clearing after the Gerudo's audience. Though she wasn't in a particularly pleasant mood, the workout gradually drove away her anxiety. She loved sparring with her friend, it gave her initiative when she felt so much of her life was being controlled around her. With steel in her hand, nobody could control her nor could they protect her. It was up to her, and her alone, to prevent herself from falling in defeat. When he pulled back for a large, diagonal swing, it was on her to move her blade into the proper position and deny him the blow. The idea of battle served as a frightening concept, but a portion of her longed to be a warrior like her friend- to rise or fall only on her merits.

She was unprepared then for when a guard arrived, requesting Ganondorf's presence at the king's meeting. Her friend had apologized profusely and promised to return as soon as possible, but she didn't bother to acknowledge his departure, staring at the grass surrounding her feet. One he left, she walked over to a hedge lined with pale yellow flowers and sat down. _What is wrong with me?_ She wondered. _My father is now seeking Ganon's council, and yet here I sit in the gardens. He has more confidence in a squire than his daughter._ After sitting for awhile, her face cradled in her hands, she heard Impa approach.

"My princess, I apologize for bothering you but I am sensing a strange magic which I have not felt for many years. I don't think we are in danger, but if it is all the same to you I would like to investigate the source of this disturbance. I will send in a few guards in my absence."

Ensuring that her voice didn't quiver, Zelda replied, "That is fine, but please station them just outside of my grove. I would prefer solitude at this time."

Impa nodded, that was one thing Zelda loved about her. Her guardian was more than a guard, but a companion who truly cared. Any other agent of the crown wouldn't dare leave the princess alone, but the older woman was willing to depart from protocol when necessary. "Very well, they shall be right outside if you need anything." With that, she slipped into the shadows, leaving Zelda feeling even more alone. She sighed, there no longer seemed to be any sense in feeling upset, or feeling anything for that matter. Plucking absentmindedly at the grass, wondered what dishes he father planned on selecting for dinner. He hadn't even saw fit to include her in the discussions on that simple detail. _Stop, if you keep thinking back to this then you're going to get more upset._ Throwing herself back to lay down upon the earth beneath her, she closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts. Resting as she was, she didn't hear the intruder in her sanctuary silently creeping towards her until he was a few feet away.

"Princess Hyrule."

Zelda bolted up from her place on the ground- tripping on the corner of her dress and almost landing on her face. She was rarely disturbed here, and when she was by the occasional guard she could hear them approach due to their armor. Attempting to salvage her dignity while also grimacing at the small tear she had created on the hem of the fabric, she straightened her back and squared her shoulders. Turning towards the intruder, her mind took a moment to process who kneeled before her. He appeared to be about her age although it was a little difficult to tell with his face to the ground. Though his hair and ears appeared unremarkable for a typical Hylian, he wore a strange brown vest with a set of loose fitting…

 _Oh._ Zelda thought, fear coursing through her as her mind caught up with her eyes. _The Gerudo prince!_ Her breath caught in her throat as she recalled Ganondorf's warnings. Her guards had been useless in preventing him from making his approach, perhaps they weren't even alive anymore. "Who are you?" She asked a split-second before realizing how stupid her question was. Before he could reply, she changed it to one which seemed a bit more legitimate, "How did you get past the guards?"

He got up slowly, "I apologize for startling you princess, I carry no weapon and do not seek any harm to you. I am Link, heir of the Gerudo. I…" He looked up and met her gaze with eyes as deep and as blue as the sapphire on her circlet. She felt as though these eyes could pierce into her very soul; they were both beautiful and terrifying at the same time. "I may have snuck past them. I am sorry for my breach of protocol, and will leave if you wish, but I wanted to speak with you at least once during my visit, though I expected you to be present when we were received." He looked down at his boots, almost as if he were… nervous?

Suddenly, the tension flowed out of Zelda. This man was not the dangerous monster that the others made him out to be, he was a child just like her. Her curiosity bubbled up within her, now was the chance she had been waiting for. "I pardon your trespass. In all honesty, I have been hoping for a chance to speak with you as well though I was unable to be present at your arrival."

He kept his gaze lowered, "Yes, I realize that it was presumptuous to assume that the arrival of our delegation was important enough to warrant your attention. No doubt it pales in comparison to the other business you have to take care of. Please forgive me again."

She countered, "No, it isn't that, I just wasn't part of…" she paused, realizing the trap she was in from her studies. He knew that she should have been there just as much as she did and was fishing for the reason. Despite all of her training and her instructor's assurance that she would master the art of diplomacy, she had fallen right in. Maybe he was a bit more dangerous than he seemed.

"I don't understand." he continued, raising his head and cocking it to one side, "Why would you not be a part of the reception then?"

She met his look with a glare of her own, "Such matters are none of your concern. Instead, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to inquire about your people. Your manner of dress is quite strange compared to what I am used to and I am curious as to the rest of your culture." Deflection, make the other person talk about themselves and they couldn't mine information from you. To her surprise, however, his face broke into a wide grin, the shy boy from a few moments ago completely gone.

"Well met princess, I am pleased to see that you just as clever as the rumors say. I would love to talk about my people, but may we dispense with the verbal games?"

One of the first lessons about diplomacy she had learned was that one was never to admit to manipulating another. Though it was understood that the game of words was always progressing, confessing to such an act could be seen as offensive. Instead of feeling insulted, a strange feeling of relief came over her. She realized that she didn't want to play the game, she just wanted to have an honest conversation and satisfy some of her curiosity. When she nodded, he continued, "As I am sure you are aware, my people come from the desert. Almost everything in our culture, from our dyes to our clothes to our crops, is affected in some ways be the environment. The only method by which we defy the desert is by maintaining and caring for our horses, which is difficult in our location but necessary as they hold tremendous importance to our culture." He grinned, "I bet you only thought that horses were good for riding, but while that certainly is important we also use their hair for much of our weaving and even obtain milk from some of them."

His short exposition set off a thousand questions in Zelda's mind. She wanted to know more about what crops could possibly grow in the desert, why the Gerudo had adopted such a form of dress, and even about the logistics involved in milking a horse. Yet, when she opened her mouth a question left her lips which she instantly wished she could take back. "All the other Gerudo look so similar, why do you appear so much like a Hylian?"

His jovial demeanor immediately darkened, and he raised a hand to his right ear. "I… do not have an answer for you. Usually Gerudo possess the hair and skin of my sisters you have seen, and yet every year I have grown to look more like your people. Perhaps my father had particularly strong blood."

"What is his bloodline, does your mother have any idea?" She asked, once again scolding herself when he gave his reply.

"I am afraid I do not know, I never met him and my mother died when I was only a few months old."

 _Goddesses curse you Zelda, can you not say anything right?_ Deciding that she should retreat into safer territory, she gestured to the garden around her. "I am sorry to hear that. I too lost my mother when I was young, but this used to be her favorite spot in the garden. She loved the flowers here, what do you then of them?"

He took a moment to admire the surroundings. "Never in my life before yesterday had I seen so much life in one place. Your land is truly beautiful and your garden especially so."

"So, you find Hyrule to your liking?" She asked, slipping into the comfortable pattern that most diplomatic talk took.

"Indeed, your culture is fascinating and I am particularly looking forward to sampling the food. However… can you keep a secret?" He asked, leaning forward a bit. She nodded and leaned forward as well, not caring how it appeared. "When I first got to the room, I was dumbfounded by the tub of water. It took me about twenty minutes to figure out what to do with it. How was I supposed to know you were supposed to sit in it?"

In hindsight, it really wasn't that funny, but in that moment Zelda found herself giggling in a most unladylike manner. He continued, "And don't get me started on all of the different things I was supposed to wash with. The guard who brought them explained that one was for my hair, another for my body, a third was also for my hair but not until after I had used the first, if dinner is half this complicated I may lose my appetite."

"Then what do you use to clean yourself with in the desert? Dirt?" She raised a hand to her mouth, hoping her flippant remark wouldn't be considered offensive.

"Nah, I told you that horses were central to our culture didn't I?"

Zelda paused, her brain trying to understand the relevance of his previous comment. After a few moments, she saw the grin on his face and realized how foolish she must look. "You're joking right?"

"Of course." he replied, "Actually, in the desert we have this certain kind of cactus…" They continued in that manner, accompanied by the soft rushing of water around the clearing, until Link paused. Zelda quietly looked at her complaining, hearing a sound similar to that of the birds that fluttered around the castle, but which had a deeper tone to it.

"Your guardian will be returning soon. It is probably best if she does not find me here when she gets back, I fear there might be a misunderstanding which would make things… complicated."

Zelda frowned, she had been enjoying the conversation immensely, more than any other she could recall since Ganondorf started taking his training more seriously. Every day seemed to be another series of appointments and lessons, and only now did she realize how much she had missed being a child. "Will you visit again before you depart?"

Now it was Link's turn to frown, "I don't think I will get the chance. Not only do I doubt I'll find a time when your guardian is gone, but I don't think the young knight will leave your side again either."

Suddenly, several things clicked into place, "You arranged for Impa to leave me, you knew you wouldn't get in with her here." A slight edge appeared in her voice.

The Gerudo just shook his head. "I did not orchestrate it, but one of my sisters said she could get her away- I do not know how. Still I think it was the only way to cause my visit. I ask you not to speak of this, otherwise, I think it is safe to say I will not be able to visit again."

"I see," she replied, "Very well, I shall remain silent about it and not share with her. Still, would you be able to visit if I were to order her to let you through? She is more loyal to me than she is even to my father, and she can be trusted."

"Perhaps." he replied "Though I don't think your young knight would let me. Still, I will try. Even if not before I leave, then perhaps next time if all goes well with the negotiations." He turned to her, "But what about your father? You make it sound like you are going against him by talking to me."

She sighed, but by whatever foolishness was in her she decided not to deny it. "He and I do not always see eye-to-eye, especially when it comes to dealing with matters of state. I do not think he feels I am… capable of such things yet."

"Well," he replied, "that is foolishness on his part then. Alas, I very much have to go but will see you at a later time." He grabbed her hand and, leaning forward, softly kissed the back of it before grabbing onto a hedge nearby. Zelda watched him as he climbed, impressed at how he was able to scale the plant despite the small branches. Walking to the hedge, she pulled on one to test its strength, only to have it break off in her hand. Wincing at the snap, Zelda tossed it into the thicket and returned to where she had been lying before her visitor appeared. A few minutes, Impa returned to the clearing.

"Find out anything?" Zelda asked innocently.

"No," her guardian replied, "but I am a little nervous by what I felt. My apologies for leaving you princess, it won't happen again." Seeing the drastic change in her ward's demeanor from before, she continued, "You look better princess, anything happen while I was out?"

Zelda waved her hand, "Later, for now I wish to prepare for the meal. Let us return to my quarters."

Impa narrowed her eyes a little, but didn't comment further as she led the princess back into the castle.

...

The Gerudo prince entered the throne room and knelt before the king, awaiting the decision of the monarch. Ganondorf watched the proceedings from his position on the second level. In an attempt to sooth Zelda's temper from the previous night, he had secured permission for them to observe the delegation from within the throne room. Zelda had been so pleased that she didn't press him for details about the meeting, a fact for which Ganondorf was grateful. He was still processing the king's decision, and didn't want to explain everything to his friend. The previous night's discussion had become heated, with the Gerudo's unprecedented request putting the council on edge. Agamin had been particularly upset.

" _What that boy asks is a danger to the country!" shouted the chancellor, "Who knows what sort of information he could find that would be used against us? It is folly to allow one's enemy more tools."_

" _True," replied the king, "but I would prefer to not deny him outright. The Gerudo have been dangerous foes in the past, and with the recent trade dispute with Labrynna I would avoid creating any more enemies if possible. It is imperative we do our best to avoid offending our guests."_

" _My lord," inserted another councilor, "we all understand that, but we cannot allow our enemies to force us into poor choices because of fear. The fact remains that we have, for all practical purposes, been at war with the Gerudo for the past several hundred years. Even if this delegation leaves with nothing but bitterness, it changes nothing."_

 _Beside Ganondorf, Sahasar spoke up, "I cannot say that anything I have heard so far has been unwise, however, I do believe that there is a variable here that is being neglected." He paused until the others fixed their attention on him. "We have an opportunity here. Any information he finds can be controlled by us, for example," he turned to Agamin, "we can move any sensitive records before he has access, as well as replacing them with more… suitable reading." Upon seeing a few nods, he continued, "Not only that, but we will have the prince on our grounds, following our rules and protected by only a few guards. If the situation with Gerudo were to degrade, we would be in a… superior position."_

"My council has discussed your request and I have come to a decision." The king spoke as he looked down at the youth kneeling before him. "I agree that the rift between our nations has grown wide and that building more of an understanding between our cultures would be beneficial. Nevertheless, keeping the history of our peoples in mind there are a few conditions we have before granting you access."

 _The king focused on the sage for a moment, then spoke to the assembly "I wish to speak with this man for a moment, everyone else leave us." Surprised, but accepting the will of the king, the councilors filed out of the chamber. As Ganondorf rose, Sahasar put his hand on his shoulder._

" _Wait my boy, this concerns you too." Ganondorf looked to the king, who nodded his consent. Returning to his seat, Ganondorf remained quiet as the last of the council departed and the doors to the room were shut once more. Though the council was far from a lively bunch, their absence made the conference room seem like a dark abyss. Never had Ganondorf seen it with less than thirty people present, now there were only three._

 _The king sagged at his seat at the head of the room, as if his royal demeanor had departed with his advisors. "It is him then Sahasar? I have known you since my youth, you would never imply treachery unless the circumstances were dire."_

 _The sage bowed his head, "I cannot be certain, neither I nor my pupil have gotten a good look at the prince's hands. He keeps them bound within a pair of cloth bracers- an unusual act for people of his culture. Yet…" He turned to Ganondorf, "Please tell the king what you told me, about your first impression of the prince."_

Ganondorf was pulled from his musings by a commotion down below. A tall Gerudo with a long, red ponytail was shouting at the king once hearing of his demands. "What sort of terms are these? What sort of good faith do you claim to operate under when you present such a choice?"

The king sat impassively upon his throne, "I am sorry, but you cannot deny the history of your people. For hundreds of years you have subsided upon thievery and deceit, and though I do wish to trust your motives are genuine, I also have a duty to secure the safety of our records. Only your prince will be allowed access to the library. The rest of you will have to wait elsewhere on the castle grounds. He shall be inspected upon his departure to ensure that nothing has been removed, and he will only be permitted access for three days every month. We would, however, permit him to have up to a week of further access under the direction and supervision of one of the royal tutors. I already have spoken to the Court Sage who would be delighted to teach him about our culture."

"You speak of remaining tension between our people," she retorted, "yet you would have us leave our leader, the future of our people, unguarded in your capital? I-"

"Nabooru, please calm yourself." All eyed, including Ganondorf's turned to the source of the sound in the center of the chamber. A voice which sounded so young and feeble, and yet…

" _I am afraid I cannot really explain it your majesty," Ganondorf began, looking over at the king, "yet something about that boy… is wrong. When the delegation first arrived and I saw him, something just moved inside of me. An inherent distrust- almost hatred. I sensed that he was a stain, a blot if you will. Something that doesn't belong and should be removed before it can corrupt that which surrounds it."_

 _Sahasar nodded, "My lord, as I explained several years ago the three souls which make up the prophesy are closely linked. The fact that my pupil can sense something inexplicable about this prince from the desert suggests that he may indeed be the threat we have feared. We have an opportunity here to give ourselves an advantage. If anything else, this proposal from the Gerudo would allow us to monitor this prince."_

"Why would father ask such a thing?"

Ganondorf was again brought back to the present, this time by the quiet voice next to him. "What?" he responded.

His friend shook her head, not removing her eyes from the scene below her. The prince from the desert thanked the king for his offer and asked for time to consider it. "These people, they ask for a sign of goodwill and he responds by insulting their race and presenting a proposal which sounds nothing but treacherous."

Ganondorf stood in shock, could his friend not sense the darkness radiating off of the prince? Perhaps Sahasar and he had been wrong about keeping secrets from Zelda. "But the request of the Gerudo, basically asking for unrestrained access to our capital and records…"

Zelda shook her head. "Of course their request was significant, but isn't that always the price of peace? If it were easy to obtain, would it not be more common in our world?" She turned to her friend, "Regardless, thank you so much for getting me in here. I never thought I would have to go to this much trouble to sit in on a meeting with a foreign dignitary."

"Of course Zelda, it actually seems more like an accident that you weren't a part of the proceedings. Still, I don't think that it is necessarily a bad thing. Sahasar has taught me about the Gerudo- about their history. Your father may have been blunt but he also spoke the truth. A race of thieves is far from being above suspicion, we must be careful with them."

...

"Sure but…" Zelda was silent for a moment, then she turned and began to walk out of the hall. "No, you are right, perhaps I am just being a little naive. Come, would you like to spar for a bit in the gardens? I am free from my studies for another day or two until the Gerudo delegation leaves."

Ganondorf smiled, "Of course Zelda, I actually had a new idea you should try out when blocking."

His friend clapped her hands together, "Excellent, why don't you go and get everything ready and I will meet you in a few minutes, I just to talk with Impa for a minute first."

"Very well," he replied, "I shall meet you in the gardens in just a moment."

Zelda watched her friend disappear around the corner, her stomach turning at the thought of going behind his back. Still, he had made it clear that he wouldn't trust the Gerudo. If she ever wanted to speak with the desert prince again, she would have to do so without her friend's knowledge.

"You wished to speak to me princess?"

Zelda turned and smiled at the woman who had materialized behind her, putting on her sweetest face in the process. "Yes Impa, I was hoping that you would help me with something."

Her guardian just narrowed her eyes, "Something not exactly smiled upon I am guessing."

Zelda pouted and put her hands on her hips, "Really Impa? You judge me before I have even made my request?"

Impa stood still, not impressed with the theatrics of her charge, "I have known you before you could even talk. I know when you have a bad idea. Very well, spit it out."

Zelda did a half turn, "Oh, it isn't that big of a deal. I was just wondering if you would be willing to deliver a message to the Gerudo prince, informing him that if he wished to visit me that you wouldn't stop him." She was aware that her guardian wouldn't take the request well, but she may have underestimated her reaction.

"What!?" Exclaimed Impa, her eyes widening in a rare show of emotion. Upon seeing a few servants at the lower level of the throne room turn their heads, she lowered her voice. "What madness has possessed you princess? To permit the leader of this dangerous group access to you… it would violate every oath I have sworn to keep you safe. I understand your father may have slighted you in their visit, but this goes too far."

Zelda sighed, she had hoped Impa would just accept her request. She was confident that she could get the older woman to relent, but she didn't want to shame her guardian if there was another choice. "Impa, my father is making a mistake with the Gerudo. If I am to have piece with them once I ascend to the throne, I have to do what I can to not waste this chance for a new start."

"No."

"What about if you are right by my side, you could make sure I'm safe while we meet?"

"Unacceptable."

Zelda sighed, her mind was made up. "Impa, I do not believe the prince will try to harm me. If he is a threat in such a visit… then you have already failed." She cringed, waiting for the Sheikah's objection, but she heard nothing from her guardian. After a few moments, she looked up, flinching once she met the older woman's eyes.

A visiting dignitary once brought with him a wolfos, feral dogs which thrived in the wild. Throughout his entire visit, the wolfos had been restrained in a cage the delegation but that had not prevented him from snapping at any Hylian who came too close to his enclosure. One afternoon, Zelda had gotten a little too close, and the beast had thrown itself at the bars, snapping and growling at the princess. She had been haunted for days by its ferocity, the way that it had tried with every fiber of its being to lash out and destroy, and the look it had had in its eyes. It what that same look she now saw in the red eyes of her guardian. After a few tense moments, the older woman spoke a single word.

"Explain."

Zelda drooped her gaze to the floor, unable to maintain eye contact. "I am sorry Impa, I know how seriously you take your duty to protect me, but I entertained a visit from the prince the other night while you were out investigating that disturbance."

Impa leaned against the wall, slowly letting herself down. "He got past me. I… let him get past me. Right in her own castle, I failed to protect my princess. I failed my duty." She fingered her hilt of her dagger.

"No!" Zelda leapt forward. "Your duty is to protect me against threats! I was never in any danger as he never tried to harm me. Don't you see? Allowing him to visit me doesn't violate your duty."

Impa didn't even seem to hear the princess. She looked down at the dagger sheathed in her belt, another in her boot. How could she, one of the finest of her clan, dishonor herself in such a manner? "I am sorry princess, but I no longer feel that I may serve as your attendant."

Zelda began to panic, "Impa, stop for a moment and think! You duty is to protect me. If you resign now, then you *will* be betraying your oaths." The other woman flinched, but Zelda continued, "You have protected me from all of the threats in the past, and I am confident you will continue to do so in the future. Yes, the prince got past you, but had I been in danger I am certain you would have gotten back in time to protect me. Don't leave me without anybody I can trust!"

The Sheikah sat for a moment, ordering her thoughts. After several uncomfortable moments of silence, she turned to the princess. "Last night, you seemed so much happier after I returned. Was this because of the boy's visit?"

Zelda nodded, not sure what her guardian was thinking. After a few moments, Impa stood up. "Very well, I shall deliver your message. Just… don't take a risk like this again. Had that Gerudo brought you harm… I would not have been able to bear it."

Zelda rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Impa's waist. "Thank you Impa, don't worry. I know that no harm will ever come to me for as long as you are in my shadow." Turning on her heel, she bounded off towards the garden. Impa stood for a moment before taking off after her.

"I only pray princess, I only pray."


	8. Darkness and Light

A/N

Thanks for the input! I'm glad to see some people enjoying the story- it motivates me to write more. I'm trying to get these out bi-weekly, though the last few I got so excited I was putting out one a week- meaning I exhausted my buffer I had built up. Will do my best though to stay ahead.

I am a little less satisfied with this one- the peril of proofreading late at night so I can update it today :(.

Link and the other Gerudo departed early the next morning. Though the return trip to the desert would take most of the day, Link found that the landmarks passed by much faster than when he had first entered Hyrule. Though the fields were no less impressive, nor the air any less sweet, the scenery was all but invisible to him. He fingered the amulet which the shadow warrior had presented him the previous night. Truthfully, had Afya not popped in to alert Naborru that a visitor was coming, they would have never detected the woman's approach.

" _My mistress hopes that you will be able to visit her again. If you wear this pendant, I shall let you through. Any who come without it will not live to see the princess."_

Link smiled, he had only taken a moment to inspect the package but when he looked up the woman had vanished. The amulet consisted of a thin, purple circle with a black cord punched through the top. Upon both sides was etched an upside down triangle, which was, in turn, surrounded by a trio of small circles- one along each side. He was unsure of the significance of the artifact, yet he could feel that there was something… abnormal about it.

"You seem to be deeply captivated by that trinket." Instinctively, Link closed his hand around the medallion and stuffed it back into his vest, turning to see Nabooru approach. "Easy there," she continued, "I would never steal from the king of the Gerudo."

Link frowned, "We both know that I am five years short of commanding our tribe."

"And yet you do it." Nabooru retorted. "You speak of your proper place, yet humiliate one of the Elders in front of a foreign ruler."

Wincing, Link stopped his march. Following his lead, the rest of the caravan came to a halt as well, the five other Gerudo turning their gaze to him. He, in turn, turned to Nabooru. "Look I… understand that I may seem to be overstepping my bounds but with Hyrule, they look for any weakness they may find in me. To them, I am a prince. I am supposed to carry the authority of my people. It just seemed, I needed to reinforce that view. I needed to appear strong to them."

Nabooru narrowed her gaze. "Do you think of yourself a prince then? We have been in their land for less than a week and you already seem to be taking their customs upon yourself."

"Of course not!" Link replied, "Everything I am is for our people. If I have to wear the mask of a Hylian to do so, isn't that a small price to pay?"

Nabooru stood in silence for a moment, one hand on her hip, before motioning the rest of the Gerudo forward. After a moment's hesitation, the guard resumed their march, leaving Link and Nabooru standing in the plains. "If peace and prosperity were all we desired, we could have had them long ago." The Elder leaned forward, her hair falling just to the side of Link's face. "The Hylians would be perfectly content to absorb us, to take us as a part of their empire. In doing so, we would lose our identity. Our culture would vanish and our ways would be lost. The very things that make us Gerudo would die. We would no longer be sisters… just citizens." She spit out the last word as though she had bitten some bitter herb. "I won't deny it, you are a clever youth and, perhaps, have been trained a little too well by Kotake in the art of manipulation. Be careful though that the mask you wear doesn't bind itself to you and change you into something else." Link stood there for a moment, pondering her words for himself, before they continued forward. Even after they had returned to the fortress, he continued to turn them over in his mind.

...

 _A price must always be paid, but what price are we willing to pay?_ He was supposed to be cleaning himself from the journey before meeting the Elders, yet eyed the cactus/sponge with disdain. _Are we not already paying a high price? Languishing here on the edge of the world?_ Ultimately, he left his quarters for a walk in the evening sun. The desert winds blew sand in his face as he walked along the perimeter of the fortress's grounds. Though the air did not hold the same heat as it did during the day, he could still feel the dryness of it suck the very moisture from his lungs.

Reaching into his vest, he felt the medallion again. The metal was cool against his palm, the same feeling given by the steadily growing shadows. _I know one thing,_ he thought, _I will not be content languishing here while those fields of green stand just on the other side of the canyon._ Spinning around abruptly, he returned to the fortress with a renewed sense of purpose. He made it about two-thirds of the way there before a red blur dashed in from the side and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Link!" Squealed Kalila in delight, "You're back! How did it go? Is it as green as they say? What do they eat? Are you really-"

"By the sands, get off of me!" Link interrupted. She hopped off but continued her inquiry.

"I've heard that the people are as white as limestone, and that they have so many possessions that you can just take something and they will never miss it. Hey, did you bring back anything for us?"

 _Us?_ He thought to himself. Looking up, he saw several of the other youth bounding down from the path running behind the fortress. _Oh great._ Reaching forward, he placed one hand on Kalila's head to stop her bouncing. "Look Kalila, I'll make sure all of your questions are answered later, but right now I really need to meet with the Elders.

Her complexion fell, but just for a moment. "All right, but I'm gonna hold you to that! Meet me at the eastern gorge after lunch tomorrow, kay?"

"Sure," he replied, mind already returning to his upcoming confrontation, "whatever you want."

With that, he turned to head into the fortress, only to have Kalila dash past him into the labrynth and out of sight. He shook his head _I'll never understand that girl._ Still, her interruption helped to lighten his mood, for which he was thankful. The Elders were not going to be quite so happy when he arrived.

"So," began Kotake, "Nabooru has already explained to us the Hylian's conditions. They are willing to let you explore the royal library, but without your bodyguards. They would also restrict your access to several days a month, only giving your further access if you do so under the eye of a 'Royal Tutor.' And…" she paused for a moment, her face no warmer than the cliffs after sunset, "You seem to be seriously considering this offer. Is there something you are aware of that we are not?"

Link grimaced, why did they have to be so negative? "I know that their terms have been less than generous, but doesn't change the fact they have given me a chance to explore their archives. I know that if can get access to those records, I will learn something to give us an edge."

Koume spoke up. "You are being awfully vague, am I to understand you want us to jeopardize your safety on a hunch? The Hylians know just how important you are to your people, as well as the threat you represent. Without any sort of protection, they could simply eliminate you behind closed doors and ensure we stay in line."

"But if we don't accept this deal," Link retorted "we can't expect to be given leave to return to the castle again."

"And why is that such a problem?" Asked Nabooru. "We haven't needed Hyrule in the past."

Link remained silent for a moment, how could he make them see? "There is something there, in the castle. I don't know if it is knowledge, or some artifact, but I just know that the key to our salvation rests in Hyrule."He paused, "Afya told me that they have already begun moving tomes out of the royal library in case we accept the agreement. That is proof enough that some of the information there could be dangerous to them. I may be able to find something they missed, or perhaps she could obtain some of the articles they are moving out."

Nabooru shook her head, "It is true that Afya supports your plan, yet she seems to always be up for a chance to poke around where we are not welcome. I, for one, cannot approve of this arrangement which will see our future king at the mercy of the Hylians."

Link turned his head to Nasiha, but one look at her expression informed him that he would not receive any support there. He redirected his attention forward when Kotake began to speak again, "I still think that there are parts of this matter that have not yet come to light." She looked directly at Link "Afya grows restless easily, but even she wouldn't approve of this idea as it stands. There is another angle you are working at here, isn't there?"

Link sighed, he hadn't wanted to discuss his other motive before the elders just yet- he wasn't sure how they would take it. Still, as things were going it couldn't make things worse. Reaching into his vest, he pulled out the medallion. "The library isn't our only resource at the castle. During my stay I managed to befriend the princess as well. Though she stopped short of giving me any diplomatic secrets, she seems fascinated by our people and almost… sympathetic towards our society." He held up the emblem for their inspection. "She gave me this to ensure I would be able to visit her again."

"Now that is interesting," Koume interjected, casting a sideways glance at Nabooru. "I was under the impression that the King of Hyrule did not wish for your delegation to interact with much of the Hylian nobility."

 _Guess it is all on the table now._ Link lifted his chin and met the Elder's gaze. "The king is not aware that she has given me permission to visit her, nor that I have even met her outside of the royal dinners."

Silence commanded the chamber for a few moments, as each member present sifted through Links words. The revelation was not quite as shocking, however, as the sound which broke the still atmosphere. As a sheet of glass will appear tranquil, only to have crack under some unseen pressure, so too did the quiet shatter as Kotake threw her head back and laughed. For a moment, Link forgot all about the issue at hand in his shock. It wasn't the cheery sound that many of his sisters would make, but rather a fragmented cackling. Judging by the reactions of the other Elders, they too were unaccustomed to the sound.

"To think, the princess of Hyrule charmed by our brother- and willing to go behind her father's back? This is quite the development, one which could prove quite… useful." Straightening up, she cast a sideways glance at Nabooru, "I support accepting Hyrule's offer."

"As do I," echoed Kohume, "I am sure that Afya would be able to assist our brother if the Hylians attempted treasury when they thought him alone and vulnerable. His research could prove invaluable."

"Considering that he already has the support of three of us, I will also support his proposal." Added Nasiha. All eyes in the room then turned to Nabooru. She sat for a moment, staring at her upturned palms, before raising her head and glaring at the rest of the Gerudo.

"You short-sightedness and folly shall doom this generation. I refuse to support such a venture."

"You will stand against the decision of the council then?" Replied Kotake.

"Yes."

"Very well," Kotake turned to Link, "We shall send a message to the castle that we accept the terms of their agreement. Is there anything else you wish to discuss with us?"

Link stood from his spot on the ground, "No sisters, thank for your understanding."

"Very well," she continued, "in that case you are dismissed. We have much to discuss amongst ourselves." With that Link turned to the entrance, pushing aside the heavy rug which separated the chamber from the outside corridor. Looking over his shoulder, he made eye contact with Nabooru one last time before the barrier fell back into place. Whether her expression was anger or sorrow, he could not tell.

...

No one knew just how long the river had flown which separated the Gerudo Valley from Hyrule. The trench it carved out boasted walls taller than one could shoot an arrow. Link sat on one of these cliffs, absentmindedly throwing stones down into the rapids far below. He had searched for Nabooru the entire morning, but Kohume stated the other woman had left the previous day after the council meeting. Nabooru often ventured out into the desert for days at a time, exploring the ancient ruins of the Gerudo's ancestors. Still, Link hoped that he would be able to talk with her soon, the look she had given him as he left the meeting continued to haunt him. He pulled out his scimitar and stared at his reflection. What king began alienating his people even before coming to power?

*Thunk _*_ , to his left a spear cut into the ground. "Well, ready to go?" shouted a cheery voice from behind him. Raising his eyebrow, he sheathed his blade and turned to face the figure behind him.

"Go? What do you mean by that?"

Khalisa smiled and twirled her spear, "You promised yesterday to answer my questions. Well, rather than just talking about it, I figured we could just climb over the mountains and take a peek at Hyrule for ourselves."

Link crossed his arms, "If it is that simple, then why have you not done so already? Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that we Gerudo are not supposed to venture east of the Valley?"

"Aww, come on." She countered. "It would be so much more enlightening than you could ever be. Do you mean to tell me that you don't want to get another look at it as well, this time from a hilltop?"

Link opened his mouth to argue, but then hesitated. He could not deny that he craved to look upon Hyrule again. The land possessed a vibrancy, a life, which the desert could not rival. "You have a plan I presume?"

Khalisa clapped her hands. "I knew you would come! Yea, down the canyon a ways there is a place I think we could scale the other side. We just lower ourselves down on this end with some rope, use it to anchor ourselves as we wade the river, then climb up and take a look around. It will be fun!"

Link shook his head, "And if they find our ropes and remove them? They might think people plan to use them to sneak in."

Kalila shrugged "Then we go to the bridge and tell them we snuck out. They won't be happy, but we'll get home and will have been able to see beyond the valley."

He paused for a moment, "You have been wanting to do this for a long time, haven't you?"

Giving a nervous half-smile, she responded, "Nasira doesn't have the guts- too afraid of getting in trouble. I don't want to do it alone though." Link sat for a moment in contemplation. He had already been pushing his luck with the Elders, not to mention he would see the Hylian fields again in several weeks. It would be foolish to venture out, but looking at the desire in his friend's face…

"Alright, it's probably going to take us a few hours though so we better get moving."

Kalila gave off a sound that struck Link as a cross between a shriek of excitement and a yelp of pain, before turning abruptly and running over to a nearby bolder. Curious, Link followed. Disappearing behind it, she came out with an enormous coil of rope. "Let's get going!"

"Are we there yet?"

Link sighed, if only he had the power to go back in time a few hours, then he have been able to spare himself this ordeal. "No, we still have several more ridges to make it over. I don't think you think you thought this through." Gerudo scouts watched the few paths which weaved through the hills, forcing the pair to travel across the rugged terrain out of sight of the roads. The trek caused Kalila's excitement gave way to boredom, and her constant pestering had driven him to the point where he was ready to abandon the venture.

"Umm… brother?"

"What?" He spun around and took note of her outstretched hand. "If you need another bathroom break, I'm gonna…. gonna…" He paused as he registered what she was pointing at. They had just come over another rocky ridge, revealing a level spot about two-thirds of the way down where the smaller rocks had all been cleared away. In the clearing sat several tents, as well as barrels and a fire pit. Several shapes also moved around the campsite. Though it was difficult to identify them at a distance, their bulky garments and lack of scarlet hair made it clear they were not Gerudo.

"Who would set up a camp here?" Link wondered "The elders say that Hylians are too frightened to stay in our territory."

"Let's go see." Whispered Kalila, darting forward before her companion could dissuade her. After a few moments of consideration, Link followed. Though she was younger he found it difficult to keep up as Kalila was an expert at silently hopping across the terrain. After about ten minutes, they made it close enough to make out voices.

"Their farmers have no back-bone whatsoever. Bruno's group said that they were able to just waltz in and carry off as much grain as they could fit in a wagon- the family's wagon to be precise."

"Agreed," answered another, "but we need to be careful. Get too cocky, and the monarchy might actually send a squad of troops to investigate."

"Yea," chimed in a third "but then we just pick up shop and head to another village. They can't keep up with all the reports."

Link slid up to a particularly large boulder and peered over it. In the camp below sat five well-built men. They carried an assortment of items- clubs, axes, and a staff- yet Link saw no fine equipment such as swords or armor. _Bandits then, hiding in our hills._ He felt a bit of irritation, what sort of audacity would possess these men to occupy Gerudo lands? Surely they knew what would happen if they got caught. He whispered to Kalila, who was several boulders ahead of him. "Come on, let's get out of here." She made no move to acknowledge him, perhaps she was too far away. As he prepared himself to close the distance, one of the rocks she had braced her foot against came loose. Before she could stabilize herself she dropped her spear and slid down the slope.

Link flattened himself against his cover, hoping that they wouldn't see him when they looked up. Fortunately, their attention was captivated by his companion. The casual conversation below him had devolved into a mad scramble as they grabbed their weapons and confronted the threat which had dropped into their midst. _By the sands Kalila, don't you know better?_

"Well what do we have here, a girl with a stick twice her height?" Link peered around his cover. Kailila had retreated to one corner of the clearing, but the five brigands had boxed her in- one of them having recovered her spear.

One of the men pointed with his club. "That much be one of the Gerudo children. Should we take her?"

"I don't think we want to deal with the Gerudo," said the one with her spear, "the last thing we need is for them to come after us. Let's just make sure she doesn't make it back to her clan."

"Perhaps we should take her with us instead" countered the first, as he closed the distance, "better than killing without reason. We may not want to treat with the Gerudo, but I am sure we could do something with her at some point."

"Whatever we are going to do, we had better do it quick and move out." Added a third, an especially large who held a broad axe in his hands. He looked around the surrounding area, causing Link to duck back behind his rock. "I doubt they venture out here alone, we don't want her friends to find us."

The first one moved in and made a grab for Kalila, who spun out of his grip only to find the tip of her spear pointed right at her chest. "Hold it there," called its bearer, "no need to get hurt needlessly."

 _Too late,_ thought Link as he jumped out from behind his cover and ran down the slope, screaming a Gerudo war cry. The bandits turned their attention to the new threat, giving Kalila an opening. Grabbing just below the head of her spear, she spun halfway around and jerked it over her shoulder while throwing a kick towards the bearer. He cried out in pain as her foot connected with his knee- only to be cut off prematurely as she completed the spin and swiped the tip of her spear across his neck. The other nearby bandit swung his club towards her, but was rewarded for his efforts with a blow to the side of his head. Meanwhile, Link had just entered the camp and charged straight towards the bandit wielding a woodcutter's axe. Feinting to his right, he then crouched to the left to avoid a diagonal swing, leaving his opponent wide open for his counter. A single swing later, only three bandits still stood, all three of whom had pulled back to the tents.

"Smooth Kalila, really smooth. A Gerudo who can't even walk across rocks without falling."

She grimaced, then retorted, "You are just upset that I killed my first man before you did."

Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he snorted. "Yea, because you were certainly doing alright before I came in to help." Attempting to seize on their distraction, the one Kalila had bashed charged forward. Link sidestepped his strike only to raise his scimitar to block a swing from the staff-wielding bandit. Scowling, he pulled to the side, allowing the other bandits to separate him and Kalila. _Just have to deal with this one first._ He ventured a few more light swipes, but his foe batted them away easily. Behind the brigand, he could make out Kalila trying to stay ahead of the other two. Though both wielded clubs, but the second's weapon had a collection of nails sticking out of it at odd angles. _Guess I should be grateful she got the sharp one._ "You know," he blurted out as his opponent, "I never understood why somebody would take a perfectly good spear, remove the only sharp part, then use it as a weapon." To illustrate, he stepped towards his opponent, putting his body between his scimitar and the other man's weapon. The bandit brought the staff in with a powerful swing into Link's side, resulting in a painful crack but also leaving Link's foe open. Swinging upwards, he drew his blade across his opponent's midsection. His foe staggered backwards and clutched at his stomach before dropping to the ground.

He didn't have long to rejoice over his victory, however, as a cry turned his attention back to the other combatants. Kalila had impaled her first foe, getting her spear stuck in his body. The other bandit took advantage of this fact and grazed her arm with his club, the nails tearing a set of red ribbons into her flesh. She fell to the ground in pain, looking first at her assailant, then to Link. He could see the calculations going on behind her eyes, whether her friend could reach her in time. Time seemed to slow down as Link leapt to his feet, desperately trying to close the distance, but as the bandit raised his arm he realized he would never make it in time. Looking to his friend as he ran, it appeared that she had come to the same conclusion. Her body slumped, and he saw the spark in her eyes go out. It was as if his friend was already dead.

"No!" He cried, his entire being rebelling at the sight unfolding before him- wishing that the reality unfolding before him were altered, that he would not have to see his friend fall before him. As if in response to his despair, he suddenly felt a great strength rise up within him. Without breaking his run, he screamed and threw his arm forward, casting an enormous cracking ball of energy towards the bandit. It struck the man before his club even began its decent, causing him to howl in pain and drop his weapon as the energy rushed over his form. Kalila began to crawl forward, extending her right arm to take her spear even as she held her left against her body, but Link reached the brigand within a fraction of a second and ended the noise.

Kalila looked up at her friend, hope restored but also with a bit of fear present as well. "Link?"

At any other time, Link would have been fascinated with the power he felt within him. At this moment, however, his only thought was getting his friend to safety. "Can you run? We need to get back to the fortress."

Kalila stood up, steadying herself against him "I can get back, but I don't think I'll be running. After all, we went over quite a few hills."

Link shook his head, "We'll take the path back, you wouldn't be able to climb the ropes anyways.

"But Link, the sis-"

"That doesn't matter now!" He snapped, causing her to flinch back. "We need to get you back to the fortress now- here." He stripped off his vest, wrapping it tightly around the gash in her forearm. Casting a dubious glance at her, he continued, "You won't even make it half of the way there, will you?"

Kalila looked down, unable to meet her friend's gaze. "Please, I don't want you to get in trouble, especially when…" Her voice trailed off as she slumped to the ground.

"Kalila, Kalila!" Link grabbed his friend and turned her face towards him, peeling back her eyelids with his thumb. _Not good, we need one of the healers now._ Holding onto her back with one hand and placing his other beneath her legs, he lifted her off the ground and began to work his way down the slope. He held her tightly against his body, pinching the makeshift bandage between them. She trembled in his grip, awakening a new urgency within him. _Goddesses, where is the trail?_ Though they had been avoiding it, he had made sure not to wander too far away from it. Without the trail, there were no landmarks in the area. As if hearing his plea, the route between Hyrule and the desert suddenly came into view, winding through a series of rocky outcroppings. _Finally!_

As he approached, he looked down at his friend. She remained in her dazed state while her body continued to spasm. _At least she is still moving…_ he tried to reason, but his attempt at optimism did nothing to sooth the panic building up within him. "Please Kalila, please hang in there. Don't go like this, because I was stupid enough to take you on this trip. I can't have you die because of me." _I won't let you die because of me._ The sense of power from before surged through him once again, a power he gave himself over to the moment his feet hit the rocky path. He stopped thinking; he stopped feeling; all he did was run.


	9. Power Play

A/N Typical lack of self confidence, lamenting the lack of a beta, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Now that that is out of the way, hope you enjoy. I'm hoping that next chapter I'll be able to get a few adventuring components in. At this point, I am still experimenting with different subjects and styles, though I feel I am now well on my way towards "making things happen" in the story. Oh yea, I did give the horse that name #noregrets.

...

Zelda giggled as she extended her hand, palm up, just as the ranch girl had instructed. The grey mare took a few steps closer before stretching out her neck and sniffing at the sugar cube held in the princess's hand. Upon deciding that she wanted the treat, she grabbed it with her lips and pulled her head back- munching contently. "Your mane is beautiful," Zelda complimented, admiring how the creature's hair bunched together in thick, white locks. Members of the Hylian nobility would have a horse selected for them when they first began to learn how to ride. Once the child had come of age, the family's patriarch would present them the steed, a sign of the youth's maturity.

"If you keep spoiling Ruto like that she may end up too fat to run." Called Ganondorf, interrupting her thoughts. He leaned against the corral's gate and watched her stoke her steed.

Zelda looked over her shoulder at him. "Maybe if you spoiled yours more she would actually like you." He scoffed and looked over to the other end of the pen where his own mare stood. Also sporting a white mane but with hair the deep red-brown of rust, Epona was hailed by the breeders as one of the most promising colts they had seen. She already demonstrated an athleticism unmatched by the other horses her age and Sahasar had insisted she be reserved for the Princess's personal knight. Unfortunately, she was also incredibly temperamental. Over the course of their past few visits she had tried to bite Ganondorf more times than she had let him pet her.  
"I'm sure she'll warm up to you, the strongest ones are often just some of the most stubborn," called a sweet voice from outside the corral. The both turned to see Malon, the rancher's scarlet-haired daughter, sauntering towards the entrance with a pail of grain. "It took me a few weeks to get her to trust me, and I see her every day."

"That, or Ganny just stinks," Zelda added, earning a giggle from the farmgirl and a stuck-out tongue from the squire. "You should see him after training for the day." Ganondorf opened his mouth to retort then, upon second thought, shut it again. Malon upturned her bucket and poured the grain into the tough at the end of the kennel- causing the horses to run over.

"I don't know Zelda, you must admit that a hardworking man is a fine thing to see." Ganondorf erupted in a series of coughs and Zelda shot her a warning glare. Seemingly oblivious to their discomfort, she shook the last few grains from her pail and reached forward to stroke Epona, "In fact, when the knights are out training they often take off-"

"-now enough of that." Zelda interjected, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. "When do you think you will be able to start training the horses to carry a rider? To this, Malon beamed. If there was anything she loves more than talking about boys, it was talking about her animals. _I think her favorite things to do must all involve talking,_ Zelda thought to herself.

"Well, Ruto should be hardly any trouble at all. I have already dressed her in her tack a few times and she seems to enjoy the attention. Epona… well, I still have yet to get the saddle on her." Malon grinned sheepishly before adding, "she's a fine horse though, and I am sure she'll come around and be one of the best!" She stretched out her hand and ran a hand through the horse's mane. The action triggered a memory in Zeda's mind.

"Hey, Malon, are you familiar at all with people making weavings of horse hair?"

The farm girl paused to consider her question, "hmm, can't say that I am. I guess it would be possible, though very coarse. You see how their mane hair is thick?" She pointed it out to her friend, "People who work with fabric tend to use a material which is much more workable."

"Oh, okay." Responded Zelda.

"Where did you hear of people wearing horse hair? That seems pretty foolish." Asked Ganondorf in a sarcastic voice. Despite his tone, Zelda thought he stood a bit more rigid than he had been a few minutes before.

"Well, I suppose it is possible." Chimed in Malon, saving Zelda from immediately responding. "I have some dresses which my father says are made with flax. It's almost as coarse as Epona here." To this, the horse snorted and returned to the other end of the corral, nibbling contently at the grass underneath. Zelda chuckled at the mare's antics, but upon noticing Ganondorf watching her she responded.

"A book I was reading in the library made mention of such clothing. I figured I'd get the opinion of an expert." Malon grinned and spun in place, while Ganondorf shrugged and took a step away from the post.

"Well, I suppose we had best return to the royal party, you father didn't wish for us to tarry."

Malon frowned, "Leaving already? I just got to join you guys."

"Yea, I'm sorry Malon," Zelda turned to her friend, "I promise we'll come around more when things calm down at the castle. It's just a bit busy right now."

To this, Malon lit up, "Oh that's right, the whole kingdom is abuzz with news of the Gerudo's visit! Are we really going to throw a tournament!? Did they really steal from the royal vault!? Is the prince hot!?"

Ignoring another coughing fit from Ganondorf, Zelda responded, "Yes, no, and…" she paused, "why don't you find out for yourself? As one of my friends, I'd like to extend a formal invitation for you to come to the tournament." Malon shrieked and grabbed Zelda by the shoulders, snapping the guards to attention at the entrance to the ranch. Fortunately, Ganondorf waved them off before they charged down to take the farmgirl into custody.

"Me? ME? At a royal tournament?" Zelda was afraid the girl was going to squeeze the life out of her. "All the people, the nobles, the knights fighting eachother for honor and-"

"Yes, and exotic sounds as well as food," chimed in Ganondorf while prying Malon away from Zelda. "Though if you kill the princess your invitation will likely be revoked. Shouldn't you go ask your father for permission?"

Malon released her victim and looked at Ganondorf, before making a squeaking sound and bolting for the farmhouse. "I'll see you all there!" She called out behind her.

Ganondorf provided a supporting arm to Zelda. "She knows the tournament won't be for another month right?"

"She'll find out at some point." Zelda kept her arm looped through his as he led her towards the entrance to the ranch. "Weren't we just as hyper as her just a few years back?"

Her friend cast a look towards the farmhouse as they passed. "Yea, I suppose we ran around a lot and stirred up more trouble than we should have."  
"And here we are, just a few years later." Zelda sighed, "Ganondorf, we aren't even fourteen yet and I feel we are carrying the weight of the world on us. I've been trying so hard to please my father, and you…" she paused, "it seems like you hardly get a break from your training nowadays."  
Ganon frowned, "We are where we need to be. You are preparing yourself to be a great leader, the finest this country has to offer. The people will soon look to you for hope and guidance. I am just getting ready to do my part, to serve you as the finest of your father's knights serve him." He cast a sideways glance in her direction. "I'm sorry that things are not like what they were when we were younger, but when the time comes I will be there when you need me."

Zelda smiled and squeezed his arm in gratitude, "Thanks Ganny, I guess I am just stressed by all that is going on. Holdrum has been on my mind a lot lately, as well as the Gerudo." She felt his muscles tense at the mention of the desert people. _There is something he isn't telling me._ After a moment, they reached the soldiers at the gate of the ranch and the accompanying carriage. Ganondorf gave her a hand to help her in then followed.

"Your father is a wise man, I am sure these latest talks with Holdrum will go well." He paused, "As for the Gerudo, I pray these new talks will have a positive outcome. Hopefully, when we show our strength at the tournament it will make them realize the need for peace."

"Agreed," responded Zelda. _I can't get anything from him now._ "Impa said that she was going to take you to Karkariko for some special training?"

Ganondorf looked at her, an indecipherable look flashed on his face for a moment before being replaced by a cocky grin. "Yea. If anything this tournament means you'll finally be able to see me put my training to use." On that note, he threw her a grin and reclined on the opposite side of the carriage."

Zelda smiled back, "I am sure those Gerudo won't ever expect to see such ferocity from a youth such as you."

...

Link woke up to the familiar feel of his bedding, but with a strange scent hanging in the air. While other smells float about passively, it seemed that this aroma was forcing itself into his lungs. He opened his eyes to see numerous incense burners scattered around the room.

"A special spice, raided from caravans far to the south," called Kotake from behind him, her voice far more icy than he could ever recall. "One of our strongest herbs, able to accelerate the healing of both the mind and body. We only use it in dire situations." She came around the front of the bed as he sat up. "At least, that is what I told the sisters, we needed something to explain your miraculous recovery."

Link blinked a few times, "What?"

The elder continued, "Imagine the surprise of the sisters on the road, when they saw a boy charge past them with all the speed of a daemon. Furthermore, think of how the guards reacted, when that same boy outran the mounts of our pickets to get back to our fortress before them." She threw some herbs into a bowl and began to grind them with a small stone. "Of course, after that exertion you collapsed within the fortress, some thinking you dead. You've been out for four days."

"Four days?" Links memory was slowly coming back to him- fighting in the hills, the raw power he felt, his sister slipping away in his arms. "Kalila?"

Kotake waved her hand, "Been up and about since the day after you made it back- though I must say she has been awfully distressed for you." The elder snorted and handed him the bowl, "She also gave me the full story, which I made her swear not to share with any of the sisters. You may go and reassure yourself of her health after we talk."

Link grimaced, the last thing he felt like doing was undergoing an interrogation by Kotake, "You already know what happened then, we snuck out to scout and came across a raiding band. Things didn't end well, I submit to any punishment you wish to –"

"You think I wish to talk about your disobedience!?" Kotake smacked the bowl out of his hands, drawing his gaze to hers. The bowl's contents scattered across the room. "Do you not realize that everything has changed? Brother, you hold within you a power not seen amongst our people for hundreds of years."

"Hundreds… huh?" Link replied, trying to dispel the fog in his head.

Kotake folded her hands, "Many years ago, too many years to count, we Gerudo were on the edge of taking our birthright, of leaving the desert sands for good and becoming an empire." She paused for a moment as Link yawned, shooting him a nasty glare. "Our king managed to get into the castle and steal the greatest treasure of any heist: a piece of the Hylian Triforce- a relic of unspeakable power. Though he was ultimately defeated, the Triforce which he carried has remained with our people since, occasionally manifesting itself in our kings."

"And this… Triforce, gave me power?" Link responded.

"Yes," Kotake replied, "I convinced the sisters that your feat the other day was the result of an experiment gone wrong, an advanced spell of mine which spun out of control. Though a weak excuse, they could not conceive of no other explanation." She stood up, "From now on, everything else becomes secondary, we need to stoke this power within you and teach you to harness it. I will confer with Kohume, and we will adjust your training accordingly. Aside from the three of us, nobody else can know about your potential."

Finally, Link's mind was catching up, "But what of the other elders? Won't they need to approve?"

Kotake began gathering her supplies and snuffing the incense. "We shall take care of that, just concern yourself with your training. The artifact within you is magical by nature, so I will begin by teaching you're the basics of magic and spellcasting."

"Spellcasting?" She had Link's full attention now. The elders had not previously permitted him to study the tribe's ancient secrets. Though powerful, they were said to take an irreversible toll on the mind and body, a gamble that was rarely taken on the young and never on one as important as him.

"Yes," Kotake resumed as she worked her way towards the door. "Though dangerous, I learned from your sister that you already have begun channeling spells instinctively. I'm impressed, but I have also seen the damage done. If you didn't have the Triforce fragment within you I doubt you would have survived." She turned to him. "That isn't to say this path will be easy, everything else is going to have to be put on hold. Your standard training, the time you have spent with your peers, even your diplomatic missions to Hyrule- it will just take valuable time.''

"What!?" Link stood, bracing his hand against the bedpost as a flash of dizziness overcame him. "You can't… each of those things are necessary."

Kotake crossed her arms, "The only thing you need is to unlock the secrets of that artifact you carry. Do that, and everything else will be in your power. The Hylians?" She spat. "They will be mere insects, fleeing before us. They will meet on your terms, not theirs."

"But…" Link paused, "you've taught me almost everything I know about diplomacy and negotiation, how to win a fight without having to pick up the sword- that can't all be worthless. Also, what about the royal library? Could I not learn more about the Triforce there?"

Kotake was at the entrance to his room now, "Everything you need is inside of you. My sister and I will take you to the Spirit Temple, where we shall remain until you have mastered your Triforce."

Link took a deep breath, knowing there was only one thing he could do. "No." Kotake paused and turned towards him slowly. "My Triforce has opened up a new series of possibilities, but I now know it was not chance that has caused me to reach out to Hyrule. Whatever magic is in me, I know it is pointing me towards the castle. The diplomatic missions must continue."

"You defy me, one of the elders?" Kotake replied.

"No, I shall submit to the will of the elders, but if it goes to a vote among them I will make sure they know the whole story." Link wasn't sure why Kotake wanted to keep his Triforce secret, but it was his only chance now of getting back to Hyrule.

Kotake glared at him with an icy fury, but he held her gaze and refused to back down. The room was silent, the only sound being blowing of the desert wind. "I will expect you on the edge of the Haunted Wasteland before sunrise. If we wish to make any progress before you depart for Hyrule, we have no time to spare." With that, she turned and stormed out of the room, the heavy curtain falling into place behind her.

Link let out a breath and slumped back down onto his bedding. _Why would I cross Kotake?_ He looked down at the birthmark on his left hand. It had always been discolored in the shape of a triangle, but it now appeared to have a much clearer definition. In the center of the triangle now rested a second one, upside-down, which split the mark into three smaller triangles. It bore a strange resemblance to the Hylian royal crest. "The Triforce, huh?" He chuckled, flexing his left arm while contemplating. Looking out of the slit in his wall, he noticed the sun had almost descended to the horizon. "Guess I had better grab some food then." Throwing on his vest, he lifted the curtain to his chambers and walked out into the hallway.

With the exception of the dining hours, the fortress always seemed like such an empty place. The Gerudo would either be resting in their rooms, on patrol, or trying to support their existence in the desert. Though the stone was cool and provided a relief from the desert heat, the people did not have much free time to waste wandering the corridors. Link's footsteps echoed off the walls and provided him with his only company as he descended through the labyrinth. Finally, he passed through one of the external doorways and into the evening sun. The Gerudo generally shared their meals communally, with the sisters gathering in the clearing outside of the fortress and taking the opportunity to fellowship as one. Looking around, he saw that most of the Gerudo had already dispersed, though several of the youth were still congregated on the edge of the clearing. He spotted Nasira and Khalisah perched on a crate and was trying to identify the others when a familiar shriek interrupted his thoughts. Within moments, a force slammed into his side and sent him to the ground.

"I swear Kalila, one of these days you are going to knock me over a cliff and kill us both; get off of me!" He shoved her to his side and began to pull himself up, only to find she had already bounded upright and offered him her hand. He took it and noticed her wound. A deep, red scab started halfway down the outside her forearm and extended almost to her elbow.

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just, you're okay; I'm okay; we're all okay!" She spun around on her right foot and flapped her arms about.

Link just eyed her warily, "Kalila, you're drawing quite a bit of attention. What happened?"

The Gerudo paused for a moment to regard the other youth in the clearing. Turning back to Link, she lowered her voice, "Guess what? Kotake gave me an assignment!"

"What?" Link cast one arm over his friend and led her from the clearing, "What do you mean she gave you an assignment?"

He could feel Kalila trembling with excitement, "She says that I am to be part of your escort when you and the elders go to the Spirit Temple, as well as on guard detail while you are there."

Link let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Of course Kotake wouldn't leave Kalila behind in the fortress. She needed to make sure that Kalila, the only witness to the fight with the bandits, wasn't going to share more about that day than she should. "Well that is good, how is your arm?"

Kalila beamed, "A little sore, but not enough to slow me down. I'll be ready to go whenever we depart!"

"Even if we are departing first thing in the morning?"

Kalila paused, looking at him, "In the morning? Leever dung!" She disentangled herself from Link and began running back to the fortress. "Don't leave without me!"

Link shook his head and returned to the dining area. A few pieces of desert cactus remained, which he scooped up and brought over to the remaining Gerudo. The looked up and acknowledged his approach.

"Brother," Khalisah nodded.

"How are you?" Nasira added.

"I feel alright, a little disoriented though. What have I missed?" Link hopped up on one of the other crates and began chewing on his meal.

"Not too much," chimed another of their companions. A bit of an oddity, Rafiqa sported the same olive-colored skin as Afya. Though she trained alongside them, she was a bit quieter than the other Gerudo youth. Link didn't mind her company, it was sometimes nice to be with people who less vocal after spending too much time with his noisier sisters.

"Yea, it's been quiet," Nasira added, "we've been worried. Kalila says a piece of the canyon wall came out from under you?"

Link paused, if that was the story… "It's all a pretty big blur to me." At least that part was true. "Maybe I hit my head off of something."

"Hence the whole being out a few days," Rafiqa added. "I don't know if you noticed, but Kalila has a big cut down her arm from a sharp rock. Its good you guys are okay."

"I did notice, thought I didn't know if I should say anything." Link responded. The other Gerudo continued to remark about the lack of stability around the top of the canyon, but he found he had no interest in following the conversation. After awhile, he excused himself on account of a pounding headache. Returning to his quarters, he noticed the scent of Kotake's incense had almost dispelled. _Well, I had better try to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be interesting._ On that thought, he dropped to his bed and soon drifted off.


	10. Dungeon Diving

A/N- So I changed countries, and rather than getting myself super stressed out I just skipped an update cycle. Sorry about that! Constructive criticism, encouragement, or just tough love telling me why I stink as a writer is appreciated!

...

Ganondorf looked down into the deep pit before him. The only sight he could make out was the fading grey of the walls as they descended into the darkness. No lights, or even sounds, rose to greet him from the depths. Had he been alone, he might have dropped a stone into the hole to see if it even had a bottom but he felt that his guide wouldn't approve.

"So," Impa spoke from beside him as she readied her bow, "you are clear on your task?"

Ganondorf nodded, swallowing to moisten his throat. The air in the labyrinth was cool, yet unbelievably dry. He looked across the pit to the door on the other side. It rested within the mouth of a misshapen stone head, much slimmer and taller than that of any human. Both the jaw and the sunken eyes were disturbingly large and its long tongue extended to create a platform in front of the door. "I cross, find an item which will let me escape, then return here to you."

"After you cut the rope," Impa added, "as for returning to me, I will probably be gone by then. I am uncomfortable leaving the princess unattended for longer than necessary." She tied a rope to the shaft of an exceptionally thick arrow.

Ganondorf turned to the older woman, "Wait, I thought that this exercise was part of my training. How am I training if you leave me here?"

Impa shrugged, then drew back the bow. "I am training you. Your lesson today is to rely upon yourself, to overcome the obstacles before you when you are truly alone. Nobody can help you beyond this point." She released the string, causing the arrow to fly across the gap and embed itself in the door on the other side. Turning to Ganondorf she handed him the bow. "These caverns are treacherous alone, you had better bring this." Slinging the quiver off her back, she gave that to him as well.

He positioned the items comfortably across his pack. "Into the mouth of the beast then?"

Impa nodded, then moved to one of the room's lanterns to secure the rope. Ganondorf wasn't sure which was more unnerving about the lanterns, the unnatural blue flame they gave off or the skulls from which they were fashioned. She nodded a second time, so Ganondorf walked up to the edge of the pit and grabbed the rope. After tugging on it a few times to test its strength, he took a deep breath and wrapped his legs around it, allowing himself to dangle below. Releasing one hand, he grabbed the rope further up and began to crawl across the pit.

"At least I am not looking down," he thought glumly as he stared up towards the ceiling. One hand, then the next- he tried to ignore the slight breeze he felt under him. Though it took an eternity, he finally saw the shaft of the arrow above him and let himself down to rest on the platform. The stone tongue may have been precariously suspended over a dark pit, but to him he never felt more solid ground.

Looking back to the other side, he saw Impa standing with her arms crossed, immobile. With a sigh, he undid the knot holding the rope to the arrow and let it fall into the pit. The woman nodded, kneeling down to draw the rope up from her side. Turning from her, Ganondorf grabbed the arrow and twisted it, dislodging it from the door. He wasn't quite sure how the tip managed to hold his weight yet detach so simply when he spun it but, whatever piece of engineering was responsible, he wasn't going to complain. Slipping it into his quiver, he opened the door and peered though.

The next room consisted of a narrow passage, which sloped downwards into the darkness. Withdrawing a lantern from his pack, he lit it and passed into the next corridor. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all dirt, absorbing the sound of his footsteps and causing him to descend in silence. After a few minutes, the passage opened up into a mid-sized room with three doors, one on each wall. In the center stood a statue about his height, with a metal eye fixed to the top and rotating slowly. _Hmm, a Bemos._ Ganondorf fingered an arrow in his quiver before thinking better of it and looking at the doors again. The one on the opposite side of the room had a conspicuously large chain draped across it, fastened by a large padlock. The other two doors were bare.

 _Well, guess it is trial and error then._ Waiting until the eye was facing the opposite way, Ganondorf stepped silently into the room. Ensuring that he moved at the same pace as the eye, he crept around the perimeter before reaching the first door and ducking into it. Turning forward, he was taken aback at the massive skull carved into the sculpture before him. Pausing a moment, he remarked, "Creepy, it could swallow me whole." After taking a moment more to notice he was talking to himself, he went to one of the stairwells besides the sculpture and ascended. At the top, he found nothing except for the fact that he was level with the top of the skull, out of which more blue flames rose.

Scanning the room, he couldn't find anything else of note. Looking back at the skull, he noticed the top of it was open, thus allowing the flames out. _I wonder if I should hop in,_ he thought for a moment, before concluding that such an idea was idiotic. Working his way down the opposite staircase, he looked around the room one more time before passing through the doorway. On the opposite side, he was greeted by the Bemos, which was now looking straight at him.

"Oh by the-" he was cut off by a whirring sound as the Bemos recognized him and began blinking. He bolted to his left in time to avoid a dark blue beam originating in the statue's eye. Not breaking stride, he dashed to the other door and flung himself in, looking down to discover a piece of his boot had melted off. "Accursed place! I swear that I… I…" he trailed off as he registered the sight before him.

Like the original hallway, the room was dark and etched into the earth. His lantern didn't shine enough light to fill the entire room, but possessed enough power to illuminate the figure standing before him. Though the shape of a Hylian, the monster was taller than him, consisting of leathery, brown skin draped over a bony frame. It wore what appeared to be a wooden mask, though the eye-socked were filled only with a black void. Ganondorf caught a glimpse of the creature's sharp, white teeth as it began to shuffle forward.

An inhuman scream filled the air, causing Ganondorf to freeze in his place. Though the creature continued to amble towards him, his only thought was to remain still- to try to conceal himself in the darkness. It wasn't until the creature's fingertips were almost to his neck that he spun out of the creature's reach and brought his sword down violently on its shoulder.

Despite the frail appearance of the beast, the sword hot stuck halfway through the monster's frame- sending the force of the impact up Ganondorf's arm and into his shoulder. The monster continued to push forward, completely disregarding the weapon upon which it was impaled. Reaching forward, it tried to grab Ganondorf a second time. With a violent jerk, Ganondorf managed to dislodge his sword and swung desperately at the creature's neck. He felt another impact in his arms, but this time his sword kept moving.

The monster's body fell backwards as its head landed right at Ganondorf's feet. Its mouth opened and closed a few times, showing its long teeth, before finally going still. Taking a moment to calm his heartbeat, Ganondorf stood and glanced around the room, attempting to see if any other creatures waited for him. Fortunately, the room was completely empty aside from him and the dead form before him. Moving slowly, and still trying to recover his breath, he went about the perimeter of the room, bushing the dirt walls with his fingertips. _Nothing._

Overcoming his revulsion, he turned back to the body in the room. With reluctance, he slowly crept forward and poked at the corpse. A thin rope ran around its waste, securing a small pouch. "Now what do we have here?" he muttered to himself as he unfastened the knot. Taking the pouch in hand, he opened the top to find a trio of blue spheres, each with a thin piece of thread sticking out of the top.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, bolting back to the door and peering out of it. The Bemos was facing the other way, so he brought one of the orbs to his lantern and lit the fuse. Hopping out of the doorway, he tossed the bomb at the statue, accompanied by a loud yell. After a moment, the device exploded, hurling the statue's eye upwards towards the ceiling.

"Not so tough are you now?" Taunted Ganondorf, only to duck out of the way as the eye almost landed on him, trigging a second explosion. He stood there for a moment, taking in the wreckage and realizing he probably hadn't needed to waste one of his bombs on the contraption. For what purpose could he use them then?

After a moment's hesitation, he returned to the room with the skull statue. Climbing to the top, he peered into the hole again before lighting a second bomb and tossing it in. Dropping to the ground, he covered his head with his arms as the statue detonated, raining fragments throughout the room. Crawling over to the lip of the platform he was on he looked down, spying a large, silver key in the rubble.

 _Huh, I didn't fully expect that to work._ He down, he collected the key and returned to the other room. Pausing to compose himself, he unlocked the door and entered the next corridor.

Like the first hallway, this one steadily descended but this time with stone walls. As he walked, he could hear the sound of metal rubbing against metal. _What sort of place is this, Impa?_ Turning at a 90 degree bend in the hallway, he found himself confronted by a giant guillotine. As wide as the passage, the blade would rise up into the high ceiling before crashing down. He focused at the top of the metal piece, watching the rope pull the device up for another drop. _The rope!_

His momentary elation was disrupted as a Hylian-sized spider dropped from the unseen ceiling to land on top of him, knocking him to the ground. "Aaaggghhh!" he screamed, shooting his hand up to catch the monster's throat before it could bite him. It scratched at him with its legs, but he kept a firm grip with one hand as he fumbled with his sword for the other. Getting it loose, the thrust the weapon into the creature's underbelly and continued to restrain it as it spasmed and went still. He threw the carcass underneath the guillotine, watching as the blade came down with a satisfying crunch- shattering the spider's shell.

Ganondorf lay there for a few moments, gasping for air and trying to recover his original train of thought. His panting was accompanied only by the grating sound of the guillotine as it continued to cycle through its deadly function. Pulling himself up slowly, he stared at the ceiling, trying to make out any other shapes hidden in the darkness. _I have got to get out of here!_ Standing up, he clipped the lantern to his belt and waited.

When the metal trap fell again, he leapt up and grabbed the rope holding it. His sword in one hand, he waited as the rope slowly pulled him towards the ceiling. As he neared the top, he could make out the gears which controlled the blade. Thinking for a moment then sheathing his sword, he drew the last of his bombs and lit it as the rope pulled him upwards. Just before he was pulled into the gears, he flung the sphere into the mechanical assembly and jumped, landing and rolling right before he heard the explosion.

Ganondorf curled up and made himself as small as possible as gears and pieces of debris clanged around him. The noise was terrible, and he felt that any moment he would be struck by a large piece of metal. After a few moments, the cacophony stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Ganondorf peered out from between his arms, the blade now rested at the lowest point of its track, with the rope lying limp. Off in the distance, he could hear the grating of another one of the contraptions.

Crawling forward, and ignoring the faint ringing in his ears, he took his sword and cut the rope off from the guillotine's blade. Coiling it around his arm, he trotted back the way he had come. Upon reaching the pit where he had first left Impa, he tied the rope to the climbing arrow as she had done and drew back his bow. It was only as he was scanning for an opportune target that he noticed something- there were absolutely no wooden objects in the room. The corridor they had entered by had no door and all the lanterns were made only from metal and bone. In desperation, he shot at one of the skulls only to have it shatter.

With a sigh of defeat, he sat down on the stone platform with his legs dangled over the edge. He slowly pulled the arrow back to himself as he looked back down the corridor behind him. The last thing he wanted to do was to return to the depths. After some time of staring hopelessly at the other side, he finally stood up, gathered his courage, and walked once more into the hallway leading to the darkness below.

...

Link leapt to the side, somersaulting off of his hands and narrowly dodging the knight's broad axe as it cut the air where he had been standing. When Kotake had spoken about "special training" he hadn't realized she meant putting him one poor move away from death. Kalila was also dancing around the chamber, trying to find a hole in the construct's armor with her spear. Despite her best efforts, the only thing she had accomplished was being smacked aside by the flat side of the immense axe… twice.

A shrill voice echoed down from above. "Your weapons are not strong enough to penetrate the Knuckle's armor, you have to draw upon your power like we have been teaching you."

"Easy enough for you to say," Link muttered. Control over his Triforce continued to elude him. Though he had called upon its power several times in the temple, he couldn't draw upon it at will. Rather, it seemed to act up on its own, usually when he and Kalila were only a step away from death. _But this construct is going to make mincemeat out of us if I don't do something,_ he glared at the marking on his hand, _Come on, fire!_

The Knuckle swung again, only a moment too late to open up another airhole in Link's throat. He was beginning to feel truly frustrated now, and he could see the same emotion on the face of his companion. She dashed inwards and thrust at the back of its knee, only to have it whirl around and smash the side of her face with its fist. Kalila crumpled to the ground, the Knuckle towering over her and lifting its axe to deal the final blow.

"No!" Link cried, a familiar strength coursing through his blood. Dashing in, he took hold of his foe's armor and released a wave of crackling energy into it. Convulsing, the Knuckle stood there with the axe elevated above its head for a few moments before crumpling to the ground. He stepped over the husk and extended his hand to his friend.

Kalila glanced up at him with a look that broke his heart. Though her jaw was bruised and a thin line of blood ran from her mouth, it was her eyes which betrayed her shame. Time and time again they had been pushed to the breaking point in these trials, only for his Triforce to come through at the last minute and save the day. She had almost saved him once, a hand had come right out from the wall and grabbed him. Kalila reacted with lightning speed, spinning with her spear and ready to impale the creature, but by then it was writhing on the ground in pain, surrounded by a crackling aura. For that brief moment, she had had the look of a proud warrior serving her king. Now...

Perhaps seeing his concern, she forced a smile. "That was tough, good thing I was here to distract him so that you could get in close." She almost sounded like she believed it. She pulled herself up then spit out a gob of blood.

Link smiled, "Yea, not to mention how much more fun this is than if I were doing it without you around." He turned upon hearing footsteps coming down the stairs to the ground level of the chamber.

"Not good enough," Kotake scolded. "You are still struggling to summon the power you hold. Yes, you can use it when in a pinch, but you need to learn to channel it even when your sister isn't about to be cleaved in two." She gestured to where Kalila had retreated, at the base of the goddess statue which dominated the room. Despite sitting crosslegged, the statue was almost as tall as the two-story room she occupied.

"From what I can tell from our records, your Triforce can feed off your desperation. When you feel weak, you call upon it for power without thinking about it." The elder continued to glare at him. "But magic is more than this, it is a tool to be commanded at will and not just a last desperate effort. You need to take possession of the power within you."

"You make it sound like I can just talk to it," Link countered. "Maybe I should learn magic the normal way first, I just don't seem capable of reasoning with this artifact."

"Then explain to me how you keep managing to use it on some of the temple's most powerful defenders." Kotake crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I…" Link hesitated, "I don't know. It's just that, when we are truly in danger everything clicks into place. I know exactly what I have to do in the moment, but afterwards I forget it all."

"You forget it all," Kotake scoffed, "Well we will keep going until you remember something." She walked over to the stairwell and shouted upwards, "Kohume, release the keese!"

Link sighed and walked over to Kalila, who was already assuming a defensive posture. "No help when I am getting a tongue lashing?"

Kalila shrugged, "That monster I will leave to you." They stood there for a moment, grinning at eachother, until the sound of hundreds of tiny wings from above snapped them back into the moment.

...

Ganondorf paused, panting for breath. Before him lay the scattered bones of the two skeleton warriors who had challenged him. The crypt was causing him to lose all sense of time as he continued to explore and fight his way through the horrors within. _What is the point of this training, just to prove that I can fight my way through the undead?_ He sat down on the stone beneath him and poked at a femur with his sword.

"I guess, this is what I am truly meant to fight against. The return of the great evil and all that." He ran a hand through his orange hair and let out a sigh. "The curtain comes up, and we all take our places. Actors in a play which is to be rehearsed again and again before the goddesses." He chuckled, "and we go along with it, every time."

Lifting himself up, he proceeded wearily to the next room. A statue spun in the center, armed with two scythes protruding in either direction. The door on the other end was elevated above the ground level, presumably once there were a set of stairs running up to it. Pieces of chairs and tables lay strewn around the room, as if it had been some sort of dining area before the blades had begun their work. _I wonder what this place was like, before fate decided to come in and work its own will._

He had been thinking a lot about fate recently, how his entire destiny and purpose were being dictated to him. A portion wanted him to rebel, to just stand still and let the spinning blades end the drama before the third act even hit. _But…_ he thought, _I can't do that, not to her._ He had promised Zelda he would stand beside her. _If securing the power to do so required trials like this, then so be it._ Reaching the corner of the room, he noticed a pouch mixed in with the debris. Ducking under another pass by the blades, he snatched it and retreated to the doorway on the opposite side.

Opening it, he found a set of four claws, two with grips and two which looked like they would clamp to his boots. Looking down at them, he thought back to the pit and the brick walls which made up that first room. "Let's not," he commented, before equipping the claws and testing them against the wall. They dug easily into the cracks littering the stone, enabling him to pull himself up and work towards the door. Making sure the claws were secure, he took one hand and opened it before climbing into the entryway.

The first thing that struck him was the stench. It was like stepping into a barrier, trying to force his way through a hedge which had grown up in his path. Any attempt to move forward and push through was thwarted by an impenetrable crisscrossing network of branches. He blinked a few times to clear his watering eyes, only to make out a series of thin, sickly arms sticking straight up out of the ground. They stood taller than he, despite being no thicker than his own arms, and were topped by white hands with blood red talons. Despite their menacing appearance, they did not make any movement to his presence. That is, until the quivering mass on the opposite side of the room began to move.

Ganondorf's gut churned. The pale mass turned to face him, revealing an inhumanly long neck attached to a head with sunken, black eyes. The monsters mouth could easily accommodate Ganondorf's entire head, and it had no other appendages except for red-stained arms which ended in points. Opening its mouth in a silent roar, it began to move towards him as the hands also angled themselves to attack. Ganondorf screamed and leapt of the ledge, slamming the door behind him.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope," he chanted to himself, spurning himself onwards as he worked his way back through the traps and corridors. The metal hooks on his boots clacked against the ground as he ran. By the time he reached the room with the pit, his entire body was shaking from the exertion. Though he wanted to fling himself immediately against the wall, he took a moment to pause and rest. Looking back down the corridor, he couldn't make out any noises implying a pursuit. Regardless, he didn't plan on hanging out for very long.

Moving to the wall, he wedged his claws into the shallow cracks between the bricks. Testing his weight, he found that he was able to lift himself off of the floor with minimal difficulty. Hesitating a moment, he looked down at the bottomless pit again, feeling a little dizzy from what he was about to attempt. One look back down the corridor, however, and his hesitation vanished. Lifting himself fully off the platform, he worked one spike free and sought a new handhold.

Upon finally reaching the other side, he collapsed. "Solid ground," he muttered, temporarily overcome by his escape. Turning to look over his shoulder, he regarded the stone face which he had crawled out of, a face which now was terrifyingly familiar. Not waiting a moment longer, he pulled himself to his feet and moved quickly to the exit, promising himself he would never return.


	11. Veiled Intrigue

A/N

Alright, I had better pick this project back up- hit a snare in motivation after my computer was stolen at gunpoint and I lost what work I had done on the next few chapters, but it's time to get back on the wagon. Also... yikes! Since I had to re-download my docs to have them, I only now realized that my transition symbols hadn't been on the stories, and that they were transitioning from one POV to another with nothing to break them apart! I should be able to avoid that issue from here on out.

Zelda craned her body over the edge of the balcony, surveying the audience hall below. In addition to the traditional banners, testaments to the nation's history, the castle staff had hung a series of golden and violet streamers around the hall. The way they twisted through the rafters reminded Zelda of the vines in the garden, climbing and curling around both branch and stone. Similarly, the flowers covering the soil were like the people arrayed within the room. The diversity in dress reminiscent of all the different colors of petals beneath the canopies. Though she couldn't put a name to many of the faces, variety informed her of just how many regions were represented. Aside from the various Hylian nobles and representatives, she managed to identify Duke Onkled, garbed in the dark green of Holdrum. Though the trade negotiations with his country weren't off to the best of starts, he had made several trips to the castle throughout the past month. Zelda smiled, though Hondrum truly didn't seem to have much to offer, she was gladdened that the other country was willing to put the effort into forging a new relationship. The new Labrynnian ambassador was also present, clad in a flattering, ivory robe. Zelda thought he looked rather young, surprising considering the importance of his station. Zelda made a mental note to try to make his acquaintance before the festivities were complete.

"If you fall over that railing, the king and Impa will have my head." Came a familiar voice from behind her.

"Oh Ganon, you worry too much," she shot back, continuing to survey the hall. Regardless, she took care to not lean quite as far over the railing. _It's the least I can do,_ she thought. Somehow, Ganondorf had convinced the king to allow them into the reception chamber this time rather than holed up in the gardens. Her father was standing at the far end of the audience chamber, surrounded by advisers who were furiously giving some last-minute suggestions.

"Princess, if you were in danger of that shadow of yours putting a needle in your throat, then you would be just as worried as I." He hesitated. "Do you think that they would dare make a move with so many representatives here from the villages, and even other countries?"

Zelda chuckled, thinking back to the night in her garden. "If the Gerudo planned treachery, then I believe that they would have done something by now." She looked over at her friend to see no humor on his face, staring off with a blank expression. _Why do the Gerudo make him so serious?_ Upon feeling her eyes on him, he met her gaze and forced a smile.

"Even if they did try something, you have me here to protect you!"

"Exactly!" She chimed back before looking back over the crowds. "They would never be able to harm me when you are there to stare them down."

Ganondorf chucked, but didn't add anything more to the conversation. She continued to peer throughout the crowds until she saw what she was looking for- a castle guard, moving slowly enough to avoid the appearance of panic but still with an urgency to his step. A small bolt of energy jumped within her body, she didn't know if she would be able to speak with the Gerudo prince again anytime soon, yet she still desired to see him the moment he arrived.

...

Ambassador Felix surveyed the scene around him. The Hylian monarchy could certainly turn out a crowd, of that he had no doubt. Though most of the dignitaries present were clearly from Hyrule's various provinces, the fact that her people cared enough to send this many representatives was a testament to their civic engagement. _Though our relationship is strained, the Hylians certainly have much that they could teach us._ He brushed a long, curled lock of golden hair away from his face before accepting a drink from a castle servant. _And yet, the country is certainly in a period of decline._ The Hylians would deny it of course, but he could tell by the way the nobles around him reacted when he approached. They did not just politely acknowledge him then move onto other things, like they did when that oaf Onkled made himself known. No, they hesitated, unsure of how to treat the representative of a nation that finally had crawled out from a subservient role and into the place of a legitimate rival. _It is probably for this reason,_ he thought to himself as he weaved through the crowd on his way towards the throne, _that they are spending so much energy trying to impress the desert tribes. They can't afford another pinprick in their wall. All reports suggest that the desert people are weak, and yet, they are throwing this upcoming tournament in their honor._ Another golden curl fell in front of his face. _Blasted hair, I'd cut you in a moment's notice if I were a solder rather than a diplomat._

Having made it to the far end of the hall, and pushing the rogue strand back behind his ear, he finally made out what he had been looking for. A castle guard worked his way up to the throne, leaning in towards the king. Though it was a faint whisper, the days of training at court had enabled Felix to pick up on the faint words. "My liege, the desert prince has arrived, and he has twice as many Gerudo as last time." Felix watched in fascination as the king froze for a moment, before nodding towards the soldier and continuing his conversation.

 _Interesting,_ Felix thought, _the Hylians fear these people- not just as another minor threat that may contribute to overwhelming them- but these people specifically._ The desert tribe had just turned a lot more interesting. He surveyed the room, taking note again of the Hylian princess on the upper level. She was focused on the front door of the hall, waiting expectantly. _I guess I am not the only curious one,_ he smiled to himself. His musing were broken by a sharp blare of the trumpets, as the front doors of the hall opened and the herald stepped forth.

"Announcing the arrival of the Gerudo delegation, make way for the prince of the desert!"

Felix stood on the lowest level of the platform surrounding the throne, enabling him to get a good look at the individuals entering the hall. The first thing that struck him was the gender of the desert warriors entering the hall, they were all women! Felix grinned, though Labryynia had no qualms at fielding women in its armed forces the country of Hyrule seemed genuinely uncomfortable with the idea. It was one of several reasons why he felt his lands were rapidly catching up in power. _Now I must meet with these people, we can give them the respect which their eastern neighbor does not._ Even more surprising, to him however, was the figure they surrounded. Clad in black armor, which in turn was held together by a network of dark-leather straps, the prince held the figure of a child, but carried himself with the pride of a warrior. Felix had seen that gait before, and it was not the stride of a man who was conscious of himself. The crowds parted for the delegation, providing them a path to the throne. Felix cast another glance upwards at the princess, _Well I guess that may at least explain her fascination, he mused with a sarcastic smile._ The ring of soldiers was at the throne now, opening up at the front and allowing their leader to bow before the throne.

"My greetings to you, Gerudo prince." The king called out, his voice betraying none of the guard's uneasiness from earlier. "I hope that your delegation is able to enjoy itself during this week's feast and entertainment. It is not often when we are able to celebrate the thawing of tensions which stretch back for centuries."

"And I too thank you for your hospitality," responded the... boy? Felix wasn't entirely sure, a figure that small shouldn't be able to project a voice with that much power. "We are humbled and honored by the celebration you have put on, and especially look forward to the tournament you have pledged to host."

"As do we," replied the king, his voice sounding even louder than the first time he had spoken. "Now," he turned his gaze upwards to regard the whole hall, "if you would all file out to the castle grounds, we may now begin the festival in earnest!"

A cheer went through the hall, one which Felix echoed. Fighting his way through the twisting thong of representatives, he worked his way to the castle courtyard. He had a meeting to keep.

"... and it is a pleasure to meet with you as well, I hope that this will be a turning point between our peoples." Link shook the village chief's hand, noticing that the man flinched a bit when he gripped him. _Either they fear us, or they hate us. Indeed, perhaps it is a bit of both._ Craning his neck, he looked over the crowds again but failed to find his target. Across the castle's lawn were scattered leaders throughout the province of Hyrule, yet he noticed an absence of townsfolk. According to the guard who had let them in, the commoners had their own celebration within the city. If the glares he had been subjugated to as they made their way through the streets was any indication, it was probably for the best.

"Prince Gerudo." Link turned to regard a young man who may be in his early 20s. "Ambassador Felix, at your service."

"I am pleased to meet you ambassador," Link replied, his eyes looking over the man's shoulder, _Nothing._ "I take it that from your dress that you are from the south?"

The man chuckled, "Indeed my good prince, I represent the crown of Labrynna. I respect your people's decision to start reaching out to those around themselves. Though I know the situation with your neighbors must come first, I hope that we may be able to speak sometime about the... other diplomatic options before you."

Link raised his eyes, "Indeed?"

Felix nodded, "I know that there is a history of bad blood between your people and the Hylians, it could be..." he paused for a moment as a nobleman greeted the desert prince before passing on. "...beneficial for you to make alternative friends who can help look out for you."

"I see," Link responded, a pink figure in the distance catching his eye. "You are staying in the guest wing of the castle, are you not?"

"Of course," the man replied, a look of mild puzzlement coming over his features.

"I hope that we will be able to have a profitable discussion sometime," Link replied, "Do see that you keep some windows open in your room, the evening breeze of Hyrule truly is something to be experienced."

Felix smiled, "Of course, the wind in my homeland is usually hot and humid, I will look forward to being visited by a more refreshing sensation." He extended a gloved hand, which Link took.

"Until later ambassador," Link smiled, detaching himself from the dignitary and plotting his course throughout the grounds. _Too many people._ He grimaced, then looked over towards one of his sisters, putting his index finger up to his brow. She nodded, then turned to disappear into the crowd.

...

"Here," Ganondorf held out some sort of brown sweet, pilfered from the refreshment table.

"Thanks," Zelda replied with a smile. She took the offering from his hand then turned back to the castle grounds. "It seems so strange, to not have the townspeople here. Usually these feasts are an opportunity for the citizens to interact with the nobility."

"I wouldn't worry about it to much," her friend replied, "everyone just wants to make a good impression- on both the Gerudo and our other friends."

"Yes," Zelda replied, "Tensions with the Labrynnians seem to grow day by day. I am not sure if it is wise to be courting multiple rivals at the same event."

"Probably not," Ganondorf chuckled, "at least we all..." he squinted his eyes. At the front of the castle the Hylian minstrels had stopped their playing, backing slowly to the side as a group of a half dozen Gerudo women took their place. They didn't seem to be prepared for a fight, clad only in the standard loose pants of their race and a thin strip wrapped around the upper part of their torso. All six of them reached behind their backs, and Ganondorf had his hand on his sword in a moment, removing it a full inch from his scabbard before he finally saw the tools they were presenting. The two Gerudo in the back had produced a pair of tambourines, while the other four took out a set of translucent streamers. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the four also wore thin veils.

"Beloved hosts and fellow guests," called one of the women in front, in a voice much too large for her frame "we wish to share with you an expression of our own people." With that, one of the Gerudo in back struck her tambourine, and the whole group began to dance. Ganondorf chuckled and sheathed his sword, _Getting a little jumpy there aren't I?_ He still was ready for treachery at a moment's notice, yet he couldn't deny that the women's dance was... well... beautiful. They spun and leapt like they were in the field of battle, every move done with the precision and grace of an expert swordsman. Their skin shone with the heat of the desert, and he could see their muscles ripple as they moved with a strength that would put many of his fellow squires to shame. _Alright, I can be paranoid later,_ he thought, as he leaned against a pillar and enjoyed the dance. He didn't even notice when his companion went missing.

Zelda eyed the dancers warily. She understood that the people of the desert had a different culture, and she even understood that they probably had a different understanding of decency because of the heat, yet... their garb really didn't strike her as proper. She looked at her friend, seemingly mesmerized by the pattern. _He really isn't_ , she thought, but when contrasting the look he was giving the dancers with that given by many of the surrounding nobles she concluded that he was just admiring the finesse of their moments. The aforementioned nobles, however, had a look which made her sick to her stomach.

"It's both disturbing and beautiful at the same time," a soft voice whispered behind her. Zelda jumped, but avoided making any noise that would draw attention to her. Taking a few steps back, she turned and regarded the archway behind her. After a couple of steps, she leaned against it and smiled.

"Well, I didn't quite expect to be able to talk with you this soon."

She heard a chuckle. "Princess Hyrule, after having been away for a month I was eager to speak with you again. Alas, the dance won't last for long- but perhaps you might find yourself on your balcony after retiring this evening?"

Zelda smiled, "I would like that. So, this dance had more of a purpose than just..." she glanced at the captivated crowd, "entertaining the guests?"

An indecipherable sound came from the archway. "I guess you could say that."

"I thought that your people had to work the soil relentlessly to support themselves in the desert," a slight edge rising to her voice. "When would they find time to become so proficient in activities such as this?"

There was a pause, followed by a tight, "My people do what they have to in order to survive, but the dance of veils is also important to us. It is an important part of our culture, so the time we set aside to devote to it is time well spent."

"I'm sorry," Zelda responded, "I didn't mean to imply that the dance wasn't beautiful, nor important. Clearly it matters a lot to you."

"Do not worry about it," he responded, a little too quickly again, "you thought you had me at a contradiction, that is how the game of politics works- isn't it?"

"Link- I mean- Prince Gerudo," she replied, a little too loud, "please, I didn't mean it. I really enjoyed out talk our last visit, I enjoyed talking to you not to gain a political advantage but just to get to know you and your people. I haven't really been able to... just relax lately." She slipped over her words, realizing that she probably had said to much. After a few moments of silence passed, she turned her head to look down the arch and at the figure standing in the shadows. "Can we forget the politics and just be... friends?"

The words were hardly out of her mouth before she regretted saying them. How weak must she appear? A small tinge of red started to appear on her cheeks, but she pushed it down as she heard him chuckle.

"The dance will end soon, but I think your request is honorable- isn't that the very reason I am here?" He gave another soft chuckle, "You had best return to your knight soon, before he notices you are gone. Before you go though," He added, as she pushed her way away from the archway. "For tonight, do you think you might be able to find something rather... inconspicuous? The sort of thing where if you were walking through the town nobody would give a second thought about?"

Zelda turned, not immediately sure of what he was implying but her mind putting the pieces together rapidly. By the time she had focused on the arch again though, his figure had vanished from within. Turning forward, she saw Impa standing there, arms crossed and eyes locked in her standard "intense" face.

"Impa?"

"We can discuss your evening plans later child, for now, you had better get back to the party."

Zelda nodded and walked briskly past her guardian. _She didn't shout "no" at me, that's something!_ The applause had already started by the time she returned to her position a few steps behind Ganondorf. The women on stage had all taken a deep bow- their long, scarlet hair flipping over their heads and pointing towards the ground. Ganondorf, she noticed, was clapping just as enthusiastically as anybody else in the crowd. A part of her still was annoyed for the display that had been put before them, but it was smothered by the part of her which was grateful to the women for their distraction. _Clothes... to blend in with the townsfolk..._ It struck her as an utterly foolish idea. She almost had asked Ganondorf to sneak out with her once or twice but always stopped herself- fearing the consequences for him had they been caught. If the Gerudo Prince was found with her... She cringed, envisioning any number of ways that her father would ensure the Gerudo never walked again. Still, she couldn't deny that the idea did sound very exciting...


	12. Forming Bonds

"Admit it, you think the Gerudo are incredible dancers." Zelda teased her friend as they ascended the stairs to the royal wing. Though the castle was made of a cold stone, the rich carpets and numerous paintings displayed in the corridors always made her feel at home. Upon receiving nothing for her efforts besides a dismissive grunt, she pressed further. "Did you even blink during the performance?"

Ganondorf looked at her out of the corner of her eye, "A dance is all well and good, a pre-odained routine when everybody is on the same page, but what about when the other person isn't predictable? I'm much more interested in how they would do in combat."

Zelda skipped ahead before spinning with a half-turn and a flourish. "Uh huh, well I guess we'll see by the end of the week, we're still sparring tomorrow, right?"

He nodded, "But of course, since I am guarding you this week I have to get my practice in sometime."

"Great!" She took a few more steps before turning to her door. "Until tomorrow then?"

"Until tomorrow," Ganon took her hand an lightly kissed the back of it, "Princess Hyrule, I hope you rest well."

Zelda chuckled, it always amused her when her friend turned formal for a moment, though she didn't have any intention of resting soon. Slipping through the door, she shut it behind her and turned to find Impa standing in front of her, the latter wearing her traditional unamused expression. Several moments passed, the only sound being the slight crackle of the fire in the hearth. "So..." Zelda began, waiting a few seconds "... you haven't started lecturing me yet." Nothing... "Say something, you are starting to unnerve me!"

"Am I unnerving you or is that your own conscience, Princess?"

"No, it is definitely you." Zelda walked over to her dresser and removed her headpiece. "My conscience doesn't stare me down." Pulling out one finger at a time, she removed her gloves and dropped them on the counter. Impa retrieved a nightgown and brought it to the princess, who eyed it warily. "I... might not change into my nightwear yet."

Impa sighed, "Princess, hushed whispers cannot conceal intent. Have you considered just how foolish this path may be?"

"Impa," Zelda hesitated, knowing that she had to chose her next words carefully, "I know that what I am doing may seem foolhardy and reckless, but I wonder if there is something we have been missing all these years. Time and time again we have tried to make peace with the Gerudo, and each time has collapsed within a matter of a few years. Maybe the reason the peace always fails is because we have seen it only as a ceasefire with our bitter rival." She looked at Impa, who waited patiently for her charge to make her point. "We've never tried to reach out to them from a position of goodwill or friendship... how could we when we've know only violence? Now it seems like the prince is making a genuine attempt at forging a bond. I don't think my father sees it, he can't even understand. All he and his advisers can see are the threats, the enemy. This conflict will not be resolved in the next couple of years but if I can reach them, then maybe things can truly change once I am Queen."

Impa sighed, "Looking to the future is wise, and I will not dispute some of the merits of your argument. Is the price too steep though? We've been at war for thousands of years, and we can survive a thousand more. Were we to lose you though, what would become of Hyrule then?"

Zelda looked down at her hands, "I know Impa... but I just really feel like I have to follow my heart on this one."

"Your heart..." Impa echoed. "Are you sure that it isn't exercising more influence than it should? You seem to be pretty taken with the young prince."

Zelda felt the blood rush to the tips of her ears, "You make it sound worse than it is!"

Impa emitted a slight ticking sound and she approached the princess and began to braid her hair, a noise which Zelda had learned was the older woman's version of a chuckle. After a minute, she continued. "Maybe you are right, those of us who have been to war with the Gerudo only know them for their violence. Perhaps a more innocent, optimistic perspective is needed, and I am grateful that the Gerudo prince seems to be able to lift your spirits. Just..." reaching for a white band, she secured the bundle behind Zelda's back, "you have to be prudent. You have a pure heart, but you also trust so easily. There are people out there who will take advantage of that, and will use it to hurt you."

Zelda took in the words with care, knowing the truth behind them. "So is the solution to not trust then? To assume there is a dagger concealed within every sleeve?"

"No... but yes as well." Impa sighed, "Like most wisdom, it really is something that has to be learned through experience rather than a lecture. This is why we all must shed our childhood innocence at some point or another." She stood back and admired her work. "That should take care of the hair, nobody besides the royal family and their servants have seen your hair when it wasn't done up underneath your toque."

Zelda froze for a moment, "Wait, you are letting me go!?"

Impa turned and walked over to one of the several wardrobes scattered throughout the chamber. Gripping the ivory handle, she gently eased it open. "At some point, we will not be able to shelter you from the ways of the world. Perhaps this is as good a time as any to start exposing you. Also, I feel that if I forbade you to leave then you would spend all week moping." She removed a white gown which normally would be the first of many layers for a royal outfit. As an undergarment, it possessed minimal decorations. "That does not mean, however, that I will let you out of my sight for even a moment."

The princess squealed and jumped out of her chair, wrapping her arms around her guardian's midriff. "You don't know how much I appreciate this Impa!"

"Of course child," she handed the dress to Zelda, "Now get changed, I can sense that the Shadow Medallion has departed the guest quarter."

As the princess began removing her layers of royal regalia, Impa stepped out onto the balcony. A darkness settled over the land, as the last colors from the sunset bled out over the desert. _It has been years since I last saw this independent streak in the princess,_ she mused to herself. Though she was maturing fast, she had spent to much of her energy earning her father's approval. It heartened Impa to see some of the fire returned to her, _but brought to her by them?_ She could feel the prince as he expertly navigated his way through the gardens, avoiding the watchful eye of the guards. _So young, yet he already moves like a master thief, is he trying to steal Hyrule's most valuable jewel?_ Realizing that she was getting worked up, she took a deep breath, clearing her mind and allowing the night air to wash over her.

"Umm... Impa?" She turned to see the princess, observing herself in the mirror. "I feel kinda... exposed."

Impa made another clicking noise with her throat, "To you that is an undergarment, but I assure you that to anyone outside the castle it will seem like a normal dress. You did want to blend in, right?"

"Certainly!" Zelda replied, as she straightened out her posture and looked Impa in the eye. She wore only the dress, along with a pair of white slippers and a pair of golden earrings. The guardian felt a bit of pride within her. Even when stripped of the clothes, jewels, and emblems, she could see the royal strength in the princess. In fact, there was something about the simplicity which seemed to make her even more special, more... innocent.  
A sharp _clack_ snapped her back to the moment. Turning around she saw that a hook had flown over the railing and found a purchase. _Interesting idea, we'll have to do something about that._ The base of the hook attached to a rope, which draped down into the darkness below. "I guess that is your prince now."

"Yea!" Zelda grinned, then paused. After a few moments, she looked at her guardian. "...Impa? Were you going to... I don't know... disappear?"

Impa gave the princess a sadistic smirk, "Not quite yet." She turned back to the taunt rope expectantly; she was going to enjoy this. After a minute or two, a well-tanned hand came into view. Grabbing, onto the railing, the Gerudo prince gave a strong tug and flipped himself over the edge in a fluid motion which impressed even Impa- though her face didn't show it.

"My greetings again, crafty surfer of the shadows." He made an exaggerated bow and then righted himself.

Impa didn't move a muscle.

"I must say, the night air here is refreshing, but not overbearing. In the desert, though we welcome the coolness of sunset, it doesn't take long for the cold to be as severe as the heat of the day."

Nothing.

The prince fidgeted, just a tiny contortion that may go unnoticed to the untrained eye. _For his age, he's pretty good._

"I uh, was hoping I may be able to talk to the princess."

Impa almost replied, _One more, then I make my point._

The prince sighed, "Look, I know that this is irregular and I am sorry for my impropriety, I was just hoping that since it isn't possible for us to discuss in the daylight, that you would be willing to permit my visit."  
"Oh, you may see her," Impa spoke, feeling satisfied as she saw him jump. She removed a heavy needle from her pocket and set in on the railing beside her, before turning and steeping several paces away. "Just know that I am closely watching you, and if you make a move that doesn't seem right to me..." Suddenly she spun, flicking a second needle out which collided with the first, sending them both plummeting into the darkness below.

...

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh Impa," Zelda scolded as she stepped out onto the balcony, "do you have to be so dramatic?" She cast a sideways look at her guardian.

"I live only to serve and protect you, my princess."

Zelda sighed, "Bodyguards, I am sure you understand."

"Indeed I do," Link stepped forward, taking Zelda's hand and kissing it lightly. She shuddered a little, normally her gloves served as a protective barrier between her hand and the lips of those who greeted her. This time though, she felt the warmth of his breath and the cool ring left behind as he withdrew. As soon as the thoughts entered her head she drove them away, not soon enough to completely avoid a shudder though.

"Are you cold? Your dress should appear common though the brightness may attract a little attention. I have some cloaks waiting below that should help."

"I would appreciate it," Zelda turned a little more red when she remembered she was only wearing an undergarment. Sensing her discomfort, Impa came up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We'll descend first and wait for you at the bottem, I trust this is acceptable?"

"As you wish, Lady Shadow." He stood aside and gave another, more subtle bow. Positioning herself so that Zelda could wrap her arms around her neck, Impa lifted her charge and moved over to the hook, testing her weight on it then slinging herself over. With the speed and grace of her people, she began to descend the rope."

"Admit it," Zelda whispered in her ear, "you like him." Impa responded only with a noise halfway between a chuckle and a snort. Reaching the bottom, they discovered a pair of coarse, brown cloaks by the rope. Zelda gratefully draped hers over herself, noting a scent that reminded her of the Lon Lon Ranch, yet lacking the same intensity. Aside from concealing her scandalous attire, the cloak did keep her warm. The rope began to sway back and forth as Link began to make his way down. Zelda watched him as he descended, though he wasn't quite as fast as Impa he was close. When he was about twice her height from the ground he let go, taking the fall with a roll and popping back up. He then turned to her with a grin.

"I see you already found the supplies, that's good. The guards shouldn't notice you now." He cast a hesitant look around the area, turning to his right an his left. Zelda realized that Impa was nowhere in sight.

Unable to resist, she leaned forward, "Don't worry, she's still watching you."

His eyes grew for a fraction of a second, before he blinked and chuckled, "Well I suppose that is good, we shouldn't have anything to worry about then. Now, shall we?"

She nodded and followed as he silently crept along the gardens towards the castle grounds proper. A portion of her was fearful, knowing what would likely happen if they got caught, yet he didn't hesitate. They would come to one hedge and he would stop, holding his arm out to his side, while she waited breathlessly. After a moment, he would resume creeping forward and she would follow. They made it to the outer grounds without incident, then skirted along the perimeter til they came to the front gate. Guards were stationed at both the top and in front of the base.

"Now what?" Zelda whispered softly. Link grinned, and pointed to the cliff to the left of the gate.

"On the far side where it juts out, there is a secluded vine face where we can crawl down."

"But the guards will see us as we make our way across the cliff."

He chuckled, "With all due respect, after nightfall your guards couldn't see a cow if it walked right beside them- I blame the helmets.

On one hand, Zelda was heartened by his encouragement but also disturbed at the possibility of intruders entering the castle so easily. Making their way around without incident, he allowed her to work her way down the vine face before following. Fortunately, the vines were thick and easily supported her weight.

"Well, that is that." He thew a sideways smile in her direction. "Ready to see the city?"

"I certainly am!" she responded as they began to trudge down the beaten path. "Though is there really much to do after dark?"

"Don't worry, I have a few ideas" A few moments passed before he continued, "Zelda, may I see your hair?"

"My... hair?" She was caught off guard.

"Yes, my people will tie it back, but I noticed in the castle haw you had it threaded. It's... interesting."

"Well, okay." She drew her hood back and pulled the braid out of the collar. Reaching over, he took it in his hands.

"Incredible," he murmured, "I wouldn't have expected your hair to be so long. If it were red, it could belong to a Gerudo."

"Thanks," she took it back and tucked it back underneath her coat. "Now, time to explore?"

A slight twinkle shimmered in his deep blue eyes, "There is nothing I love more."

...

Zelda had never been to the city during the evening before. The crowds and chaos of the busy market had dispersed with the sunset, leaving behind empty streets. The only sounds to be heard was the light pattering of dogs running through the alleys and the dim murmuring of the pub's patrons. Though some may be disappointed by the lack of activity, Zelda was fascinated to see another side of the city she never knew about.

"It's so quiet," Zelda remarked.

"Indeed," replied her companion, "but if there is one thing I have learned, it is that there is always adventure to be found if you look hard enough." He walked into the market square and looked at the signs posted above the various shops. "No, no, aha, there it is!" Motioning for her to follow, he made his way over to an unimpressive door positioned by one of the abandoned stalls.

"Don't tell me that we are breaking into a person's house!" Zelda responded with a mortified look on her face.

"What? Of course not!" Link chucked. "Most of the city quiets down for the night, but I've scoped out a few interesting establishments." Turning the handle, he opened the door and released a steady, catchy jingle out into the night air.

 _It's been three seconds, and I feel like that tune is going to get stuck in my head all night._ She entered into the door as the prince held it for her, only to be assailed by a room furnished almost entirely out of hot-pink. She didn't know what was a greater assault to her senses after the serene street- the music or the colors. Link entered in as well and shut the door behind, as a feminine voice called out to them.

"Welcome to the Bombachu Bowling alley! Want to know what you could win? Well... it's a secret! I'll tell you if you play though, only 30 rupees!" The operator was as conspicuous as the establishment, with a bright-pink uniform and blue hair reaching to her shoulder.

Zelda was still taken aback by the atmosphere, but Link chuckled and threw a half-dozen blue rupees on the counter. "I'm down, so what is the prize?"

"Well..." the operator took a step back and glanced under the counter, "A strong lad like you doubtlessly is rushing off regularly to seek adventure, that's why I have-" Suddenly an explosion burst out behind the counter, hurling smoke and confetti into the air. Zelda stepped back and shielded her eyes, waiting until the smoke cleared. "-A genuine Hylian shield, of the same material and fashion as wielded by the royal knights themselves!"

"Alright." Link grabbed a pouch from the lady and took Zelda by the wrist, steering her over to a large hallway with a hole cut out of the wall on the far side. "What a prize, I saw some of those shields on clearance over by the Bazzar earlier. I think they got over-stocked."

Zelda smiled, starting to come to her senses, and peered curiously at the bag. "So, what is this game?"

Her companion reached into the bag and removed a small contraption which resembled a mouse-head. "Pretty simple, you just set these on the floor and try to get them in the hole on the other side." To illustrate his point, he placed the device on the ground and pressed on it's back. Suddenly, the mechanical rodent took off, racing across the floor and then up the opposite wall before darting into the hole. There was a brief pause, before a series of explosions rocked the hall and the wall fell to reveal another behind it- this one with the hole positioned on one of the sides.

"Doesn't seem too difficult- is that a cucco on the track!?" she interjected with horror.

Link chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure he'll run away if it gets too close. Now..." placing another bombachu on the floor, he released it and watched it run up the opposite wall, only to just miss the hole and explode shortly after. "Hmm... a little harder than it looks."

"Let me see." She took another mouse from his hands and set it on the floor. Pressing the button, she watched it race away with a feeling of glee. The bomb was on a path directly to the hole, but her expression turned into horror as the cucco stepped into the path of the bomb. There was another explosion, the cucco unleashed a series of squawks, and Zelda screamed.

"I killed it, I killed it!"  
"Calm down Zelda," Link grabbed her by the shoulders, "Look- the cucco is fine. The bombs must just be for show. Zelda looked back and the cloud and, sure enough, the chicken was rushing out of it- though his feathers were a bit disheveled.  
"I guess I can see why an establishment like this is open after dark... what are you doing!?"

"Winning," Link called back, as he sent another mouse on the same path. With the cucco out of the way, it made it to the far side and crawled into the hole, causing another series of explosions and a third wall to appear.  
"What in the name of the sands..."

"...is that?" Zelda finished for him. A third hole had been revealed, but before it stood a cucco, the size of which neither of them had seen before. She estimated the thing could probably feed a dozen of the castle servants. She looked over and saw Link fish two more of the bombs out of his bag.

"Last two, care for a spin?"

"No thank you," She was still a little rattled, and the atmosphere wasn't helping. "Go ahead, just... try not to hurt the thing."

"Alright," he responded, releasing the first bombachu and watching in disappointment as it went wide. "The hall is much longer now, and it doesn't help that that behemoth is in the way."

"How about you try sending the bomb down one of the walls, rather than the floor?" Zelda offered. Link looked at her and then at the walls, giving a shrug and setting the mouse on the one to the left. Letting it fly, the both watched in anticipation as it hurtled down the chamber, crossing over onto the far wall and detonating just above the hole.

"Aww, come on!" Link looked into the bag, "One more and I would have it."

"Another try for thirty more rupees?" Called the attendant.

"You know what? I'll take you up on-" Link looked over and Zelda and caught something in her look. "Actually, I'm good. Thanks for the game, and I'll be back sometime!"

"See that you do!" The lady called back with a wink, before turning her back and fiddling with something behind the counter.

"Come on," Link called, opening the door and letting Zelda escape into the night air. The moment the door shut behind them the music became inaudible, though the faint loop continued to sound in her ears.

After a few moments, Link turned to her "Hey, are you okay?"

Zelda smiled back, "Sorry, the music was just so loud in there, and... well you know."

"Yea," he chuckled back, "that was probably one of the more extreme places I wanted to try out. I have another one in mind though that will be a bit calmer though." He offered her his arm.

"I would like that," she responded, looping her arm through his and letting him lead her through the market.

"So..." he turned his head to her, "Have a soft spot for cuccos?"

Zelda felt her cheeks blush, "I don't... I mean, I've eaten them before and such. I guess we use them for our own ends, but I don't like to see things like that suffer."  
"Mhm," he nodded his head. "Well don't worry, no animals will suffer in this next place." He steered her towards one of the back alleys.

"Oh," Zelda responded, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Are you sure this is the most appropriate part of town to wander into this late?"

"Don't worry." he smiled, "It's this first door on the left." As he reached his hand to the handle, Zelda braced herself for another round of cacophony. It opened though to a quiet, moderately-lit room, much to her gratitude. Upon entering, they were greeted by a burly man behind the counter.

"Greetings, willing to test you luck for a measly ten rupees? Great treasure awaits."

"Sure." Link set another pair of blue rupees onto the counter.

"Very well, here are a pair of keys: one to open the door, and another to open one of the chests behind. What happens then is up to your fortune."

"Great," Link walked up to the door and slid one key into the lock. Though the door opened, the key got stuck and he wasn't able to remove it. "Trick locks... gotta love them." He opened it and waved Zelda through.

"So..." Zelda looked back and forth in the room. It was dimly lit by a pair of green flames. Though the walls were mostly obscured, the light was enough to make out two chests before her. "It is a game of chance then?"

"Right," Link replied, taking a look at the two chests. He walked up to one and inserted his key. Inside, he found another pair of silver keys. Turning to her, he gave a goofy grin. "One down, five to go."

"How do you know there are six rooms?" She asked?

"Well, I don't mean to brag," he opened the door and let her through, "but we Gerudo pride ourselves on our nose for finding valuable loot. I've made it through this shop before." Opening another chest, he withdrew two more keys. "See? Simple!" They entered into a third room- this one with blue flames on either side. Zelda closed her eyes, something within her prodding for them to take the right chest. "Sand slugs!"

She opened her eyes to see Link standing before the left chest, a blue rupee in his hands. Placing one hand in front of her mouth, she suppressed a giggle. "Is that why you have been paying for everything this evening in blues?" Link looked over his shoulder and gave her a timid grin, feeling a bit giddy, she turned before he could say anything else and returned to the main room.

"May I have another try please?" She asked, placing a red rupee on the counter.

"Most assuradly, little Miss." The man responded, "just let me go and re-set the rooms." Slinging a bag over his shoulder, he passed through the door just as Link returned.

"My turn!" She smiled, to which Link just grinned.

"Well, we'll see how far you can get." After a moment, the man returned, taking up his previous place behind the counter and handing her another pair of keys, along with two blue rupees.

"Enjoy!" he called as they disappeared through the door. Zelda paused for a moment and closed her eyes, allowing her breathing to steady before walking confidently to the right chest. Flipping it open, she removed the keys and proceeded onto the next room. Link followed closely behind, admiring her confidence. After a few minutes, they were standing in the final room- red flames burning around them.

"Well, this is it." Link commented, "no pressure, but this is all or nothing."

"No," Zelda responded while throwing him a sweet smile, "there isn't any pressure." She walked over to the left chest and flipped the lid open- revealing a final pair of keys. Smiling at herself, she swept them up and opened door to the final room, where a lone chest awaited. Opening the lock, she pulled the cover back to reveal a heart-shaped, silver broach- which had another ruby heart embedded in the center.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Zelda reached in and scooped it out. It didn't boast the extravagance of her royal jewelry, but somehow the simplicity made it more appealing.

"Well, congratulations." Link added, holding out his hand. "May I?"

Hesitating a moment, she handed it over to her companion. He, in turn, flipped it over- revealing a pin on the bottom side which he then used to attach it to her collar. "Now, I guess we conquered this one so we might as well move on?"

"Of course." She took his arm again and they departed the shop. Zelda thought that she saw a hardness in the man's eyes as he saw the prize pinned onto her cloak. _Well, that is what you get for running a game of chance!_

Returning to the market, Link guided her over to the fountain in the center. It wasn't currently operating, the waters contained within resting with a serenity indicative of the night around them.

"Maybe we could just sit here for awhile, we probably don't want to be out too late anyways."

"You're right," Zelda responded as she took a seat on the edge of the cistern. "Thank you, for this. I haven't ever been able to just... see some of the town."

"You're welcome, princess." He replied. They sat for a moment, listening to the laughter from the tavern. "What is it like, to be expected to rule something like this?"

"What do you mean?" Zelda turned to him with a curious look, "Aren't you also being groomed for a similar role?"

Link shook his head, "I am being trained to protect and preserve me people- a beautiful garden don't get me wrong- but one that is losing it's brilliance in the scorching sun. We are strong, but even the most powerful man has his limits." He looked down into the water beside them, as if he could divine his future within its depths. "Our society is limping along, growing ever weaker as we fight the desert, but this..." He cast his hand around them, taking in the buildings around them, each illuminated by the soft light within. "This is prosperity, these people can live their lives without fear for the next day. It is awe inspiring, yet such a responsibility- to preserve this for them."

"I guess," Zelda replied, not sure what to make of the conversation, "but surely your people have found their place in the world also. They would not have survived for so long otherwise."

He smiled, "Yes, we've survived so much. Still, it is hard to have hope for the future when things seem so bleak. I guess this is why I want to heal the divide between our people. If we want to live, we need to put the old hatreds behind us."

Zelda smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have not known you for long, yet the people of the palace say I can see into a person almost immediately. I know a good heart when I see one. Whatever happens with your people, know that you would always have a place in my kingdom if you needed it."

The prince looked over at her, and managed a half-hearted smile. "I appreciate your words, though what you promise may be harder than you realize."

To this, Zelda frowned, "What do you mean?"

Taking a deep sigh, Link looked at his hands. "The hatred that has existed between our people for all of these years, that is something that cannot be undone overnight. Do you want to know why I know so much about this town?"  
A furrowed brow being added to her frown, Zelda realized that it did seem a bit odd.

"It is because members of the Gerudo come here regularly- my people are no strangers to these streets, and yet you have probably never seen one of them withing your borders before. Don't you think that is strange? Or do you think it is because nobody here wants to see them in public?"

Now Zelda was disturbed, was he honestly suggesting that her people would be outright hostile? She thought back to her father's reaction to the Gerudo's visit, or even Ganondorf's. "Maybe they just have fear- as you said, our past has been beset by conflict. If we can forge a friendship between our people, then that could all vanish."

This time, Link was the one to put a hand on her shoulder. Zelda smiled, no doubt Impa was nervously fingering one of her needles in the shadows. "I hope you are right princess. At least with my complexion, nobody here seems to realize I am one of them as well, so I have been able to walk around town a few times without incident."

"Yes, but may we now talk about less unpleasant things? The future will always hold uncertainty, but if we allow ourselves to be consumed by them then we will never be able to move forward into it."

"Of course, you have another idea for a topic?"

"Well," Zelda paused for a moment. "You are visiting the royal library for the first time tomorrow right? Anything in particular you are looking for?"

A thoughtful expression came over Link's face. "Honestly, there is so much that I am a little unsure of where to start. I am planning to begin with history though, see what records your people have about the beginning of our conflict and how they compare with our legends. If I can trace our common history, maybe I can find something useful that has been forgotten to time."

"That sounds lovely, but surely you won't be able to do that over the course of a few days!" she countered.

He shrugged, "It's the best I have at the moment. Aside form that, I suppose I may check out Hyrulean history and customs if I get bored."

"A good plan, and what about the tournament at the end of the week? Do some of your warriors intend on entering?"

This time there was a longer pause before his answer. "We're still considering it, but I do not expect them to take part. In our culture, even when competing, we never fight with a dulled blade- it is considered dishonorable."

"I see," she looked down, thinking about her next words as well. "It would be a shame though, I would love to see how your people fight- after viewing their dancing skills this afternoon."

Link chucked, "Well, we'll see what happens. These events seem to have a lot of significance to your people." Upon seeing her nod he continued, "There may be one member of our party who is willing to try out the Hylian way of doing things. Still, that will be a decision for another day." Hopping to his feet, he offered her his hand and helped her to rise. "With the events of tomorrow coming up it may be best to begin working out way back".

Zelda wanted to argue, everything this evening had been so new and exciting that she didn't want it to end yet. Opening her mouth, she responded, "Yes, tomorrow shall come sooner than we expect." Taking his hand, she stood up and then accepted his offered arm. Turning back to the castle, they made their way out of the town, chatting a bit more about Gerudo culture as they went.

Once returned to her own room, Zelda removed her cloak and stored it in the back of one of her wardrobes. The heart pendant she placed instead inside of her vanity before collapsing to her bed, head cluttered with all of the events of the evening. She still felt the cool ring on the back of her hand, where the prince and kissed her before vanishing to his own quarters for the evening. _Can there truly be... friendship between our people?_

Ganondorf stood, glaring at the envelope before him. Across from him sat Sahasar , who reached forward and took the paper, glancing up at the youth. "So, my boy, the king has given his approval to the plan, though with some reluctance. Do you think that you are ready to carry it out?"

Ganondorf nodded, a numb feeling passing through his body. "This is what I swore to do."

"Good," the elder responded. Standing up and walking towards the door, he continued "I'll have the message delivered in the morning. With it bearing the royal seal, and with our desert prince being so eager to please, I expect that he will accept the invitation to join the tournament. Then..." He turned, "the rest will be up to you. Please make sure you get rested the next couple of days, the fate of Hyrule may depend upon your actions this week."

 _Yes..._ Ganondorf thought to himself, his face hardening as he pondered what was at stake. _The fate of Hyrule... and Zelda._


	13. Loss and Gain

_Clack, clack, clack._ The sounds of their escort reverberated throughout the stone hallways. Link grimaced, the noise was one utterly foreign to him, as the Gerudo's traditional slipper prized silence on both carpet and stone. The clanging of metal plate made it impossible to keep a low profile, not to mention that it served as an outright unpleasant companion. Beside him strode Nabooru, chin held high and a waterfall of red hair running down her back. He could tell she wasn't happy, her shoulders and hips moved stiffly whenever they turned down another corridor. Figuring there wasn't much else to do, he turned his head and dipped into his best form of the old Gerudo tounge.

 _"Older sister, we not spoken since leaving the fortress. It's significant, since we are together in the night."_ She looked over at him, a upturn in her lip betraying her amusement.

 _"Young brother, it is good to see that you are trying but your speech needs work."_

He grinned back at her, hoping that his smile would be infectious. _"I will work, but I work on many things. Right now, I want to work on this."_ He pointed at her, then himself. One guard looked back with an unamused expression before turning wordlessly forward again. _"I know you have angry, I have not meant to give you anger. You have much, and I want you with me."_

Nabooru looked over at him again. _"As you take your people into the future, you will have to make enemies. You must choose what you think is right, and in so doing you will not only make choices that people dislike, but which will hurt others."_ She looked forward again, _"Still, you must do your best to make amends, and to respect those who hold to a different course of action."_ Sighing, she turning as the escort took yet another hallway. Hyrule's castle wasn't nearly as confusing or maze-like as their fortress, but it made up for that in its immense size. _"I don't like how you've gone with Kotake and Kohume to the Spirit Temple for the past few weeks, the nature of their training being a secret to the rest of us."_

"I know sister," he added in the modern tounge, noticing the guard's puzzled expression and quickly shifting back into the right language. _"It is as you say, hard choices will be made. They are helping me to get better."_

Nabooru slowed down as they approached a large set of double-doors. _"We are all fiercely loyal- I see no treachery in any of the sisters- but you must still be careful. None of the elders would betray our people, but that doesn't mean they don't have differing ideas of what is for our benefit."_

 _"I know,"_ Link responded, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the arrangement himself. He certainly learned a lot while at the temple, but the enthusiasm of the blood sisters unnerved him a bit- and he felt guilty not telling Nabooru as to why they had such an interest. _"And some of the risks I take... may be false-"_ He frowned " _-wrong, may be wrong. Please don't let me make a wrong without being there to say what is right. Even if I fail to hear."_

This time, Nabooru did smile, a broad grin as she placed her am on his shoulder. Ahead of them, the guards paused- flanking either side of the door. "Before permitted entry, we must check him for foreign objects."

"Very well," Link replied, allowing one of the guards to frisk him. One of them reached for his neck after patting down his torso, pulling out the purple medallion there. Seeing their unimpressed look, Link pulled it out and extending it to Nabooru. "Keep this safe for me, will you?"

"Certainly, my lord." She replied, before taking it reverently and concealing it in the palm of my hand. _"And know that I shall always stand at your side, my life is yours, as is what wisdom I have."_

 _"Thank you,"_ he replied as the guards opened the doors before him. _"I will make wrongs, but I will rely on the elders when I truly need."_ The last words came out a little hard- she had no way to realize their significance. Stepping into the room, he was taken aback by the sheer quantity of tomes scattered about him. Rows and rows of shelves extended throughout the floor, and he saw that there were more levels, balconies running the entire perimeter of the octagonal room. A conservative estimate would conclude that there must be over ten-thousand volumes: the great knowledge of Hyrule finally before him. As Zelda had hinted towards, there was no clear place to begin.

Sighing, Link started by not rushing over to the nearest shelf, nor by looking for any sort of sorting system. He lowered himself to the ground and sat cross-legged on the floor. Clearing his mind, he felt deep within him for the magic locked inside. He could feel it, a warm glow throbbing with power. Riding that glow, he allowed himself to drift out of his form, his mind floating above himself and rising toward the the ceiling. He could see the books around him, most dark- but several hundred glowing with an otherworldly power. He smiled, but even narrowing it down he knew that he had no hope of unlocking the secrets within without help. He continued to float upwards, noticing two more golden glows as he passed through the roof of the castle. _Now that is interesting, hopefully an observation which my search will being more light to._

Continuing to drift, he allowed his mind to stretch back to the desert. Rushing over the lush hills and green pastures of Hyrule, he continued untill he came to the rolling sands. A portion of him felt bitter, soaking in the unfairness of his lot, but he drove it away as he continued to drift. Next came the fortress, dark stone framed by the glow of the afternoon sun. He continued on, driving his mind into the desert. At long last, he came to the Spirit Temple, and he could already feel the power emanating within. Reaching forth he stretched out his hand... and found the connection.

He opened his eyes to find a thin, while cloud intruding on his vision. As he stood and began to walk, his hearing also failed to fully respond, almost as if something had stopped up his ears and muffling his surroundings. A pair of faint voiced chattered in his head, but he paid them no mind as he walked through the rows, seeking the closest tome he had identified. Gripping it, he removed the book. As he flipped it over, he noticed the thick layer of dust- partially obscuring the title: _A Wizard's take on the Legend of the Triforce._ Taking a deep breath, he cracked the tome, "Alright sisters, let's get to work."

While he began to pour over the pages, far away in the apex of the Spirit Temple (where the magics of the temple were strongest), sat the two elders Kotake and Kohume. Though they were hardly breathing, caught in some strange trance, their lips turned upwards into a smile.

...

Ganondorf brought his sword up, sweeping it in a powerful horizontal arc and forcing his opponent to take a step back. It felt good to be moving, Sahasar informed him that morning that the desert prince would be entering the tournament, taking the opportunity to again lecture him over "the plan," as the older man liked to call it. He hated it: all the plotting and scheming, waiting in tense rooms and considering every detail that could go wrong. Ganondorf just wanted to get it over with, and every moment they talked placed more pressure on his shoulders.

"Ha!" Zelda cried, darting back into range and bringing her sword to bear. He barely managed to sidestep and block it with his blade in time. "What's going on Ganny, getting sloppy?" She fixed him with a mischievous grin.

 _Goddess above I hate it when she calls me that._ He didn't let his annoyance show- he never did. "I'm just trying to simulate a real situation for you. Most knights, when they see a smaller frame like yours, will rely on their superior strength, seeking to wear you down and force through your defenses. You have to be quick, and never let them lock your blade." Illustrating his point, he leapt forward and caught her sword with his crossguard. Twisting, he wrenched it out of her hands and sent it flying to the side. She responded to his smirk with a growl and a quick palm-thrust to the face. Dazed, he put some distance between him and his foe to regain his senses, in which time she retrieved her sword.

"Is that fast enough?" A flash of pink stuck out between her lips as she thrust her tongue at him.

"It works in a real fight, though it is something of a dirty trick to pull while sparring."

"Well," she replied with a wink, "I'm just trying to simulate a real situation for you." They circled eachother for a minute. "So, how would you fight a smaller foe? It sounds like you aren't a fan of the brute-force thing."

Ganondorf shook his head, "I've been training with a number of adult knights lately, seeing the flaw in their approach. A quick enough foe can just dance around your blade and tire you out, as I am trying to get you to do to me."

Zelda paused, thoughtful. "So how would you fight a fast foe?"

"Just as I did to you right now, you use as little energy as possible. Maybe make a few moves for show, but you conserve your energy as they bounce around- tiring themselves out because of their lack of strength."

His friend considered his reply for a moment, nodding at his insight. By the time she formulated her next question, he could see it coming. "And what if your opponent is both, able to dance on the battlefield yet equally capable at trading blows without tiring?"

An uncomfortable feeling settled in Ganondorf's stomach, "Then you have to do the same, but with more conviction. You have to want victory more than them, and pour everything you have into taking it."

"So that is how you would fight the Gerudo?"

He scowled slightly, had she planned on taking the conversation in this direction? "Yes, the Gerudo have always been strong warriors, but whenever we have fought it has been to protect the people of Hyrule. The only reason we can stand against them is because of our spirit, and the fact that we are protecting those we care about."

"I see." Zelda nodded, strangely quiet. Suddenly, she crouched low while holding her weapon high. "Fight me like you were fighting a Gerudo."

"Zelda..." he trailed off. "I can't just summon the will to fight like that. You really need to be in the heat of the moment to feel, to be utterly in the fight."

"Yea, but who knows? You might have to fight some of them in the tournament at the end of the week. It isn't a real fight, so if you can't summon the passion then you'll probably get your butt kicked."

Ganondorf sighed, raising his sword again as she moved around him in a circle. _I'm sorry princess, but a Gerudo wouldn't be that sloppy._ He moved as little as possible, taking in her every step and watching the way her wrist slightly wobbled in its path. _Not in the tournament, nor in the battlefield._ He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Sahasar had shared the legends with him- stories about the marauders from the west who rolled into Hyrule without pity or mercy. Usually the knights could keep them at bay, but a few times in their history the battles had not gone well. Zelda jumped in with a yell and brought her sword down to bear, which he caught with his own and deflected to the side.

 _They would have no mercy on the women, nor the young men. Ironically, they may sometimes take a few of the older men captive, though their bodies would be found days later._ He scowled as Zelda charged in again, blocking a few blows before falling back once more. _The little girls would be the only ones they didn't kill, taking them back home to disappear into the desert. They seemed to have little more desire than that- to pillage; kill; destroy._ She came in again, and he hit her weapon back harder, almost knocking it out of her grip.

 _Except a very few times, a few times when they were lead by him: a king. It is then that they would organize themselves, it was then that they were ready for conquest._ Hearing another cry, he matched it with his own and pressed a counter, driving Zelda back. _A people fallen, a city burned, countless lives lost, a princes... and all because of the desert lord. All because of his ambition, and his complete disregard for life!_ He could almost see the prince before him, twirling his sword with malice. What he didn't see was Zelda's eyes go wide as he spun his whole body, pivoting to swing his blade. _I must end it, I will end it! Before the prophesies come to-_

A gasp shocked him back to his senses. Looking forward he saw his sword hurdling to his side after passing Zelda's face. She had backpedaled in time to avoid decapitation, but a small cut had formed just under her left eye.

"Zelda!" He shouted, dropping his sword and dashing towards her. He grabbed her arm, leaned her back, gently lowered her to the ground. "I'm so sorry, I got carried away!"

Zelda looked at him, her eyes wide, but her voice was steady. "Really Ganon, calm down, it is just a scratch." He managed to hold himself together for a moment, but then blood started to poor out of the wound and run down her cheek. Ganondorf started to get frantic.

"No, no, I'm here to protect you, to serve you, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Ganondorf, please step aside." He turned to see Impa standing behind him with a bandage pulled from... somewhere. "It's appears to be only a light cut, but I would like to get it taken care of since head wounds tend to bleed a lot." He hesitated, looking down at her. "Now! You aren't doing her any good by sitting there and looking like a wreck."

Eventually he relinquished his grip on her, backing away so that Impa could wipe away the blood and see to the wound. He just stood there for a moment, a glazed look over his eyes, before he bolted out of the clearing. Impa didn't even turn to regard him as left.

Tall hedges flanked him on either side as Ganondorf ran through the gardens. They threatened to ensnare him- he had to get out. Breaking through to the castle grounds, he passed by the stunned guards before they could react to his presence. Rushing through the castle gate, he dashed through the market place and onto a side street. His mind wasn't working, he just felt the overwhelming pressure to hide. He could feel the disapproving glare of the goddesses, their hero having harming the princess.

Feeling that his legs were almost going to buckle underneath him, he paused and looked up, realizing he was standing before the Temple of Time. _Great,_ he thought, the first conscious thought he had had since leaving the garden, _pretty much the last place I want to be. Then again, I guess either the gardens or the dungeon could be worse at this moment_. He walked around to the side of the building, resting his back against the side of the stone and letting himself slide down into a sitting position. _I... I cut..._ and with that he lost control, burying his face in his hands and quietly sobbing. He stayed that way for quite some time, being largely ignored by the passerby. Crying pilgrims at the temple weren't an uncommon sight after all. There was one woman in the shadows, however, who found his flight quite interesting. After taking note of it, she crept off silently, just as much for the benefit of those around her as for the benefit of the one she was watching. The townspeople would probably react poorly to seeing her dark-green skin.

...

The next day passed without incident. Impa hadn't had the chance to seek out Ganondorf, but she figured the time would soon present itself. At the moment, she was standing off to the edge of the dining room, watching the princess. In truth, the wound was not serious, but nobles would cry at far less. Zelda had never before been injured, but she had taken the pain stoically, more concerned for the departure of her friend. As for the cut, she had concealed it underneath a generous helping of makeup before departing for dinner, as well as the subsequent public meetings. It would raise too many questions, as well as probably mortify Ganondorf when he did show back up.

"So Zelda," her father called from her side. The meal was an informal affair, involving the two members of the royal family and a couple of close advisers. "Have you decided yet on whom you will bestow your favor for the tournament tomorrow?"

Zelda smiled, "Well, I was considering Sir Ganondorf, I think it might please the crowd do go with a youth."

"I believe that Ganondorf would be a fine pick." Sahasar chimed in, a little too quickly Impa thought. "Even if he is eliminated, it will be a positive sign to the upcoming generation."

"Indeed," the king replied, "it is also a recognition of the lad's loyalty."

Zelda smiled at him warmly, "I could also give it to the captain of the Hylian knights, a way to show solidarity with our people, or maybe even a Gerudo if any from their delegation ends up joining in. Have we heard one way or another?"

The king coughed, looking over at Sahasar. The sage replied, "We still aren't sure, apparently their honor code frowns on using dull weapons; we don't want to force the issue. I recommend you make your choice soon though, and figure what words you are going to say."

Impa frowned a little harder than usual, and noticed that her charge had also caught onto something off in the sage's demeanor. For the moment, Zelda was willing to dismiss it, turning the conversation back to the following day's festivities. _And after which, the Gerudo will be returning to the desert._ Impa frowned, normally she would be delighted to see the threat to their safety depart, yet she also observed how Zelda brightened whenever the prince was mentioned. _Goddesses above, why does she seem to be taken with that boy? Just a few years ago I thought she may be developing a crush on Ganondorf which was bad enough, but the prince?_ She sighed, allowing her thoughts to wander. The truth was, she knew exactly why Zelda liked the prince. The people around Zelda were slowly treating her more like the princess, heir to the throne, as she got older- further encroaching on her autonomy. The prince didn't treat her that way though, going against the grain and acting as though she was... normal. Impa thought back to the events of the previous evening, after the abrupt end to the princess' sparring session.  
 _"I'm sorry Zelda,but you aren't going to be able to fence with Ganondorf anymore"_

 _"What, why!?" Zelda replied, "It was only a scratch, nothing serious, you can't stop our practice just for that!"_

 _Impa looked at the floor, for once lacking the courage to look her charge in the eye. "This isn't my call, I just came from the armory. The weapons which Ganondorf had borrowed awhile back have been returned. I don't think he is willing to take the risk anymore."_

 _After a brief moment of silence, she looked up to see the princess staring at her. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, and Impa took a step back in surprise._

"But her reaction makes sense in hindsight," Impa whispered, drawing attention from another guard a few steps away. Shutting her mouth, she continued in thought. _Ganondorf was showing her independence and respect, letting her take initiative in one area of her life._

 _She moved to comfort Zelda, who was still standing still and not making a noise. A presence in her mind tugged at her thoughts._

 _"I'll be right back, there is something I have to take care of." Swiftly passing through the door, she cast one more look at the princess, who stood numbly but with a few droplets starting to run down her check. "This will be quick."_

 _Cutting down to the gardens, she intercepted the Gerudo prince who was sneaking through the grounds. "I'm sorry, but this is not a good time for you to visit the princess."_

 _"Why, what happened?"_

 _"Once again, I am sorry, but that is none of your business."_

 _The prince stood, stunned, before a thoughtful expression came over his face. "Is this about her knight?"_

 _Impa's eyes grew wide, and a dagger appeared in her hand, "How did you-"_

 _"No wait!" He backed up, "He was running through the castle grounds looking distraught, I'm just connecting the pieces."_

 _Impa lowered her dagger, embarrassed by her overreaction. "My apologies, but as I said, this is an evening which I believe she needs to herself."_

 _The prince nodded, "Okay, but first, let me get something." Impa said nothing as he turned around and departed. She sensed the shadow medallion return to his quarters and resting there briefly before making its way back._

 _"Here," he presented a box to her, "I wanted to gift this to her after the tournament and before we departed, but I feel that she could use it now. It may be an... encouragement."_

 _And an encouragement it was. Impa returned to find the princess sitting at her vanity, absentmindedly brushing her hair and looking at her cut in the mirror. "Princess" she called out, "I was asked to bring a delivery to you. It is from the Gerudo prince." At that, Zelda had spun around, her eyes still a little puffy but filled with curiosity. Handing her the case, Impa stepped back._

 _Zelda undid the latch, a gasp escaping from her lips as she lifted the cover. With her own curiosity rearing up, Impa stepped forward and peeked, finding an exquisite bow within. Around the pure ivory shaft were carved horses, scorpion, and exotic women in the midst of a dance, their long hair swirling around them. Looking back at Zelda, she saw the wonder in her eyes, already knowing what her first words would be._

 _"Can you teach me tomorrow?"_

Looking at Zelda, Impa smiled again. _She wants her independence, to be treated as though she has strength. The desert prince gives her respect, maybe it is because all his warriors are women._ Impa shook her head, realizing she was going down a path she had trodden far too often lately. She was thankful for the prince's actions, and how he seemed to truly cheer Zelda up, but she was still worried he might be playing a bigger game. Hearing a slight cough, she noticed that Zelda was standing in front of her, a sweet smile plastered over her face. The dinner must have ended.

"My apologies princess, my mind was elsewhere."  
"Pay it no mind Impa," she replied, "I asked if you would accompany me to the gardens."

Impa nodded, _The gardens... and no doubt the targets I smuggled into there for you this morning._ "Of course princess, though we may not want to be out too late. Tomorrow will be a busy day after all."

-A/N

Well I seem to be on a roll, three weekly updates in a row, so I'll keep trying in order to avoid losing momentum. I have to give a talk next Friday, so there is a chance I'll miss that update, but even if I do I'll be back right after. For some reason, I am not too happy with this chapter, I must have reread and reworked it 5-6 times. Well, next one is the tournament so hopefully that will be more exciting. Thanks for the couple of people who left more reviews, they are really encouraging and I like the feedback- even if it is constructive criticism.


	14. Fraught Festivities

On the far side of the castle grounds lay the training wing. Small sections were scattered around the complex for specialized training, but much of it was taken up by a massive coliseum positioned at the center. The arena could accommodate ten thousand standing soldiers, with ascending rows of seats scattered about the perimeter. It served a double role, providing a rallying ground for the entirety of the Hylian army before a campaign as well as a convenient space for use during the nation's festivals. Today, it occupied a place somewhere in the middle. Citizens from the city, along with visitors from the surrounding hamlets, excitedly crowded the stands as they awaited the spectacle. Numerous purple banners, emblazoned with the Triforce fluttered in the breeze. Despite the anticipation around them Zelda could feel the tenseness in the advisers surrounding her.

Hyrule's finest, that is what the Gerudo expected to see today, and any show of weakness on Hyrule's part would be noted. She swallowed an uncomfortable lump in her throat, no doubt the soldiers representing the crown had been lectured this morning about what was at stake. She wanted to speak with Ganondorf, to reassure him, but he had been avoiding her all morning. One hand moved self-consciously to the cut on her face but the rough, almost sticky sensation of her make-up reassured her of its concealment. She believed from the bottom of her heart that he would never intentionally hurt her, which made his distress weigh ever more heavily on her mind. At least she had her token of favor.

Looking down, she admired the small, jade bracelet in her hand. Hylian tradition held that a member of the royal family would bestow a token of their favor on one of the tournament's contestants. If he were to be defeated in combat, he would pass it onto the winner, so that whoever outlasted the other competitors would be able to present it back to the royal family at the fight's conclusion. Winning the prize and returning it was considered a great honor, but a man who protected the gift through each and every round was held in even higher regard, his passion for the royal family being unmatched in the field.

 _And truly,_ she thought, _I don't know anyone more loyal to Ganondorf. I hope he's okay..._ She Walked over to the side of the royal box, where monarchy and advisers clustered, and leaned over to her friend just outside. "So Malon, having fun yet?"

The redhead let out a squeal of excitement, "It's great! So many people... and all waiting to see the soldiers fight for honor and glory! It's like a fairytale."

Zelda shook her head and chuckled at the farmgirl. She was glad to have someone around who would legitimately enjoy the competition. It seemed like the other occupants of the booth wanted to suck all the excitement out of the day.

"Your majesty, it is almost time." She turned to see her father nod dutifully, taking a drink from a silver goblet before handing it to an aid and stepping forward. His thick, scarlet robes threatened to swallow him whole. Zelda cringed, though the golden and violent streamers scattered around the arena bobbed and jerked in the flowing breeze it was still an uncharacteristically hot day. At least she didn't have to dress up like that.

"Tell the heralds I am about to start." He turned to her, "Are you ready?" She nodded and stepped out of the royal box, making her way to the stairs which worked down towards the arena. She heard her father speak behind her. "Citizens of Hyrule, and honored guests, it is my pleasure to welcome you to the 477th grand tournament!"

She continued walking, her father's voice was strong but had no hope of carrying across the arena. After a moment though, twenty men who stood on the roof of the box raised their chins and boomed out in unison, " _Citizens of Hyrule, and honored guests, it is my pleasure to welcome you to this grand tournament!_ "

The crowd erupted into applause, causing Zelda to smile, clearly their subjects were also able to enjoy this day- blissfully unaware of any deeper significance going on. Behind her, her father continued, "Today we gather, to show honor and respect to those to have dedicated themselves to the sword. Those who would give their lives to protect and safeguard their families and their friends."

" _Today we gather, to show honor and respect to those to have dedicated themselves to the sword. Those who would give their lives to protect and safeguard their families and their friends._ "

Zelda continued to descend, passing far enough away that she really couldn't make out her father's words anymore. Fortunately, that's what the heralds were for. " _We also wish to extend our welcome to the Gerudo delegation, in who's honor we have hosted this tournament!_ " The crowd cheered again, though Zelda thought that something felt... halfhearted about their reaction this time. There was another pause, as her father's voice was barely audible. " _Lastly, we want to honor our contestants, who have come today to showcase their skills and, for most of them, brave the fear of defeat. Truly, without the courage to face down defeat, we would never have victory!_ "

This time, the crowd cheered enthusiastically. " _Please, let in the competitors!_ "

A door opened on the dirt arena floor, permitting the hundred or so contestants to enter. Zelda had reached the bottommost ring of seats, where she encountered a half-dozen guards and twice that many heralds, though these ones were women. Pausing, she surveyed the faces of the contestants, eager to see if any bore the scarlet hair of the desert people. She caught sight of Ganondorf's red crop, noticing just how similar it was to the desert folk's. _Funny that I never noticed that before._ The rest of the contestants were a sea of brown and blond, though.

" _We even have Ambassador Felix, representative of the thriving Labrynnian state here to show us his meddle._ " A light laugh swept through the crowd as Zelda caught sight of the man's golden hair, spilling down his face. He have a good-natured salute to the king. " _And, also doing us the great honor of coming forth and representing his people, we have the Gerudo Prince himself, without whom there would be no point to the day's festivities._ "

Zelda's eyes widened, _He said that there may be one person in his party who may be interested, one person who was willing to try things our way rather than stick to his culture's tradition._ She almost smacked herself in the forehead, it was pretty obvious in hindsight. Fortunately, her formal demeanor held out, as she was soon the object of attention herself.

" _And now, the princess shall bestow her favor on one of the competitors, after which, we will begin the matches!_ "

Nodding to her guards, Zelda descended one more layer to the earthen floor. The wind couldn't reach this low, and the heat threatened to smother her. Alas, the dry sensation in her mouth had nothing to do with the weather. _They knew, didn't they? They knew the prince was going to attend the tournament, but pressured me to make my choice of a champion without my having that knowledge._ She strode towards the competitors, who had all made a line in front of her. Ganondorf was slightly to her left, while the desert prince was towards the end of the line in the same direction.

Zelda felt a surge of panic in her, she wanted to make a public stand- to show the Gerudo that her people could also act in good faith, not to mention that she wanted to repay the kindness that the prince had been showing her lately. Ganondorf needed her as a friend though, even now he didn't seem to want to look her in the eye. She looked up to the stands. "As princess of Hyrule, is it my privilege to bestow my favor upon one of the young men standing before me this day." The heralds repeated her words to the crowd in unison, electing a series of cheers and buying herself a few more seconds to think.

"Each and every one of you shows bravery, willing to put yourself on a stage in front of the whole country and risk humiliation. Know, however, that the only feeling we have for each of you is admiration, even if you are bested. There is no shame in losing to a stronger fighter." She looked over at Felix during the next relay, almost noticing a twinkle of amusement in his face. She turned to her left, and began walking down the line- now came the hard part.

As she neared Ganondorf, he raised his head and met her eyes. She smiled the warmest smile she could possible configure up, reassuring him that all was forgiven. Coming close to him, she slowed, and spoke in a quiet voice, "May your sword be strong today, I believe in you my friend." He stared at her, eyes widening slightly, before she passed him by.

The crowd was utterly silent in anticipation as she neared the line. Pausing, she turned and almost heard an audible gasp as she looked at the young man before her. "Prince Link, heir to the crown of the Gerudo, please extend your hand." He hesitated a moment, before grinning widely and presenting his left wrist to her as her escort echoed her words.

"You actions have been an inspiration to us all, as you have reached out and tried to bridge a gap which has intimidated the bravest of us. I do not know what the future brings, but I ask of you that, this day, you do me the honor of carrying the favor of the royal family before us."

He held his grin, responding before the heralds finished relaying her words to the crowd, "Of course, my lady." Another round of applause, and she turned to return to her father's side- glad that her part was over. As she spun, she made sure to avoid looking at Ganondorf.

" _Then let the first round of the games begin!_ "

...

Ganondorf stood, his mind blank and body numb. Though Sahasar assured him differently, he hadn't been fully convinced Zelda would give him her favor. Training accidents aside, there were a number of noble knights in the arena that she may have decided to target for one reason or another. He had not, however, anticipated that she may approach _Him_. A series of attendants passed through the field, guiding the combatants into pairs and mentioning a few of the rules to them. Ganondorf took out his training sword, nodding absentmindedly at the directions being given to him.

 _Does she... really trust him? Does she really believe what he says?_ He glowered at his opponent, a younger knight from a noble house who was still almost twice his age. For the hundredth time, he wondered about Sahasar's insistence that they take care of this matter without informing Zelda. _No... whatever happens I don't want her to bear this burden as well. There will be enough pressure on her as it is._ The knight in front of him raised his sword in a salute, a gesture which Ganondorf mimicked. Turning, they both waited in anticipation for the command to come. _Nothing to do about it now, I just have to follow the path that the Godesses have put me on._

Suddenly, a loud trumpet blast rocked the air and Ganondorf's opponent charged in with a diagonal slice. Wiping his mind clear, Ganondorf caught the man's blade on his own sword and deflected, forcing it downwards and away from his torso. _Either he is utterly sloppy or he is testing me._ Ganondorf waited, allowing the man to move towards him again before he deflected again and countered, forcing his assailant to fall back clumsily. _Just sloppy then..._

Belting out a battle cry, the man gripped his sword firmly in both hands and leapt towards Ganondorf a third time, bringing his sword to bear in a powerful overhead arc. Ganondorf moved to block it again, but when he pushed back the man used that momentum to lift the blade again, bringing it down again with twice the force. Ganondorf blocked it again, only for the knight to bring down the sword a third time, which Ganondorf merely ducked underneath and then swung his own blade at the man's exposed torso. The blunt metal struck his foe in the upper stomach, knocking the air out of him and causing him to crumple to the ground. _Very sloppy..._

Looking around him, Ganondorf noticed with a surge of pride that most of the competitors were still locked in their respective duels. Only a few scattered soldiers had yielded; he noticed with a chuckle that the Labrynnian ambassador already had a face full of dirt. His merriment soured though when he saw Lieutenant Gustaff on the ground, kneeling before desert prince. Though not the finest the castle had to offer, Gustaff was certainly an accomplished duelist. The prince looked thoughtful as he studied his fallen foe, before fixing his borrowed weapon to his belt. Though the castle didn't have any form of blunt scimitar, they possessed a few wide-bladed training cutlasses which he availed himself of. _A blade that Gustaff has probably rarely trained against,_ he thought glumly. Whatever happened, it would be an interesting day.

...

Ambassador Felix reclined in his seat, taking in the spectacle before him. Others might be embarrassed at being eliminated in the first round, but he knew when he signed up that he didn't stand a chance. It still had been an interesting experience, and he took pride in the fact that he hadn't been the first person to yield to his foe. He did have a sneaking suspicion that the soldier against him possessed an unnecessary grin as he struck with more force than was necessary, but such experiences were just a part of his job. Having been eliminated, he now sat in the bottommost row of seats- a section reserved for eliminated fighters. As he watched them dodge and dance, he wished he knew somebody nearby who was taking bets- what fun that would be!

"I'm pleased to see that you are enjoying yourself ambassador," a feminine, yet strong, voice purred in his ear.

Felix jumped, but then reminded himself of the other reason he had chosen this seat. Desiring an opportunity to witness the action for themselves, as well as a chance to interact with their prince when he was not on the battlefield, the Gerudo had requested a seat on the lower level. At first he thought it peculiar that they would be placed with freshly eliminated fighters, some who might be nursing a fresh grudge against their leader, but in hindsight he realized the wisdom of it. At least the fighters had been checked before the tournament and verified to be unarmed- who knew who they might provoke if they were in the normal crowd.

"Indeed, though combat is not my field of experience, there is just something... liberating about being able to witness battle in a safe environment like this."

"Perhaps," she spat, "though the safety certainly detracts from some of the excitement of it. We Gerudo feel that it is much more honorable to fight when a single wrong step could leave you bleeding from your throat."

"Well, er." How was he supposed to respond to that!? "Though dangerous, I do agree that that would certainly raise the stakes, not to mention put more pressure on people were they to consider a wager."

She raised her eyebrows, revealing a set of white teeth which contrasted with her darkened skin. "I take it then you are a gambling man?"

"Oh, nothing major." He responded, "I like feel much more immersed when I have to put money on the line to back up my predictions."

"And what is your prediction?"

Felix looked back at the field, noticing the sudden interest those around him had taken in their conversation. Great, he was surrounded by sixty-three members of the Hylian military. His diplomatic act couldn't fade now. "There are several standouts, including your skilled prince of course, but I think I would have to go with the captain of the Hylian Royal Guard. The other competitors have comparable amounts of skill, but nobody can match his experience."

This time she grinned widely, "A pair of red rupees says that our prince will advance further than your pick." The soldiers near them started making jeering noises, goading them on and a few even started to make their own predictions and pull out rupees. Another trumpet blasted, and Felix looked forward to see that the pool of remaining competitors had halved again.

"Very well, you have a bet Miss..." he hesitated a moment, "Ghaliya, Miss Ghaliya."

She chuckled again, "I wondered if you had forgotten already, some men seem to have trouble telling us apart."

"Nonsense!" He replied, thankful for the last-second save. "After all, how could I forget you after your evening visits?" This earned a second round of jeering from the men around them, but she took his comment in stride. He supposed that, dressed as she was with her middrift exposed, she must have a reasonable level of self-confidence. _It probably helps with the heat too!_

"Only one visit good sir, and if you speak any more about it I may have to cut the tongue from your mouth." This elicited another round of laughter from the men around them, as Felix's hand immediately reached towards his lips. He focused back to the arena where the remaining contestants paired off, properly humbled. In truth, it probably wasn't wise to allude to the Gerudo's visit, though the brutes around them would never catch onto its deeper meaning. The previous night, Ghaliya had visited his quarters with one of her sisters as well as their prince. Though it was already late, they had engaged quite the promising chat. He didn't know just how things would turn out with the Gerudo, but he did know that if Hyrule didn't placate the desert people, then Labrynia could have a very useful ally indeed should things come to hostilities.

 _But now is not the time for such thoughts_. With a blast of the trumpet, the next round had begun. After the current fight, there would be one more mass-elimination to reduce the field of competetors to eight. After that, there would be an intermission and an opportunity for them to rest, before a series of duels would ultimately result in a victor. Reaching into his pocket, he fingered a couple of rupees and smiled, ready to see what happened next.

...

Link nibbled at the inside of his cheek. The man before him was careful, the gold trimming along his armor's plates suggesting a station of some rank- and a man did not achieve his rank by being a fool. Though the upper-half of his foe's face was concealed by his visor, Link could clearly see the sweat running down the man's jaw. The desert prince smiled, the Hylians were not accustomed to fighting in such elements with their heavy armor. Having been raised in the scorching sands of the west, he had yet to break a sweat.

Belting out a yell, the man dashed forward. Thrusting out his shield he tried to knock Link off guard while bringing his sword around in a wide swing. Link merely stepped to his right, causing the man's shield to get in the way of his strike, and brought his own weapon to bear. Steel met wood as the knight managed to catch the blow on his shield at the last moment, retreating back to a safe length. The knight was good, but he was hampered by his choice of equipment. Though Link bore a simple cutlass, his foe used both a shield and a hand-and-a-half sword. Though light enough to be wielded with one hand, these blades bore an elongated hilt which allowed the user enough space to grip it with a second. Though longer, this also meant that the sword was heavier, and it was that fact which Link was taking advantage of.

 _Yes, he is using it well, knowing that he has to keep his distance. It doesn't change the fact though..._ "That you're too slow!" Dashing to his right again, Link forced the man to turn and back up again- only to come to rest against the wall of the arena. In a brief moment of panic, the man overcompensated in order to face his foe, which is when Link doubled back and outran the blade- managing to slap the side of his sword against the man's arm. The castle official beside them called the match, and the crowds erupted in applause. Link hadn't even realized they were the last pair to finish their fight that round.

The man removed his helmet to reveal a well-defined face as well as a thick, though sweat-soaked, mane of brown hair. He extended his gauntlet, "Well fought Prince Gerudo, I am grateful that we have crossed swords in the arena, rather than the battlefield."

Link smiled at the man, taking the offered hand and responding in kind. "Indeed, the very reason that I am here is that I hope we may never have to cross blades. May I have the honor of knowing my opponent?"

The man smiled back, "Captain Russle of the Royal Guard, I have been present for each of your arrivals, though always wearing my helmet."

At that moment, the voice of the heralds boomed out: " _And so, we have narrowed down the field to our final eight contenders. There shall be an interlude, as the participants rest, before the duels commence. We encourage you all to make your way to the castle grounds and to partake in the afternoon refreshments, generously provided by the Hylian crown._ " A cheer went up, one far more deafening than any the crowd had given the participants, as the people in attendance quickly got to their feet to stretch.

"Well, I'll take my leave now." The captain interjected, before throwing a wink at Link. "Make sure you go and win this thing, or else I will be embarrassed to have been bested by you." Link nodded and waved back, the jade bracelet chiming softly. Looking at it, he allowed a grin to come over his features. Three more fights, he had only to win three more fights, then the Hylians would know that his people deserved respect. He heard the laughter of one of his sisters, looking over his shoulder to see Ghaliya collecting rupees from a few of the surrounding spectators.

...

Ganondorf made his way through the corridors underneath the arena. Before the tournament started contestants had crowded every crevice, there was now enough free space for each of the remaining individuals to have their own corner of one of the large prep-rooms. The castle attendants had even hung up curtains for some semblance of privacy. Ganondorf made it to his assigned corner and lowered himself onto a bench, enjoying a moment away from the chaos of the arena when he could just relax.

He gratefully accepted a cup of water from one of the squires, feeling a bit strange to be waited on. Still, he had made it this far in the competition, so he was entitled to a few perks. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the wall and tried to process the events of the past few fights. Though he tried to keep his mind focused on the combat, he found it drifting back to Zelda. He still didn't understand why she had bestowed her favor on the prince. Sure, she was incredibly curious about him, but didn't she sense the wrongness coming off of him? Even if she didn't know his true nature, surely the Triforce of Wisdom would give her some premonition of his evil...

"Sir, are you not going to take any food then?"

Ganondorf waved the squires off. "No, I don't think my nerves could take it at the moment. I'll just get through my remaining fights, then have something afterwards." He looked over at his two attendants, once again feeling uncomfortable. They both were probably the same age as he was. A slight feeling of dread passed over him as he recognized the silhouette behind them. "Thank you for your attention, now why don't you two find some refreshments? I just want to rest a little while."

The squires looked at eachother then grinned, "Of course sir, best of luck in the finals!" With that they were gone, the curtain falling back in place behind them.

"They seem like good enough lads."

A tingling sensation came over Ganondorfs body, an uncomfortable warmth seeming to rise in his gut and crawl up his spine. "It's almost time then?"

"Indeed," Sahasar entered the cubicle from the curtain to his left- the opposite direction which the squires had departed in. "Would you like some more water?"

Ganondorf nodded, his lips suddenly dry when he saw the bundle which the sage carried. The old man produced another cup, which he drank slowly. Sahasar watched impatiently, but Ganondorf had no desire to hurry what would happen next. Eventually he set his drink down, and focused his attention on the package.

"You know Ganondorf, Hyrule has seen some dark times. Times when it seems as though our very society may end, and that the legacy of the goddesses would die." He handed Ganondorf the item. "But, in the end, we are saved by brave men, men who are far better than any one of us. You are such a man, and the task before you is to be done for every person who dwells in this blessed land."

"Yea, I know." Ganondorf took the package and slowly unwrapped it, not wanting to see what lay beneath the layers of cloth. He exposed a leather hilt, with a metal blade protruding from it. Truly, it looked like any other training sword- unremarkable in style or form. This one though... Ganondorf put his index finger on the edge of the blade, feeling it try to cut into his skin. Unlike every other training blade at the castle, this one was sharp.

"Assuming that neither you nor the Gerudo Prince are defeated in the next round, you two are scheduled to fight in the semi-finals. If everything goes... as planned, then we may not see the final round in the resulting chaos." He watched his charge stare blankly at the blade, continuing after a few seconds of silence.

"I am sorry for this. You truly have a noble heart, and I can see that this treachery weighs heavily on your conscience. The king will defend you, arguing that nobody could have known that one of the sparring weapons had been sharpened, but you will still have to answer to your own conscience." He laid a heavily wrinkled hand on that of the youth's, causing Ganondorf to look up into his eyes. "Just remember why you are doing this. This is to ensure that the darkness will not fall on Hyrule... this is for Zelda."

"Yes..." Ganondorf looked into the blade, seeing within it the face of his childhood friend. "For Zelda."

A/N- A little bit of a short update, but I actually have the next chapter ready to go and will upload it once I proofread it again (two updates in one weekend will hopefully make up for missing the last one, at least my talk went pretty well). I still don't like proofreading my own stuff, and am sure I am missing some things, but I hope that my readers are enjoying it. Also, thank you to those you have left thoughts and input- I've been taking your suggestions to heart and am enjoying the encouragement.


	15. Shifted Trust

Ganondorf stood alone, resting in one of the alcoves surrounding the arena. The previous fight hadn't been easy, his foe electing to use a long training spear to keep him at a distance. After ten minutes of darting in and out, striking with furious blows and backing off before the other could counter, the man had started to tire and to introduce sloppy counters into his pattern. Once this occurred, Ganondorf had ended the fight shortly. Still... that now meant...

He looked down at the blade in his hand, this one was much bigger- requiring a two handed grip. The dessert prince seemed to prefer lighter weapons, even though he didn't combine them with a shield. Ganondorf hoped that the difference in heft would allow him to break through the other youth's defenses. Even then, he had watched how the prince would dance around the other fighters. He knew that if his blade stopped moving for an instant, the fight would be lost.

 _"And, once again we have the Gerudo prince, who has fought with a vigor that surely honors his people!"_ The crowd rumbled, and Ganondorf licked his lips. This was it.

 _"To fight against him, we have the young knight-in-training, sir Ganondorf. Despite his youth, he has risen through the ranks today to impress us all!"_ Ganondorf began a light jog out of the archway into the brightness of the arena, and the adoration of the crowds around him. He twirled the broadsword in his hands, much to the delight of the crowd. In the latter rounds, it was common for fighters to mix up their equipment in order to throw off their challengers. Aside from the weapon, he also wore a light, metal helm and a set of light plate. Though the equipment of a squire may have less status, he couldn't imagine how the knights fought with their much more elaborate headgear.

Looking up to the royal booth, he could make out a brief nod from the king and Zelda... Zelda was beaming. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed how beautiful her smile was, and he realized how much he missed it. _After this, Zelda._ He promised, _After this I can go back to being the friend you deserve._ He turned to face his opponent, and stopped in his tracks.

The prince still wore the same black armor he had worn for the previous rounds, much lighter and not nearly as ornate at the set he wore when arriving at the castle. He also twirled around the same cutlass he had been using since the start of the day... except now he held an identical one in his right hand. _Well, things just got a lot more interesting._

 _"Having fought gallantly, the Gerudo Prince has managed to protect the token of the princess's favor since the start of the festivities. Now, we shall if he will have to relinquish it to the young prodigy."_ The crowd cheered again, and Ganondorf saw a smile pass over the Gerudo's face. A blast from the trumpets sounded, signaling the beginning of the fight, and both boys raised their blades.

The prince struck first, bellowing out a war cry and swinging both of his weapons high. Ganondorf brought his blade up diagonally to deflect them, then smoothly rotated his grip to bring his blade down at an alternative angle. By the time he completed the swing, his foe had already fallen back out of reach, but Ganondorf continued to lazily move his blade in a sideways figure-8 pattern. _His swords are too light, as long as I keep my sword moving then he can't stop it._

Again the prince dashed in, trying to get around the sword yet Ganondorf made sure to keep it between them, even taking a step forward and forcing the prince to swipe at it with one of his cutlasses. He deflected it slightly, but didn't have have the leverage necessary to knock it off it's path. A grin settled over Ganondorf's face, as he realized his foe was ill-equipped to counter him. As long as he didn't tire, the prince couldn't get close.

Letting lose a roar, Ganondorf leapt forward with a powerful vertical strike, forcing the prince to scramble back and almost lose his footing. Riding the momentum of the swing, he spun around and followed the attack up with a diagonal uppercut. Having been stored under the arena, the hilt of his weapon was cool, in stark contrast to the air surrounding him. Surely his foe must be baking underneath all that armor? He returned to his pattern only to have the prince jump in again, trying to bring his weapons to bear before he could swing the sword black into a blocking position. Stepping left, Ganondorf merely got on the other side of the sword, rather than trying to pull it back.

Sweat started to accumulate under his helm. _Curse that prince, and being raised in the desert!_ Truly, if his mission was blessed by the goddesses they weren't making it any easier with the heat. As he continued the dance, whatever coolness which had been in the blade vanished as he clenched it in his hand, his sweat starting to make the grip slippery. _This isn't good, he can keep going on longer than I can._ Resolve hardening his muscles, he shifted his grip and thrust at his opponent, swinging the blade to the side with one arm when his foe sidestepped and almost ending the fight there. The prince managed to duck though, and quickly countered with a series of swipes which left Ganondorf backpedaling for a change- before once again settling into the usual figure 8 pattern.

The crowd continued to cheer, waiting for one combatant to gain the advantage, and sweat continued to build on the back of Ganondorf's neck. His foe, he noticed, was starting to breath heavily. _Well then, maybe he isn't that prepared for the elements after all._ He dashed forward, keeping the same pattern of swings but speeding up his execution. The prince nimbly deflected the strikes, then suddenly let out a yell, deflecting the swing with one hand and trying to land a strike with the other. Ducking underneath, Ganondorf did the opposite of what conventional wisdom dictated when fighting with a longer weapon and moved in closer, slamming his shoulder into the other combatant and knocking him off balance. Driving a kick into the other's stomach, he spun around again swung his blade up towards the prince's face. An uncomfortable feeling of deja' vu came over him, and he realized it was the same move he had used on Zelda in the garden a few nights before. Driving away his discomfort, he pushed further out, lengthening his reach and trying to make this the last swing of the match. As the blade flew though the air, he saw the prince's eyes narrow.

...

Link was growing frustrated. His opponent masterfully controlled the blade, preventing him from getting close and ending their duel. None of the probing strikes from his cutlasses could find a hole in the defense before him. Putting some distance between them, he permitted himself a few exaggerated breaths, hoping to make his opponent think was tiring (in reality, it wasn't too far from the truth). Though their duel hadn't yet lasted too long, his hands and shouders were already starting to get sore from the impact of the other's weapon on his own.

Suddenly, the boy rushed forward, taking advantage of Link's hesitation and getting close enough to slam his side into him and to follow up with a kick. Not being able to get his swords in to cover in time, Link began to backpedal furiously as he saw the incoming swipe, hearing the whistle of the blade as it bore down on him. _A whistle? But dull blades don't whistle..._ The sword passed only a rupee's width in front of his face, but he had managed to get out of the way of the strike in time. Backing up even further, Link raised his hand to his face and felt at the hair that hung to the side of his right eye. The hair ended far sooner than it was supposed to, stopping at an even line just above his eyebrow. _That is no dull blade._

Time slowed down as the man jumped forward again, his blade coming around in a deadly arc. Link hesitated for a single moment, before moving forward himself and bringing his swords to block, his right hand directly above his left and both blades pointing out to his left side. A gasp rose in the crowd, as the people realized his fateful gambit. _This man wants my life, the future of the Gerudo, but he will not have it!_ He spun the two cutlasses in a sideways x-shape, drawing upon the magic within him to both steel his arms and strengthen his blades. The other fighter grinned with a look of triumph, throwing all of his strength into the final swing.

The cutlasses caught the broadsword, but they didn't budge nor did they break- they stopped the swing dead in it's tracks. Link looked into his foes eyes, and took a single heartbeat to savor the shock he saw in them as they went wide, before engaging in a spin of his own. Catching the broadsword with the lower blade, he spun to his right and forced it upwards. Completing the spin, he brought the hilt of his right weapon around and slammed it into the side of his opponent's helmet. A loud clang of metal reverberated throughout the arena, stunning the very air into silence. His foe slumped slowly to the ground. One second passed, then two, and then the entire arena erupted into applause.

...

The impact left him dazed and the ringing in his ears threatened to deafen him, but neither of those things could drown out the roar of the crowds. _I... I..._ Ganondorf clamped his eyes shut, as though by tightening them enough he could also close off his ears. He could taste the dirt of the arena in his mouth, but at this moment he didn't even care. _Zelda... forgive me._ The roar of the crowd began to quiet down, as some of them noticed he wasn't returning to his feet. He knew he should force himself upwards, to accept his loss with dignity, but at that moment he just didn't care. _I couldn't stop them._ He felt a pair of strong arms reach under his right shoulder, and another set underneath his left. In his ear, he heard a whisper, "Put some strength into your legs kid, or I swear I'll let the recruits use you as a practice dummy!"

A slight smile came over his face, Gustaff always seemed to have the right words to say. He may not care about himself at the moment, but he wouldn't embarrass a man like that. As they lifted him up, he steadied his feet and managed to remain upright while leaning on the Lieutenant for support. The crowds engaged in another round of cheering as he was led out of the arena.

The journey to his preparation area took longer than he ever thought possible, but at least a white-armored medic was there by the time they arrived. His escort lowered him gingerly to his bench, before turning to leave. The medic stopped him "I believe I am going to need your help getting his helmet off, the impact appears to have bent it." Ganondorf swallowed nervously, forgetting the dirt which had filled his mouth. Spitting out the grime, he accepted a drink of water before the reality of his situation crashed down upon him.

 _I... had a chance. The best chance I may ever have had._ He felt a wave of nausea come over him, one which didn't get any better when they grabbed his shoulders and tried to wrench his helmet off. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, for the first time which he could remember, bellowing out a series of unchivalrous observations about their mothers. The side of his helmet jutted into his temple, but after a few seconds the pain lessened as his visor left his line of sight- being replaced by the bearded face of the medic.

"Minor concussion, a little bit of bleeding; I'll patch him up and then recommend that he be allowed to rest for a few days before returning to duty. Here son, please drink this." Ganondorf forced down the offered beverage, before closing his eyes and reclining back onto the bench. Too much had happened, too much in such a short time. He quickly felt himself slipping out of consciousness, the last thing flashing in front of his mind being the sneer of the desert prince as he executed his final blow.

...

Link ducked under a final diagonal swing, before standing up under his opponents arm and forcing it upwards with his shoulder. The opening before him clear, he almost lazily laid his cutlass on his opponent's neck, causing the crowd to erupt in applause. After the previous round, his last fight had been rather anti-climatic. His foe was good, but nothing like the other warrior he had crossed blades with. More importantly, he could tell that this opponent also carried a dull blade. _An accident then, or a rogue competitor acting out on his own?_

As the roar of the crowd continued, he raised his eyes to the royal box. The king and the nobles were all clapping as well, but their faces looked stern. To his side, the princess was beaming from ear to ear. He smiled, knowing that whatever was going on she, at least, was genuinely happy for him. To her side, a long-haired red head was jumping while screaming like a caught desert fox. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, it was rare to see a Hylian with hair like that- just as bright as the red of his sisters. The only other Hylian he had seen with hair that color was the young warrior he had recently sent below the grounds.

He stood motionless as a double row of soldiers and heralds walked out onto the field, at least a dozen of each. A small twinge of discomfort came over him, if the Hylians had it in mind to carry through on what that soldier attempted... Forming four lines, the heralds stood on the outer column and turned to face the crowds, while the soldiers turned inwards to flank the gap between them. The king and princess descended to the far end, pausing for a moment to allow the men to finish their maneuvers. A trumpet blared, and the two began to walk down the row to another round of cheering from the crowd. Link lowered himself to one knee, his arms shaking slightly as the day's exertion finally caught up to him. The king spoke.

"Prince Gerudo, today you have honored both your people and our own through your display of valor."

Behind him, the heralds echoed his words, _"Prince Gerudo, today you have honored both your people and our own through your display of valor."_ The crowds let out another round of applause, and internally Link wondered how much longer they could keep it up before losing their voices.

"Know that, this day, your name shall be recorded in the book of champions, the 447th name in our records, yet also the first of your kind."

This time, when the people cheered, Link felt a small bubble of pride surge within him. He had done something no other Gerudo had before. The king stood to the side, and the princess walked forward towards him. She silently stood before him for a second, the crowd settling down and waiting expectantly. After another moment of silence passed, she softly whispered, "The bracelet."

 _Oh, right!_ Link had read up on the Hylian customs, yet in the moment it had slipped his mind. Feeling a brief flash of embarrassment on his face, he undid the clip that held the jade token to his arm and held it before him. Recalling the words he had read, he spoke, "My princess, as winner of this days round of combat, it is my honor to return to you the token of favor which you entrusted me with." Zelda smiled as the heralds repeated his words. There was something disconcerning to Link about hearing his own words again when they were not his own. She extended her hand, but rather than presenting him with an open palm to accept the token she kept it shut. He looked at her for a moment in confusion, but a subtle nod of her head suggested that nothing was wrong. After but a moment, he understood, reaching forward and draping the bracelet around her wrist before fastening the clasp.

"I accept your gift champion. Now please, enjoy the festivities which shall now be held in your honor." With that, she leaning in slightly and spoke, as the heralds were relaying her words. "Also, send a message to my father asking for details about the Champion's escort."

"Huh?" Was the best response he could come up with.

"And with that," the king shouted, "I declare the 447th royal tournament concluded!" The heralds echoed his words, and the crowds rose for one final round of applause.

...

"Zelda!" The princess turned around to see a redhead bounding towards her. The guards on either side of her stiffened a bit, but they remained standing when Malon noticed them and slowed her approach. "Thank you so much for inviting me, I had a great time!"

"Of course Malon," Zelda replied, a frown coming over her face, "but aren't you staying for the celebration tonight?"

The girl's complexion fell a little. "No, that was the original plan but father just found me on the castle grounds and said we had to return to the ranch. I mentioned I was hoping to meet the prince, but his mind was made up." Looking at the princess, her eyes brightened again. "But even though I won't get the chance, it was still amazing to see all of those men compete. I really do appreciate it!"

"I am glad Malon." The princess stepped forward and gave the farmgirl a hug, surprising her more than the two guards on either side. "Take care, and I'll see you when I next return to visit Ruto." The girl nodded, before skipping back through the crowds. Zelda turned to see both of her guards regarding her with a puzzled look.

"What?" When neither of them answered, she sighed. "Very well, would you please accompany me to speak with my father? After that, I would like to take a visit to the royal gardens before the evening's festivities."

Turning away from them, she made her way through the castle grounds to the courtyard proper. Children ran in the grass and laughed, a few of them swinging around wooden swords as they had seen the competitors doing. Several flower petals fluttered through the air, riding the breeze from unknown origin. At last, they came to the front of the castle, where her father was standing with more court advisers. Cynically, Zelda wondered if they would always smother her with their presence as well when she became queen.

"Zelda, you did wonderful out there today." His voice was calm, but his face looked a bit stressed.

She placed one foot in front of the other and gave a slight curtsy. "Thank you father, but the day is still young."

A few advisers chuckled, and the king nodded his agreement. "Indeed, we shall have a few hours to rest, and then we will need to prepare ourselves for the coming feast..." His voice trailed off, and Zelda followed his gaze to see a Gerudo kneeling at the base of the steps leading up to their spot. "You may approach."

Standing up, the woman walked forward while still keeping her eyes to the ground. Zelda noticed the advisers around her father shrink back a bit, though he stood strong. "King Hyrule, Princess Hyrule, my prince is returning to his quarters for some rest, but he wished to inquire as to the tradition of the Champion's escort, as well as if you needed anything from him."

Zelda's father was a master at the art of politics, but for a brief moment the surprise was clearly visible on his face. "Of course, your master need not worry. A messenger shall be sent to your quarters shortly before the feast to show him where he must go. Is there anything else you need?"

"No my lord," she responded as she backed away, "If I may, then I shall take my leave." The group was silent as she departed, then the king spun around and marched briskly into the castle.

"Father?" Zelda called after him, hurrying to keep up.

"How did he know about that tradition? It has been ten years since the last victor was able to claim it."

"I cannot say father," she replied, "but you then intend to honor it?"

He was quiet for a moment as he strode through the corridors. "Zelda, what possessed you to give him your favor?"

"I... it just made sense at the time." Zelda gathered up the skirt of her dress in her hands. "This whole celebration is in their honor, I figured we wanted to be as deferential as possible to them."

"But emboldening him to ask to escort you to the feast!" He seethed, "You've put me in an awkward position Zelda, I can't rightly refuse the Gerudo now without insulting them." He was silent as they continued to walk. Zelda wanted to push him forward, to get some idea of what he was going to decide, but she feared upsetting him if she rushed him.

"I'll send him another message in two hours, telling him that you fell ill and will be unable to attend the banquet this evening."

"What!?" Zelda turned on her father. "You're going to bar me from a celebration in my own palace?"

"It's the only way Zelda." He didn't face her, and she almost felt that she could detect the shame in his voice. "I can't outright refuse him now, and as you know he wouldn't have been able to request to escort you at the feast if you hadn't bestowed your favor on him."

"I'm trying act in good faith with a people whom we have been fighting with for thousands of years!"

"Zelda, he is a Gerudo!" This time he did look at her, his eyes burning with a darkness. "Just because he looks more like us than the rest of them doesn't change his nature. Their very upbringing and society makes them violent and untrustworthy. I will give him a chance to show he is better than his forefathers, but I will not trust him before he earns it. Not with you."

"What is he going to do with me? Are you that afraid that he is going to whip out his sword and run me through in the middle of our own castle!?" Zelda sighed, "Father, I truly believe you are being irrational. Remember, this is my future too."

The king glared back at her, but she refused to back down from his gaze. After a few tense moments, he sighed. "There are many things he could do that don't involve a sword Zelda. I just can't take the risk."

Zelda glared at him. "Will you then command me to remain in my quarters? Not as my father, but as my king?"

With that, the man before her seemed to deflate, to sink into his robe and to have suddenly aged a dozen years. "I will not command you as your king to sit by, but as your father I beg you to do so." Upon not seeing any reply from her, he continued. "I'll send a message to the Gerudo delegation that you are feeling unwell, but we hope it was just the heat of the day and that you will be able to join us this evening. What happens next will be up to you." He turned and continued walking, leaving a stunned Zelda behind him.

...

 _Thunk!_ The arrow near the outer side of the round target. Zelda smiled, though it may not be a great shot, it would be good enough to stop a charging enemy. Impa looked on.

"I swear Impa, first Malon's father took her home early and now my father freaking out. Is being a Gerudo that wrong?" She notched another arrow and raised her bow.

"Zelda..." Impa hesitated, "You've lived a sheltered life here at the castle. The people who reside in the real world, they've had to deal with things you have not been exposed to."

"So we'll just treat the Gerudo like monsters when they try to change things, creating a self-fulfilling prophesy when they have to return to raiding and stealing because we gave them no choice?" Her next arrow buried itself in the hedges behind the target.

"I'm not saying that princess, but think for a moment- do you have any idea what it is like for those people whom the Gerudo attack? Furthermore, what do you think the people whom we swore to protect feel when we give our full hospitality to their oppressors?"

Zelda hesitated, "Impa, what are you implying?"

Her guardian shook her head. "Nothing in particular, but I want you to try to understand why some people feel the way they do. Even if there is no bloodshed, an autumn raid by the Gerudo can mean starvation for a remote family. The role of the royal family is to protect the citizens of Hyrule, how many of those citizens have suffered by some of the same mouths we have fed this week?"

The princess sat in the grass, examining the carvings on her bow again. She found the images to be strangely hypnotic. "But that is what I am trying to fix. Overcoming this bitterness is the only way to make peace and stop this suffering you speak of."

"You may be right." Impa looked up towards the walls of the small clearing then walked over to the target. Zelda gave her a puzzled look as Impa quickly broke it down and returned it to it's hiding place behind one of the bushes. "He's coming. Unless you want to discredit your father you should probably act unwell."

Zelda felt a small surge of excitement jump though her body, she had expected the prince to be resting. Taking Impa's suggestion to heart, she walked over to the stone slab along one edge of the clearing and sat down. Impa produced a cloak seemingly out of thin air and tossed it over to the princess. _Great, as if it wasn't hot enough today._ Muttering a word of thanks, Zelda accepted it and wrapped it around her body.

Taking the bow, she set it in her lap and returned her attention to it. The prince hadn't mentioned anything about the Gerudo practicing carving, only praising their skill at dying various fabrics. The women dancing around the handle were certainly of the desert folk. She continued to study it intently until she heard a cough from above her.

"Permission to enter your glade, princess?"

She looked up to the wall of the clearing to see his silhouette, framed by the afternoon sun. "Certainly, please do." She gasped as he leapt off the wall, falling for a full second before striking the ground and rolling to absorb the impact. "I guess you haven't showed off enough today?"

He smiled, face clearly visible without the bangs which previously got in the way. "I soaked in one of those tubs of yours for a half-hour and feel ready for another tournament!"

Zelda chuckled, "Well, I am glad you feel refreshed already. I also see that you decided to trim your hair back after the competition. It suits you."

He raised a hand to his face, as though he had already forgotten about it. The new style only hung about a half-finger length below his hairline. "Yea, it was time for a trim and the sisters said that the fight had hopelessly tangled it. I have no idea how they are able to maintain their long tails."

Zelda shook her own head proudly, though most of her hair was still put up under her headcovering. "Just one of the secret, womanly arts. In all seriousness though, your performance today in the tournament was incredible. I've never seen someone fight like that." The memory of him knocking out Ganondorf returned to her mind, along with the loud clang which reverberated through the stadium. Her continence fell.

Grinning shyly, he looked towards the ground and kicked at one boot with the other. "Well in all fairness, I do think the heat gave me a little bit of an advantage. Your men also have much to be proud of." Looking up, he saw her expression. "Princess? Is everything alright?"

She nodded, finding the fabric of the cloak encircling her particularly interesting. "Yes, please don't mind me."

"Princess Zelda," she looked at up him, a little startled, at him using her name. He took a few steps towards her, and she thought she saw Impa tense up at her position on the far wall. "Please, don't feel like you need to hide your concerns from me. What's on your mind?"

"I just..." she hesitated, "I'm just a little worried about Ganondorf. That was a pretty major blow you dealt him, and he seemed to get up pretty slowly." For a brief moment, she thought she saw something... odd pass over his face, but it was gone in a moment. He walked over beside her and sat down.

"He is an incredibly strong opponent, and I am sure he is fine." Seeing that her face still held a measure of concern, he permitted a second to hang in the air and continued. "Still... you're right. I may have gotten a little carried away in the heat of the moment- you know how fencing can be."

She raised a hand to her cheek, "You're right, and I am sure he understands."

"He is your personal knight right?" Link continued, "When you see him next, could you pass on my apologies?"

Zelda smiled, "Of course, and I am certain he won't hold it against you." She looked down, suddenly recalling the bow in her lap. "Oh, how rude of me! I wanted to thank you for this gift. You don't know how much it means to me!"

Seeing her mood improve, Link also fixed her with a grin. "I'm glad, your bodyguard implied that something was going on so I figured it would be an encouragement."

"It was!" Zelda reassured, "I've already been practicing with it a bit. Do your people normally engage in carving?"

He shrugged, "Sort of, where I reside it is not common, but we have many tribes scattered throughout the desert. One of them was responsible for this work."

"Ah, I see." Zelda looked back to the shaft, imagining herself dancing wild and free- like one of the women portrayed.

"Now it is my turn to apologize for my rudeness, how are you feeling princess? Your father sent a message that you were feeling faint after the ceremony, and you look a bit uncomfortable."

 _Only because I'm wearing a cloak in the middle of a summer day!_ Zelda bit back the sarcastic retort before it could reach her lips. "It's okay, I'm hoping it was just overexposure to the heat and that I will be ready for the celebration tonight.

"Yea, about that." He looked mildly uncomfortable, "What exactly did I ask your father about?"

A cheeky grin overcame Zelda's demeanor, "Oh, well when the princess's champion wins a tournament, he has traditionally been permitted to serve as her escort at the celebratory feast. It is in recognition of him loyally defending her honor. I figured that you may not be aware of the tradition, and didn't want you to miss out."

Understanding dawned on the prince's face. "Ah, so I asked your father if I would be allowed the honor as well."

"You don't mind do you? Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it without explaining what it was properly."

"No, no," he countered, "It's okay. I would be delighted to escort you at the feast. It would probably be a lot more entertaining then facing the nobility alone."

"It would also be nice to be able to enjoy your company without having to hide as though it were something shameful."

He looked down at his hands, fiddling with the leather straps on his gauntlet. "Are you sure that it isn't?"

Zelda tilted her head "Whatever do you mean?"

"It's just... standing in the arena today, I had half of Hyrule cheering me on. They saw my skill and honored me for it. Any other day though..." He sighed. "When the Gerudo come to town, we are able to complete our errands but we do not tarry longer than we must. Many of the townspeople will react to seeing us with distrust, if not outright hostility. Have you heard about the criminal activities of my people?"

Zelda felt something uncomfortable settle in her stomach. "I've heard rumors: robbery and kidnapping."

"Indeed, and I don't deny that my people may sometimes steal in their desperation, but I wonder how many of those reports are fabrications." He turned his attention away from the bracers and back to her.

"Fabrications? The royal guards are usually pretty thorough in investigating any accusations."

"Yes, but any person can get in a fight with a Gerudo and then justify it by saying the Gerudo was trying to steal from them. Everybody will believe them, and my people will usually run because they know they won't find justice. When they do so, the guards will just assume their guilt." There was a firmness to his tone, betraying the bitterness underneath.

"But why would my people start fights with the Gerudo for no reason?"

"Because Hylians hate my people!" Zelda flinched back, unused to this reaction from the prince. He glared at her a second, before seemingly deflating in on himself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"No, if what you are saying is true then I am the one who is sorry." Zelda recalled her earlier rant to Impa, _If the Gerudo want to change, are our prejudices standing in the way of that?_ In that moment, she made her decision. "Any hatred we have of your people is not justified, and that's why I would not be ashamed to be seen at the feast with you. Some of the nobles may shake their heads, but I am willing to set an example for them." She eyed the cloak covering her dubiously. "I will be resting this afternoon, my fatigue is doubtlessly a consequence of the heat from the tournament this afternoon, and then I shall accept you as my escort this evening. Deal?" She held out one hand to him.

Looking down, he accepted the offered hand and shook it. "Deal."

Zelda gave him one more smile as he stood up to depart, a smile reflecting her satisfaction with her choice. _Father is not going to be happy._

A/N -When I started out, I wondered if this tale would surpass 100k words. I am over halfway there, and so far am not even 1/4th of the way though my outline O.o. Here's hoping I don't get lost in the labyrinth of writing, yet I am proud that I pumped out over 10k words just this past week. I hope that I am not going to slowly in my setup for you guys.


	16. Future Plans

A/N- Well I made it. I really don't know about this one, this week and the next are extremely busy for me so I don't know if I fully gave it the attention it deserves. Still, I want to keep myself trained to update regularly, so we'll try this and I can always revise it. Let me know through review or PM if you have constructive criticism! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

His arms screamed in pain, but he didn't mind. As long as his mind was occupied with the discomfort it couldn't dwell on other things. Ganondorf had long since lost track of the time, such things didn't seem to matter to him. He hung affixed to one of the castle's rear walls, his climbing hooks embedded in the cracks between the stone.

Sahasar's voice drifted down to him from above. "So this is where you drifted off to. Aren't you supposed to be resting? A blow to the head isn't something you can just walk off."

Ganondorf muttered something indecipherable under his breath, which the sage ignored.

"If you continue to hang out here, you're probably going to cause a ruckus. I doubt that the guards will take kindly to seeing somebody climbing the battlements."

Nothing.

"My boy, I understand that you are feeling disappointed right now, but running out here and just punishing yourself physically is no way to get over a loss."

"A loss?" Ganondorf growled. "This is more than just a loss. Sahasar, I came within an arrow's breadth of saving Hyrule, of stopping the rise of the darkness before it began. This day is what you and the others have been training me for, and I failed. This isn't about a title or reward: I may have doomed Hyrule."

"Indeed, the words which you speak are true." The elder man responded. "I had hoped you would pull out a victory today, as it may have made the future more clear. The question is, now that this is the way things are playing out, what are you going to do?"

Ganondorf looked back up, a little taken aback by the bluntness of the mans words. Seeing his reaction, Sahasar continued. "What, did you expect me to comfort you? To coddle you? No, I will admit that things seem bad, especially if the Gerudo figure out that we almost tried to kill their leader. However, we don't have an excuse to give up just because we failed. You know what makes the hero?" He paused, gazing out over the land and stroking his beard, "Throughout the years, the hero has taken on many forms and roles, yet the legends agree on on thing: the one characteristic that makes him stand taller than any other man." Looking back at Ganondorf, he concluded, "An unbreakable spirit, the hero always faces numerous trials and heart-rending defeats, but at the end of the day he perseveres regardless of what he experiences and continues fighting until the day is won."

"An unbreakable spirit..." Ganondorf echoed.

"Indeed. Today's loss is a hard one, and shows that the future will not be secured easily. Tell me, do you have the strength of conviction to persevere? We've seen the limits of your power, but do you have the courage to continue regardless?"

Grudgingly, Ganondorf worked one of his claws out of the stone framework and embedded it into the crack above. His muscles screamed in protest, but he forced them to obey him as he worked his way back up to the top of the wall. When he got close, Sahasar reached down and helped him over the rampart. As he stood on his own strength, he feared that his legs may buckle underneath him. "Forgive me sir, I guess I lost my way for a moment."

The man gave him a genuinely warm smile. "Sir Ganondorf, the fate of the world lies on your shoulders. It is understandable that there will be times where you threaten to buckle under the pressure. Still, you will persevere, because that is what the hero does."

"Yes," he echoed, conjuring up an image of Zelda in his mind, "that is what the hero does."

"Now come," Sahasar responded, giving him an arm with which to steady himself. "You need to rest and recover from your injuries. Once you have mended, then we shall work on making you even stronger. You will have another chance, and on that day I truly believe that you will achieve peace for us all."

"Well sisters?" Naborru called out, backing off to admire her handiwork, "Is our brother ready to face the Hylian nobility?"

"I want a mirror." Link replied dryly.

"In all honesty, though it may be a little over the top for the Hylian sensibilities, I think it does honor to our culture. We do want to remind the Hylians that it was a Gerudo who won their tournament." Chirped Tiqa. A senior warrior, Link regularly crossed paths with his sister back at the fortress. Despite this, it hadn't been until she was assigned to the current party that he had gotten to know her. She generally stayed close to Naborru, and Link observed that the latter often relied upon the input of the former.

"He'll represent the desert, for sure!" Gailiya added.

"A mirror?" Link asked again.

From her position on the sofa, Afya raised her head- and promptly burst into laughter. "Aye, he'll probably make a few of the nobles wet themselves at the sight. I think you need to completely shave his hair to complete the look Naborru."

"Mirror!"

Naborru rolled her eyes as she retrieved a round glass from over on the dresser. "In all seriousness Afta, I can't believe how much hair you cut off. You may not care about such things, but the rest of us have honor." She passed the glass to Link.

Afya shrugged, "I'm a thief and such things as hair would get in the way. Besides, I had to hide the impromptu cut he got at the tournament."

"Indeed." Naborru scowled. When he had informed her about the sharpened sword she had wanted to march to the king that very moment to demand an explanation. He barely managed to talk her down.

"Naborru..." The prince's voice was quiet. She turned to see him staring at the mirror. "You don't think that this is a little too... traditional do you?"

His black armor was draped over his form, a scarlet robe falling behind him. She had taken a dark eyeliner and accentuated his eyes, as well as drawing a black tear running down from the back corner of each. A thick, red ruby sat on his forehead, affixed in a golden broach. "Of course not!" She replied, though she had to admit he looked a little menacing. "As Gailya said, tonight is an occasion to fully embrace your heritage. You've honored them and their customs, and now it is for them to do the sa- don't touch that!" She snapped, as he raised one hand to poke at the black mark below his eye. He snapped his hand back, properly rebuked.

"Theatrics aside," Afya added, "this is what you were hoping to accomplish right? To establish relations?" Link nodded. "Then while they are still in awe of your victory today, you need to start exposing them to who we are. The longer you just act like a Hylian, the more they will be in for a rude awakening when things get serious."

"Don't worry." Tiqa added, "We'll all be there with you, right sisters?"

By the time he made it halfway around the reception hall, Naborru was the only sister remaining. "Don't fret," she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "They're just taking the chance to scope out the place and identify opportunities."

Link scoffed, "If they get caught liberating rupees at a royal banquet, it isn't going to look good."

"As I said," she added, "no need to fret: they won't get caught."

Despite himself, Link grinned. There certainly were plenty of easy targets in the adjacent room. He had been genuinely remorseful when talking to Zelda about his race's reputation for thievery, yet he also felt no guilt when the target of their pilfering were lords who had more money then they could ever hope to spend. "Just so long as Afya can restrain herself- the Hylians would probably not react well to an unidentified Gerudo showing up on the castle grounds."

Naborru returned the smile, "No, Afya wouldn't waste her time. If she wanted to find something worthwhile, she would probably be in the guest wing right about now- braking into some locked chest."

They came to the designated meeting place, finding that the princess had not yet arrived. "Well, I guess we wait. A messenger was supposed to meet us if she was still recovering from her 'sickness,' so she must be on her way."

Naborru looked over at him. "Strange for them to say she was ill, yet still leave open the option for her to attend the feast."

Link shrugged, "There's something going on behind the scenes for sure, but of all the people here she seems to genuinely want peace between us- that is, assuming your warpaint doesn't immediately scare her off."

The elder opened her mouth to retort when the sound of clinking plate reached them from down one of the corridors. Taking a step forward and to his right, Naborru assumed an escorting position. The steady rhythm bounced off the stone walls, getting steadily closer. Eventually, two guards came around one of the corners, their stride breaking for only a moment at his appearance before they recovered. Behind them followed the princess's attendant, a half-step before the princess herself.

Link had to admit, she certainly looked... regal. She wore a fitting white and pink layered dress, with golden shoulderguards and her traditional headcovering. Though most of her hair was done up under it, as usual, a row of golden curls ran down both sides of her head to meet in the back. She wore blue rings on both of her hands, and well as a sapphire pendant from her neck. His own dress made him feel like a savage. After a moment, and what he thought to be a quick widening of her eyes upon recognizing him, she cast him a smile and his doubts seemed to evaporate.

Dropping to one knee, he called out "Lady Hyrule." He noticed, in amusement, that as the second pair of guards came around the corner they also were caught off guard by his appearance.

"Prince Gerudo," she walked forward and offered her her hand. "It is a pleasure to officially make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." He responded, leaning forward to place a kiss on her gloved hand. He reflected, with amusement, that this was indeed their first 'meeting' outside of the tournament ceremony. "I am glad to see that you are well enough to join the feast."

"I thank you for your concern." she turned to the guards, "Would you please inform the herald of our arrival?" As they shuffled off, she turned to the two behind her. "You may return to my quarters."

They tapped the butt of their spears to the ground, though their eyes betrayed their hesitation. "It's okay," Impa reassured them, "I will not leave the princess's side." Accepting this, they turned and retreated down the hallway.

"I must say princess, you sure look the part of a monarch this evening."

"Thanks, you look..." she hesitated "...exotic."

Link chuckled, "The handiwork of my companion." Extending his hand to one side, he beckoned to the elder, "May I introduce Naborru, one of the ruling elders of the Gerudo until I come of age, and the closest thing I have had to a mother."

"Truly, I am honored." Zelda stepped forward and curtsied. "Your son's efforts are a credit to your people." A bit taken aback, Naborru worked out a bow.

"Your majesty is kind, and I hope to see that the future smiles upon the efforts of my _brother._ " She slightly exaggerated the last word, though the princess didn't seem to notice.

"So," Link asked, "is there anything else I should really know before we pass through those doors?"

"Nothing major," she responded, "so long as you read up on our customs and etiquette you should be fine. Of course, it's important that you adhere to the standards of conduct expected of a foreign leader such as yourself. You shouldn't approach any of the major lords without first being given an introduction, though they may approach you and probably will before the night is out. Minor lords and any of the non-landed nobility are considered deferential to you and you may engage them at will. Before either of that though, we shall present ourselves to my father and make his greeting. Afterwards, I am sure you will want to have refreshments, but it is important to keep in mind the social ranks of the present houses and to not neglect the prominent houses in your desire for sustenance. Now, since you aren't familiar with our society, I must recommend that you first deal with the core family lines. The Nohansens for example..."

"Princess Hyrule," one of the guards had returned, "the heralds are ready for your entrance."

"Oh, I guess that that will have to do it for your crash course." She smiled sweetly at Link, noticing that the latter's eyes had gone wide. "You know, we're both roughly of equal rank, so you could probably just follow my lead and be alright."

"Yea, that would probably be for the best." he responded.

Naborru leaned over his shoulder and chuckled, "I see the princess has a sense of humor." They followed her to the entrance of the hall, where Link offered her his arm and they waited for the announcement of their arrival.

"Zelda?" He asked, turning his head to the side. "You're shaking, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she responded, "just a little nervous. They actually don't know that I am coming." He gave her a reassuring smile, before turning his attention back to the hall.

 _"Announcing her majesty, Princes Zelda Hyrule, and her escort, Prince Link of the Gerudo, defender of the Princess's favor and champion of the 477_ _th_ _royal tournament."_ A round of polite applause greeted them as they stepped into the chamber. Link was a bit taken aback by the decor. At this point, he had become accustomed to the purple and golden banners which adorned almost every corner of the castle. The present room, however, was draped almost exclusively in shimmering, golden silks. Occasionally, a scarlet or blue banner was visible, but aside from the ivory drapes everything else was gold. The floor had a golden, criss-crossed pattern to it, and even the tables and pillars were guilded.

"You know, I liked that." The princess commented from his side and breaking him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"When we were entering, you called me Zelda."

He felt a fire rush to his cheeks, a bad time considering that much of the hall's attention was still on them. "I did? I am sorry for any disrespect that may be inferred by such wording."

"Nonsense," she brushed off his concern, "at this point, I would be honored if you were to think of me as a friend." She turned to look him in the eye. "If you do, then maybe you could use my name more often?"

He smiled, "As you wish... Zelda. In turn, feel free to call me Link." He gave her a wink before returning his attention to the room before them. " Now, would you show me how to interact with the nobles?"

They made a few polite greetings as they entered, but Zelda quickly steered her companion towards the dais at the head of the hall. Her father knew she was here, and the sooner she greeted him the sooner she would be free to relax and enjoy the festivities with her friend. Smiling, she quietly whispered his name under her breath, "Link." She was used to calling Impa or Ganondorf by their names, yet there was something liberating about being able to drop the "Prince" from her escort's title.

"Princess Zelda, Sir. Gerudo, it is an honor to see you here this evening."

Zelda turned, her mind already putting a face to the voice. "Lord Quillon, I didn't realize you were able to attend the festivities today. I certainly would have greeted you had I known." The man standing before her appeared to be in his early forties, her brown hair neatly trimmed and groomed against his scalp. He wore a long, blue robe the color of the ocean and trousers of a deeper blue shade- both trimmed with gold.

"My apologies, I was not able to arrive in time for the tournament, but you know that nothing will keep me away from a good feast!" He chuckled, before focusing his attention on Link. "I hear you put on quite the performance."

Link inclined his head, "I was honored to be able to compete with so many talented combatants."

"Indeed," the man countered wistfully. "I wish that my son and I had arrived in time, doubtlessly he would have given you one more talented foe to overcome. Have you spoken to him lately Princess?"

"It has been a few months," Zelda responded. "My lord, I hope to speak to you later this evening, but would you please excuse us for now? I have to present the prince to my father."

"Of course, of course. Don't let me hold up the king!" Quillon bowed, then melted into the croud.

"So," Link resumed walking alongside her. "Important lord or minor?"

"Uh, somewhere in the middle." Zelda nodded to another dignitary before continuing. "Lord Quillon's family is not one of the major houses, but he has been making more of a name for himself lately. The man is certainly competent at both running his lands and organizing his people. He seems to wish to establish himself in the higher castes though."

"I see, successful and ambitious?"

"That is a fair assessment." Zelda paused. They had reached the base of the platform where her father stood, along with some of the higher nobles and royal advisers. She waited for her father to notice her before moving any closer.

"What about the son, does he have his father's ambition?"

"The son?" Zelda responded, unsure of what her companion meant by that.

"He mentioned his son as though he would be able to stand in the arena with the trained knights. I'm curious as to whether that is because he also is driven to success, or if it is the father's prodding."

"Honestly, I am not entirely sure." Zelda confessed, "I have only spoken with him on a couple of occasions, and he seems motivated enough but I cannot attest as to why." Upon seeing her father nod in their direction, she added, "It's time."

"Alright." Link slipped his arm out of hers, taking a step forward and extending his hand. Taking it in her own, she allowed him to lead her up the steps. The murmurs of the crowd suffocated her. One particularly raucous member of the nobility laughed at some unheard joke. As they reached the top of the steps and she instinctively gripped her escort's hand a little tighter. Turning her head downwards, she nodded respectfully as the king stretched out both hands in a greeting. "Daughter, I am pleased to see that you are up and well again." She could see the slight straining in the corners of her father's eyes. "And the Gerudo Prince, your performance in the tournament truly exceeded all expectations. Perhaps, I should make my men learn to fight with the cutlass as well." He threw his head back and released a laugh which sounded natural enough, but it wasn't the laughter which Zelda knew as her days as a child.

"You are most gracious my lord," Link responded, "though I suspect that half of my advantage was my opponent's unfamiliarity with such weapons. Your knights have much to be proud of."

One of the advisors to the king's left, a weaselly little man that Zelda never cared for, added his own thoughts. "An impressive display indeed, mirrored now by your savage appearance. Tell me, is this sort of dress a victory ritual for your people?" Zelda bristled at the man's comment, but Link beat her to any reply.

"Actually, this is just a traditional homage to our history and culture. When we dress in our victory clothes, there is much more blood involved." The man drifted back a bit, his throat moving but no words coming out. Link turned back to the king who, Zelda could have sworn, actually had an amused look in his face. "I must say, although our traditions differ I am still quite honored at this gathering. Our people rarely all gather at one place, yet you must have nobles here throughout all of Hyrule."

The king nodded, "The Hylian lords will answer the call when important matters arise, our unity of purpose is our strength." His eyes flickered over to Zelda as another series of trumpets sounded.

"Announcing, the honorable Duke Onkled."

"Well father, we do not wish to keep the Holdrum nobility waiting." Zelda curtsied, and steered Link away as the king nodded.

"I suppose so, please enjoy yourself tonight Prince, and I hope your journey back to the desert is safe."

Link bowed, his cape swirling around his figure and draping over one shoulder s he righted himself. "Thank you, and thank you also for the hospitality you have shown."

With that, the conversation was over. Zelda steered Link off the platform and into the crowd. After greeting a few more attendees, they drifted over to one of the pillars running alongside the hall. Link leaned in beside her, "Zelda, I understand that there are things that happen which maybe I am not privy to, but please know that you can talk to me when things are bothering you."

She scowled, "Am I that obvious?"

He smiled, "In appearance? No, you are a master. Still, I could feel the tenseness in your arm."

She smiled, still, now that she no longer had to face the disapproving look in her father's eyes. "I thank you for caring, but it is a small matter and one I would just as soon put out of my mind for now. Shall we enjoy the festivities?"

"Very well, princess." Link responded, moving alongside her back into the crowd, his eyes darting among the faces.

"Looking for someone?"

He returned his attention to her. "Just curious to see if any other attendees from the tournament were present."

"Hmm... well there probably wouldn't be too many attending who weren't nobility..."

"And there he is, the man of the hour." They both turned to see Felix walking towards them with a slight swagger, Ghaliya following behind with a face which appeared both sheepish and smug at the same time.

"Ambassador Felix," Zelda responded, "A pleasure as always."

"Likewise Princess, likewise. Truly, your radiance is like a fine lily growing in the meadow. Don't you agree, Prince?"

"In all honestly, I do not."

A few of the nearby nobles ceased their conversation, suggesting they were not nearly engrossed as they appeared. The ambassador, to his credit, didn't let himself hesitate. "Oh indeed, why would you say that?"

"Simple," Link turned to her, "Though I know the princess by little more than her reputation, I already see that a lily is a poor flower to describe her. Though an adventurer may be entranced by it's beauty, a simple tug can pull it from the ground- upon which it will wilt. In the desert, there is a type of vine which grows cliffs. Though the surface is rough, it still is able to burrow it's roots, and any attempts to dislodge the plant leave the pruner frustrated. The Princess is not merely a delicate flower, and I think those of us of foreign nations must not underestimate her." He threw her a quick wink, and the nobles around them nodded approvingly. "It doesn't hurt that the vine also has quite the brilliant blossom."

"Well said, well said!" Felix laughed, "You're people are certainly bold. I find your companion here especially fascinating. Would you like to hear of her exploits?" He gestured back towards the arches. This time, Zelda felt Link tense up.

"Ghaliya..."

"Permit me this, as if I am to get anything out of the affair it is the ability to share an amusing tale." There was a twinkle in the ambassador's eye as he led them away from the eavesdroppers. "So, I was standing around and minding my own business, when she approaches me. Now, for context, we had met in the tournament and placed a few wagers- though in hindsight I don't think it was fair since I didn't know of your skills." Ghaliya rolled her eyes behind him, as the man continued, "Anyhow, after a bit of conversation she asked be if I would be interested in another wager. Intrigued, I decided to hear her out. She inferred that I was the sort of man who would always carry around some rupees on me, and stated that she could remove them from my pocket before the night was out. If she managed this feat without me noticing, she could keep them. Otherwise, she would pay me back double."

"Ghaliya..."

"Figuring that I could just be on my guard whenever she was nearby, I agreed, only for her to then hold up my pouch before my eyes. The little fox hadn't even waited for my agreement before sneaking it away, only saying she said she would get it away from me 'sometime this evening.'" He added another chuckle as he swayed slightly. It was rapidly becoming clear that, even though the food hadn't yet been served, the ambassador had already antiquated himself with the wine stores.

"I guess I can see Ghaliya's point, though I will gladly have her return your possession to you if you desire it." Zelda almost giggled at seeing her normally relaxed companion looking so nervous.

"No, she may keep it. A wager is a wager after all, and my country's resources run incredibly deep." Zelda didn't like the look he gave as he related those last few words. There was a swagger to them, but also something which felt moderately threatening. He turned back to the crowd as Link leaned into the Gerudo and whispered something in her ear.

"Not entirely impressed?" Zelda teased, as the Gerudo slipped back into the crowd.

"Just telling her to behave herself," he replied, "I am certain she meant it as a joke, but considering our reputation it probably isn't the best course of action around the nobles here.

"Probably." Zelda echoed, she was shocked at just how informal the relationship between the desert women and their leader was. "Tell me about your markings, when a culture resorts to intricate details it suggests that more than fashion is involved."

Link raised a hand to his face, "Well, the black markings have a meaning that has been lost to time, but the tears always reminded me of the desert wind. Have you ever felt a harsh gust on your face but gone without blinking?" Zelda nodded, though she couldn't be sure that she had. "The desert winds are so much stronger, if you aren't protected the corners of your eyes will water within moments."

"And this?" She tapped the jewel on his forehead.

To this he smiled, "That one is actually pretty easy- it is the desert sunset. The sun casts off a red glow, the golden beams radiating outwards and entangling themselves with the sky. At the fringes, the gold can even meld with the sand below – blurring the barrier between sky and earth.

"It sounds wonderful." Zelda responded.

"It is." Link agreed, before glancing over at her. "One day, I would like to take you to see it, if peace between our people can be achieved and you are willing."

She turned her body, looking him straight on and into his face. She almost thought that she could see the sunset right there, his dark skin emulating the shade of the sand. The illusion was broken by the two bright pools of blue which stared back at her. One day...

"I would very much like that," she responded with a smile.

Though her father may not approve, the rest of the night was one of the most fun she could remember. When the time for the meal came, Link watched her intently and mirrored her actions- grabbing the appropriate utensil for each course. She almost spit a piece of food out of her mouth in laughter when she saw that each of the Gerudo were, in turn, watching him and mirroring his moves. Not a single one of them seemed to know which fork came next. A few more speeches, many more greetings from nobles, and then the night was over as fast as it had begun. She was up at the crack of sunrise, watching from her window as the Gerudo delegation departed out of the gate.

"Yes," she whispered to the wind, "I will see to it that we have peace."


	17. Red Warnings

A/N - Alright, I did miss last week though I alluded to the probability. I'm back on track now though (although I couldn't upload this chapter when I tried earlier in the day)! Here we go.

Link drew his cloak tighter as he passed under the wooden arch. The ranch was only a few hours ride from the caste, and he wanted to see the inhabitants himself before returning to the desert. A soft melody wafted through the air, as he left shallow footsteps in the earth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the Gerudo slip over the wall before vanishing again.

The path took him between a ranchouse and the barn, the lowing of cattle seeping through the doors. He smiled, the ranch was famous in the town for its milk, but another product commanded his attention this day. Passing the structures, he entered into a wide clearing and paused at the sight. Before him ran scores of horses, their manes billowing in the breeze as they galloped through the pasture. He loved the creatures, they possessed both strength and beauty- reminding him of his people who endured in the desert.

"Good afternoon traveler." A broad-shouldered man approached him from the side with a greeting. Link could tell that the rancher had worked the land for most of his life, his arms were wider than most men's legs. "I'm Talon, owner of the Lon Lon Ranch. How may we help you today?" He offered a hand, which Link accepted. The man's brown mustache ran uninterrupted from his upper lip all the way to his sideburns, a feature which set him apart even more so than his build.

"An interest in horses, Talon." Link smiled, not bothering to identify himself. "I have heard that nobody breeds them better than you do, and hope I may be able to purchase one from you someday soon."

"Ah, well your ears can discern a true tale!" The man beamed, pointing towards the pen, "Would you like me to grab some tack?"

Link smiled back, "I would appreciate it, may I?"

"Certainly! My daughter Malon should already be in there and she can start showing them to you. I'll be there in a moment." With that, he spun on his heel and headed towards the barn.

Link wandered into the corral, working his way in the direction of the singing. He had to admit, the Hylians did seem to have their breeding down to a science. Each of the animals he passed looked strong with no defect presenting itself. Working his way around a particularly large, black stallion, he came upon Talon's daughter. He was surprised, however, by the vibrant, scarlet hair of the maiden before him. His surprise failed to match that of the ranchgirl's, however. After a few moments of singing to the colt beside her, she noticed him and turned around- getting two entire words into her greeting before going as stiff as a board.

"You're, your the desert prince!" She dropped into an awkward curtsy.

"Indeed I am, you were at the tournament were you not? I have not seen many ladies of Hyrule who's hair is as rich as my sisters."

Her face turned as red as her head, "Forgive me for my disrespect, I never expect for you... to be... here."

He shook his head, "No please, you are not at fault. It probably is pretty strange for me to show up randomly, but I heard rumors of the horses bred here and wanted to see them for myself."  
Suddenly the girl's expression brightened, her self-consciousness dissolving in an instant. "Oh yes, the horses! Nobody around raises them quite like we do, do you have a personal interest in horses then?"  
"I do, as do my people." He stepped over to a speckled mare, reaching out his hand and brushing it along her side. She regarded him for a moment before releasing a dismissive snort and lowering her head to the grass. "Horses have a deep... cultural significance to us, and one of our most popular competitions is horse archery."

"Well that is exciting," the girl responded, before slapping herself on the forehead and extending her hand sideways for a handshake "Oh, and I'm Malon!"

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Malon. I am known to my people as Link." He took her hand before flipping it over it over and placing a gentle kiss to its back. The crimson blush from her cheeks didn't fade. It was then that he looked over her shoulder, noticing the creature standing behind. "And who is this?" He strode forward, captivated by the rust-red of the coat before him.  
"Oh, that's Epona, she has something of an attitude problem with people besides me. Maybe you shouldn't get too..." She stopped short as Link reached out his hand to the horse. Epona sniffed him and considered a moment, before stepping forward and allowing him to scratch at her forehead. He chuckled, and turned over to the farmgirl.

"She really is a magnificent steed."

"Yes..." Malons mouth didn't seem to be able to keep up with her thoughts. After staring for a moment, she finally came to her senses. "I've never seen her take to somebody like that before."

He shrugged, "Who knows, maybe it is in my blood. You said she is somewhat wild?"

"Nobody has ever been able to ride her, and usually I'm the only one she lets groom her." Malon paused for a moment. "She's been a challenge, but I know she'll come around. The castle has already reserved her for the princess's personal night."

Link's eyes narrowed, a free spirit like this shouldn't be constrained in a stable, she should be able to run free. "I see... and if the castle has reserved her I guess there isn't any sense in trying to talk your father into a different deal?"

Malon sighed, actually looking a bit disappointed. "I had hoped, when her attitude was manifesting herself, that we would be able to keep her on the ranch. She really is the fastest and strongest mare I have ever seen. Still..." Looking up, she put on a smile, "But the people at the castle are good people, I'm sure she'll learn to work with them and that she'll be happy." She reached into one of the bags lying beside her on the ground and withdrew a small carrot. "Here."

Link accepted the carrot and snapped it in half before presenting it to the steed. She sniffed at it for a moment before accepting the gift. He continued to stroke her mane, and she leaned her head into him. He heard a muffled thud hit the ground. Turning, he saw Talon had dropped the saddle from his arms, though he still held the bridle in a tight grip. The warmth from his eyes had all but evaporated.

"Gerudo," he stated in a dangerous, manner of fact voice.

"Father?" Malon responded, a bit of concern edging its way into her own.

"Go to the house Malon," He barked back, his eyes never leaving Link's.

"I am afraid you have me a bit confused," Link responded to the farmer, as Malon scurried out off the circle. "I'm merely a traveler passing-"

"-don't play games with me boy!" He twirled the bridle around his wrist, the metal bit flashing in the sun. "That horse ain't normal, and no normal human can earn her trust within a couple of minutes."

"Then why does Mal- oh... I see." He turned his whole body towards the man. "Whatever you have against the Gerudo people, I would like it if we could move past that." The farmer twitched. "We both know that you can't sell this horse to the castle, I'd be willing to make a generous offer for-"

"Shut up sand-scum!" Talon made it two whole steps forward, before a pair of scarlet pillars rose between him and Link, joined by two more who held their scimitars at the farmer's back.

"We're leaving," Naborru cut in, fixing the man with a particularly dirty stare. "You're lucky that my lord told us to behave, or I would not stand your insult to him." The man glared back, spitting at her feet in defiance.

"You know," Ghaliya chimed in, turning her attention to Link, "we could just take his tongue- the man would still be able to work then." He saw the farmer's eyes widen just a hair when Link didn't immediately respond.

"No, let us just leave him to his little operation here." He turned to walk out, flanked by two of his sisters as the other two kept their weapons on Talon. They made it outside the ranch without incident.

"Well, that played out in an utterly predictable manner." Naborru dryly observed.  
"Not exactly," Link responded, "I do believe that I have found a mount which is worthy of our people's king."

"A mount which is already spoken for, and which the owner seems to not be too eager to give up." Naborru added, "So in other words, a dead end. Unless..." she gave him a mischievous look.

He smirked back, "A horse like that does not belong within stone walls, we shall have to pay another visit to the ranch soon."

"Oh, Afya will be delighted to hear of this," Ghalya chimed in.

...

"Deployment?" Zelda gasped, one hand going to her mouth.

"Yea, but don't worry." Ganondorf threw her a half smile to reassure her, "I'm just going to get some real world combat experience. I'll be with professional knights, and we are just investigating reports of bandits to the north. It shouldn't be too dangerous.

"Yes but..." Zelda fidgeted with the sleeve of her dress. The last few nights had brought in a more chill breeze, as the long days of summer began to wane.

"Don't worry Zelda, we'll be stationed in a nice town- not camping out in the wilderness. I can probably even write to you if that would help to keep you entertained."

Looking back up at him, she smiled and fixed her clear, blue eyes on him. "I would like that, still, the castle is going to be quiet without you around. Also who would spar..." She trailed off, catching the hint of hurt in his eye.

"Zelda, I am really sorry. I know you want me to resume working with you, but I can't risk getting carried away again. We got lucky last time." He looked at her cheek, the scar plainly visible now that she had washed her makeup off for the day. It had begun to fade into a thin, white line, but he knew it would haunt him every time he looked at it.

"Well, I'll wait then until you are better trained then we can start again, okay? Princess's orders." She tilted her head and gave that big smile which he could never refuse.

"Very well, my princess." He stepped back and gave an exaggerated bow. "I had best finish getting my equipment together then turn in, we are departing fairly early."

"I see..." Zelda replied, looking a bit dejected. "Still, make sure to write me as soon as your unit is settled in. I want to know just how extensive this bandit threat is."

Ganondorf reached forward and took her hand, before she threw her arms around him and pulled him in tight. "And don't you go get yourself impaled because you were being too cocky! I need you to be the captain of my personal guard someday."

He smiled, patting her on the back and ignoring the subtle crack in her voice. "Don't you worry, any bandit we come across won't last long enough to learn my name." Pulling away, he turned down the hall and away from the princess's chamber. "Until I return, I'll write soon."

It may not have been fully proper for him to make his goodbye there, but he wanted to spare her learning of the news in a public place. He rounded the corner to see Lieutenant Gustaff reclining by the top of the stairwell to the lower floors.

"Well, said your goodbyes?"

"Indeed," Ganondorf replied. "I'll get the last of my things."

Gustaff placed one hand on the boy's shoulder. "Wait for me at the bottom of the stairwell, once I station the guards back at the princess's door I wish to talk to you."

Dutifully, Ganondorf nodded. He made his way down the spiral steps and leaned against the stone wall. After a few minutes, he could hear Gustaff's armor clinking as he made his way down the stairwell.

"So," The man nodded as he walked down the hallway, Ganondorf matching pace. "You are ready?"

Ganondorf nodded, "I prepared all of my supplies before speaking to the princess, I may leave at any moment."

"That... isn't exactly what I meant." The older man replied, causing Ganondorf to turn his eyes sideways. "You're what... almost 15? Most soldiers don't leave the training arena to see real combat for a few more years."

Ganondorf turned his head to the man, "What do you think, am I not ready?"

Gustaff chuckled, raising both hands in a gesture of surrender. "The king himself approved your request, far be it from me to disagree with his highness. Still, you may find that the battlefield is nothing like a controlled sparring match. It is unpredictable and... unpleasant."

Ganondorf nodded, accepting the wisdom of his elder, but he knew that he couldn't wait. According to Sahasar, the Heros of the past were called upon to save the kingdom before they reached adulthood. "That's why I need to start experiencing it now, I have learned all I can here at the castle."

"Maybe so." The Lieutenant looked over at the boy, his armor clicking with the motion, "Does this have anything to do with the tournament?"

Ganondorf gritted his teeth, "The desert prince cut through us like we were wheat before the scythe. If things go wrong with the Gerudo, we aren't prepared to stop them."

"In war, nothing is certain. I am not minimizing his fighting skills- goddesses know that I got humiliated by him- but we have many advantages that they lack." Gustaff paused, looking at nothing in particular as he formulated his response. "We are an army, each one of us depending upon the man beside him, and together we are stronger than any one man. The responsibility to stop the prince isn't going to be the responsibility of any one individual."

 _In that, you are wrong,_ Ganondorf thought, _That is exactly what my responsibility is._

"But even if everything works out with the Gerudo, this will still be an excellent opportunity to put some of the training you have learned to the test, maybe even learn a bit of field tactics." Gustaff continued, "I may be concerned about some squires, but I know you can handle yourself. You're going to learn a lot."

"Well, that's the whole reason I volunteered." He replied with another grin.

...

The torches on either side of the drawbridge cut through the darkness, illuminating it from either side. Aside from their crackling, the night was quiet- save for the occasional howl of a wolfos in the distance. A light breeze blew from the south, but it flowed through the field as silently as a cat stalking its prey. Suddenly, a shout cut through the night, followed by a series of clanging sounds as the winches sleepily came to life. The drawbridge lowered, locking against the opposite short of the moat with a deep thud. After a few moment's pause, three-dozen riders rode across the ramp and into the night beyond.

...

Nasira let loose a cry before jumping in, swinging her spear diagonally. Kalila flipped her glaive horizontally to block it, before immediate stepping to the side as her sister reversed the spin of the spear and tried to bash her with its base. Grabbing her foe's spear with her left hand, Kalila tugged her forward while letting her own weapon drop to the ground. Off balance, Nasira stumbled over the glaive and a short push to her back as she was traveling past sent her sprawling to the ground.

Nasira pushed herself up on the palms of her hand, spitting out a bit of sand as she did so. "You're so fast!" Offering her her hand, Kalila pulled her sister to her feet.

"Well naturally, I am a Gerudo after all!" She smiled proudly. The truth was that she had recently started quite the growth spurt and, though many of the sisters found their new height unwieldy at that age, she was rapidly adapting. Pride swelled within her as she became faster and stronger daily, and that wasn't the only manner in which she was growing.

Khalisha made her way over to them from the other side of the sparring arena. "I'll take over. Nasira, I might have some pointers that may help you."

Kalila opened her mouth to respond with some indignant retort about stealing her spot, when she heard a horn sound from the eastern gate. Reconsidering her response, she turned and blurted out, "Thanks Khalisha, duty calls!" Scooping up her glaive, she began trotting towards the sound. The bars were being lifted just as she arrived at the gate, smiling wide at the returning party. "Brother!" She called out, "I am glad to see you have returned."

"Kalila," he gave a slight smile back, the droop in his shoulders betraying his exhaustion from the journey. It made her feel a bit guilty, but as he slumped she noticed something different.

"Why brother, I do believe I am taller than you!"

"What!?" His exhaustion forgotten, Link straitened out his back and squared his shoulders. "Well I believe you are mistaken, I was only gone for a week!"

"Yea, but who knows how long it has been and we haven't noticed?" She cast him a playful wink and put her hand on his shoulder, she was going to enjoy this. "It's okay, I can always help you if you need something from the supply room and can't reach."

Link growled something she couldn't make out, as Naborru walked up beside him. "Can you see to it that provisions are set out for us sister?"

Returning to the task at hand, Kalila looked at her elder. "I'm sorry, some of the sisters are in front of the fortress and they may be able to help, but Kotake and Kohume told me that I was to take our brother to the Spirit Temple the moment you got back."

Naborru's eyes narrowed, but it was Tiqa who spoke up. "A journey through the desert... after we just got back from Hyrule?"

Kalila shrugged apologetically, noticing the slump returning to Link's shoulders. "I'm sorry, that's what I was told. Do you wish for us to wait?"

The elder was silent for a moment, looking over to Link. He met her gaze and gave her a slight nod. "No, if you two are up for the trip then it probably would be unwise to keep them waiting. Still, you should at least ensure you have some fresh water before you go."

"Oh, no need to worry about that!" She chimed up, presenting a flask to her brother, "I figured the journey would tire you out, so I made some Opuntia tea for us to take with us."

Naborru smiled, "You take care of your brother well. Very well, may your journey through the sands be safe." She continued forward with the other members of the party, leaving the two young Gerudo behind them. Kalila turned to Link.

"Are you ready for this?"

Her brother smiled at her, taking another draw off of the flask. "Feeling rejuvenated already, let's go so that we make it by sundown."

"Alright, even if you are a bit tired you needn't worry. I can protect you from the Leevers."

He smiled at her as they turned towards the southern gate. As they came upon the immense barricade before them, he prompted her, "So, has anything happened at the fortress since we were gone?"

Kalila put one finger to her chin, "Not much, though with Naborru and Afya being in Hyrule and the witches being at the fortress _Nasiha_ has been in charge- that's been interesting." She ignored a disapproving look from Link.

After realizing that she wasn't going to respond to his glare, Link let the comment pass. "Well, Nasiha *is* an elder, so she must know what she is doing."

Kalila shrugged, "Maybe, but the way she was acting it was as if the moon would fall on us at any moment. Personally, I'm glad Naborru is back to straighten things out. Are you going to leave Afya behind every time?"  
Link shouted up towards the top of the gate, which after a few moments lifted up to allow them passage. "I don't know, but so far she's learned quite a few interesting things about the Hylians. She'll probably stick around there for awhile yet." He looked over at her, "She also keeping tabs on a particular mare for me."

"Ooh, I'm jealous." Kalila leaned in, "What sort of horse would catch your fancy, and are we going to steal it?"

"We'll see." He responded. "She's like... you know how the clouds billow above the red rock of the canyon?"

Kalila scrunched her nose, "One pass through the Hylian library and you are already getting poetic on me?"

Link chuckled, he had missed his sister while away. "Well, she's one of the most well-built mares I have seen, and apparently has a people problem though she took to me right away."

"Maybe she can smell the Gerudo in you, you said she was red?"

"Yes," he smiled, "and wild, it's like she belongs with us."

Grinning, Kalila looked over at her brother. "Well, sounds like we have to liberate her from her Hylian overlords."

"We?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I'm not to leave your side after all."

"Let's just get to the temple first, if her attitude is any indication she won't be going anywhere soon."

She sighed, "As if the witches will be."

...

Zelda sighed, a week had passed since the departure of the Gerudo, and another five days since Ganondorf had left for the north. Though she had her studies and archery, life at the castle was rapidly turning rather dull. She wasn't even needed for diplomatic functions, as most of the foreign dignitaries had returned home after the feast to rest and report back on the week's events. She hadn't even seen her father since the banquet.

She scowled, perhaps she was being childish, but she was getting the impression that her father was stonewalling her. Yes, maybe he disagreed with her decision, but that was no reason which they couldn't just talk out their differences. Rising from her desk, she turned to her guardian. "Impa, let's take a walk."

The older woman narrowed her eyes, clearly catching something in the younger girl's tone, but letting it pass. "Very well, do you have a particular destination in mind?"

"Let's just see where my feet take us." Zelda responded, she didn't have much patience for games at the moment. Taking a step outside of her chambers, she heard soft footsteps behind her as Impa fell into line. Winding her way through the corridors, she worked her way down towards her father's study.

"I assume you have a plan princess."

"I just want to talk." Zelda responded to the voice behind her, not breaking stride as she approached the guards on either side of the doorway. "Is my father here?"

"Indeed princess," the captain on the left replied. "Shall I tell him that you seek an audience?"

"Please do." She crossed her arms and stood unmoving as he opened the door and dissapeared inside. The other guard remained rigid, not acknowledging her presence. _Ignore me for a week will he? I'll teach him a few things._ After a few moments, the guard returned, holding the door open beside him.

"He will see you now."

Nodding in thanks, Zelda walked through the doors and into the study. A fire burned in the hearth, and a massive wolfos pelt covered the floor. Her father called out from behind the desk, "Daughter, how have you been?"

"Honestly, a bit stressed father." She replied crossly. "Maybe I am overreacting a bit, but why haven't I seen you about for the past week? Have you been avoiding me?"

The king let loose a sigh, setting down a quill with which he had been scribbling some notes. "Please don't take it personally, I just thought the two of us might want to take some time to reflect. Often, hot heads can make a disagreement worse."

"But a week father!? Why have you not summoned me to any dinners? Are you that offended by my independence, by the fact that I might see a different path than you!" Her voice was getting louder.

"Zelda... I just didn't want to fight with you on this matter." His eyes looked over his desk, hesitating when they fell upon a forgotten bottle.

"I would rather fight with you than not even see you for a week. Father, you can't just cut me off like that! It would be better to face a lecture or a shouting match than to just be pushed aside, like someone of little importance..." her eyes followed his to the bottle, and to the swirling red liquid within. "Father?"  
Letting loose a deep sigh, he unsteadily forced himself to his feet. "Don't worry about it, the physicians say that it is nothing serious, just a temporary weakness brought on by my age."

"You're age is far from advanced father." Zelda strode forward, taking him by his arm and lowering him to his seat. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The king chuckled, "You make it sound like I am on the edge of becoming a poe, child- at this rate, I probably have another five years in me before things get serious. My strength will be back soon."

She shook her head, her eyes starting to moisten a little. "So, that's why you have been resting this week? You don't hate me for defying you about the Gerudo affair?"

Her father reached out a hand. "Hate you? Oh no Zelda, I could never hate you. In fact, though I disagree with your actions I am proud of you regardless. You aren't going to let the opinions of a feeble old man stop you from doing what you think is right. Hyrule is going to need that... dedication... with both the Gerudo and the other threats cropping up."

Taking another step towards him, Zelda wrapped her father up in her embrace, which he returned. "Don't worry yourself father, just get better. I'll work alongside you to secure the future of our people. Just... don't lock me out, okay?" They held eachother for a long time, enjoying the other's presence and the crackling of the hearth.

That evening, as she sat alone in her room, she thought about her father. He was putting on a brave face, but she knew the matter was serious. He might be able to rule for a few more years, but the time would rapidly approach when the country would fall to her. She could no longer play games, it was time to start strengthening Hyrule for what would come ahead. Impa walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, sensing her concern. She was grateful for the support, but she wished Ganondorf was here, or Link.

Link... He was her fiend, but was he her ally? She reached into her desk for a piece of stationary and set it before her- drawing the quill from its resting place within the inkwell. Before putting it to the paper she hesitated. She wasn't foolish enough to tell him about her father's condition, who knows what sort of damage that information could do in the hands of a foreign power, but she did have to write something. Of all of the potential threats that Hyrule faced, the Gerudo were the biggest unknown, and she would do whatever she could to win them over to her side.


	18. Battlefield Beginnings

A/N, Sorry I am a day late on this one, but I hope to make up for it with a long chapter :D. This one was a bit tricky to write, and I hope that I didn't rush through it too fast. I considered making it into two chapters. I hope you all enjoy!

Ganondorf walked through the town's dirt streets, his boots making no sound beneath him. _Another quiet night._ He supposed that he should be grateful, quiet evenings were certainly preferable to fighting for his life. Still... he couldn't help feel that his group of soldiers should be **doing something.** They had arrived at Oslorun two weeks before, and then proceeded to drink the local taverns dry on the crown's tab. He argued with Gustaff, claimed that they needed to scout the forest in order to find the bandits; time was of the essence, and they needed to act before more people were hurt.

 _"If we just go out and explore randomly, bumbling about and making noise, they will relocate somewhere else." The Lieutenant replied, "At least we currently know of their rough position, but we need to wait for them to make a move so that we can track them."_

With that, the man had offered Ganondorf a drink, which he had refused. He understood the wisdom in his superior's plan, but the thought of waiting around until the bandits claimed another victim didn't sit well with him. He used one hand to pull his cloak a bit tighter, the winter wind was starting to get more noticeable. In the other hand he held a pouch containing some ink and quills. He felt a bit guilty about not having written Zelda, but what was there to say? _Hey Zelda, I hope all is well. I am currently sitting around with a bunch of drunks and doing nothing productive._ "Enough," he muttered to himself. Even if things weren't particularly glamorous he would find something to say, she deserved that much.

He slowed his pace as he approached a particularly worn sign: the Rusted Rupee. _I don't even think Rupees can rust..._ _guess they really needed something which would stick in your head._ As the town had no formal barracks, his unit had been split into three groups of twelve, each of them staying in one of the town's three taverns. This was the most ramshackled of the three, but in a way that suited him just fine- it meant that it usually didn't have quite the crowd of the other two. Putting his hand to the door, he pushed it open.

A dozen patrons were scattered around the room, half of them being soldiers from his unit. He gave a polite nod to the innkeeper, an aging man who seemed to be quite content to run one of the less... raucous establishments in town. "Ah, the green one returns!" Called out one of the soldiers, raising one hand and waving it over his head. "Come on Ganondorf, join us for a bit. It isn't like you have much else to do."

For a moment, Ganondorf considered turning right to the stairwell and heading for the room. He was going to working alongside these men for awhile though, so the sooner he tried to integrate himself the better. Working his way over to the table, he pulled out a stool and sat down.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" The man continued.

"I don't know Jackson," Added a second, a blond man in his mid-twenties, "most people have second thoughts when greeted by you."

Jackson turned on his compatriot, "Project all you want sir, you are just jealous of my charms." The second man, Charles, just snorted and returned to his mug. Jackson then turned to Ganondorf, "Find your supplies then? Or back from visiting some town maiden? It had better be the first, otherwise I'll be jealous that you didn't drag me along for the adventure." He dramatically slicked back his raven-black hair.

Ganondorf just answered dryly, "I doubt you could pull yourself away from the mug, even for a maiden."

Charles and a third soldier, Gordon, chuckled while Jackson lifted his mug, "Here, here! Ale is far cheaper and more dependable than a lady friend anyways. Sure you won't have a round with us?"

"No thanks, but don't let me stop you."

Jackson took another gulp of his drink. "You know, you're gonna have to lighten up sooner or later."

"Maybe, but we probably should have one sober soldier here to save the rest of your hides if the bandits make a move."

"Give it a rest Jackson," Gordon chimed in. "We all know that Green here has to keep a sterile record. He reports directly to the king's advisers after all. He can't dirty himself in the same way that we grunts do."

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes a little, reconsidering his decision to join these men. He understood the "green" motif to be a reference to his lack of experience, but he also couldn't help but feel they were subtly prodding at the faint olive tint his skin had been adapting. "At least I'll be the one ready for action once we get a lead." He turned his gaze down towards the table, taking note of the various rupees scattered about. "That doesn't mean that I am above tossing in a few blues on a wager, what's the game tonight?"

"Now you're talking!" Jackson blurted out, before revealing a set of cards to Ganondorf.

...

Though crowded, Ganondorf was grateful to share a room with five other soldiers rather than dealing with the elements outdoors. The sun had yet to rise, but he felt rested enough for one night. Propping himself up on his elbows, he slowly rose from his mat as his eyes started to make out the shapes around him. The other soldiers slept peacefully, dreaming about fame, fortune, or other things which he probably didn't want to know about. Pulling on his boots and tunic, he grabbed his cloak and silently crept out of the door.

The inn was silent and he crept down the steps, no fire burned in the hearth to illuminated the surroundings. Checking to ensure his cloak was securely fastened, Ganondorf pushed his way out into the cool night air. To his surprise, a thin, white coat had formed on the ground. _Snow, already?_ He knew that winter approached the northern villages sooner than it did the castle, but even so it seemed too early in the season. Bending over, he managed to scoop up a small amount of the powder. Unlike the air, which gently tried to work through his cloak and cool his body, the snow immediately cut into his skin, rapidly turning the surface numb.

Caught up in the musings before him, he didn't even notice the sound of Lieutenant Gustaff's boots imprinting into the snow. "Ganondorf, I'm glad to see you are up. I need you to immediately mobilize the men in your unit and meet me at the town gate."

Shocked back into the moment, Ganondorf looked at his commander. "Sir? What is it?"

"The bandits have made their move, we leave immediately."

...

The men had complained, groggily rolling over on their mats and begging for a few more minutes, right up to the moment Ganondorf mentioned the attack. He was impressed, in that single instant these men went from cussing out his mother to deadly serious soldiers. Not another word was uttered to him as they sprung up, dressed, and gathered up their gear. Within five minutes, they were at the town gate and preparing their mounts. The lax nature of his peers had concerned him for the past few weeks, but now he was almost intimidated.

"About fifteen minutes ago this lad rode into town from a village to the west. Bandits attacked shortly after midnight, and he managed to grab a horse and escape them to come get our help." Gustaff spoke as his men finished their final preparations. "He'll lead us west to the village and from there we will spit our attention between assisting the villagers and attempting to track down the raiding party. Are there any questions?" Ganondorf looked over the men assembled, each of them now atop their mounts. Their faces were deathly series, framed by the nearby torches. Nobody uttered a word.

"Very well," the Lieutenant turned to the villager, a young boy who couldn't possibly be much older than Ganondorf, "Lead the way lad." With a nod, the youth kicked his horse and cantered out of the gate, his face betraying the panic within him.

...

Ganondorf rode beside the Lieutenant as they surveyed the remnants of the village, the burnt structures framed by the rising sun. Survivors picked through the wreckage, salvaging whatever had survived the attack. "At least the bandits weren't particularly thorough," spoke an elder man from their side, who appeared to be in charge of the remnants. "A group of them rushed into the town and started sowing confusion and destruction. They weren't trying to pick us clean, just to keep us occupied as some of them made off with our primary stores. Unfortunately, this is going to be a hard winter without them."

Ganondorf examined another house as they passed by it, the roof was collapsed and the blackened walls looked like they would collapse if he were to put a hand to them. _Some distraction._

The man continued, "They probably have heard rumors of the unit from the castle being stationed in the area and didn't want to push their luck. We were fortunate that there were so few..." the man trailed off. A soft croak escaping from his throat. Gustaff looked at him with pity. "I'm sorry... my granddaughter."

"How many of your people did they kill?" Gustaff prompted, keeping his gaze stiff as the man winced.

"Maybe a fourth of the village, but there are another dozen people who haven't been seen since the attack. We think they may have taken them with them, or else they might have been in one of the buildings which are still smoldering." The man looked tired, defeated. It was a look that Ganonford remembered. He wanted to reach out his hand, to console the man, but what could he say to something like this?

"Undersood." Gustaff turned in his saddle, calling out to the knights behind him. "Gregory and Stannis, you are to remain here and coordinate rescue and recovery efforts. Do a throughout sweep of the ruins, and help the people to get their things together. With winter coming, these people are going to have to relocate for at least a few months. The rest of you, we are going to run down these bandits before the sun burns off the tracks they left in the snow, understood?" He waited a moment for the chorus of acknowledgments to ring out, before turning back to the elder. "I'll send back word one we have an update. If they took supplies, they must have used wagons right?"

"Yes, they took both our wagons and horses before torching the barns."

"Good," Gustaff turned his horse northwards. "They couldn't have gone very far then. Knights, to me!" Snapping the reigns, he urged his horse into a trot and headed to the northern side of the village. As he followed, Ganondorf noticed the youth who had led them to the village kneeling before a burnt out hut. A portion of him almost called out to the boy, but he instead rode his horse past in order to keep up with the Lieutenant.

"So Ganondorf, you see what we are up against?" The man kept his gaze forward and he spoke.

"Yes sir." Ganondorf replied, "These are men who are willing to kill for material possessions."

"Indeed, they have committed a crime against the crown, as well as the people of Hyrule. They have betrayed all human decency and have forfeited their humanity. You will need to remember that as we confront them."  
"Sir?" Ganondorf questioned, but as the line cleared the last of the buildings Gustaff's horse suddenly broke into a canter, the rest of his squad increasing their speed to match him.

As they road, Ganondorf mulled over the Lieutenant's words. Did he worry that Ganondorf wouldn't be prepared for battle, to deal death out to other men? Despite the circumstances, he smirked. What the men around him didn't know was that he had been prepared to kill for years now. Most soldiers had their heads filled with idealism as they went through their training, their recruiters and trainers filling their heads with platitudes of fighting for honor and protecting the weak. They learned to fight, but when they first hit the battlefield it was only then that the truly realized they would have to kill.

He had no such delusions. In truth, he was not trained to be a soldier so much as we was trained to be an assassin. Sahasar had made his role clear, though he tried to use sanitized words like "Hero" to make it sound better than it was. At the end of the day, Ganondorf knew the truth though, his entire life, his destiny, was to spill the blood of those who stood against Hyrule.

This thought hammered in his head, even as the company (which had since slowed to a trot) came over a hill to see the foul caravan in front of them. Ganondorf pulled off to the left of the company, drawing out his bow and watching for his opportunity to cover them. The knights, moving as one cohesive unit, spread out and slowly began to pick up speed.

A scream echoed out from in front of them, as the bandits threw their prisoners to the ground and turned to face the battalion which had suddenly materialized. Clustering around the wagons, the bandits desperately sought to find whatever cover they could, a few of them even kneeling behind several of the prisoners as though they were a makeshift barricade. The knights formed into a pair of rows, the riders in the front pulling a lance off of their saddle and the ones in the rear drawing swords. They continued to accelerate.

Ganondorf heard a number of swears form from the encampment, a few brigands hurling ill-aimed axes at the incoming charge. Taking advantage of their distraction, Ganondorf kicked his horse into a gallop and began to circle the left side of the caravan, tracking the few brigands who were hiding behind the villagers- whom he now noticed were all women and girls. A flash of anger washed over him, and he buried one arrow in the side of a bandit. The knights were now at a fill gallop.

Hearing a sickly gurgle, several of the men turned to see another arrow, now sticking out of a brigand's neck. All sense of order among the criminals immediately vanished, as they looked around in a panic to identify the new threat. At that moment, they were struck by a wall of horse and metal.

Ganondorf watched as the feeble defense dissolved under the charge, most of them falling as the couched lances tore into their ranks. Those who managed to duck under the first wave quickly fell to the second line of swords, the bearers of which struck with a far more surgical precision than the first line. The battle was over the moment it began.

He rode into the midst of the carnage to see Gustaff lowering himself off of his horse. Several knight had already dismounted, consoling the villagers and getting rations out of the wagons to pass out. A few of the knights held down a trio of bandits who had survived the onslaught. Ganonford rode up beside the Lieutenant. "Well, that fight almost seemed rather anticlimactic. There were what, thirty of them?"

The Lieutenant looked back at him, nodding politely but responding with a tone that held no joviality. "We aren't done yet." Nodding to the men guarding the prisoners, he walked over to one of the furthest wagons. Curious, Ganondorf followed. He came around the wagon to find the Gustaff standing there, apparently in thought. "Tell me lad, what happens after today?"

"I am unsure of what you mean, sir."

"Very well, let me clarify. This was just a small party, after today we shall return to Oslorun and resume our mission here, trying to handle the bandit threat. They, having heard of our strike, will go to ground, avoiding conflict for as long as possible. Eventually though, they will have to come out of hiding, they can't survive on their stores forever, and when they do they will rain down more death and destruction like we saw back there."

Taken aback, Ganondorf responded, "Can't we do something to stop that?"

To this, the Lieutenant let out a wide grin. "I always have liked you kid, you care about nothing more than Hyrule. Yes, there is a way for us to stop it, but you have to remember what I told you." He stood there for a moment, allowing his words to seep in. Ganondorf waited, knowing the truth of them but also fearing that he wasn't going to like what came next.

A half-dozen knights worked their way around the covered wagon, each pair holding a prisoner between them. Now that the heat of battle was over, Ganondorf was struck by just how ragged they looked. The men held the prisoners tightly, as Gustaff appraised each of them.

"So Jackson." He spoke, "Which one would you say is the ugliest?"

The man put his free hand to his chin as he looked over at the other prisoners. "Definitely the one that Gordon and Derrick are holding sir."

"Now wait a minute," Derrick spoke up, sounding mildly incensed, "This lad here just got some blood splattered on him when we tackled him. I don't think it an entirely fair comparison."

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with Jackson." Gustaff countered. He gripped his lance in two hands, one halfway up the shaft, and leapt forward, running it cleanly through the prisoner. The man yelped and spasmed a few times, but his captors held him tight by either side. Once he stopped thrashing, they lowered him to the ground, the spear within him forgotten. Ganondorf looked on, shocked at the execution. Though he knew he would have to kill in his duty, he hadn't expected to see a Hylian knight run through an unarmed prisoner.

"Now," Gustaff continued, turning his attention to the two terrified men to his side. "You two are much more handsome than that guy was, which is why you are still alive. You see, you two have more to lose than he did." He drew his sword.

"Now wait a minute," one of the brigands stammered, "if one of us squeals she'll kill him."

"Well, I'm glad that you know what I want." The Lieutenant replied coldly, "That saves us some time. One of you is going to die anyways, the man who tells me how to find your cohorts' camp first gets to live."

The two men looked at eachother, uncertainty and suspicion plastered on their face. Gustaff sighed, taking a step forward and plunging it into the thigh of the brigand who had spoken to him. A scream split the air, as he looked at the other man "That's gotta hurt, I wonder if your companion is going to hold out, or if he is going to collapse under the pain- giving me what I want to know. Of course, that means that you would lose our little game here. The man looked at each of the men pleadingly, his gaze finally stopping on Ganondorf. He locked eyes, an unsilent plea reaching out. He was young, maybe as young as the man in the village. Ganondorf looked away, followed by another scream as Gustaff twisted his blade.

"Please, wait, just please stop for a moment." The wounded bandit called out. Gustaff paused, sword still stuck in the man's thigh. "I... I..."

"About four miles north of here there is a forest, if you head east until you come to a river, then follow that river into the woods, you'll come to our camp!" The younger bandit blurted out, his companion's eyes widening in horror.

Gustaff smiled, "Congratulations, you win." Taking a step back, he pulled his sword out of his victim's thigh and sheathed it into the wounded man's throat. "Though, if you are deceiving us, you'll wish that you had had the fate of your companions." The surviving prisoner crumpled to the ground, looking over at his companion as the bandit's eyes dilated. He whispered something that Ganondorf couldn't make out.

"Trust me lad, where he is going he will have no power to give you forgiveness." Gustaff wiped his sword off of the grass and returned it to his sheath, before contemptuously grabbing his lance and ripping it out of the first brigand, twirling it above his head with a dramatic flair. He turned his back to the criminal before making eye contact with Ganondorf, a brief look of softness cutting through his cold demeanor.

Ganondorf watched as he turned around the wagon, making his way back to the main force. He could hear the Lieutenant's voice call out, "I need four men to take these villagers back, as well as help them with the carts. The rest of us are going to follow a lead, after which we'll return to the village and take care of any final preparations needed there."

...

They found the river that afternoon, jutting into the woods just as the brigand had said. Ganondorf feared that the man may have been misleading them, but it seemed as though Gustaff had put enough fear in him to make him tell the truth. Ganondorf paused, one hand resting on the ground as he listened to the gentle bubbling of the water beside him. The knights quietly moved around him, none questioning why he had stopped on the march. _We did what we needed to, these bandits will continue to hurt and kill if we don't stop them. They have forfeited their basic human dignity._ That didn't explain why he felt so... uncomfortable.

A heavy hand came to rest on his shoulder. Ganondorf turned his head to see the Lieutenant looking at him. "Ganondorf, I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but I need you to focus. You are a soldier, and we are on a mission, can I trust you to not hesitate in your duty?"

Ganondorf nodded, "Yes sir, whatever you need."

"Good." He moved to pass the youth, but a chirping noise from the front of the column caused them all to pause. The knights looked to their leader, who made a series of hand motions before the group began to once again crawl forward- this time with much more caution. Ganondorf saw two of the lead knights produce crossbows, before firing them at some unseen target in the trees. A tense moment passed, but no alarm rang out. Gustaff and Ganondorf made it to their position.

"Enemy lookouts neutralized sir, we should be able to approach their camp without being spotted but we don't have much time."

"Have the men move into position then, quickly but quietly." Gustaff then turned to Ganondorf. "You are much more lightly armored then we are, I need you to sneak around the camp and see if they have hostages or prisoners from previous raids. If so, then the moment we move in I want you to get to them and keep them safe, you understand?" Ganondorf nodded. "Listen, you've already seen some things today that have shocked you, and you are going to see more before the day is out. This task, however, is as noble as it gets. You are to protect the civilians- focus on that- and let everything else sort itself out. You have ten minutes before we move in."

Ganondorf nodded, quickly vanishing into the trees and heading far to the left. He could now see a pair of tree stands, their occupants pinned to the trunk by a pair of bolts. _If one didn't look closely, he might even think they were still alert at their post._ The trees quickly gave way to a clearing, encircled on three sides by cliffs. He swerved to the left before entering the clearing, hopping from tree to tree and working his way up the slope. A few sentries stood on the cliff itself, providing a good vantage point to survey the area. Within the camp, several fires burned as the pleasing aroma of cooking meat drifted into the woods.

The two man resting on the cliff above the camp made it difficult for him to move with any haste, but he gradually managed to work his way around to a position behind them, both of the sentries doing little more than staring longingly at the food below. He slowly made his way forward. "-pointless and unnecessary, why do we have to keep watch up here when everybody else gets to feast?"

"I am not arguing with you Sweet," his companion replied "but unless you want to fight with the boss then I am going to stay right here until our shift is up."

"That's another thing!" Sweet continued to rant, oblivious to the stranger slowly coming into their midst, "She clearly knows her stuff, but assuming the role of leader? Disgraceful!" He spat, watching in satisfaction as the projecting slowly curved into the area below. Ganondorf pulled out an arrow and notched it on his bow.

"Disgrace or honor, it means little to us. All I care about is that I am able to put food on the table for the kids." Ganondorf, who had pulled the arrow up to his cheek, froze in his position. _Family? Providing?_

"Aye, maybe you have a point there." Sweet responded. "That doesn't mean I have to like it though. At the end of the day, we all are stuck with the hand that the Goddesses have dealt us- there is no defying fate." Sweat was starting to form on Ganondorf's brow, was this really the way things had to go down?

Suddenly, a horn sounded, shattering the silence of the valley. "What the -!?" Sweet was cut off as Ganondorf's arrow landed in his neck. His companion managed to get halfway through his turn before Ganondorf was on him as well, slamming the hilt of his sword against the man's head and sending him to the ground. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Ganondorf didn't have the time to waste on the brigands, and how he had to move fast to get into position. Fumbling within his bag, he pulled out his climbing spikes and attached them to his hands. Reaching the edge of the cliff, he dropped to his stomach and peered over the edge. The camp was in a state of chaos, the bandits quickly arming themselves and moving into a defensive position- one far more organized than the band leading the caravan. At the far end of the clearing, a wall of metal slowly pushed out from the trees- the knights holding their shields together and moving into the clearing.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Ganondorf slung over the edge of the cliff and buried his hooks into the rock. The vertical drop was only a few stories high, and he quickly made it to the base unseen. A pair of bandits were rounding up the people who had been tending to the fires and driving them towards the rear of the camp. Glancing at them, Ganondorf figured they must be villagers who had been impressed into serving the bandits and moved to intercept. Once they had reached the back of the clearing, he put a pair of arrows into the guards and rushed towards the terrified captives.

"You're all going to be fine, just be quiet and hide out back here with me- we're going to take you home." A few people looked up at him with a strain of hope, though the expression in their eyes quickly changed instead to fear.

"Well, what a cute insertion." A deep, yet feminine voice commented from behind him.

Ganondorf spun around, a rock settling into his gut when he found the bearer of the voice which had spoken to him. He had gathered, up to this point, that the bandits had a female leader, but he had not expected to see the red Mohawk on her head, nor the dual scimitars strapped to her waist.

"You're... Gerudo!"

...

The bandits outnumbered them four-to-one, but Lieutenant Gustaff had faith in his men. Pushing forward, they half-crouched behind their shields and they moved towards the barbarians before them. There were days that he wished the knights had shields that could cover their whole body, but the Hylian shield was competent enough at its job and he enjoyed the manuverability. A thrown spear clattered harmlessly off his defense, after which he quickly peered over the top to gauge the remaining distance. Sixty _paces to go._ Adrenaline flowed through his system, as he cleared his mind and prepared for what was about to come. _Fourty paces._ To his right, a knight stumbled as he was struck in the shoulder, the makeshift weapon only making a slight penetration into his plate. Regardless, Gustaff motioned for him to drop back to the rear of the formation. _Twenty..._

Letting out a roar, he suddenly broke into a dead sprint, followed a second later by the men to his left and the right doing the same. Caught off guard by their sudden charge, a few bandits managed to fire off their arrows before the distance between them evaporated. Gustaff slammed into the first foe in front of him, throwing him off balance and immediately creating an opening for his sword. Leaping forward, he knocked another man off balance and dispatched him. With a roar, he shouted, "Fighting is not so fun when you are no longer attacking the helpless, is it!" He found another target, though he failed to reach him before another knight took him out.

The fight quickly devolved into carnage, but that was where he and his men excelled. A dull arrow ricocheted harmlessly of his shoulder, and he felt another impact on his breastplate. Curious, he looked down to see a fist-sized rock clatter harmlessly to the ground. He leaned his head back and allowed himself a single round of laughter, before turning to find the person who threw it. "Sticks and stones," he shouted into the chaos around him, "This battle will soon be over." Screams surrounded him, as he strode towards another bandit who's face was possessed by pure panic. The man held another rock in one hand, while the other clutched a small dagger. As Gustaff closed the distance, the man panicked, dropping his weapons and raising his hands towards the knight _. These people can't fight at all,_ Gustaff thought, as he raised his sword.

...

 _This woman can fight!_ Ganondorf fell back as the Gerudo spun her blades around herself, creating a deadly cyclone of steel. "Why are you here?" He shouted, "Did your people send you?" Her only response was a scream as she charged forward, swinging her weapons at different angles and trying to overwhelm his defense. Unlike the knights, he didn't have a shield equipped. Fortunately, he still had the climbing hooks attached to his hands. By transferring his sword to one hand, he was able to swipe his other hand at her when she got too close, forcing her back. Were it not for that, he would have already been overwhelmed.

"So the little Hylian has some claws?" She taunted, "A pity you lack the reflexes of a cat, then you might have a chance."

He took a step to the side, keeping himself between her and the prisoners. "I want to know why you are in Hyrule and leading a band of brigands." He took a gamble and leapt forward, swinging diagonally but having his blade caught by her own. As she swung her other blade towards him, he slid underneath it and raked his hook across her leg, before rolling out to a safe distance. "These are professional Hylian knights attacking, your band doesn't have a chance. Lower your weapons and-"

The Gerudo snarled and struck with both weapons, leaving a gash on his arm though failing to decapitate him. He gritted his teeth as the pain flared up his shoulder. "You will die Hylian!"

Ganondorf assessed his options, his opponent now had a nasty limp, but one of his arms was useless. If he could just hold out long enough for the knights to arrive...

 _No._ A layer of steel rose to reinforce his resolve. _The Gerudo are my charge, my task. I will not be defeated by this lone wolf._ Darting forward again, he locked his blade with one of hers and reached out his hand to her second scimitar. Catching it on his climbing hook, he managed to twist it out of her grip. _I can beat her, I can win!_ His moment of elation was tempered as her forehead came crashing down into his own, causing him to lose his footing and drop to the ground. In this position though...

He rolled onto his back and caught her blade as she tried to chop him in two like a log. Rolling again, but this time towards her, he ignored the searing pain in his off-arm and threw a punch, buying his climbing spike into her leg. Though she didn't scream, the Gerudo did release a particularly nasty swear, reaching down to grab him with her free hand. With one last grunt of pain, he ripped his arm sideways, finally eliciting a scream from his foe as her leg collapsed beneath her.

Growling from the effort and pain, he managed to roll out of range just as her remaining sword buried itself in the dirt behind him. Pushing himself to his feet, he made eye contact with the woman. "Once again, why is a Gerudo leading a bandit group in northern Hyrule?"

The Gerudo glared at him, a look of pure malice on her face. "Though vultures only prey upon the dead, they will begin to circle a living beast if it is clear that its time has come."

He was tired, his arm was burning, and he did not have any patience for games. "One more chance bandit, tell me what I want to know!"

"You are wasting your time with one as that." Ganondorf turned to see Gustaff approach. "Good work, Ganondorf. I would like you to report to Gordon- he is overseeing the wounded and casualties."

"Casualties?" Ganondorf stopped short. Of course there would be casualties- it was fighting after all.

"Yes, five knights were injured, and we lost Sir. Charles and Talos. Still, we have confirmed over seventy bandit losses so far." He looked at the Gerudo. "Though that number will probably still climb."

"Sir." Ganondorf responded, "Please, if there is a Gerudo here then much more is going on than we thought. We need to find out what she knows."

"Do not worry," Gustaff put his hand on Ganondorf. "I will take care of what needs to be done, but you have fulfilled your duty for the day. Report to Gordon for treatment, then you are to head back to the tavern and get some rest."

"And the villagers?"

This time, Gustaff actually smiled, "We'll get them home. Stop worrying yourself about other men's duties."

"Yes sir." Ganondorf turned away, the thought of sleep suddenly sounding very good to him now that the rush of battle was beginning to fade. Behind him, he heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath.

...

The blank piece of paper stared up at him accusingly at he tried to formulate his thoughts. Though he was still a bit tired from the previous day's excursions, he had gotten enough rest that the day's events were now crashing down upon him. It had been exhilarating, and disgusting, all at the same time. Gustaff had returned that evening, sharing that a few knights were escorting the rescued prisoners to meet up with other survivors. When Ganondorf has asked about the bandit prisoners, the Lieutenant had calmly replied "There were no survivors."

Picking up his quill, he dabbed it into the inkwell and began to write:

 _Princess Zelda, I apologize for taking so long to appraise you of the situation here, but we have been working tirelessly. I wanted to write you when we had good news._

A bitter taste came to his mouth, as he remembered the destruction the bandits had left behind.

 _We managed to track down one of the major bandit groups, stopping them before they were able to hurt any more people in the area._

Though the damage was done. The village would be able to survive the winter, he hoped that whatever possessions they salvaged would be enough to support them in whatever town they took shelter in. His eyes narrowed in anger, what made the bandits think that they had the right to do this sort of thing to other people? A memory came to mind, the memory of Sweet and the other bandit... a memory which was quickly replaced by Gustaff burying his sword in the bandit prisoner.

 _The knights have fought honorably, doing great service to the crown and yourself. The battle was still an eye-opening experience, but rest assured that I am doing well._

Ganondorf let lose a small growl when he bumped his arm, the wound wasn't serious but it would still sting for a few days.

 _My health is impeccable and, as I expected, the criminals we have encountered have not proven to be much of a threat to us. Please do not worry about my safety, as I am in the best of company._

Blowing some of the air out of his lungs, he leaned back in his chair and examined the ceiling. He was still having difficulty just processing the events- why did everything seem like such a haze? He had been prepared for this, hadn't he? Leaning forward again, he applied more ink to the quill. He wanted to finish the message tonight, several letters found in the bandit camp referenced another group harassing villages to the west. Gustaff wanted to depart in the morning to investigate.

 _The good news is that, with the bandits here finally being dealt with, we are going to get some time to rest and regroup._

An image flashed before him, the sight of the young man lying destitute in the village. The young bandit as well... were they really that different than we was?

 _We also had out first snow of the season up here, far sooner than back at the castle. I hope that all is well there. Protecting Hyrule is what gives the men their strength._

A knock drifted from the door behind him, to which Ganondorf sighed. The action struck him as rather queer, considering the room belonged to several of the men. He blew on the ink before carefully folding the paper and putting it inside his bag. "Yes?"

The door opened as Jackson forced his way though, his black hair freshly washed after the battle. "Still cooped up in here?"

"Indeed, just giving the arm a little rest. Gordon doesn't believe it to be too serious but it is still uncomfortable. What's up?"

Jackson shrugged. "Honestly, just wondering if you would like to join some of the men for a drink. I know it isn't your thing, but you took down a Gerudo, so we feel obliged to offer you a round on us."

Ganondorf opened his mouth but hesitated, his mind trying to unravel another paradox. He had looked down on the other knights for their blusterous attitude, thinking that a man who served the royal family should hold himself with more honor. But then they had been called to the battlefield, and he had never seen men who took their job more seriously.

"Not to mention, we are celebrating your status as a veteran. Yesterday was a big day for you, maybe even big enough for you to break with your tradition? Lastly... we are honoring Sir. Charles."

Ganondorf's head hurt, it was just too much for him to take in at once. He hadn't known Charles very well, and didn't feel much emotion at the man's passing. He was a soldier, and solders were prepared for that sort of thing- unlike the innocent. He looked back at Jackson, yes... soldiers. These men were willing to fight and die for the innocent, and they were men who deserved his respect. Men who, when it came to it, should be feared. Putting a hand to his forehead, he answered. "You know what Jackson? After yesterday, I think I am ready for a drink."

The soldier vanished, leaving behind the joker whom Ganondorf recognized. "Great, lets go join our companions!"


	19. Tribal Gains

A/N- Here you go, a few more adventures. I hope that you enjoy! Also, I'd like to say a special thanks to Sokkasm who has come on board to beta for the story, and who will be slowly helping me revise some of the chapters which have already been released- you rock!

Having said that, I just moved back and my update schedule *might* be endangered for the next week or two until I figure out a new routine. We'll see, but I'll keep plugging away and trying to develop this story. Other than that... can't think of any other things I need to say at the moment. Please give feedback if you have something to say!

* * *

It was the night of the new moon, a night when even the shadows seemed to disappear in the darkness. Not contributing a whisper to the silence around them, three solitary shapes skipped lightly over the planes. Their journey was long, but the cool, night air invigorated them giving speed to their steps. As they passed over one of the many short hills in the field, their target came into view- surrounded by a high wall.

* * *

Malon pushed the stall door shut with her elbow, waiting a moment until she heard the satisfying click of the latch. "There you go Bessy, all tucked in for the night." She sighed, placing a hand to her forehead and making her way towards the door of the barn- stumbling over a few empty pails in the process.

"Stalkids and Stalfos! I really am tired." She leaned over to gather up the buckets and turned to place them against the wall. "I'll take care of you guys in the morning." Exiting the barn, she began returning to the house but stopped when she heard a snort to her right.

"Ruto, It's late." She turned to take in the horse's brilliant grey coat, lit tonight in the dancing red fire of her lantern. "All right, but just for a minute." Malon pulled her shawl around her a little tighter- she hadn't realized how late the night was getting- and wandered over to the corral. Ruto put her nose up to Malon, sniffing at her hair and then lowered her head, sniffing a few more times at her blouse.

"Oh, okay..." Malon reached inside the pocket of her skirt and produced an apple. The women from castletown never wore dresses with pockets, but Malon wouldn't trade their utility for the world. She cut a wedge from the apple with her knife and presented it to Ruto, who greedily consumed the gift. Malon smiled, and offered up another piece before scratching at Ruto's head. "You are getting older, soon you will be bearing the princess about on all her official duties. Make sure that you don't kick her off, our reputation depends on you!"

Ruto leaned forward, taking the scratching into her own hands as she pressed her head against Malon, rubbing it up and down and almost knocking the ranch girl right over. Malon laughed, "No, you're gonna do great. It is your friend Epona who worries me." Ruto snorted, suddenly lifting her head and glaring over Malon's shoulder.

Turning around, Malon saw the silhouette of a figure standing at the opening of the clearing. Spinning around, she lifted her knife and put it between them, her lantern held in the other hand. "Who's there? Don't come any closer!"

The shadow lifted its hands, revealing them both to be empty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. There aren't many ways to greet a person in the dark without jumping them." She recognized that voice.

"Apology accepted, but what are you doing at our ranch in the middle of the night? My father made it clear that he doesn't want you around. In fact you really should be going. He may have heard me and could be out any moment to investigate."

"Well, he isn't the only father of a young maiden to feel that way towards me lately." The desert prince chuckled, before pausing and taking a step forward. Malon to stepped back- putting herself against the fence. "I will, very shortly, but I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment first."

"Alright, speak!" A portion of Malon felt guilty for being rude, but though the prince was an extremely charming young man, she was not amused by the situation. She felt Ruto nudge her from behind. _At least I am not really alone._

The prince stopped, seemingly reconsidering his approach. "Once again I must apologize, I'm not too used to the customs of your world." Lowering himself, he sat on the ground. "Is this less scary?"

Narrowing her eyes, Malon lowered her lantern but not her knife. The prince continued, "I don't want to either threaten or frighten you- I respect you and honor who you are.

"Who I am?" Malon retorted, uncertain as to where he was going with this.  
"Malon, what happened to your mother?"

Malon felt that she should be upset, angered at his casual treatment of the matter, but the truth was... "I never knew my mother. She died shortly after I was born so I don't feel much about her."

The prince looked her square in the eye, the light of the lantern dancing on his irises. "I'm afraid that that's a lie... I have a name for you Malon."

. . . . .

She flung open the door to the farmhouse, the rafters shuddering with the impact. Her father, Talon, lifted up his eyes from the ledger on the table. "Malon, are you-"

"Salsabilah." The very second she uttered the name, she knew that the prince's words were true. Her father's eyes widened, and his mouth couldn't formulate the words she knew were coming. "Salsabilah, that was my mother's name- not Mary."

Talon rose slowly from his chair, his eyes still in shock, "Malon... I-"

"Salsabilah- a Gerudo name. And she didn't die shortly after my birth, she left us. That is why you hate the Gerudo so much!" Her father stood there, tears welling up in his eyes, dumbfounded by his daughter's revelation. "That's how you knew the prince was a Gerudo that day; for some reason Epona doesn't like Hylians. Why have you lied to me all these years?"

"Malon... I thought it would be easier for you." Talon sighed, a drop ran down his cheek. "What else could I say? That your mother, while you were still sucking at her breast, decided to abandon us? That all of her talk, about wanting to settle down and pursue a future here on the farm, was a lie? That, at the end of the day, the call of her people would prove stronger than the call of her own flesh!?" He punched the table, rattling the lamp which he had been reading by. "Would that have been a greater mercy than just telling you that she was gone, that we would not see her again in this life?" A thin trickle of blood soaked the wood, running out from his knuckle.

"I don't know, I don't know much anymore!" She stood there, tears running down her face. "Tell me father, you hate her, and you hate the Gerudo for taking her away from us. Tell me, what do you see when you see me?" She reached behind her, grabbing the long, crimson hair in two fists and flipping it over her head- so that the two strains ran down her blouse on either side of her neck.

"I... I see..." Malon sobbed, it seemed so obvious in hindsight. She was the only "Hylian" in the tournament stands that day with hair like this. Suddenly, Talon stepped forward. "It's true, I see your mother in you and I see the Gerudo. Every time I look at you I am reminded of their actions. More than that though, I see my daughter- my daughter whom I love with my entire soul." He wrapped her up in his arms, "No more lies and no more falsehoods. Any question you ask, I will answer."

"I... I love you too father. And we will talk, but for now I need some time alone." Pushing his arms off of her, Malon turned and rushed back out of the door. _Gerudo... Gerudo._ A thief and a tramp- that was the memory that her father, and all of Hyrule, had of her mother- of her people. She made it to the corral, throwing herself onto the fence and letting her tears spill to the ground. _My mother left me... why would she leave me?_ Turning her head upwards, she looked at the horses resting in the shadow of the torches- and paused. Her eyes were good, even in the darkness they had to do a headcount to make sure all the animals were accounted for. She skimmed over the collection before her again, fourteen. Subtracting the animals in the stables and barn though- there should be fifteen in the pasture tonight.

Before she could even think, she was out of the ranch's front gate, eyes skimming the hills around her to try to make out any shape she could. _A distraction, they used my mother as a distraction!_ She noticed a few of the stars wink out in the west, as a shadow on top of the hill came between her and the light. Taking off at a dead-run, she quickly overtook the mass.

"Wait!" She could now make out several shapes. Before her stood three people... and a horse. They turned and awaited her.

"What..." she bent over and took several breaths, trying to push down the burning in her lungs. "Do... you... think... you... are... doing?" The prince looked genuinely guilty, though his two companions, a bald, dark-skinned Gerudo and a much younger one, looked amused. After a moment, the prince spoke.

"You know as well as I do that she won't be happy with the Hylians. For some reason, she is bound to our people- I need to give her a life of freedom, the gift of not being cooped up in a stable."

"And you think... you can just... take her?" Malon fumed, if it wasn't so dark her skin might be as red as her hair. "She is happy with me."

"Yes," the prince responded, "but you can't protect her from the Hylians. The castle has spoken for her, as you said, and so you will have to hand her over. There is no escape for her in Hyrule."

"Maybe, but I could still try..." Malon trailed off, she knew that the Gerudo had a point. Still... she loved that horse. "Epona is special though, the last filly to come from Daisy. Also, sneaking her out when I was confronting my father is a dirty trick."  
"Daisy?" the prince asked, a look of puzzlement coming over his face.

"My mother's horse, before she... disappeared." A thought came to her. "Do you... know my mother?"

The tall, dark Gerudo stepped forward, placing her hand on Malon's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but Bilah passed many years ago. Her and I were close." Malon lowered her shoulders again, the brief candle of hope extinguished.

Suddenly, the prince spoke up, "Malon, why don't you come with us?" She flinched, eyes widening and regarding the prince with shock. "There isn't much here for you, now that you know who you are. You could come back to the desert with us. Rather than a solitary life on the ranch you could be surrounded by your sisters who will accept you unconditionally as one of their own. Afya here could tell you everything she knows about your mother, and you could help take care of Epona and all the horses we have!"

Malon smiled, brushing off Afya's hand. "I appreciate it, and it really does sound wonderful." She turned back to the ranch. "But though you may think differently, my father is not a bad man. He is kind and warmhearted- just hurting. The woman he loved left, and he may never know why, but he has poured that same love into me. If I left... it would break whatever was left of him."

"But now the truth is out..." the prince responded. "He hates the Gerudo, hates your blood."

"Only because of what the Gerudo did to him!" Malon cut back. "I am sure that there are reasons, something important that called my mother back, but she still made a promise to my father that she never fulfilled, the pain from which he may carry to his grave. I will not abandon him too." She paused. "Please take care of Epona, give her the life you promised, yet don't steal her." Malon lifted her eyes, "She is a gift, a gift for my king."

The prince was silent for several moments, before stepping forward and positioning himself directly in front of her. "You know nothing of our people and culture, and yet you have more honor than the rest of us. Please, give your father the peace and love which we robbed him of. As for Epona..." he looked over at the mare, standing tall and proud. "I will honor your request. Know this though sister," he turned to her, "whatever happens in the coming years, you will always have a place among us."

"Thanks." Malon walked past him and to Epona. "This is what you want, isn't it girl?" The horse snorted, keeping it's head high and proud- she noticed that the Gerudo hadn't needed a bridle to lead her. "Okay, just take care of yourself."

The younger Gerudo spoke, "Sister, the night is dangerous, would you like us to escort you back to the ranch?"

"No," Malon answered, suddenly wanting to be free of the desert people. It is only a few minutes walk.

"Then we will remain here," the prince responded, "until we see that you have safely made it inside the gate. After that, we will return to our journey."

"Well, I'll see you around then?" Malon responded.

"Indeed sister," the prince cast her a smile, barely visible in the dim light, "we will see you again."

* * *

"Brother?" Link looked to side, meeting Kalila's puzzled gaze.

"Sorry, there's been a lot on my mind. What's up?"

"Do you... think there are more people like that farmgirl? Sisters of ours who are living happily among the Hylians?" There was something... off in her look.

"I haven't seen any others, I think it is pretty rare. After all, she didn't even know who she really was and the ranch is pretty remote."

"I see..." Kalila kept walking, Epona keeping stride between them. Smiling, Kalila reached over to pet their new companion. "She really is beautiful, I haven't seen a horse like her before and I don't expect to do so ever again." The pink rays of sunrise blended perfectly with her red coat, emphasizing it while everything else around them seemed to be washed out.

"She belongs with us, it is her true place. But Kalila," she turned back to him, "please tell me what is troubling you. I'm unused to seeing you look like this, and frankly it is a bit depressing."

"It's just..." she sighed, "the elders are always going on about preserving our people and culture- at the same moment that we are dying in the desert. I know we are strong and they say that we will survive, but how many of us see our fiftieth birthday?" She paused, looking down at the ground in shame. "Forgive me, I'm out of line."

Link stopped, stepping around the mare and putting both hands on his sister's shoulders. "No, go on. Afya has returned to the castle and Epona won't share any secrets."

Kalila, met his gaze, a few tears starting to pool in her amber eyes. "Look around you, look at all the green- how the people here live in comfort and, yes, happiness! They hate us, but is that because they are evil or because we are? The farmgirl has adapted to become one of them, and they aren't trying to run her out even though she looks like us."

Link gave her a gentle shake, "Kalila, listen to me. I hear what you are saying and I feel your pain as well. You may not know this, but the sister who gave birth to me died shortly afterwards- claimed by the desert in her weakness. I know that we are all supposed to be one family, and that I should not mourned her than any other sister, yet I am still saddened- I wish I could know the one who brought be into the world." He looked around them.

"Don't feel like your doubts are wrong, I have also thought about it. If our people lived in the green pastures rather than the blowing sands, she would probably still be with us this day. The adversity of the desert though... that is what has drawn us together and made us one."

"I know brother, I know. I love my sisters, and you, and I wouldn't trade our family for anything else. I just..." She made a sniffing sound. "No, you're right. Even with the hardship, I don't want to sound ungrateful, or like I would prefer anything besides being a Gerudo. I guess the green around us, and seeing the farmgirl living so peacefully... I was overcome- pay it no mind."

Link looked over her shoulder, taking in the expanse behind her. "We're almost back to the desert, but there is a small town on the way. Would you like to stop for a few hours?"

Her eyes immediately lit up, inspired by the possibility of adventure. "Stop in town? The elders would be madder than a leever in a lake!"

"Look around you," Link countered. "Do you see an elder anywhere?" His sister let out a wide grin, which Link matched. Inside, though, he was shaken to the core. If there was anybody he knew who seemed to be eternally positive, it was Kalila. Was she alone, or was the desert on the verge of breaking all of his sisters, each one hiding their fear behind a mask? Hopefully, if Afya was successful, he would have the tools he needed to save them.

* * *

Afya darted from shadow to shadow, remaining unseen while still passing within an arm's length of the guards. _This is insulting, security was pathetic even with my brother was here- but with his departure they act as though nothing could dare befall them._ She toyed with the idea of dropping a rock on the floor, if only to spice things up with a little chase. _No, some other time I might, but not now._

Her brother had given her one specific command: " _No games."_ He had a lead, something which he said that might help their people, but the Hylians had removed any records of the artifact before he had been permitted in the library.

"The Triforce..." she whispered under her breath- now perched in the rafters on one of the larger halls. A guard below her flinched ever so slightly but didn't look up, _Maybe they can hear something in those helmets after all._ Skipping along, she made it to the end of the room and passed into another corridor. Around the corner lay another door, flanked by a double-contingent of four guards. _No way in, two are standing on the opposite side of the hallway, so I can't even sneak behind them and slip through the door._ The royal vaults were highly prized, and there would probably be guards inside as well. Still... there was a reason that her brother had sent her.

Dashing back down the corridor, passing through the room she had entered by, she rounded another corner and came up behind the vault room. Pressing her hand against the stone, she closed her eyes and waited. She could hear the sound of faint footsteps down the corridor... footsteps which were far too faint.

Afya's eyes flashed open, fear coming to her for the first time since she had arrived several months prior. _No, no, no, no. Not now, not her._ Part of her screamed out to run, to come back later, but she held her ground- judging the distance. _I have enough time, I am sure of it, just hurry!_ After a few more seconds, the stone moved back slightly and a small panel popped open on the ceiling. The hole was well hidden, concealed in the shadows thanks to the placement of the torches. Not waiting a moment, Afya leapt and grabbed the edge of the opening, pulling herself up in one smooth motion. She moved to shut the opening, but the sound below made her stop, the woman had turned the corner and was in the corridor.

Pressing herself to the floor of the dark passage she was now in, Afya peered over the lip of the opening. Common sense told her to pull her head back, but if the woman looked up she would see the opening regardless, shadows or no shadows.

Peering intently, Afya saw a white bun come into view. She froze, every muscle perfectly locked up and even pausing her breath- if she tried to summon any shadow magic to hide herself it would only show up as a hot flare to the woman below. The woman paused, one hand on her chin. Afya figured the woman must be deep in thought, _So much like her._ The Gerudo felt that her heart had also stopped, any motion, any act...

"Impa!" A feminine voice called unseen down the hall. Afya was grateful for her skill or else she may have jumped right there and then. "Do you think that we could find it in our schedule to visit the ranch sometime? I got a letter from Malon this morning that said they lost Epona, the poor girl must be distraught, she loved that horse."

"I will see what I can do, princess." the woman responded. Her voice flat, I also have a letter from... our correspondence out west. The postmaster delivered it to me, as requested, rather than through the official channels.

"Oh, how wonderful Impa! Please, escort me to the gardens."

"As you wish, princess." The woman continued forward and out of Afya's field of view. The Gerudo waiting one minute, then half of another for good measure, before finally allowing herself to take a breath.

 _Stupid, stupid. I have been in here for far too long, it must already be past sunrise!_ She slid the panel back in place and crawled down the narrow passage. Feeling the wall beside her, she eventually came upon a tile which jutted out from the rest. Reaching one hand over it to the other side, she narrowly got a grip and silently worked the piece free, exposing the room behind.

The opening rested between two busts of some forgotten rulers. Leaning forward, she peered around them, seeing that the layout of the room was unchanged from her last visit. _I wonder if they even missed the artwork..._ she thought as she crawled out and dropped to the floor. Taking advantage of the junk scattered throughout the room, she climbed partway up a stack of chests and peeked over the top. As expected, two guards flanked the entrance to the room, but their view of the back portions was obscured by the treasures within. Content that they wouldn't notice her, she looked around and took inventory. Her eyes rested a little longer than they should have on a golden scepter, but eventually they picked out a nondescript chest scattered among the rest.

 _Found you,_ she smiled. The Hylians probably couldn't tell the difference, but she recognized the pattern on the wood from before when the Hylians were removing tomes from the library. The chest was locked, slowing her for a few seconds before she had it open and examining the contents within. There were a couple of books and a number of, _Scrolls? Just how old are these records?_ Taking a look at the contents, and back at the secret passage, she sighed. This was going to require a few trips.

* * *

Zelda awoke with a scream, a few nearby birds fluttering off in shock. Gasping for air, she looked around as her eyes adjusted to the brightness.

"Princess, are you okay?"

"Yes Impa, I'm okay. What's going on?"

Her caretaker stood up, abandoning the crouched position which she had assumed. "You just dozed off a little while ago. I figured I would give you some rest, but then you started thrashing. What happened?"

"Nothing important Impa, just a nightmare."

"Tell me."

Zelda shivered, falling asleep in the gardens probably wasn't the smartest thing- it wasn't summer any longer after all. "Just... imagery. I saw a water, a pool resting below of a fresh spring in the woods. There were small fish swimming around in the water, but as I watched the water turned dark and all the fish swam about in fear and terror." She took a breath, unnerved by the experience but taking solace in Impa's watchful gaze. "They swam more and more frantically as the waters darkened, but then the stream above the pool turned golden, and the waters rushing in spread out and pushed back the darkness."

"Well, that sounds like a promising end to the tale." Impa ventured, not commenting on how foolish it must look for her to be scared because of a dream about fish.

"But Impa, it doesn't end there." Zelda sighed, "The golden water... as I watched, a streak formed in it. It slowly overtook the rest of the stream, like how an inkwell will spread out if you spill it on the floor. The fish swam again, even more furiously than before, but when the ink touched them they floated to the surface- dead. After that, the air started to smell, smell! I've never noticed smells in a dream before, but the stench closed out my lungs and I started choking- after that, I woke up."

Her guardian bent over, giving the princess a hug. "Do not worry child, it was only a dream."

"Impa," Zelda ventured, "I could smell the water."

"And do not over-think it," Impa countered, holding the princess in her arms. "Come, why don't we get a few minutes of archery in before you have to report to the council room for the day?" Zelda nodded and moved to get up, a piece of paper falling off of her lap.

 _Oh, the prince's letter!_ "Here Impa," she held it out to her guardian. "Would you hang onto this for me until this evening, I would hate to misplace it.

* * *

"Here." Link plopped a mug down on the table in front of Kalila, who eyed it eagerly.

"Oooh, what did you get me?" She leaned forward and peered in, only to scowl at the liquid inside.

"Milk, it will help you grow tall and strong." He flashed her a smile.

"You are absolutely no fun." She took the cup and sipped at it, impressed at how cool the beverage inside was.

"Well, we saw the town square and the market, I figure we can rest for a couple of minutes before heading out to collect Epona. You see anything you liked today?"

"If I was going to be honest... I would have to say-" Suddenly a commotion broke out as two guards busted into the tavern, followed by a woman in a blue dress. Her eyes scanned the patrons, before resting on Kalila.

"There is the Gerudo, seize her!"

"What?" Kalila bursted out, leaping up from the table and putting some distance between herself and Link. If she could keep them focused on her, then he could get away from whatever was about to happen. "What is going on here?"

"This morning I was wearing my priceless sapphire necklace, imagine my surprise when I looked down a few minutes ago only to find that it had gone missing!"

"Now wait," Kalila responded, as the soldiers moved towards her. "I'm very sorry that you lost your necklace, but why do you think that I have it?"

"Simple, I do not think that it is coincidence that a Gerudo I have never seen before would show up in my husband's town a few hours before my necklace went missing. Now, tell me where you hid it and you will get off with a flogging!"

A thin bead of sweat formed on Kalila's neck, "Just a minute, I don't even have your stupid necklace. Feel free to search me, but I can't tell you something that I don't know!"

"Ma'am, I am going to have to ask you to come with us. It will be easier if you don't resist." One of the guards grabbed her arm before turning to the woman, "The post then my lady?"

"Resist!?" Kalila shouted, "I didn't do anything!"

The woman worked her way through the crowd. "You are a Gerudo, kleptomaniacs who will steal anything that isn't nailed down. Of course you have done something." At that moment, a force hit both Kalila and the guard, knocking them to the ground.

"A thusnd' pardnds" Link slurred, staggering to the side as the guard gave him a shove. He slurred some more words as man got to his feet.

"Drunken fool, there is an arrest going on here- get out!"

Kalila froze, disappointed that Link hadn't used the opportunity to escape but also disturbed by his second set of words. The others would have only heard gibberish, but if any of them had known Gerudo... Her heart sank as she grabbed the guard's spear, the thought of what she was about to do was revolting to her, but she had her orders.

Leaping forward, Kalila grabbed Link and pressed the spear-tip to his throat. "Nobody move, or else the drunk gets another hole to pour alcohol in!" The guards hesitated, as Kalila worked her way to the door, keeping an eye on them the entire time.

"My lady?" One of them called.

The lady in blue kept her glare on Kalila, "Stay alert, but don't provoke her. The crown wouldn't look kindly on a murder in my husband's town." Kalila made it to the door, backing out of it and walking Link down towards an alleyway. The guards followed, standing in the doorway.

"Stay! I'm Gerudo, don't think I won't poke him!" She almost thought she heard a faint chuckle from Link's throat. The men stopped moving, and allowed them to work their way out of sight.

"Guess my blond hair can be useful after all. Well, I'll get Epona from the stable, and you should probably vanish." Link chuckled, casting his companion a humorous look. Kalila agreed, and they were soon on the edge of the desert, leaving the town behind.

"Hylians," Kalila spat, irritated for being singled out. "What right and what evidence did she have to accuse me? I bet her husband is chasing one of our sisters around, and that is why she is so bitter!"

Link shrugged, "Who knows, at least we made it out safely." He looked over his shoulder. "We have a long way to go Kalila, but I promise you that, one day, our people will be prosperous as well. We will rest on grass, and not sand."

Kalila turned to her brother, shocked at what he was saying. "Grass? But how? We can't steal land like one might steal trinkets."

Link smiled, "Kotake, Kohume, and I believe we have discovered a solution, but it will be awhile yet. In the meantime, since we are talking about stealing trinkets..." he turned his head and looked into her eyes.

"What!?" Kalila put on a guilty face as she withdrew a sapphire necklace from a pocket. Link kept his gaze fixed on her. "It isn't that big of a deal. After today, she won't even remember the thing!"


	20. Moving Magic

"Are you ready?" Kotake looked at Link, who responded in the affirmative. The high ceiling of the room towered above them, stone serpents slithering along it's edge. Kotake took a step back, turning to Kalila. "Do it."

The younger Gerudo nervously wrung her glaive. "Sister, I don't-"

"One thing you need to realize, Kalila, is that Link is not the only one being trained here. You want to be worthy of his personal guard, right?"

The younger Gerudo's eyes widened in surprise, though Link wasn't taken off guard. Frankly, he expected her to shoot for the role of captain, it was just in her nature. "It's alright Kalila, I'll be okay."

"And you need to learn to obey your brother's orders, even if they don't make sense at the time." Kotake folded her arms, waiting in silence. The young woman fidgeted with the weapon in her hands, turning it over and regarding the inscriptions on the side.

"Kalila, this is for my sake. Please do it."

"I... okay. I trust you." Gritting her teeth, she gripped her glaive and leapt forward, swinging it diagonally across Link from his left shoulder to the opposite hip- a single, clean gash. Link crumpled to the ground, clenching his own jaw against the pain as blood flowed over his bare chest.

"No, not like that. I know that it hurts more than a simple cut on the arm, but you need to focus or else you are going to die." Kotake stepped forward, admonishing the Gerudo as he lay in his blood. "Calm your breathing, and reach inwards for your magic." Kalila stood frozen, staring at her brother on the ground. He rolled over onto his back and steadied his breathing. Before their eyes, his wound started to close itself, knitting the skin back together without leaving a mark.

"Good." Kotake walked towards the room's exit. "That's enough for today, you'll be tired for awhile. As you can tell, closing up a cut isn't nearly as exhausting as mending a mortal wound. Our magic reserves are a finite pool, though with that artifact within you you will have a much deeper store than most. I would also send Kalila to fetch some water from the oasis to wash off with." With that as her final thought, she went through the passage.

Link closed his eyes, he managed to drive away the pain from the wound but he felt that it had been two days since he last slept. His sister broke the silence, "Well... that was fun."

"Much more for me than for you I am sure, are you okay?" Link opened his eyes and looked at her. Her face was contorted into a particularly odd shape.

"Am I okay!? Why you buffoon, I'm not the one who almost died!" He noticed that her hands were trembling on the glaive.

"You should have more faith in me, besides, Kotake would have stepped in and used her own magic if I passed out." He tossed her a grin, as her look changed to being thoughtful.

"You can use this ability on another person?"

"Sort of, I haven't really tried yet and I think it is far more difficult and draining- yet possible." Link rolled into a sitting position, grimacing at the blood which had now stained his pants. He looked over at his sister. "Kotake really likes to be dramatic. You didn't answer my question though- are you okay?"

She sighed. "I hope we don't have to do that kind of _training_ much more, but you seem to be doing okay so I'll be. Would you like that bucket now?"

"Yes, please." Link drew himself into a standing position as she hurried out. Sure, Kotake had given Kalila a cruel task, but who knows what sort of thing would be asked of them in the coming years?" He walked over to where she had dropped her glaive, finding a clean spot on his pants and wiping it off. _Poor girl, she'll probably have nightmares tonight. It will toughen her up though._

A series of footsteps, burdened by a heavy load, echoed towards the chamber. "Well, that was fast." He turned to find not Kalila, but Kohume, struggling with a chest. She stopped and took in his condition, looking him over from head to toe- hesitating a bit longer on the blood soaking into his trousers.

"Kotake?" She inquired with a bored expression.

"Kotake." He stepped forward, his body still tired but his mind as alert as ever. "Are these..."

"Afya just arrived with them, her mule just barely surviving the trip. Let's see if the answers we seek are in here."

Link raised an eye, "Where did Afya get a- nevermind, I probably don't want to know." He reached a hand towards the chest, only for Kohume to slap it away.

"Wash first, then you can read."

...

* * *

Impa ascended the spiral steps quickly, her outside appearance of calm betrayed by the urgency in her pace. Normally she would take her time, but if they were running out of that... She reached the top of the stone staircase, tossing the door open and startling the room's occupant.

Sahasar looked up from his worktable, "Impa? To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Secrets." Impa responded. "I am not stupid, I know that something big is going on involving you and Ganondorf. Up to this point I was content to be on a need-know basis but things have changed.

"How so?" The sage responded.

"Zelda has started having dreams. Vivid dreams... prophetic dreams." Impa sighed, "Starting three days ago, she has had them every night and though the substance changes every time the underlying message is the same. Sahasar... I need to know, and I need to know everything."

...

* * *

Ganondorf grunted, straining his arms as he pulled himself up. The climb was straining his muscles and he had no idea how much further it would be before he reached the destination. "The one day that I have off, and I am up here killing myself anyways." Complain as he might, he knew that if the rumors were true he couldn't help but follow up on them- at least the rocks provided plenty of grips.

A faint scratching sound drifted down towards him, "Oh that can't be good." Burying his left claw deep into the rock, he withdrew his sword and waited. After a few moments, he noticed shapes coming down the rock face. Skulls- four skulls- and they had spider legs.

"By Din's creation... why me?" Ganondorf pushed off the wall as one of the creatures lunged, pivoting off his one hand which was still stuck and dodging the jump- allowing the skultula to fall helplessly to the ground below. The other three, seeing their comrade's plight moved in a bit slower. Ganondorf bit the hilt of his sword, freeing up his hand and fumbling in his pocket until he produced a deku nut. Closing his eyes, he slammed the nut into the wall above him where it exploded, followed by an angry squeal above him.

Yelling with the effort, he pulled himself up with his left arm and grabbed his sword with his right- thrusting at one of the skultulas and killing it. The second one's legs were still was still clawing at its eyes when he stabbed it, leaving only one creature which stood out of reach.

Ganondorf glared at the last skull, peering back at him with empty eyes. After a couple of moments, it started to back off. "Oh, scared are we?" Ganondorf planted his other claw into the rockface, still gripping his sword in his palm. He pulled himself up as the monster continued to retreat. He increased his speed, adrenaline making him forget the pain in his muscles. Seeing his prey vanish behind an outcropping, he slowed his ascent and stopped just below it. Hesitating, he could hear the scratching of his prey, a sound which was becoming progressively softer.

Satisfied that the skultula wasn't waiting in ambush, he eased himself onto the outcropping. Above the primitive balcony, the cliff face opened up into a narrow cave. Though he might be exhausted, a smile graced his face; this was the place. Crawling into the entrance to the tunnel, he allowed himself to lay for a little while, the coolness of the stones refreshing him after the arduous climb.

He rolled over and looked back towards the drop, an involuntary groan escaped his throat when he realized he would need to climb back down. Still, the worst part of the day was over. Picking himself up, he rested one hand on the side of the cave and began to walk. Although his immediate surroundings quickly dimmed into darkness, he could make out a faint, blue light within the cave. He drew closer, his eyes gradually coming to distinguish a white fountain, surrounded by gentle waterfalls of stars.

"So... this is what the fabled fairy fountains look like?" He paused for a moment, the only response being a gentle chiming as the lights around him fell upon the white stone. The water in the basin stood still, no response answering him.

"Well... I'm here. Fairy?" He looked around, two ethereal-blue flames flanked the front of the fountain. "I've come seeking assistance in my fight against the evil forces. Will you lend me your power?"

The quiet tinkling continued without interruption. Ganondorf stood motionless for several minutes, arms crossed and foot tapping against the stone. He had read about the great fairies, and how they would often aid travelers but also entertain themselves as the wanderer's expense.

"Look, I'm sorry if I am being disrespectful, but I really don't have the time to play your games and figure out what you want. My mission is time sensitive and could determine the fate of the entire land."

Behind him, he heard the echo of a woman's faint laugh. He turned around, only an explosion of water to erupt from the fountain- accompanied by the scream of a banshee. Ganondorf stood frozen, taken aback by the sudden display.

"Oh but my hero," Boomed a loud, yet feminine, voice, "your quest is always of that nature." To say that Ganondorf was caught off guard by her appearance would be an understatement. First, she was tall- towering over Ganondorf with a height three times his own. A series of crisscrossed vines served as her only covering, draping over her muscular figure which could have passed for a man's, were it not for the obvious female appendages. Her hair ran back from her head in three scarlet bands, each one twisting and writhing in the air under it's own power.

Ganondorf looked up at her hovering form, meeting her gaze and finding his voice. "Then you know who I am and the task set before me- will you assist me with your power?" Her smile faltered for a moment, sending a sense of satisfaction through him.

The great fairy spoke again, "I see that your sense of humor is a bit weaker this time around. Every time the Hero rises he is a bit different. This time though, your aura certainly has something... different to it." In a moment, her face was directly in front of his, causing Ganondorf to jump back. The fairy threw him a wink. "Who knows, maybe things are so different this time that you will actually fail- causing the lands to drop into darkness for an age."

Ganondorf paused and took a breath. "Miss Fairy I need-"

The spirit before him cut him off with another round of shrieking laughter. "Oh please Hero, you need not look so stern. Of course I shall use my power to enhance yours, but you will shorten your lifespan by a decade if you keep that expression up. I should know, I have already lived a hundred of your lives and haven't aged since twenty."

"I... apologize for appearing rude." Ganondorf stammered out. "I just may feel like you are treating this whole thing a little lightly."

The fairy shrugged, lowering herself to his level- reclining sideways on an invisible couch. "A dark man, usually hailing from the desert, obsessed with the legacy of the Goddesses and bearing a piece of the Triforce." She looked absentmindedly at her fingernails. "It is a familiar tale, one which I have seen end well many times before. That isn't to say that it will be easy, but sometimes you need to have a little faith in fate."

"Faith in fate? You mean that everything is destined to end up perfectly well? I've already seen enough pain to suspect that is the case."

"Maybe not that things will end up perfect..." The fairy replied, turning sober. Ganondorf thought the sudden change to be more unnerving than her initial demeanor. "...but that the flow of time will work out, things coming to pass for the good of the world. Having faith in this future- that is what we call true hope. No creature of creation, be it great or small, can survive without hope."

The squire paused, considering his response. "Then my destiny and purpose is to spread hope to the people of Hyrule?"

The great fairy clapped her hands. "Not much of a sense of humor, but you are perceptive! And to help in giving them that hope, I shall bless you with power." The waters of the fountain began to stir, a tendril of fluid shooting out and wrapping around his torso. Before Ganondorf could even shout, he could feel an energy take root inside of him, like the warmth of a campfire. As soon as it had attacked him, the tendril retreated.

"The secret, Hero, is that your greatest power lies within you. We fairies can merely help you to draw on your own potential. I have reached within you and broken the dam of your magical potential. Most people have to train to access their powers, but now you can draw upon them at will. Just make sure that you don't drive yourself to exhaustion." With another screech, she flew back into the fountain and dissipated into the waters. Knowledge immediately rushed into Ganondorf's mind, understanding of his powers and their price. He stood still for a moment, blinking his eyes several times as he processed what had just happened.

"Well..." His voice suddenly cutting through the soft trickling around him- the fairly being long gone. "... that was queer."

...

* * *

Zelda stared at the flame which danced between her guardians' fingers, mesmerized by the flowing pattern. "And you're going to show me how to control it?"

Impa nodded, "It is far more difficult than it may appear, but I do believe that a grasp on the basic forms of magic will serve you well in the years to come."

The princess hopped bounced up and down excitedly, the hair which ran down the side of her face getting tangled in the process. "And water, light, even shadow?"

Impa sighed, her charge had a natural love of learning new things but that eagerness could get her hurt. "Yes... in time we shall go over them as well. I have to urge you, though, do not take this lightly. Magic is incredibly dangerous, a flow of ethereal energy which has no concern for the welfare of that through which it flows. Be irresponsible, and your body won't be able to take it. Until you master the basics, I don't want you to attempt any spells unless under my direct supervision, understood?"

"Yes Impa..." Zelda had calmed a bit, but still held a twinkle in her eyes- but also a realization. "Is this why the royal family has only sought to harness magic during times of calamity?"

Impa hesitated, caught moderately off guard by the princesses insight. _Though if Sahasar is correct I shouldn't be- the bearer of wisdom should certainly be able to put the pieces together._ She responded with a simple, "Yes."

"Does that mean... such a time is coming?"

Rather than answer fully, Impa decided that a half-truth would be appropriate at the time. She didn't like the idea of keeping the princess in the dark, but she would obey the wishes of the king. "We don't know any such thing for sure, but between the Gerudo and Labrynna there could be a conflict at any moment. I would prefer that you are prepared just in case."

"Alright, so what is first, fire?" Zelda interlocked her fingers and looked up at the woman with a look so adorable that even Impa felt moved.

"Not quite, first I have to explain the nature and history of magic to you. There can be no shortcuts, not with something this dangerous." Impa admonished, seeing Zelda's face turn into a scowl. "You can pull magic from either yourself or your environment, but sloppiness can harm you whether acting as source or channel."

Though Zelda was clearly impatient, Impa noted how she payed attention to her words and digested every detail. _She will definitely make for a fine queen, I just pray that when such a time comes she still has a kingdom to rule._

 _..._

* * *

Carved into the forward face of the spirit temple, a massive statue of a woman stood watch over the desert sands. Sitting in an eternal vigil, both of her arms were extended forward, palms facing upwards. Link reclined in her left hand, back against the cool stone and pondering the darkening sky overhead. Twilight framed the desert, marking the passing of the day into the night- the change of one world for another.

"The Triforce..." Link whispered. The only relic from an age when the goddesses walked the earth. Split in three, it ever sought to become one again- bringing unimaginable power to the one who wielded it. _That is why I have felt this prodding, that going to the castle was the right thing to do. It is guiding me, drawing me to the other two pieces._ The references in other books which he had located in the castle's library put him on the right path, but the tomes stolen from the vault told him the rest of the story. The Triforce was the secret, the promise of the goddesses, which kept Hyrule ever green. Even though it may not be whole, its power was tied to the land.

He looked down at his left hand, noting the faint mark seared upon it. Looking over at the tome in his right hand, he read over a passage which he had bookmarked and found himself returning to regularly. _Every several generations, the Triforce binds itself to three mortals, champions of power, wisdom, and courage respectively. Nobody knows the reason for this, but due to the absolute power of the Triforce, these individuals will plot the future course of history. The bearer of power, valuing strength more than the other two, tends to seek out the other two bearers in order to take the unified Triforce for himself- wisdom providing the easiest target since it is generally associated with the Hylian Royal Family. Courage tends to be much more elusive, but always appears once the other two wielders have gone to war._

Link leaned his head back, resting it upon the palm of the statue's hand. _The power of the Gods- the secret of Hyrule's prosperity... and the bane of the Gerudo._ He wasn't a fool, the tome went on to discuss how fighting both other Triforce users always went poorly for Power, the Gerudo legends of past kings backing up this claim.

"But this could save my people..." His whisper floated away gently on the cool, evening breeze. He looked down to see Kalili, spear twirling as she went through a sequence of training exercises on the sands below. _In the legends, the piece of wisdom always belongs to the princess, so Zelda must hold it. In keeping true to form, Courage will only be known if it comes to violence, but if that is the case then my people will fall again. Even Power cannot defeat the other two if they stand as one._ It served as a puzzling riddle for sure. The longer he thought about it, the more he knew that the Triforce was the hope of the Gerudo- but that a quest to take it would be their bane. Perhaps diplomacy? A deal which would share the blessings of this power with the Gerudo? Link shook his head. _Zelda is kind, gentle, and honestly holds empathy for us, but she cannot be expected to endanger the birthright of her country just for a few scattered tribes to the west._

Kalila took her spear and walked into the temple, the drop in temperature putting an end to her training session. She continued to act a bit strangely around him since wounding him in the healing exercise, and he hoped that she would get over what was troubling her sooner rather than later. _In the coming years, we shall all be called upon to do things which we do not wish to- but we will do what we must in order to survive._

-A/N. And I'm back, expected delay taken care of and moving again. As a result of a shifted schedule though, I think I am going to shift a little and make my goal the act of getting a chapter out bi-weekly, rather than every week. With my move back to the states, my lifestyle has changed up a bit. Having said that, if I get ahead I am not against posting something the following week after a previous post- especially if it is a shorter chapter- so stay tuned for that. Also, this chapter is meant to set up a few final things and thoughts before taking a step into the next act, so I am warning you that after this chapter there is going to be a "one year later" before the next one- which heralds the start of the second act and when things will really start to get moving. Hope you are enjoying, and if you have anything to say (yay, boo, or constructive) please don't hesitate to do so. It is both helpful and motivating!


	21. Reposition Resume

A/N -For the record, I did have this one done on time but failed to upload it. It's a little shorter, but to make up for that I'll post the next chapter next week- no bi week this time. Not much else to say besides that... I'm deep into writing chapter 23, and it is good to be back! - A/N

 _One Year Later..._

Cedric removed the golden helm from his head and wiped the sweat from his brow The brass bowl sitting atop his head absorbed the heat from the sun, baking his skull like a piece of dinner. He paused to enjoy the moment, before reteaching the helm. It could be worse, he and the other seven members of the company were permitted to ride on the wagons rather than marching. They were skirting the southern edge of the great desert, and it seemed that the wind was blowing the scorching air in their direction.

In front of the wagon rode a pair of dragoons. A relatively new addition to the nation's military, the dragoon corp was formed to serve as Labrynnia's counterpart to the Hylian knights. Though they mirrored the warriors from the north in that they each possessed a sword and shield, they swapped out the standard-issue spear for a shortened halberd- weighted on the base to make it a little more manageable while on horseback. Though noble blood was traditionally the biggest asset to a soldier's candidacy for knighthood, the military elite selected the dragoons based solely on merit.

When he heard that they were being assign to work with a dragoon squad, Cedrick could barely contain his excitement. If only he had known at the time that that assignment consisted of guarding supply caravans...

A sudden horn blast made him wish that he had been grateful when things were boring. Immediately, the dragoons pulled back towards the caravan, ordering the men to dismount and to take a defensive formation. _Bandits? They wouldn't dare strike against a government convoy would they? Unless..._ A sense of dread seized Cedric by the stomach. They were on the southern end of the desert, that could mean...

His fears were confirmed when he saw a series of riders come over the dunes from both the northwest and northeast. He clutched his rapier to his side to confirm it was there before drawing his crossbow.

"Do not fire or attack unless ordered otherwise!" The left dragoon called out. Cedric hesitated, wanting to shout back that these were _Gerudo!_ Regardless, he kept the weapon at his side- though not without notching a bolt first. The riders drew closer, fifteen from each direction, as the dragoons looked on passively.

"Sir!" A soldier to Cedric's left called out. "They are not slowing down."

The dragoon turned to the man, "We have our orders, and you have yours. Stand down."

The soldier nervously played with his weapon, watching the charging wall. At no more than ten meters away, the advancing line came to a sudden stop.

The dragoon held up a fist in salute, "Hail people of the sands, I hope that your journey to meet us was well?"

"As well as things ever are in these parts." The rider removed his face-wraps and Cedric fought to keep his jaw up. The riders were clearly Gerudo, yet this youth bore the face of a full blooded Hylian- from his bright blue eyes to his pointy ears.

The dragoon responded, "The ambassador wished for me to pass on his regards, do you have a report?"

The youth flashed a handsome smile, holding his hand to one side. One of the other riders came forward and handed him a scroll. "My report for the month, I hope you shall find it illuminating. For as long as you are this generous with the shipments we will keep the intelligence coming."

"Of course," the dragoon responded, turning his horse to the side and trotting back towards the caravan. "Move away from the wagons men, the Gerudo will be taking them."

"What?" One of the soldiers called out, Cedric also feeling a groan rise up from within. "You mean we have to walk back?

"Well... about that." The Gerudo started to move forward again, the dragoon turning to his side. "You may attempt surrender if you wish, but we cannot have you returning to the capital."

"Wait, what!?" The Gerudo galloped forward, knocking down the soldier to Cedric's left before he had a chance to responded. In a panic, Cedric pulled up his crossbow and pulled the trigger. With a sudden snapping sound, the frame of the weapon snapped. Hurling the useless block of wood to his side, Cedrec drew his rapier and looked for the next threat. Before he could put up a defense, his vision was suddenly taken up by a red horse, bearing down on him.

...

Ganondorf clutched the reigns of his steed as he inhaled the scent of the field. One year... it had been one year since he last beheld the majesty of the planes around him. For one year he shadowed Gustaff and the knights of the north, tracking down and putting an end to the established brigand groups. He couldn't fathom why the crown hadn't dispatched them sooner, it was clear by their infrastructure that the bandits had been operating in the area for some time.

Ganondorf smiled as the tall spires of the castle reached up and over him. After the endless expanse up north the cramped quarters of the city was something of a strange relief. Children ran along the streets as their parents bartered and traded goods from the harvest. _It is almost like I never left, like the whole world paused until I returned._ The castle gate opened before him and he rode into the grounds, the guards nodding as he past. _But there have been changes, many of them._

He reached into his pocked and fingered his charm, The Lieutenant and his fellow men, men whom Ganondorf had come to regard as brothers while he was away, had presented it to him as a going away present of sorts. The whole unit would be returning to the castle soon, but he knew that that chapter of his life was now over. Though they may be in close proximity to eachother, they now walked widely divergent paths.

" _Seven encampments have we razed together." Gustaff spoke as the knights looked on somberly. "As you go on to serve the princess, know that we recognize you as a true warrior."_

He had presented Ganondorf with a braid of hair, only a few inches in length and woven with three separate shades of red. No more words were needed, Ganondorf understood the significance. After that first Gerudo he had defeated almost a year ago, they discovered the hard way that two other bandit groups also possessed a Gerudo leader.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes, he had spent many sleepless nights trying to figure out just was the Gerudo presence in the north had meant. Did it mean they were actively recruiting and working with other bandit elements? It seemed unlikely, as they usually didn't trust working alongside men. Alternatively, they could be some sort of fringe group...

Sighing, he drove the matter from his mind as he dismounted, Sahasar would know what to make of the issue. A small portion of him was surprised that the wizard wasn't present to greet him, not to mention disappointed when he didn't see Zelda either. He hadn't expected a hero's welcome or anything, but surely somebody would have taken notice of his return. Walking up to the main entrance to the castle, he nodded at the guards before entering.

The softness of the carpet, the faint echoing on the stone- it was a the same time nostalgic and foreign to him. He intended to immediately return to his quarters, Gustaff would submit the official report upon his return, yet found himself following the ornate rug towards the throne room. The standard echos which traditionally greeted him upon his approach were absent this day, though as he approached the doors a friendly call finally acknowledged his return.

"Why young Ganondorf, I am glad to see that you have returned."

Ganondorf smiled and turned, "That makes two of us Captain, how have things been in my absence?" Captain Russell stood at attention behind him, a welcoming smile spread over his features.

"As far as the day-to-day is concerned, fairly uneventful. Don't let the quiet surroundings fool you- this place is as much a center of chaos as ever."

"I noticed the quiet." Ganondorf responded, "Everything is alright then? I expected the king to be taking audiences at this time of the day."

Gustaff shrugged, "Right now there is some private meeting with the Labrynnian ambassador, more politics and games I am sure. As for the change of the schedule... I'll probably let the princess fill you in on that when she is able. If you do not have a place to be right now, I do believe she would be glad to see you."

"Certainly; thanks to the cool autumn air I don't have to worry about arriving after a journey covered in sweat. What do you mean though that she'll fill me in?"

Gustaff turned, "It will become clear soon enough, may I show you to her?"

Ganondorf fell in line behind the Captain, his unease gradually growing. Surely Zelda would have written had something serious happened at the castle while he was away. He frowned as he realized he hadn't heard from Zelda in the past few weeks, then frowned further when he remembered that the last time he had written was over a month ago.

 _No more, though I was busy on the field I can now return to my rightful place at her side._ To his surprise, Gustaff led him past the gardens and towards the bureaucratic wing, a cross-crossed series of corridors and offices. They stopped before one door, which Ganondorf remembered as being a conference room for entertaining foreign parties.

The guards on either side of the door saluted Gustaff, who responded in kind. "Is the meeting still ongoing?"

"Yes sir, though the allotted time is nearly up."

"Very well," Gustaff added, "The princess' squire shall wait here with you here until then." He turned to Ganondorf and patted him on the shoulder. "It is good that you have returned." Without further elaboration, he strode down the corridor.

Wordlessly taking a position along the wall opposite the doors, Ganondorf rested his back against it and closed his eyes. He heard muffled voices from the room beyond, though never quite making out what was being discussed. At a few moments, one of the voices would pick up in volume, only to settle back down after the other hand a chance to answer. Finally, the discussion ceased and the door opened.

"Ah, now here is a man who understands action!" Ganondorf looked up to see Ambassador Felix stride through the door. "How have you been sir? You seem to have been away for quite some time on whatever quest that was."

The representative offered Ganondorf a hand, which the latter accepted. "Quite well, ambassador. I do what the crown desires." Ganondorf saw one of the guards slip into the room.

"A good man, willing to play his part no matter what it may entail. Well I must be off, but I shall certainly make your acquaintance later."

"Until then, good Ambassador." Felix spun and began to walk briskly away, his curls bouncing in time with his step. Ganondorf watched him go, perplexed by the man's demeanor. After a few moments, the guard to had slipped into the room returned.

"The princess requests your prescence."

"Of course," Ganondorf responded, though a bit puzzled. He had expected a torrent of advisers to follow the ambassador, along with the king. Accepting that his questions would soon be laid to rest, he entered the room.

Aside from a single occupant, the room was empty. The King was noticeably absent, and Zelda occupied the royal seat at the end of the table alone, her chin cradled in her palm as she stared at the wood before her. Ganondorf hesitated a moment, "Zelda, what is going on?"

The princess' head snapped up and Ganondorf felt his breath catch in his throat. She was beautiful- a silver circlet ran around her head but aside from that her golden hair flowed freely down her back, much like the waterfalls which dotted the landscape to the west. Her eyes glowed fiercely with the deep blue of sapphires, one far more radiant than when he had departed a year ago, but her shoulders slumped. Seeing his arrival, she jumped out of her chair and approached him, a smile breaking out on her face as her fatigue was forgotten.

"Ganondorf, I'm so glad to see you!" She wrapped her arms around him in a rather decorum-breaking hug, and he was embarrassed to see that he stood only as high as her chin.

"Zelda, the feeling is mutual, but again- what is going on? Why are you in charge of this meeting, you father didn't..." He trailed off.

"No, no of course not! My father is still with us but he is growing... weaker." She held him for another moment, and he could feel her grip tighten a bit. "I took over many of his less formal duties a month ago, allowing him to save his strength for major appearances and such." Finally releasing him, she took a step back. "But look at you, riding around and hunting bandits has filled you out- you almost look ready to be officially knighted!"

"Well, perhaps in a few years." Ganondorf rubbed his arms. "But I'm definitely stronger, ready to fight your enemies and defend your honor!"

Zelda raised a gloved hand and stifled a giggle. "Very well sir, would you please see me to the gardens? This was my last meeting for the afternoon and I would like to take advantage of my time until the evening appeals start."

"Of course, princess." Ganondorf gave an exaggerated bow- causing Zelda to giggle again, before stepping back and opening the door. He allowed her to pass through before following, seeing her turn to address the guards.

"Thank you for your escort, but you may now leave me. I am in capable hands."

The two soldiers saluted, before breaking their vigil and leaving for the barracks. "Alright," Ganondorf turned to Zelda as they began to walk. "So back up, what exactly has happened?"

Zelda cast him a sideways glance, before dropping her voice. "My father's malady which I told you about... it's getting worse. It isn't anything particularly life-threatening, but it saps his energy and makes him collapse after just a few hours of exertion- even on green potion. Officially, he is just backing off from his duty to allow me to exercise more power- gradually allowing me to prepare for the role of running the kingdom."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." Ganondorf hesitated. After a few silent strides, he continued. "They're putting a lot of responsibility on you, aren't they?"

Zelda shrugged, "I've been training for this for quite some time, I can handle it."

"Of that I have no doubt, just remember to take a break every now and then, okay?" He threw her a smile, which she returned although hers was twice as radiant. "So... I heard some pitched voices in there. What did the Labrynnian ambassador want?"

Zelda didn't say anything as they came to one of the arches leading to the castle grounds, a group of maids passed by- curtsying as they went. After they had passed into the structure, she spoke, "Apparantly, the Gerudo have been causing them a bit of trouble."

Ganondorf's senses immediately became alert. "Oh? In what way?" They stepped alongside the hedges leading to the royal gardens and entered into the maze.

Zelda continued, "Allegedly, the Gerudo have started to make a habit of raiding Labrynnian supply and trade shipments. They've lost two caravans this month so far, as well as three the previous month. Felix would like it if we used our newfound... diplomatic influence with the Gerudo to discourage them."

"And? What was your response?"

Zelda sighed, "I told him that I would try, but that up until a few months ago the Gerudo were still harassing our traders as well. It took so much effort for us to just arrange a ceasefire with the desert people- and that still hasn't stopped some of their members from acting independently. I am grateful though, for the past six months there haven't been any official hostilities between us."

Ganondorf self-consciously felt the braid in his pocket... _Hasn't there been?_ The two of them entered into Zelda's private courtyard, nestled along the castle side and between the towering walls of vines.

"For now, there really isn't much more we are positioned to offer Labrynnia. If anything, at least the Gerudo threat may make them a little less... aggressive. We've been having some political disputes along the border towns. The whole situation just feels odd to me though... I'm going to ask the Gerudo prince about his people's actions during his visit next week.

His stride breaking, Ganondorf paused and took a few moments to breathe before speaking. Zelda took a few more steps before realizing he had stopped and turned around.

"You've met with him?" He asked, his tone of voice dropping from that which had characterized their conversation so far.

"Yes." Zelda responded, looking her friend in the eye. "When it became clear that I would be assuming many of the castle's diplomatic responsibilities, my father made the introduction and I have since spearheaded the outreach to the Gerudo."

"And?" Ganondorf carefully kept his emotions in check. He didn't want to turn their reunion into a lecture.

"He's certainly cunning, always observing what is around himself and will pick up on subtle things you didn't want to share. But..." Ganondorf cringed at the qualifier "... I think he genuinely wants to do right by his people- and in the interest of peace he can be trusted. He also just seems to understand things."

"Understand things?" This time Ganondorf let a bit of hostility drip into his voice.

Zelda looked over at him, nervously plucking at her glove. "Just... you know. He bears the weight of his people on his shoulders at such a young age. Especially with my father's failing health, I can empathize with him and I feel as though he does the same for me. Also..." Zelda hesitated. "No, I guess that is pretty much it."

Ganondorf hesitated, this wasn't good- he would have to speak to Sahasar. "Well, I trust your judgment and your ability to discern people's motives. Just... be careful with him. I suspect that he is more crafty than any of us realize."

He was taken aback as Zelda suddenly sprang forward, wrapping her arms around him from the side and pulling him in close. Opening his mouth to question her, he thought better of it and shut it- enjoying the warmth of her touch. "Thank you... for understanding. I'm glad to have my oldest friend back by my side."

Ganondorf immediately felt guilty, but reminded himself that everything he was doing was to protect her; Sahasar would know what to do. "Always."


	22. Conflicting Views

The song of the lyre jumped and fluttered through the air as Link rode through the cobblestone streets. Beneath him Epona tossed her head back with a flair, her white mane writhing in the slight breeze before settling down to the side of her neck. Riding her into the Hylian capital may be a bit of a risk, it would be possible for Talon to show his face, but he couldn't resist the temptation to show off his steed any longer. Reaching forward, he affectionately scratched at the horse's neck, she responded with a snort of affirmation- much to the desire of the children around.

Leaning back, he took note of the difference around him. The stern faces of many of the older folk glared back at him, but there was a difference in the younger families. Several of the couples mulling about, faces not yet withered and resting with an infant in their arms, would actually look back with warmth. A few of the braver individuals waved, and one young man whistled at the group of Gerudo- though that may have been more on the account of stupidity rather than courage. One finer-dressed man glanced at Link's steed with a look of envy, and Link could have sworn that Epona held her head even higher after the glance.

"It's huge!" Whispered a voice from his side, and a bit behind him. Link smiled and looked over his shoulder, "Kalila, just wait until we arrive at the castle." They rode out of the far side of the town and up the beaten path to the gates.

"Prince Gerudo." The guard placed his left hand before his chest as he knelt, keeping his spear still with his right. "Welcome back to Hyrule Castle. If you would please pass through the gate, the men on the other side will escort you to the throne room."

"Thank you, Sir Gerrick." Link responded, feeling a wave of satisfaction wash over him as the guard straightened a little more at hearing his name. The castle had far too many men to recognize by sight, but the gate guards were selected from a much smaller pool. It also helped that Afya had told him who was on duty just a few minutes before. His party passed under the arch, finding Captain Russel and a half-dozen royal guards on the other side.

"Prince Gerudo, good to see you again."

"And you as well, Captain." Link threw one leg over Epona's back and hopped off, Russel gazing in wonder.

"I do not see how you manage to ride her without a saddle, I would be sore within minutes."

Link flashed the Captain back a smile, "If I tried to put a saddle on her, I believe that she would make me sore within seconds. I guess that you would say we have an... understanding. Kalila?" His friend nodded, walking forward to take Epona's reins while holding her horse's in the other hand. "Unfortunately, she gets anxious around Hylians. If you wouldn't mind may Kalila go with your men to stable her?"

"Of course." Responded the captain, as two of the guards collected the other horses. Link nodded to his sister before walking forward, flanked by the captain and followed by the rest of the party.

"So," Russel began, glancing over at Link. "Rumors are flying that you Gerudo are causing the Labrynnians a bit of trouble."

Link smiled, "You know how it is, a man's gotta make a living. Since I've convinced many of the sisters to leave Hyrule alone we have to take out that pent-up energy somewhere."

"I suppose so, and it is certainly interesting to see their ambassador flummoxed for once." They reached the main doors, which the guards on either side pulled open to allow them entrance. "Awfully strange that they still run caravans that close to the desert."

Shrugging, Link retorted. "We let most of them through, so I guess they figure it is worth the cost. Alternatively, perhaps they don't want to admit defeat from a bunch of desert savages." Russel chuckled, continuing to walk along in silence at they passed down the long hallway. At the far end, another set of double-doors opened up into the throne room.

Russel took a step forward, passing through the door and leaning over to one of the guards on the far side. Nodding back, the guard waited a moment for the captain to retreat before slamming his spear to the floor. The resulting echo bounced around the room, quieting those in attendance. "Announcing the arrival of the Gerudo delegation!"

Adjusting his red cape, Link stepped into the room with his sisters following close behind, evenly spaced and with one hand on each of their weapons. The relations with the Hylians may have been in a thaw, but it was good to remind them that they remained vigilant.

"Prince Gerudo, we welcome you back to Hyrule." The king's voice boomed from where he sat on the throne, not rising to greet the guests. "I hope your journey went without disruption."

"Of course, King Hyrule." Link knelt down, "Any fatigue we may feel from the journey is always dispelled by smell of the castle's sweet blossoms."

The king chuckled. "Indeed, of that I am glad to hear. I apologize that I will not be able to attend the reception, but my daughter will see to all of your needs as your host as well as oversee the talks." He turned his hand and smiled at Zelda, who stood one step below him on the dais. "She speaks with my voice."

"I am honored, as always." Link rose, flashing a daring smile. "Always a pleasure to treat with the Amethyst of Hyrule."

The king smiled as well, "Very well. Zelda? Will you see our guests to the hall?"

"Of course, father." Zelda replied sweetly, yet regally. Link watched her as she walked down the steps, marveling at how she could project both gentleness and strength at the same time. It was an almost-unheard of balance. Approaching him, she held out a hand. "Would you please come with me?"

"As you desire," Link stepped forward, kissing the back of her hand and then whispering "Zelda."

The princess smiled, turning and leading them out of the throne room. Link followed, hearing the doors slowly creak shut behind him. Zelda looked back, opening her mouth to say something but hesitating as her eyes darted over Link's shoulder. As the doors slammed shut, she suddenly blinked and resumed her train of thought, her dignified smile making a return. "How have you been since your last visit, prince?"

Link matched her expression, "We have been well, as I am sure you already know more merchants have been taking up residence along the Hylian border towns, improving trade between our peoples. As the weavers find greater demand, so to do other aspects of our society. Even our birth rate looks as though it is going to climb."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, "Well, I suppose that that is a logical development when there is more interaction between our people. Have you reconsidered confining the merchants to the border towns at all?"

Link studied the princess's face. He knew that many of his sisters were beautiful, a ruggedness and strength cut from an upbringing of adversity within the harsh elements. In contrast, Zelda's skin was smooth and pale, her figure betraying an academic upbringing. Some may be inclined to underestimate her because of her appearance- he knew better. "I am sorry princess, but the rules and regulations of our culture are pretty rigid. If the merchants would add more women to their ranks then they may be able to get somewhere, but aside from a few specific situations men are not permitted in the fortress."

"Well, we shall accept that restriction then. Perhaps, someday, the elders will reconsider." They reached an archway which opened up to the reception hall. Nobles and dignitaries alike were already milling about, having passed on the introductions in the throne room in order to more quickly access the refreshments. Link paused, surprised to the a series of orange streamers interwoven with the violet above.

"Your handiwork, princess?" He nodded his head towards the decorations.

Zelda smiled, "I figured that, with the improvement in relations, we should take steps to afford your people more recognition."

"It is appreciated," Link echoed. Taking in the room before him, he added after a pause, "I am glad to see that you have assumed the full power of your station as crown princess. You will be good for Hyrule, though may the day of your ascension not come for many more years. How is the king fairing?"

"My father is well, though very busy with his duties as of late." Zelda flashed him a warning glare as they circled the room, those in attendance becoming aware of their arrival and greeting them. The Gerudo locked into position behind them. Link understood her message: _Now is not the time._

Link turned to those following behind them, "Now sisters, no need to be so uptight. We are the Hylian's guests, so please relax and enjoy yourselves." Nodding their consent, all but two broke away and began to disperse throughout the crowd. Link turned to Zelda again, "Princess, you have already met Nabooru. I would also like you to also meet Kalila, an aspiring candidate for my guard and the closest thing I have to what you Hylians would consider an actual sibling."

Kalila bowed as Zelda stepped forward. "I'm very pleased to meet you Kalila, so your station is similar to that of a royal knight?"

"As far as I can understand, my lady." Link almost laughed at the sudden, forced formality in her tone. He would be teasing her later.

Zelda continued, "I do not recognize you from the prince's guard on previous visits, is this your first time in Hyrule?"

"Yes, princess." Kalila's fingers drummed on her glaive. "It's incredible, and the castle is so large."

"Buildings and space are one thing," Zelda smiled, and Link could see a bit of a glint in her eyes- shining with a deep sapphire glow. He hesitated a moment, when had they gained such a deep shimmer? "But just wait until you try the food! Will you accompany me?"

Kalila's eyes flickered over to Link, nervousness and protectiveness both being present, but also curiosity. "Go ahead," Link commented. "I have to speak with some of the western nobles about trade issues, but Nabooru will keep me safe." He glanced over at the elder, seeing no amusement in her eyes.

"Very well, my lord." Kalila bowed and began to depart with the princess. Link watched them both as they departed, pondering his thoughts.

 _When did they gain such a deep shimmer?_ Where had that thought come from? Though a few years older, the princess was only a few fingers taller than Kalila. While the latter seemed to still be adjusting to her frame though, the princess controlled it perfectly. The slight sway of her shoulders matched that of her hips, her pink dress trailing behind. Turning to disappear into the crowd, he caught Nabooru also starting... at him. Her brow was furrowed, but he could catch the faint hint of a mischievous smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Would I be correct in assuming that things just became a bit more... interesting?"

Link gave a sarcastic snort, "Come on, let's start working on our list."

"And these," Zelda procured a pastry from the multi-tiered structure before them, "are made in the southern provinces. As a result of the melding of the two cultures, the family that developed them using a blend of both Labrynnian and Hylian traditions." She held out the cupcake to Kalila, who took it cautiously. Wonder gleamed in her eyes as she examined the frosting, only to light up more when she actually took a taste. Zelda envied her, the glamor of the things of court having lost their excitement long ago. This girl was clearly curious, and she would never have a wall of royal advisers blocking her from seeing the world.

"It's so sweet." The Gerudo almost whispered her words in awe. "And all the different kinds of food here... how are you able to remain so slim?"

Zelda chuckled, she liked this girl already. Maybe it was her youth, but she hadn't been able to keep up a stoic appearance for long. "Corsets, you would probably hate them."

The Gerudo tilted her head in puzzlement. "You mean something you eat which makes you skinnier?"

"No, something you wear which swishes you down to size." Zelda responded, smiling at the other girl's scowl. The Gerudo didn't seem to enjoy wearing more clothes than was necessary. "Hey, Kalila, may I ask you a question?"

"Mph? Sure!" Kalila responded, swallowing another bite.

"Your people seem... very devoted to your prince. How does he earn it?" Zelda's volume dropped, aware that this might be a more sensitive topic in such a public setting. Still, it was a question she wouldn't have many opportunities to ask.

"Umm..." Kalila hesitated, caught off guard by the question and feeling unsure about how much she should share. "Well... the elders call him the future of the Gerudo."

"Go on." Zelda probed.

Nodding her head a few times, the Gerudo continued. "That's how we see him, he's who will lead us forward- who will make our tribe survive. I guess you could say that we need him."

"That simple then?" Zelda responded, a little disappointed. "Just... hope?"

"Well, not entirely." Kalila responded, gaining a bit more confidence. "Everything he has done up until now has supported that. He doesn't look for his own power or ambition, but instead is singlemindedly devoted towards his people. He understands each of us, and weighs each decision carefully in trying to look after us."

"I see... thank you for your candor." Zelda responded. Link made leading a people seem so easy. In all fairness, he didn't have to contend with the welfare of nearly as many subjects as she did. Still... holding the tribes together, and in the desert of all places.

"Don't worry princess," Kalila replied, seeming to pick up on her mood, "Our brother says that you will do a great job leading Hyrule, that you have the strength and wisdom to make the right choices in the hard times. If he believes in you, then so do I."

"Oh really?" Zelda responded. "What else does he say about me?"

"Well, he talks about your ability to see through a facade quite easily, your perceptiveness, and the fact that you seem to buck Hylian tradition and wish to develop your combat skills despite what your nobles say." Zelda shushed her, causing Kalila to quiet down. "That you seek the best for all people, not just those close to you, and that you- hmm. Maybe I should keep that one a secret."

"What!?" Zelda responded, turning a shade redder. "What do you mean by that?"

"Forget I mentioned it." The girl responded, flashing a grin. In that moment, Zelda realized that this girl wasn't just curious, she was also a troublemaker. The princess opened her mouth to retort when he heard a voice call out from across the room.

"Prince Gerudo!"

Immediately, her heart sunk; the voice hadn't been friendly. Kalila's smile also vanished as she turned and began to slide through the crowd. Zelda admired how the younger girl could force her way through without bumping or shoving- she flowed around the people as she made her way back to her lord. Zelda, on the other hand, did have to do some shoving. Fortunately, most people made way when they noticed her approach. She made it to the other end of the room to see ambassador Felix, standing with both arms crossed in front of his chest. Two Gerudo stood between him and the prince, their glaves extended towards the man in white.

Link stood behind them, dismissively munching on a carrot. "I'm sorry ambassador, I do understand your concerns and am willing to go over them, but I am not sure this is the time or the place."

"What is going on here?" Zelda called out, turning to the Labrynnian.

"I am confronting a murderer, a man whom you have rolled out the red carpet for!"

"Ambassador, I..." she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see that Ganondorf had materialized from thin air. "... know you are upset, and will gladly offer our services in attempting to mediate this dispute between your peoples. I must ask though that you do so in good faith, and not by disrupting other diplomatic events.

Felix glared at her, "and I must ask that you realize how we perceive this. You are pulling out all the stops for this desert band of savages, just to thumb your nose at us. What could they have that is so meaningful to go through all this effort, except to spite us. Or maybe it is just the fact that they have a handsome young man leading them, princess?"

Zelda stiffened, but found Ganondorf had taken up her field of view.

"You are our guest here," he growled, "but that doesn't give you any right to slander the princess." He rested one hand on his sword, and with a flick of his thumb drew it out a finger's breadth. A tense moment passed, then another. The Gerudo stood motionless, the full group of six having appeared and creating a wall between the Ambassador and their master. Zelda swallowed, preparing whatever words she could think of to diffuse the situation.

Felix beat her to it. "Allow me to apologize to the princess." He gave a short bow, before straightening. "This is by no means the end, but I have taken it a bit further than I should have here. I believe I will retire for the afternoon." He turned aside and glared at the Gerudo before disappearing into the crowds.

"Perhaps, princess, a short rest for the afternoon may be warranted for us as well?" Ganondorf ventured, still keeping the Gerudo in the corner of his eye as he turned back to her.

"I believe that may be for the best." Zelda responded, taking long breaths to calm down her pulse. Link approached her.

"My apologies for my actions having caused a scene princess." He offered, seemingly unfazed by the exchange.

"We understand that you didn't mean any offense, still, if his claims about you attacking their caravans is true then you should have expected something like that. Are they true?" Ganondorf responded cautiously. Zelda could see his muscles tense up.

Link shrugged, "With us trying our best to make peace with Hyrule, it is true that we have sought out supplies through some other means."

"You would be wise to not provoke too powerful a beast." Ganondorf countered.

"Perhaps, but if they are concerned by our presence then that only makes Hyrule safer. Wouldn't they be less cautious to turn violent if there is another enemy on their flank?"

"Are you saying," Zelda responded, "That you are hitting them as a favor to us?"

Link paused, "I am only saying that we need supplied, and if I can choose a target that helps you out princess then I will do so." He looked back over to Ganondorf, but being behind the squire Zelda couldn't see what expression he returned. "I do not believe we have been properly introduced."

Zelda stepped around her bodyguard, "But of course, this is Ganondorf, my personal knight-in-training. Ganondorf, I present to you Prince Link of the Gerudo."

"My Lord," Ganondorf tilted his head, though not following through with a bow. Link mirrored the act.

"A pleasure, I do recall having crossed swords with you that day in the arena. A close fight for sure, one where my victory may have been more on account of luck than skill."

Ganondorf gritted his teeth, he did not want to be reminded of that day. "I am sure we have both grown in power since then. Maybe we will someday get the chance for a rematch."

"I would look forward to it." Link turned back to Zelda. "Do not allow me to delay you any longer. We still must unpack our provisions after all."

Nodding, Zelda stepped around her bodyguard. "Of course, prince, will you attend this evening's meal?"

Link smiled, a pearly-white grin that contrasted with the tan of his face. Even with that though, he stood much paler than the surrounding Gerudo. Once again, Zelda marveled at how easily he may pass for a Hylian. "We shall, I will not pass by the earliest opportunity to make your acquaintance again."

Zelda smiled, "Very well, until then." Turning to her side, she addressed Ganondorf in a voice slightly louder than she needed to. "Would you please accompany to the gardens?"

Ganondorf returned her question with a bow, "My princess." They exited the hall in tandem, working through the corridors and quickly exiting into the hedge walls.

"That could have gone worse." Zelda threw her companion a sideways smile, but his gaze was fixed directly ahead.

"Zelda, I came from the throne room."

A sudden fist of ice crushed into her soul, along with a wave of guilt- had she really forgotten when entertaining the Gerudo? "Oh, I saw my father collapse when we were leaving- I just barely managed to get them out of there before his strength gave out. Is he okay? I didn't mean- I figured I had to keep everything looking normal."

"He's fine." Ganondorf responded. "Just exhausted, and will likely stay in his quarters for the rest of the day. He knows that you saw him through, and he proud that you were able to hold things together."

"I just feel like a horrible daughter, I should be there for him." She looked down at her gloves, the green vegetation surrounding them being forgotten. They crossed under a mighty, stone arch and into her private section. Ganondorf put an arm on her shoulder.

"Even more than being there for him, you need to stand strong for Hyrule. He wanted me to tell you that, that you are doing the right thing and doing it well. As long as you are keeping the kingdom together, then he'll be okay." He smiled at her, then hesitated. "Zelda, this thing with the Gerudo... are you sure that you are taking the right path?"

The princess sighed, always back to the Gerudo. It seemed like every conversation or issue these days was involving them somehow. "If this is a rivalry which we can finally bury, then I will do whatever I have to in order to make that happen."

This time, Ganondorf didn't try to hide his frown. It wasn't just his mouth either, she could tell by his whole face that he was deeply disturbed. "You mustn't trust the Gerudo."

"What?" Zelda contested, "Where did that come from?"

"Zelda," Ganondorf reached into his pocket and withdrew a red braid. "There were Gerudo up north, I fought and killed several of them while ridding the area of bandits. People died, because of orders uttered from the lips of Gerudo."

A flash of anger flared up within Zelda, surprising even herself. "And were none of those bandits Hylian? I guess that means that we are also violent savages. Or perhaps the Gerudo robbed them of their willpower and forced them to commit these evil acts? Ganondorf, I don't know why you instinctively hate the Gerudo, but you need to get over it. The prince is a good man, a kind soul who wants to best for the future, and I am going to go as far as I have to in order to ensure that this peace happens!"

Ganondorf froze, his tongue going completely dry. She couldn't... he would... working his mouth, he tried to generate more moisture "Zelda, that man from the desert is evil! He-"

"Ganondorf, I would like you to leave."

Shocked, her friend blinked a few times. "What?"

"I am honored that you care so much about protecting me, but for now I would like some time alone. Impa's services will be sufficient for this afternoon."

"Princess, I-"

"Please... don't make me order my friend." She looked away, hiding the tears in her eyes.

Ganondorf stood for a moment, silently considering, before backing out of the garden. The only word to leave his lips was a soft "I'm sorry." With that, she was alone. Taking her face into her hands, she lay on the warm grass and wept. What was happening, why did Ganondorf have to hold onto whatever anger was in him? She heard a soft thump behind her, but found that she didn't care enough to get her sobbing under control.

"Shhhh... hey." She heard Link's voice over her shoulder. He was kneeling beside her now, one hand on her right arm and the other one wrapped around her back. A small portion of Zelda had to chuckle, Impa must be truly concerned about her to let the prince come this close. "It's okay. It's okay."

Between a few sniffs, Zelda responded. "You heard?"

The prince nodded, "I got your subtle message and headed over as soon as I was able. I arrived for the... relevant part of the conversation."

Cringing, Zelda responded. "I wish to apologize for any offense caused by my squire's-"

"Oh Zelda, I think we are beyond that." He flashed her a grin and some small portion of the burden on her heart lifted. Waiting a few moments, he continued. "Several years ago, while I was still in my youth, I let one of my sisters play with a sword I had been gifted by one of the western tribes." Zelda listened, intently. "The hilt ended up scratched though a bit of carelessness on her part. The elders were absolutely furious, but they didn't take it out on me. Rather, they tied my sister up and beat her with wooden rods. My punishment... was to watch."

Zelda sniffed again, though she didn't have any answer. Seeing that she wasn't going to interrupt his tale, Link continued. "The choices we make are going to affect those around us, many in ways which we never expected at the time. The elders taught me that I had to look at the bigger picture, that I couldn't always give those around me what they wanted. I have one sister who seems to despise my guts, hates me for being her future king although I am not what she looks for in a Gerudo. Still..." He hesitated, "... that is her problem- I can't worry about one friend while charting the course for my people."

Zelda sighed, "He has been through so much, and all of it has been to protect me. That is his entire purpose for life."

"All the more reason to respect his devotion to his duty." Link responded, glancing over at the archway where Ganondorf had made his exit. "Deep down, I think he knows you are trying to do the right thing and he will respect that. As for his view of my people... he is far from alone. You will have many more critics before this is over. Having said that, I do appreciate your words on my behalf." He winked at Zelda.

Nodding, Zelda blinked away the last of her tears. "He'll come around, I guess I just wasn't prepared for a fight." Looking over at the prince, she inquired. "He said there were Gerudo in the north?"

Link sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Yes, that is true. There are isolated members of my people who are not yet willing to give up the ancient hatred they hold. Once I am king, I will hopefully be able to bring them into line."

Zelda's lips turned upwards, something about the prince's presence never failed to cheer her up. "Good, I trust you."

This time, the prince responded with a beaming smile that went across his entire face. "That's great! On that note, I actually have something I wanted to ask you."

-A/N: Got an update out on time! Pretty neat, and I already have finished the rough draft of the next one. - Just letting you all know that I am back on track and humming. See you next time with the chapter that will break 100k words! As always, feedback of any form is enjoyed!


	23. Setting Sun

Zelda looked around at the stunned faces surrounding her. Each one gazed back, one agape, another whose lips were moving but with no words coming out. The very air of the council room stilled, no fly or insect fluttered about as each member processed the words they just heard.

"Would you please repeat that princess, just so we can all be clear?" asked Sahasar, his eyebrows going up as he looked over at Ganondorf. Zelda felt a small flash of guilt, the squire was as blindsided as the rest, but she hadn't wanted to fight with him again- it would accomplish nothing.

"In two months, the Gerudo prince shall be turning sixteen, the time when he shall be acknowledged as the ruler of his people. He has extended an invitation for myself to attend his coronation in the desert, as well as any others I deem relevant. I am of a mind to accept his offer."

The man glanced at Ganondorf again, Zelda could tell that something was going on behind his weathered features. Unfortunately, his thoughts and schemes would have to wait.

"Utterly preposterous!" General Zarian finally called from somewhere on her left, making Zelda wince. Zarian was a good man, one who had proven himself in conflict after conflict. Unlike many of the nobles, he had no ambition besides devoting himself to the royal family. It was that loyalty which had earned him her father's trust, and she could not fault him for the position he would doubtlessly take. "It is one thing to allow the desert people entry into Hyrule, largely free from supervision and restraint. It is another for us to place our princess directly in the center of their capital, exposed and vulnerable. With a single command, they could bring Hyrule to it's knees! Princess, I understand what you are trying to do, I admire it, I even wish for you to be successful in trying to build a bridge between our people, but this is too much."

"The desert prince has already exposed himself in our lands, extending to us the trust which we are now asked to show them." She countered, though she knew it was a failed exercise.

"I will leave my horse in the care of an honorable man; I will even leave my horse in the care of a stable boy that I have never met." Zelda turned to face the new voice. Minister Kalaris had served as her father's civics adviser for twice her lifetime now. He did not make a habit of sharing empty words, and so when he spoke others made sure to listen. "But if a man offers to take care of my horse who has chafed wrists and wears the brand of a thief, I would have to be desperate indeed to trust him blindly. You ask us to trust the safety of our princess to the whims of the Gerudo!"

"I respect each of the concerns that you raise, and I do appreciate your concern and candor." Zelda sighed, standing up from her chair and drawing herself up to her full height. "But this is not your decision to make."

"No, it is not." Zarian responded. "It is the King's." Zelda's heart dropped, she had hoped that none of the others would take it this route, but she knew all along that that would be wishful thinking.

"For what it is worth, I think we should accept the invitation." Sahasar added, shocking each and every member present. Zelda turned towards the sage, grateful but suspicious of his sudden revelation. In contrast, Ganondorf's eyes looked as though they were going to bulge out of their sockets. "That isn't to say that we wouldn't take precautions. She would certainly need guards, as well as some enchantments that would assist if an escape became necessary. If we are thorough enough, I believe we could ensure she could escape the Gerudo before they knew what was happening."

"It is still an unnecessary risk." Zarian responded.

"I know it is a risk, but many of them are indeed necessary." Sahasar gave Zelda a smile. "Our princess is no fool, I believe she fully knows and understands the perils involved." Turning back to the other members, he continued. "Though this is clearly an important enough decision that the king must be consulted on this matter. Let us confer with him, and then he can give us his decision once he is ready. Will that be alright with you, princess?"

Zelda grimaced; her father... "I suppose so." The was no point to saying anything else. Her power extended only so far as her father would allow it to, and each of the other individuals present knew that. With a single word, he could halt everything she had been trying to achieve. "Then we shall adjourn for now. I shall make the necessary arrangements." The other members each nodded their acceptance, rising from their seats and filtering out of the room. She looked over to Ganondorf, the latter lowering his eyes and refusing to meet her gaze. Another stab of guilt cut into her heart but, before she had an opportunity to work her way over, Sahasar took the squire by the arm and led him out.

 _Later then, but we do need to talk._ Zelda hated unnecessary conflict. Why couldn't people just sit down and work things out? Only a fool would allow bitterness and anger to chain them to the past. Before the week was over, she needed to resolve things with her friend. _As for right now, I have to get back to Link._ She stopped in front of a window, glancing either direction to ensure the corridor was empty before gazing intently at it. The sun was setting, the rapidly dimming sky outside allowing her to make out her complexion. Not a single hair was out of place, and her golden earrings sparkled in the hall's lighting.

"It's funny, isn't it? The light of day conceals our appearance. Only when things are dark can we view ourselves clearly."

Zelda jumped, "Impa! Must you always sneak up on me?" She spun around to see her guardian standing behind her."

Impa shook her head, "Considering how intent you were on your reflection I doubt you would have heard a guard approach in full plate."

"Maybe," Zelda blushed and looked back at the window. She didn't think of herself as vain, and being caught staring at her reflection embarrassed her. "So what was that statement of yours supposed to mean?"

The other woman sighed, "Zelda, I know you fear things not working out. You pour your heart and your soul into those around you- ever afraid that you're going to fail." She stepped forward, placing a hand on her charge's shoulder. "But even if dark times are coming, they will give you a chance to shine, a chance to see what your heart and character is truly made of. In that moment, I think you will see yourself for the strong and wise young woman that you are."

"Impa?" Zelda responded, not entirely comfortable with the tone of voice that her guardian was using.

"Oh, please don't let me worry you. I guess I'm just feeling a bit... nostalgic. I'm seeing you grow up before my very eyes, becoming the queen that this nation needs."

The princess held her guardian's gaze a moment, before turning away. "How can you have so much faith in me? How do you know that I have what it takes to lead us forward?"

"My dear, that is simple." Impa pointed to the window. "You may need for things to turn dark before you can see your reflection, but those around you need not wait. I can always see you clearly."

Zelda failed to answer, remaining silent as the two of them turned and headed back down the corridor. Deep down though, she honestly wondered if she deserved the faith they had in her.

...

"Here, take this." Sahasar spoke to Ganondorf, pressing a clear crystal into his hand.

"What is this?" The squire responded, examining the object and the green bead inside.

The sage looked up at him, "An aid for a time of need. We call it Farore's Wind, a magical artifact capable of returning you to a location which you have tethered the crystal to. It will be helpful should things go sour in the desert."

"In the desert... you believe the King will allow the princess to go?" Ganondorf countered. "In the center of the Gerudo Desert, we know the danger that they pose- even if Zelda is in the dark." He glared accusingly at the sage. Surely if they had just told her the truth sooner...

"Yes, he will listen to us." Sahasar responded, waiting politely as Ganondorf finished a sudden coughing fit. Raising an eyebrow, he continued. "You are going to support her plan as well."

"Like the forbidden realm I will!" Ganondorf retorted. "Sahasar, we can't gift her to the Gerudo!"

"Why do you think I am giving you a teleportation spell?" The sage countered. "If things degrade, you are to get the princess out of harm's way. This may be the last opportunity we have to stop what is coming."

Ganondorf paused, taking in the sage's words. "What?"

Sahasar paused, taking a deep breath. "The prince's guards are always watching him, caught in a state of hyper-vigilance. In the desert however, surrounded by the arms of his people, he may get sloppy. All we need is one feast where a little too much wine is passed around, or him stepping to the side to say a private word, and you will be given another chance. Eliminate the prince, teleport back to the castle with Zelda, and the kingdom will be saved." Fixing Ganondorf in his gaze, he continued, "The king from the desert... the princess of destiny... once the crown sets upon the prince's head everything will change. All that we come to fear may come to pass, you have to take this final move while we have the chance."

 _To redeem yourself for the tournament a year ago..._ Ganondorf would hear the unspoken conclusion. "The King?"

Sahasar nodded, "I've already spoken with him- Impa informed me of the prince's request a full half-day before the meeting and I got his decision shortly thereafter."

 _Then it is done._ "There really is no other way?" Ganondorf inquired. Even before he said it, he knew the answer. He had his duty, and he would save Zelda and the kingdom even if she never forgave him for it.

...

"Link... do you know anything about your father?" The cool night air blew through the deserted street. Although the town square still bustled with activity, they had taken a break from the noise of the market and ducked into the alley.

Taking his gaze from the stars, Link turned his face towards the girl beside himself, his back pressed up against the stone wall. "Huh?"

Zelda refused to break her gaze. "I know it isn't traditionally a piece of information that is relevant to your people, yet your mother must have left behind some information regarding it- I am assuming he was Hylian." She gestured towards his features.

"Well... it's complicated." He turned away, a bit embarrassed by her line of inquiry. It wasn't the sort of thing that a Hylian would be likely to understand, much less the princess. Still, if any of them wouldn't judge... "We Gerudo... go about things like having children in a different manner than your people do. The desert is harsh and dwindles our numbers quickly, so we have to replenish them at a comparable rate. At the same time, we can't afford for too many of the sisters to be unable to work, so it is a difficult balance."

Upon his hesitation, Zelda prompted, "And?"

Link sighed, "So we assign sisters to go out and to try to bear children at certain times. As for them, they do whatever they need to to ensure they carry as soon as possible."

"Oh... I see." Zelda was quiet for a moment. "So I suppose that is what causes some of the other... rumors about your people. Even your mother has no idea who your father was?"

Link shrugged, "I know you Hylians have your own set of morals for those sorts of things." Zelda seemed to notice his dodge of her question, but she had the kindness to overlook it. _I thank you for that, the full truth will have to wait for another time._

"What about you? To what standard do your people hold their king?"

Link chuckled before poking his elbow into her side. "Wondering if you should be revolted in my presence?"

The princess sat up bit straighter, and he wondered if his lack of decorum embarrassed her. After a moment's hesitation, she apparently decided to throw it right back. "It just struck me as a logical next question to ask, should I be revolted?" Her lips parted and her tongue stuck out at him. Internally he chuckled, her guardian must be having a fit from her position in the shadows...

"There really isn't a set of clear rules, I guess that with the king having the final authority they wouldn't do too much good anyways. I know of kings who, in times where tensions were high with our neighbors, took it upon themselves to ensure the next generation would be... generated. Others, feeling that such an endeavor would use up all their time and energy, have mostly left that to foreign men and have focused on ruling. I even know of a few that adopted a Hylian-style monogamy." He raised his eyebrows, as though this were some odd character trait.  
"How strange..." Zelda continued. "Of course, in our monarchy we have a very strict set of rules and traditions surrounding such matters. A marriage is just as much a political tool as anything else."

"Though it is important for the monarchy to ensure that there are heirs." Link countered, "In that way, it isn't entirely unlike the Gerudo system."

"I doubt that many nobles would accept your association." Zelda chuckled, before quieting down. "So marriage, or whatever your people have, is it done out of duty or love?"

This time, Link had to pause for a moment. It was an interesting question for sure, he thought back to the farm girl at Lon Lon. "For the majority Gerudo, I would say it is mostly duty. They are thinking more about their race than any specific relationship, that doesn't mean that they don't enjoy it though." He saw the princess look down and blush, amused by how scandalizing the conversation must be to her. "I guess it is just one more source of friction between our people- yours pride things like commitment and loyalty to another individual, while we care more about our duty to the collective than individual commitments, much to many a noblewoman's chagrin."

"Now I don't know if that is entirely fair." Zelda countered, "I am sure that many of the men of the court are fully loyal to their vows."

Link chuckled, "As you say Zelda." _No need to completely destroy her innocence, though I haven't seen Ghaliya since yesterday..._ Seeking to redirect the conversation, he added, "So, what do all of the Hylian traditions mean for you once you come of age?"

"Oh, don't remind me." Zelda hung her head, "It has become a staple of conversation around the castle. Let's just say that it is something that really need not be addressed for a few more years, and yet people want to know the answer now."

"Heh, well if your father decides to allow you to attend my coronation then you'll get a break from it soon enough." He fixed her with a sideways look. "No word yet?"

"None yet, I am pretty skeptical that they will approve it." She responded. "He's pretty protective of me."

"Just have a little faith," Link responded, "he can see what you are doing, you may yet prevail."

"Yea," she responded glumly, "maybe..." He hated to see her downcast gaze, her normally square shoulders drooped every so slightly.

Link bounced off the side of the building, jumping into the center of the alley and whirling around. "Well enough of the depressing stuff, I can tell you've been developing your archery skills- do you feel ready to try to show off at the shooting gallery?"  
"You can... tell?" Zelda responded, a bit confused by his sudden claim.

"Yea!" he stepped forward and poked at her side again, this time causing her to recoil with a slight giggle. "When I elbowed you before- you've got some muscle there. You don't get that by arguing with nobles all day."

"Well, maybe I have just been strengthening my side for when I need to knock some sense into them." She countered, but she detached herself from the wall with a look of smug satisfaction. "But I suppose that I can at least try my luck." They made their way out of the alley and around the marketplace, ducking inside of a wooden door underneath of a comedically oversized target.

"Greetings, welcome to the Hylian shooting gallery! Wish to test your skill for 20 rupees?" The two of them looked over at a large man behind the counter.

 _He looks related to the guy from the Treasure Chest game._ Link thought to himself sarcastically. Nodding, he placed four blue rupees on the counter and then grabbed the bow sitting beside.

"Do you ever pay in anything else?" Zelda questioned from his side as he scooped up a set of arrows. He just responded with a grin before thrusting the bow at her.

"Here you are my lady, let us see just what you can do."

Scoffing, she plucked an arrow out of his arms and walked up to the platform at the front of the galley. A massive mural of a desert was painted on the far wall, standing behind a series of ropes and pulleys. "All right, I am ready!"

Nodding, the man behind the counter pulled a lever, putting the gears into motion. After a moment, a giant glass replica of a green rupee shot out from the left side of the scene. Tracking the projectile with her bow, Zelda waited for the target to slow down a bit before releasing an arrow. It bounced off the rupee with a satisfying ring.

Zelda grinned, but had to scramble when another rupee shot out from the other side of the scene. She managed to bounce an arrow of it, and then the following two targets as well. Link smiled, she wasn't so bad of a shot after all...

Two blue rupees shot out, one from each side. Momentarily stunned by indecision, Zelda released an arrow which bounced off the left one, but couldn't notch a second before the other target disappeared. Annoyed, she completely missed her shot when two red targets flew across the stage. Though she recovered in time for the last pair- striking them both. Link whistled, "Not bad pr- my lady." He caught himself. "I think even some of my sisters would be impressed."

"Some?" Zelda retorted back. "Then maybe you could show me how it is done?" She threw the bow at him before smacking a red rupee down on the counter. Link caught the bow with one hand, looking back at the princess. In a single moment, all of her concerns had vanished.

 _She can't just sit back and worry about the circumstances around her, she has to do something._ He smiled, genuinely happy to take her mind off of her troubles. Hopping up onto the stand he nodded to the man behind the counter.

"One more hit and she would have earned a prize, let's see if you can get eight young man."

He waited to notch the arrow until the first target had already swung down. In one smooth motion, he drew the bow and released, bounding the projectile off of the glass rupee. One after another, his shots struck home, his concentration uninterrupted even when multiple gems appeared. When the final pair of targets shot out, they moved noticeably faster than the previous two. Link missed the first, quickly drawing an arrow and striking it off before the red rupee moved out of his line of sight. By this time, the other target had moved two-thirds of the way across the wall. Maintaining his composure, though a small bead of sweat betraying the strain, he hurriedly drew a final arrow and brought his bow up, firing without aiming and only narrowly nicking the top of it before it passed out of sight.

"Incredible!" The attendant cried, glancing hastily around the room. "Astounding, a perfect ten! For your efforts, your earn..." He glanced around himself, before noticing something and reaching underneath the counter. "A special custom-made quiver. Standard issue designs only support a score of arrows, but with this new example of Labrynian engineering you can fit twice that!"

Link eyed the quiver dubiously before accepting it, it was a simple wooden tube, albeit a little larger than normal. "Uh, thank you." They turned and exited the shop, the princess at his side.

"Link! In all my years of watching the trainees in the courtyard I've never seen anyone shoot like that!" She whispered excitedly beside him. "You got three shots off on those final targets."

He smiled back, in this moment Zelda reminded him of Kalila, bright eyed and eager to experience something new. "When you practice on horseback, you are used to your target flying by." He slung the package off of his back. "I don't know if it is the greatest of presents, but would you like to have the quiver? It really isn't something that I need."

Zelda examined the gift for a moment, turning it over in her hands with a twinkle in her eye. "You know what? I think I could find a use for it."

"Then it is yours Zelda," Link responded, the two of them working their way back to the castle. Whatever sounds were left from the scattered taverns slowly faded as they climbed the weathered path.

"Link?" The princess called.

"Yes?" He turned to his side to see her regarding him.

"I just want to say thank you. Thank you for everything. When you first arrived at the castle, I was curious about you and your people, but I never knew you would end up being such a good friend to me."

Link smiled at her, "There is no need to thank me Zelda-"

"But there is." She cut him off. "You don't realize how much of an inspiration you are to me. When I become afraid of the task before me, I can think of you and how you effortlessly are able to inspire confidence and hope in your people. I hope that you... that you will be able to help me to do the same with my own."

Link stepped forward, putting one arm around the princess as he steered her off the path and to the vines that would enable them to sneak back into the castle. "You ask me for help in finding that which you already possess. Of course I will do everything I can in order to support you, but you do not need me – the prince of a band of thieves – to show you how to inspire hope." He grabbed onto the vines and pulled himself up, offering her his hand once he had reached the top. "They already have that hope, trust me. My people are well connected in the taverns, and move throughout the populace. Your name is already whispered with respect and awe. They trust you to lead and protect them in the days ahead, regardless of what happens."

Zelda grabbed his hand and he lifted her up onto the ledge beside him, leaning forward and whispered "Thank you." As they worked their way around the gate and towards the garden, she was silent, deep in her thoughts. When they reached the rope hanging down from her balcony she turned to him once more. "Are the people that afraid that they will need deliverance?"

Link hesitated, "Labrynnia grows ever stronger, they recognize that war is not a forgone possibility." What he didn't tell her, as he pressed her hand to his lips and bade her goodnight, was that the Labrynnians weren't the only people that the populace feared...

...

As Zelda sat in her bed and watched the sunrise, she felt as though chimes accompanied the birds' morning song. She still feared her father's decision, but the previous night's conversation had lightened the burden she bore. Her people believed in her, if Link was to be trusted. She heard a knock at her door to which she turned.

"Please, come in." Scarcely were the words out of her mouth before a flurry of maids rushed in to prepare her for the duties of the day. Their attention tended to annoy her, she had grown accustomed to quietly preparing for the day with Impa, but since taking on many of her father's responsibilities the councilors had insisted she looked the part. This day, she hardly noticed them as they bathed her and helped her dress.

"You look radiant this morning m'lady." Noticed one of the maids. "The Autumn air must be doing wonders for you."

"Thank you, Madeline." Zelda allowed her mind to play through the events of the day. After an initial reception, she would return to the throne room for several hours of appeals from the populace. A surge of pride went through her, this was her chance to listen to her people and show that their trust was well placed. That would be followed by a short lunch, and then more private discussions and meetings with members of the elite class as well as the council. She had purposefully loaded the current day with a tight schedule as Link would be spending most of it in the library. Hopefully, her father would have a response ready by the council meeting...

"There, as fair as the goddesses themselves!" Jeannine took a step back, turning the princess to face the mirror. Maybe it was just her good mood, but she had to admit that the attendants had outdone themselves this day. The garb was fairly traditional, an elaborate design covering her red/violent outer layer. The dress hugged her features well, and split just below her waist- revealing a white skirt underneath, also trimmed with Old-Hylian symbols. The gloves were of the same material and design as the under-skirt, but what caught her attention was her skin.

"Trying out a new recipe today?" She asked, turning her head slightly. The light from the window almost seemed to glow as it danced across her skin, like the shine of gold but without the harshness.

Jeannine smiled. "Darcie figured you might be ready for something new, though she didn't tell me what her secret ingredient was in the makeup. I'm sure it will be to the prince's liking."

"What?" Zelda spun towards the attendant, the coating on her face concealing the red threatening to form underneath.

"Forgive me, princess- a slip of the tongue you know? I meant so say the people's liking, you have audiences with them all morning." The maid smiled in an utterly unconvincing manner.

"Oh, well give Darcie my thanks, I do believe that it will be satisfactory." Zelda turned towards the door, trying her best to put the comment out of mind. She placed her hand to the door and lifted the latch, turning it open to find Ganondorf outside, standing at full attention.

"Princess." He gave a slight bow. "I hope you got a good rest. I have a message for you, which if it pleases you I would share while escorting you to the morning meal."

Zelda wasn't entirely certain that she wanted to hear what the squire had to say, but something about his stance told her that she should hear him out. "Very well, please accompany me."

They turned together and started making their way through the interlocked corridors. Zelda noticed that Ganondorf was steering her on a longer path, but one which would carry them further away from prying ears. Once they got out of the busier corridors, he began.

"Zelda, I'm sorry for the things I said earlier. I do not wish to be your enemy, or to have a spirit of conflict fester between us." He looked over at her. "Even if I disagree, I will fully support you in your efforts. I hope that you know I am on your side."

"I know you are, and that you mean well in everything you said." She responded, waiting for him to continue.

"Sahasar and I spoke with the King again this morning, and I requested that I be the one to give you the news." Suddenly, Zelda slowed- her friend having caught her full attention. Ganondorf hesitated, before taking another big breath and continuing. "We managed to convince the King to honor your request, so long as you bring both Impa and myself for protection."

Zelda's walk came to an abrupt halt. "You've... convinced my father?"

Ganondorf grinned shyly. "Honestly, Sahasar did all the talking. I just stood there and looked formidable. There are obviously a number of logistics to work out, but so long as those are addressed then we will be allowed to visit the Gerudo for the prince's coronation."

Zelda took a few moments to process her friend's words. She had hoped her father would acquiesce, but hadn't truly expected it to be a possibility. Not only would she be allowed to leave the castle, but she was going to visit the Gerudo! "I must inform the Gerudo delegation as soon as possibly, they will no doubt be pleased." She turned back down the corridor, only to have Ganondorf grab her by the arm.

"What you need is to get some food into you and to prepare for your long day of appeals. Do not worry, I will inform them myself once I see you to the throne room- okay?"

The reality of the situation was sinking in, and Zelda was growing steadily more excited. Still, he had a point. "You? You are going to go inform them?" She asked as she turned her head.

"As I said Zelda," Ganondorf responded, meeting her look with a completely serious expression. "I will do everything in my power to support you. Besides, I had better try to make friends with them sooner or later if I am going to be surrounded by their people."

-A/N, Well, here is the update that takes the tale past 100k words! I remember wondering if the story would reach this length when I first started, now I am there and we are just finally getting to where the events start kicking into high gear. I am working through the rough draft of chapter 24 at the moment, but am extremely excited to start chapter 25. Getting past this milestone is a great birthday present though, and I hope that what comes in the following few chapters will have been worth all of your patience getting to this point! As always, feedback and thoughts are welcome. Until next update!


	24. Desert Diamonds

Link surveyed the valley below from his position atop the cliff. The last glimmers of twilight had vanished behind the horizon, shrouding the rocks with shadow. A light breeze blew through, ruffling his hair and partially masking the sound of the running waters below. Despite these noises, he could hear soft footsteps approach as he gazed towards the east.

"A nice night, isn't it?" Nabooru's voice reached him from behind, firm but also with a maternal softness.

"An eastern wind blows, carrying with it warmth." To Link, it was as fine an omen as any, the Hylian plains lacked the nighttime bite possessed by those from the desert.

"Yet, you are still uncomfortable." Nabooru walked up to his side to survey the rolling ranges and the fields far off in the distance.

"Kotake's plan makes me... uneasy."

The elder Gerudo raised an eye. "Then why not tell her that you have no interest in her research? In a little over a week you will command your sisters and we shall all fall under your direction."

Link hesitated, he should be overjoyed. Hyrule was sending their representative to the desert- the princess herself would stand upon the sands for the first time in a millennium! Peace was so close... "Because though I may not like it, it remains a good plan. Only a fool would cut off such an effective option, and I will always respect the wisdom of the elders."

"It would then sound like there is no conflict then. Hope for the resolution that you desire, and yet have an alternative ready just in case things don't work out." Nabooru turned her eyes towards him with keeping her head fixed forward. "So what then is disturbing you?"

"I just... I do not want to believe treachery is on the table."

"Correction," Nabooru added, "You do not want to believe that the princess would betray you. You have grown fond of her, no?"

Link drooped his head, there wasn't much else to be said. Seeing his hesitation, Nabooru continued, "She is certainly an honorable young woman and I would not think her the type from what I have seen. Still, like you I believe she will do whatever she feels is right by her people- and you will have to do the same." Turning, she placed a hand underneath his chin and lifted his gaze, forcing him to look into her eyes. "In all of my life, I have never seen one who cares so much about the Gerudo as you do. Trust in your heart, because I know you will not lead us astray."

Link paused, allowing her words to sink in. She believed in him; all of the elders believed in him. "Thank you." He turned once more to the east, the night sky framing the slightest of glows from a distant city. For good or for ill, tomorrow was when the future would be placed on the balance, the subsequent days being those which would reveal to which side it would fall.

...

Zelda fanned herself as she looked out of the carriage's window, watching the dunes roll gradually by.

"If this is how hot it is here during the waning days of autumn then I would hate to see it in the middle of the summer!" Ganondorf grumbled from his position on the opposite bench.

The princess responded with a sweet smile. "Would you rather be shoveling out the snow in the courtyard right now?"

Her squire lifted his hands into the air, "Now I never said that. Let the new recruits shovel, I'll just enjoy my time baking in this oven."

"I'm glad you've come to your senses." She looked back out the window, the sand seemed to stretch on forever. "I believe we must be getting close."

"You mean closer than the last couple of times you said that?" Ganondorf added, this time wearing the look of amusement as Zelda scowled back. "Face it, there's no landmarks out there but sand and so you have no idea how much time has passed."

"Well, maybe I have no idea." She countered. "But it's still exciting to see something new. You must admit that there is something beautiful about the soft glow from the dunes."

"You say that because you haven't walked in it yet." Ganondorf countered. "Coarse and rough, it gets into every awkward crack in your clothing. I hate it, and we're gonna be stuck in it for a week."

"Now, now Ganondorf, you're going to behave right?" Her retort was made in jest, but there remained a small portion of her which was uncertain.

"I'm just getting it all out of my system now, once we arrive at the fortress I'll be so good that you don't recognize me- right Impa?" Ganondorf looked over at the princess' guardian, who sat with both her legs and her arms crossed. She didn't respond to his question.

"Ouch, so much for the vote of confidence." He added, hand going to his pocket and fiddling with the contents. Zelda was about to ask what he possessed when the wagon suddenly came to a halt.

Immediately, Ganondorf was standing and leaning out the window. "Driver?"

The man called back, "We have come to a wide ravine, the Gerudo are waiting for us."

"I see." He pulled his head into the carriage, just as a set of hooves approached from the other side. Zelda turned her head to see a rider come up to the window, her scarlet ponytail reaching down to the horse she sat upon.

"Princess Hyrule, I am Nasiah, one of the five Gerudo elders. I bring our greeting, as well as that of our soon to be [coronated] king." She paused, turning to Ganondorf with an unreadable expression. "Furthermore, I bring you the news that we have decided to permit your bodyguard to accompany you, though no other man shall be permitted to enter our sacred fortress. The rest may camp on this side of the ravine."

"Wait, you mean our escorts?" Ganondorf responded, earning himself a look of scorn from the Gerudo. Before he could continue, Zelda reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It shall be done as you say, Lady Nasiah. My maids will be permitted?" She sent a warning look to Ganondorf, who bit at the corner of his lip but reclined without another word.

The Gerudo nodded, "Indeed, we wish to deny you nothing more than what is required for our tradition. Shall my sisters take the reigns of your carriages?"

"Yes please."

"Very well. Welcome to the desert, Princess." With that, Nasiah spun her horse around and started shouting commands.

Zelda turned her head, "You should probably inform the guards, Impa, before they get into a fight with the Gerudo." The guardian nodded, before opening up the door and stepping out onto the blistering sand. The princess watched her disembark, only her fingertips and face being visible under her wrappings. Once the other woman had departed, she turned back to Ganondorf, "Do you wonder how she can stand the heat in that battle-suit?"

Her friend didn't seem impressed. "Sheikah training no doubt; you knew we were leaving our escort?"

Zelda shrugged, "Our agreement was that you and Impa could come with me, but there was no reason to expect them to allow our soldiers into their fortress. They'll be on the other side of the ravine if we need them. Don't worry, I have complete and utter confidence in your ability to protect me." She threw him a playful wink.

Ganondorf reached one hand down to his pocket, lost in thought for a moment. When he opened his mouth, she braced for a retort but was met only by the words, "Then it shall be as you wish."

The carriage lurched forward as they continued their journey, the military escort standing to one side. Though a few were starting to roll out provisions and tents, most of them stared after the remaining wagons, hands on their weapons and not looking the least bit impressed. One of the officers was involved in a particularly vigorous-looking debate with Impa, but they passed behind the wagon before Zelda could get a good sense of their argument.

She felt a slight lurch as they rolled onto the wooden bridge, supported by a series of thick, sturdy ropes. _At least, I hope they are sturdy_ , she thought to herself. Her sense of adventure overcame her nervousness though, as she leaned her head out of the window and looked down at the churning waters below. "Hey Ganondorf, think you would be alright if you fell down there?"

He grinned, "Are you sure you want to be bringing up the topic of falling from high places?"

"Hey! That was one time!" She cut back. "How was I supposed to know that they had moved the hay wagon?"

Ganondorf dramatically rubbed his shoulder, "I just know now to never stand between you and a ledge, the temptation to give a shove is just too much for you to bear."

"Whatever." Zelda countered, turning her head out the window as they again hit solid ground. In a matter of seconds, a shadow passed over them as the red cliffs suddenly rose on either side, like the teeth of a great jaw ready to swallow them whole. "Well," she spoke, the gravity of their situation sinking in, all of the prep work and talks which led to a Hylian princess entering the desert culminated in this moment."I guess this is it."

"Indeed," Ganondorf added, a few fingers still fiddling with his pocket. "it is." Several silent moments passed, as the carriage rumbled through the rocky path. The oppressive heat still threatened to smother them, but the shadow of the cliff made it much more tolerable.

The first thing they heard was the beating of tambourines, the light chimes bouncing off the walls of the canyon with a quick rhythm. Shortly thereafter, the melody was joined by a musical chant. Despite her education, Zelda wasn't able to place the language, though it certainly sounded Gerudo in nature. Peering her head out of the carriage, she could make out a sliver ahead where the path opened up.

The moment they reached the crack, both stone walls fell away to reveal a massive complex hidden within the hills. Several flat layers existed in the clearing, working up to the right side where a dark fortress stood. Though nowhere near as large as the castle, Zelda couldn't help but feel intimidated by the structure. A few paths winded out from the clearing in other directions, but the object that drew her attention next was the massive gate standing on the southern side. This structure actually dwarfed it's Hylian counterpart, towering even higher than the base did. Through the crisscrossed bars of the gate, she could see the sands of the desert behind.

 _Why is that the direction they chose to fortify?_ She wondered to herself. Having taken note of her immediate surroundings, she turned her attention to the crowds gathered. Thousands of Gerudo filled the grounds, far more than she had ever expected to see in one place. Across from her, she saw Ganondorf tense, though he refrained from making any comments. A path had cleared through the center of the crowds, flanked on either side by women writing in an elaborate dance and beating their instruments. As they rode through, the spectators clapped and cheered in time with the music. Zelda sat in shock. T _here is nothing in the way of pomp and splendor, but honestly, it outdoes any of the castle's parades._  
Nasiah rode up alongside them. "If you wish to wave, they will not be offended." Zelda nodded, raising a hand and accepting the adoration of the crowd. As the progressed towards the fortress, the tempo of the beat continued to speed up. Turning her head back to the other carriage, Zelda could see her maids shying away from the attention.

 _Shame there are no young men in the crowd, they would probably enjoy themselves a bit more then._ She chuckled to herself as the carriage tilted to go up a ramp to the next layer, turning her attention up to the highest layer. Link stood there, back straight and chin elevated with pride. He had seen her people, now he had a chance to show off his. On his right stood Nabooru, the elder she recognized as having accompanied him to the castle. To his left stood two Gerudo with remarkably similar features. _Sisters by birth?_ She wondered. Though they were certainly older than Nabooru, they stood just as tall- no appearance of fragility marring their figure. The only thing that seemed odd about them was that, while one's hair seemed only to be a lighter shade of their people's red hair, the other's braids showed the deep purple of the setting sun.

The carriage to a halt with a slight shudder. Zelda hesitated, drawing in her breath. An arm locked in with her own, as she turned her head to take in Ganondorf's smile. "One step at a time princess, stand strong."  
She nodded back, grateful for his presence as Nasiah opened the door in front of them. A thick crowd of the desert people stood between them and the prince, but as she watched more of the dancers threaded through the throng, gracefully pushing them back and creating a path- all without interrupting their beat. Zelda stepped out of the protective covering and onto the hard rock, immediately cursing the presence of the sun. The castle had modified several of her gowns to be a bit more tolerable in the heat, completely cutting out sections from some of the underlayers, yet she still didn't think she would be able to survive for more than a few minutes. If the clammy-feeling of Ganondorf's skin was any indication, he wasn't enjoying the temperature either.

They followed Nasiah down the path, the bodies on either side paving for their approach. Zelda held her head high, not allowing the stares of the people to unnerve her. _But they aren't staring at me, are they?_ She allowed her eyes to fix on several of the women as they passed and, sure enough, it seemed that all of their attention was on her escort. "Well Ganondorf, you seem to have their attention."

"I just hope they don't start stabbing me for trespassing." He grumbled back quietly, seemingly noting that many of the looks were far from friendly. A small shadow fell over them as Impa silently joined them from behind. The rhythm of the tambourines continued to pick up in intensity, awakening a part of Zelda which wanted to skip and dance her way down the aisle. Upon reaching the end, she disentangled herself from Ganondorf and bowed her head. The prince responded in kind, as one of the elders to his left made a cutting noise with her hand and the music stopped.

"Sisters," She raised her hands and called out, unaided by any heralds. Zelda wondered if all those assembled could even hear her, though she had to admit that the canyon seemed to amplify and trap her voice. "Today we welcome to our home the princess of Hyrule, the first to set foot in our lands for a millennium!" The crowed cheered and the dancers shook their instruments, resulting in a steady roar that went on for several minutes. By the time they finally quieted down, she felt ready to pass out.

Link stepped forward next, extending his hand. "And now that you have our welcome, would you join us inside the fortress? I presume that the heat is not agreeing with you; Nasira can fetch some water if you would like." he said as he smiled.

Zelda took his hand, albeit a little unsteadily. "I would appreciate it, but what about the reception ceremony?"

Link let out a chuckle, "Oh, that was the reception ceremony."

"Wait, but I didn't say anything?" She replied in disbelief, her sense of court etiquette screaming at her that she needed to share a few words of gratitude to the people assembled.

"We are not as big a fan of speeches, after all, who wants to stand around in this heat longer than necessary?" Link replied, steering her forward and placing one arm under her elbow to steady her. She hadn't asked for his help, but once she began moving she was grateful for it. Why did it have to be so absurdly hot?  
"You have already met Nabooru, allow me to introduce Kotake and Koume, two more elders and perhaps the wisest of all of our people." The two older Gerudo bowed, their tall figures not struggling a bit with their age.  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet the heir of the goddesses' legacy." Greeted the one with violet hair, "Our brother speaks very highly of you."

"He is too kind, as is your hospitality," Zelda bowed her head again, as the other elder spoke up.

"They came first for the coronation ceremony, yet when they heard of your arrival many wished to join in with the welcome."

"Many?" Zelda responded, earning a strange look from the other women. Link cut in.

"Old wounds can be hard to fully heal, but know that our people are honored by your presence." Gently nudging her arm, he guided her into the opening of the fortress and into its merciful shade. Surprisingly, the interior was tolerably cool. "I am sorry that the desert has seen fit to bless your arrival with a particularly scorching day. My sisters shall do their best to make your stay comfortable." He turned he head and spoke a few unknown words to a young Gerudo nearby, who promptly turned and vanished.

"I just need a little while to get used to it, then I can be a good guest." She smiled, "that reminds me- Jeannine?" They paused in the corridor as one her maids scrambled to catch up, carrying a long package. Sweat was already forming on the poor girl's brow and neck, _I sure hope that I don't look that red._ Zelda thought, chastising herself for her self consciousness before continuing the conversation. "I've brought a gift in recognition of your ascension."

Link smiled again, a glint sparkling in the corner of his eye. "Well, such gestures are certainly welcome. Khalisah, would you please help the princess' maid with that?" One of the Gerudo escorts detached herself from the formation, reaching forward and taking the item from Jeannine. Zelda could have sword that the warrior's look was unnecessarily harsh towards her made as she collected it. Pushing aside her apprehension, she allowed Link to lead her through an archway and into a large room with several mats scattered around a low-table.

Another Gerudo was already present, holding several flasks. "Thank you Nasira." Link took the containers and offered one to Zelda, before turning and presenting them to the rest of her party. The direct role he took in hosting his guests surprised her. "Now, let us see what the princess has brought from the east."

She noticed several of the Gerudo lean forward ever so slightly, their curiosity getting the better of them. Suddenly feeling apprehensive, she blurted out, "I do not honestly know if it will be practical, but I was thinking it could serve a ceremonial role..." She trailed off as he peeled back the parchment encircling the container, slowly running his hand over the guild-work.

It was a quiver, the same quiver he had given her at the shooting gallery. Now, however, it had been overlaid with a layer of solid gold. Small engravings of swords and scimitars danced around it's face, intertwined with a common purpose. Each of the Hylian weapons had a small sapphire embedded in the hilt, while a piece of amber rested in the Gerudos' arms. Looking around, she let out a breath when she saw the Gerudo nod approvingly- they may not know of the item's origins, but they could still appreciate the symbolism.

Turning back to Link, she found him staring at the quiver, running one forefinger down the side and seemingly lost in thought. Suddenly remembering where he was, he snapped his head up and met the princess' gaze. She saw his throat bob slightly as he swallowed. "I thank the princess for her gift, rest assured that I am personally honored by such a gesture." He looked over at Nabooru, who nodded.

"As part of the week's celebration, we shall be having a great feast tonight." The woman spoke, diverting the group's attention. "No doubt you will wish to freshen up after your long journey, if you would please come with me?" The party turned and followed the elder, though Zelda took one final look back at the prince as he ran his finger down the quiver.

…

Though he remained far from comfortable, Ganondorf had to admit that the Gerudo knew how to throw a party. The music and dancing accompanying their arrival was but a foretaste of the evening feast. No fewer than a half-dozen bonfires roared within the fortress grounds, casting their flames up four times higher than he stood. Dancers encircled them, writhing and twirling in their hypnotic rhythm. It reminded him of the dance they had put on at the castle that day, though now there were hundreds of dancers all moving in sync.

"Make sure that you finish that, we wouldn't want to cause offense." Zelda whispered from his side, returning his attention to the plate before him and the simmering green dish on top. He had to admit, the cactus wasn't bad. The Gerudo must have done some sort of pickling process to it, leaving it sour but with a little bit of the natural, bitter flavor seeping through. Similarly, the texture was difficult to nail down, something of a cross between chewy and spongy.

"I'll eat it, it's not that I don't like it- I was just hoping they were going to give me another platter of meat instead." He gazed longingly at one of the spits which was propped up near the flame.

"Eat your vegetables first." She retorted with a slight giggle, blowing on her own cactus and then taking a nibble.

He smiled back, recalling how flustered she had been when they arrived at their room to find some... traditional Gerudo garb had been laid out for the party. Nabooru remarked that it may help with the heat, but Zelda had taken one look at the minimalist top and turned as red as the surrounding cliffs. The elder, sensing her discomfort, offered to have some custom pieces designed which, in her words, _"May be a little more compatible with Hylian sensibilities."_ As for this evening, since the sun had already set the Hylian clothes would do fine.

"I know that Gerudo," Zelda remarked, pointing to a young teen standing by the flame. "Kalila, she came to the castle a few times with the prince. I'm going to go greet her."

"Of course, I'll be right behind you." Ganondorf replied, watching the princess step forward and moving to follow. Before he managed to take a step, another Gerudo stepped in his way- appearing to be about the same age and Zelda and himself.

"Now this is an uncommon sight." She remarked, "I'm surprised to see a Hylian with hair the red of our people. Even our brother has turned more blonde of late."

"Yea, traits can be strange like that sometimes." He remarked, trying to get around her but the Gerudo stopped him, thrusting out her hand to shake his.

"Khalisah." She offered.

"Ganondorf," He replied, taking her hand and craning her neck to try to locate Zelda, who had already vanished into the crowd. "You were with the reception party, no?"

"Indeed," She replied, her voice almost drowned out by the cacophony surrounding them. "I was just intrigued by your appearance, and wanted to know your background."

"Well, there isn't too much to say." _Where did she disappear to? I'm sure Impa has her covered but still..._ "Taken into the castle as a youth, assigned to the princess after proving myself, and now in training to be a member of her personal guard."

"And what about before that?" She countered, her voice lacking any hint of true curiosity but something in her eyes suggesting... otherwise.

"I..." He hesitated, that was a question he hadn't often faced. Usually people were too polite to pry.

"Thank you Khalisah, you may go now." A voice came from behind him. Though he had only heard it once, he immediately knew it's bearer. Turning around, he saw the violet-haired elder approach, her shoulders towering over her nearby peers. He also noticed that the crowd around them had noticeably thinned, providing them some space. The younger Gerudo bowed, before disappearing into the masses. "I am Kotake, and this is my blood-sister Kohume." She gestured to his side, where her mirror image stepped out of the crowd. A wave of discomfort washed over Ganondorf.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, keeping his voice steady.

"We just want to talk." The red one replied. "Truly it is remarkable what our respective lords are trying to accomplish; Peace, between the Hylians and Gerudo!" She smiled, the light from the flames dancing on her teeth.

"But there are some who would not have that be." Kotake added, moving forward and leaning on Ganondorf's shoulder. "Some who are chained to the past, and will stop at nothing to sabotage what they see as forthcoming doom."

"Many people fear what the future may bring." He added, "But if you are as loyal to your league as I am to mine, I believe there is nothing you need to worry about."

Both sisters chuckled, the sound being lost in the laughter all around them. Kotake stopped first, fixing Ganondorf with an urgent stare. "You misunderstand, we have no fear about what this union may bring, but we are not the only players on the field." Turning to her sister, she posed a question. "He is quite remarkable, isn't he Kohume? It has been many years since we last saw a Hylian who appeared as he does."

"Indeed," the sister replied, Ganondorf not liking her tone of voice one bit. "The last one must have been over a dozen years ago- after we lost poor Melinda."

"Ah yes... poor Melinda" Kotake made some gesture which Ganondorf could only assume had a religious connotation. "Do you want to hear the story, my good squire?"

 _No,_ he thought to himself but he held his tongue. He would know what sort of game they were playing.

"Poor Melinda was an optimistic young woman, spending just as much time in the Hylian lands as our own. I guess you could say that she was much like our brother in that she sought a peaceful existence between our peoples. Of course, such a thing was unheard of back then. You could say that she was... ahead of her time." Kotake examined the palms of her hands, slowly clenching and opening them. "Unfortunately, one day a Hylian man saw her and grew angry, resenting her for who knows what sort of twisted reason." She paused, allowing the music around them to fill the gap for a few moments. Ganondorf stood still, and after a few moments Kohume spoke up.

"Her body was discovered, hidden in the forest where the scum never thought we would find her. He underestimated our sight though, unaware that we see many things which others feel are in private." Something about how she said that last line made Ganondorf's blood freeze.

"We knew the guilty party though, and we knew every event that happened that evening." Kotake continued, walking towards him. "We fell upon his village at the end of the week, giving the populace one opportunity to surrender him and, when they didn't, putting the whole settlement to the torch." Leaning forward, she whispered into his ear. "You see, the Gerudo take a very dim view of treachery, and are willing to take vengeance a hundredfold. Those Hylians payed dearly for Melinda's death."

Ganondorf said nothing as the two women turned to walk away, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. Whatever action he was going to take, it had to be soon. As they walked away, Kotake turned to her sister, "That is where we saw the lad, a young boy- maybe a little over a year old, with a very-short cut of scarlet hair."

"Indeed," Kohume replied, "though he was the son of the man we sought, we couldn't bring ourselves to slay him there- not looking so close to one of our own. I wonder how he is doing this day."

"What!?" Ganondorf stepped forward, but like a mist vanishing from the morning sun the two Gerudo disappeared into the crowd, quite a feat considering that their stature dwarfed their peers. For a brief moment, he wondered if they had even been there in the first place. He could find no sign of them, though he spent the better part of an hour searching for them.

By the time they were dismissed, the Hylians had returned to their quarters and collapsed onto their cots with exaustion. Unfortunately, just as the Gerudo elders had dissolved into the surroundings at the feast, they saw fit to materialize in his dreams that evening. Ganondorf could only see the flames, flames that blazed and swirled around him. The laughter of the party giving way to screaming, the rhythm of the tambourines being replaced by the beating of horses' hooves. He could see them, red riders cutting through the buildings and laying low the peasantry. A few valiant men grabbed pitchforks and tried to slow the brigands, their efforts earning them nothing but a swifter death than most.

Furthermore, he could see *them*- the twin riders. Two women positioned side by side, their steeds breathing fire as they laughed. From atop their mounts they glared at him, sharing no words as he gripped a still warm, yet lifeless hand-  
-Ganondorf sat up in his bed with a start, his mind pausing a moment to register his location. _I am in the desert, resting under the roof of murderers._ He glanced around the room, the cold stone looking back at him lifelessly. For thousands of years those stones had stood there, oblivious to the turmoil around them.  
 _I guess it is somewhat fitting_. Ganondorf got up, his room illuminated by the moon as a small sliver of its light poured through a slit in the wall. It was close to dawn, so rather than try to return to sleep he grabbed his sword and belt before stepping out of his door.

For the sake of propriety, he was staying in a small room at the end of the corridor rather than with the rest of the Hylian party. The arrangement left him a little nervous, but he knew that Impa would not allow any harm to come to Zelda while she stood watch. His quarters also enabled him to slip out without alerting the others. Bypassing the labyrinth of passages underneath, he made his way to the far end of the corridor and took a small ramp which led to the roof of the fortress. Though the Gerudo had several patrols in the area, they didn't seem particularly worried that the Hylians would try jumping off the top of the ancient structure.

He shivered as he stepped out into the night air, how could such a hot place turn so cold? Seating himself on the edge, he allowed his legs to dangle over as he stated into the night, one thought covering his memory: _Fire._ Sahasar told him that he was discovered after his village burned due to bandit activity. Was it possible they were related, or were the Gerudo messing with him? Surely the sisters couldn't actually see events which they were not present for. If they knew what was being planned, they would have ambushed and cut him down already. He reached into his pocket once more and touched the crystal.

 _They suspect, but they are bluffing. Regardless, the deed needs to be done soon and I need to get Zelda to safety._ A brief pang of guilt washed over him as the thought of the maids, he doubted that the Gerudo would be moved by pity. Hopefully, the warriors would make their end quick.  
His attention was caught by an irregular motion in the patterns of the torches below. _A changing of the guard shifts?_ He frowned, this seemed far to... deliberate. The patrols were still covering their zones, but the movements almost looked like an intentional hole had opened up. Each guard may not be aware, but somebody who had organized the lager picture...  
As he looked at the now-vulnerable gap in coverage, he suddenly felt a cold inside of him which eclipsed that of the air. There, in the middle of the formation and obscured by the shadows, two figures were slipping their way through the night. The moon didn't illuminate them particularly well, but he knew of no Gerudo who wore a dress.

Springing up, he reached his hand into one of the several pouches on his belt. _By all the power of the Goddesses, what is she doing!?_ Taking a moment to consider, he dashed to the edge of the roof and spun around, whipping out his climbing claws as he did so and then fastening the lower set to his boots. There was no plan for her to sneak out with Impa, which meant that the person she was with... He almost smacked himself in the forehead, thinking better of it since he had just finished attaching the claws to his hand. Sahasar had alluded to the fact that the princess seemed far more comfortable with the Gerudo prince than she should be, considering their limited exposure to one another. Of course... that is assuming that they hadn't ever met secretly. A portion of him urged caution, recommending that he head back and confirm that the princess wasn't in her quarters before doing anything rash. He knew though what he had seen.

"No," he whispered under his breath, the sound quickly becoming swallowed in the night. "The hour is too late, the time to act has come." There could be no more hesitation as he dropped the final few spans to the ground and rolled, springing up and running into the night.

-A/N. I hope that the quality of my writing hasn't dipped a little, I'm starting to feel a little less satisfied with it, and am worried I may be rushing it a little. Having said that, I may take an extra week on this next chapter if I am not happy with the initial drafts. I've been looking forward to writing this next chapter since the start of the story, as it will signify a shift in the narrative flow and get "things moving" so to speak. Until then!


	25. Turning Point

Zelda could feel the dry soil crunching lightly underfoot as she and her companion worked their way towards the canyon. The cold night air gnawed at her face, yet she reminded herself that the heat of the day would be far worse. Despite the elements, she smiled, grateful for the opportunity to talk. In a low voice, so as to not disturb the serenity of their surroundings, she spoke, "I'm glad you received my message." Though Link's face was largely obscured by the darkness, she could make out a flash of white as he grinned back at her. He slowly led her up a rocky incline, grasping her hand and guiding her through the dark.

"Kalila is dependable when it comes to that sort of thing- look out, there is a sharp one in between us."

Zelda gently nudged her foot forward, bumping up against the stone and making sure to step on top of it. "She seems like a good girl. Do you think she will make the cut for your guard?"

"Oh that, I have no doubt." He responded. "She has both the innocence of youth and the skill of a seasoned warrior. I'm not going to find many candidates that surpass her in raw potential." Pulling her hand to the side, he steered her around another unseen obstacle.

"You aren't worried about her age then?" The princess replied. "She seems awfully young to carry such a burden."

Link sighed, "Maybe, but we may both attest to the fact that such burdens can be born. After all, she is only a few years younger than we are."

"True enough." She responded. "So no fear then of her ratting us out?"

"For coming out here?" He responded, "I don't think the Gerudo would care. Well... too much. As for the Hylians, I would be surprised if your caretaker wasn't shadowing us this very moment."

"Impa? Maybe..." Zelda responded- not mentioning that the woman was certainly within a needle's throw. As they walked, the path slowly began to take form before her eyes. They sun hadn't yet properly risen, but some of it's light was already escaping from the horizon. Despite this, she kept a firm grip on Link's hand. _He must come this way often._ She thought, as he continued to effortlessly guide her along the walk. In the distance she could make out the quiet, yet ever growing, sound of rushing water.

"So..." she hesitated, a bit of discomfort rising within her. Sooner or later, she was going to have to ask... "Once you sit on the throne, how does that change your duties?"

She saw Link glance over his shoulder, "Well, I'm going to have to take a more direct role in the administration of our resources. Up to this point the elders have mostly run the nation, but once I gain the crown, their power largely vanishes. I'll also be leading our... uh... resource collection effort." He gave a nervous half-grin.

Zelda nodded, she expected that he would have to pick up some tasks. "A full power transition then, once which will leave you in absolute control? How will you get away from the fortress?"

A faint glimmer of understanding shone in Link's eyes. "Well... for the first year or so I probably won't be able to get away much. There's going to be a lot of transitioning, not to mention working with and training my own personal contingent." She could feel his grip tighten slightly.

"As for the diplomatic missions?"

"They'll still go on," he replied, "but... for awhile I may need to put them under the responsibility of Nasira or Nabooru."

 _There it is_... she thought. "And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"Zelda..." Link hesitated, seeing the indignation in her eyes. "After the coronation, I wanted the week to be one spent where we didn't have to worry about it."

"Worry about it?" She responded, "What is there to worry about?"

Link reached a point where the path rapidly flattened out, the edges of the sun's rays framing his figure from behind. "Maybe not worry, but at least be able to enjoy ourselves without caring about what lies beyond the horizon. Sometimes the unseen is far more beautiful then we expect." Turning his head again, he smiled again. "Can we put it behind us for now? I have a promise to keep."

"A... promise?" Zelda echoed, before stepping up beside him and taking a sudden gasp of air. The path indeed leveled out- far faster than she had expected. She could now see the fill sunrise, unobscured by the hill they had been ascending. Though small, the pink and red rays blazed out in all directions, seeming to grow and light up the sky even as she watched. They stood there for minutes, saying nothing as it steadily grew, casting it's brilliant lights across both the sky and sand. "It's... beautiful" She uttered, overcome by awe.

"Truly beautiful." He echoed, but she turned to see that he was facing her rather than the sunrise. A momentary flash of embarrassment went though her at his words, yet somehow they felt... right.

"Zelda, I'm sorry that I am going to not be able to visit Hyrule for a while." He turned, raising both hands and resting them on either side of her neck. His thumb brushed her jaw.

 _Oh Goddesses, what's happening!?_ Her mind went blank, but she found herself leaning into his touch rather than flinching away. Those warm hands...

"I don't want to be apart from you, your radiance can light up the plains more than any sunrise... I guess..." Link trailed off, looking directly into her eyes with his own. The sunrise danced off his tanned skin.

 _Impa must be having a heart attack right now..._ It was a strange thought, but it seemed that her mind was incapable of processing anything that was actually happening at the moment. Should she back up? Jump forward? She was a princess, but maybe this wasn't a big deal- who was she kidding, this was utterly improper! Still, she stood, doing nothing but peer back into the soul behind those two brilliantly blue eyes. Entranced, the outside world seemed to blur and fade away, losing all of its importance to her and fading into nothingness... that is, until she heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheathe.

...

The first light of the sun peeked over the horizon as Ganondorf lowered himself over the cliff's edge. He checked that his broadsword was firmly fastened, spun to dangle directly behind him where there would be no danger of it bouncing against the rock. Zelda and the prince were standing a bit downriver of him, but with the rising sun he couldn't get any closer without running the risk of being spotted. Sure enough, they had come alone, and by the looks of it the prince wasn't prepared for a fight.

 _Get in, take him out, teleport back to the castle._ It seemed like a simple enough plan, though it didn't sit too well with him. He wondered how long Zelda would remain angry, if she would find forgiveness for him striking down the prince she had become so fond of. _Fond of..._ He almost spit into the darkness as he worked his way along the canyon, but thought better of it. Though the river at the base of the cliff should mask any light sounds he made, there was no reason to do anything that might risk failure now. The prince defeated him at the tournament, foiling their best chance to stop him before he put his plan into motion. This visit to the desert gave him a second chance, a way to make things right, before the coming calamity.

His climbing claws dug into the cliff, finding purchase in the soft, yet sturdy, rock. She wouldn't understand... Zelda had a pure heart- always looking for the best in people. Her optimism was what allowed the prince to charm her, to convince her to trust him. If she could only see what he would become, she would know better. _But after today, she won't have to. Nobody will have to know what would have been._ Perhaps Ganondorf could make a name for himself ranching, a nice quiet life where nobody would depend on him to save the day... he would break his sword, never again having to duplicate the act he was about to commit.

A few grains of dirt fell on his face as he found another grip. They were close now... he could just barely make out their voices though the sound of the tempest below. The churning and roaring was far below, but the valley seemed to amplify and trap the sound. A root stuck out of the cliff to his left, one that he recognized from when he scoped out their position. By now, half of the sun had poked above the horizon. He pulled himself up, burying one hand just under the lip of the cliff as he used the other to loosen his sword. Pausing for a moment, he took a deep breath and listened- this was the last chance for him to turn back. Above him, the two royals had turned silent.

 _Do they hear me?_ In a moment of panic, he pushed off with his feet and twisted with his buried arm, releasing his grip on the claw and vaulting onto the cliff. All he saw was the princess, both of her arms hanging limply at her sides, as the prince's hands cradled her face. Ganondorf's eyes grew wide, the darkness would seek to steal her heart, as well as the country's future!? In a moment, all of his hesitation vanished. _NO!_ He ripped his sword out of its sheath as he charged, both of the royals whipping their heads around in response to his approach.

...

For the first time in her life, Impa froze in indecision. She knew that she should interfere, to ask the prince to back off and to remind Zelda of her place as Hyrule's princess. Furthermore, if Sahasar's theory was true, the prince was an incredibly dangerous individual. Allowing him to get closer to the princess was a terrible idea. As Impa watched, though, she could see Zelda relax in the Gerudo's hands, the stress of her station momentarily forgotten. More than anybody else, Zelda deserved some sense of happiness. Perhaps she could permit her ward this one moment... and then she would talk to her later about it.

Her senses came alert when she suddenly saw Ganondorf leap up over the edge of the cliff, his eyes darting between their two and taking only a moment to assess the situation. With a shout, the squire drew his sword and charged at the pair, the prince shoving the princess to the side and getting out his weapon in time to deflect a blow. Impa's narrowed her gaze, her body instantly snapping to a ready stance. _What is he doing!? This isn't the time nor the place!_ Reaching into the wrappings on her right forearm, she withdrew several needles and threaded them through her fingers. Her left hand then snapped downwards and grabbed a dagger out of her boot, followed by her breaking into a sprint towards the fight. Regardless of Ganondorf's actions, her only goal right now was to get the princess to safety.

Impa made it only a couple of steps before a shadowy presence lurked into her mind, the same presence she had detected during the prince's first visit. Stopping short, she dropped down into a ready-crouch stance as she scanned the rocks around her. She didn't have to wait long before a shadow grew out of one of the shrouded boulders, positioning itself between her and the princess.

"Well, well." A familiar voice called out, deeper than when she had last heard it but still dripping with the same mischief. "It has been a long time."

Impa snarled, "I have no time for your games Afya, step aside." The figure brought itself up to its full height, revealing a lithe and bald Gerudo whose skin held a dark-green hue.

"Like the Sheikah, the Hylians reveal themselves to be a deceitful and treacherous lot." The Gerudo sneered back. Impa shoved down the pang of remorse which threatened to bubble up inside of her.

"This action occurs without her highness's permission or blessing. Stand aside or you are the one committing treachery."

"Now come, come. Do you expect us to be taken for fools so easily?" Afya retorted, "Since the tournament, we've know about the plan to-" She immediately cut off her words as Impa hurled a trio of needles at her, their trajectory diverging slightly to avoid a sidestep. Afya, in turn, twisted her body sideways and brought up a dagger in her off hand, deflecting the center needle as the two others passed by on either side. Impa charged, but stopped and backpedaled when the woman brought out a scimitar in her other hand. She wasn't going to win the contest of reach...

"Now come, did you expect me to be caught off guard like that?" Afya twisted, putting her scimitar between them and holding the black dagger to her side, its blade almost invisible in the weak light. The sound of clashing swords rang out, as the two men behind her dueled.

"Afya," Impa responded. "I do not want to have to cut you down, but I will. You know that duty must come first and you also know that you are in no way my equal in combat."

A somber look came over the desert woman. "Oh yes, I know that your duty must come first. Still..." She flashed a smile, before twirling her scimitar and planting her feet. "I do not have to defeat you, merely delay you."

"Then I am sorry, sister of shadows." Impa clutched her dagger tightly as she charged, reaching back into her wraps to withdraw another set of needles.

...

Zelda watched in horror as the only two men she had ever considered her friends charged once more at one another. Just one moment before she had been floating on a cloud of bliss... and now this! A small flame juggled at her fingertip, begging her permission to step in and help. Even if she were to get involved, on who's side would she fight? She didn't have time to step back and calmly assess the situation, to weigh the consequences of each action and do what was right by her people. Time continued to speed by, leaving her behind.

Ganondorf rushed in, executing a systematic pattern of powerful blows: first horizontal, then flipping his blade back for a diagonal back-cut. His pattern ensured that the prince's shorter scimitar couldn't get in close. Link, to his credit, was able to deflect the blows and prevent them from causing him harm, but he simply wasn't equipped for this fight.

"Please, stop this!" She screamed, her calls being lost in the melody of clanging blades. Link backpedaled again, barely redirecting the broadsword away from a central strike but unable to counter with his empty offhand. _He trusted me, only bringing one of his swords to our meeting._ Zelda frantically looked around for Impa, maybe she would be able to get in and disarm the combatants without further bloodshed? To her disappointment, she saw that the older woman was involved in a skirmish of her own, dueling a dark-skinned Gerudo further up the path. Turning back, she saw that the fight was getting closer to the cliff.

Then again, it was less of a fight and more of a game of cat-and-mouse. Without a suitable counter, Link could only hold off the onslaught and try to create a window for escape. Normally he may carry his bow, a spear, a rope... anything he could use to get the drop on his foe. Zelda could see the frustration in his expression, the prince waiting and hoping for his attacker to make one exploitable weakness. Ganondorf was thorough though, his technique having been honed since the tournament. He continued to drive Link towards the edge, the powerful blows meeting with only token resistance.

Perhaps it was the panic from having been backed into a corner, or maybe it was just a symptom of his growing frustration, but as another, vertical strike swung in, Link moved to deflect it with a parry which was a little too steep. With a horrible, snapping sound, the stressed metal of his scimitar gave way, breaking the blade two hands above the hilt. Though Link managed to fall back again without losing his arm, he did receive a nice cut below his wrist as a result. Zelda screamed again for Ganondorf to stop, a plea which was ignored as the squire moved lustily forward, his blade seeking more blood.

...

Though his heart burned with fury, a flash of satisfaction washed over Ganondorf's face- he had the upper hand and he knew it. The prince's weapon was damaged, though this fight was far from over. Allowing the Gerudo to fall back closer to the cliff, Ganondorf took a moment to breathe as he prepared for his next sequence of attacks. He savored the sight of the prince grasping at his forearm, proof that this fight was different from the last time they had crossed blades. The look of pain was evident in his foe's eyes, though a sudden, orange flash within them made him hesitate.

The prince took a deep breath then stood up, the burning in his sword arm seemingly forgotten. Frowning, Ganondorf noticed that, though there was still blood on the other man's sleeve, no more was pouring out of the wound. _Magic..._ No sooner did the thought cross his mind than a pillar of flame burst out of the ground between them. Crossing both of his arms in front of him as a vain defense, Ganondorf reached inwards for his own power. As the fire bore down on him, a primitive blue diamond formed in front. The force of the flame caught him off guard as they billowed and tore away at his barrier, but the quick defense managed to just barely hold. The prince grinned, a slight flame of amber flickering around his blue irises.

 _No glancing blow will end this fight, so be it._ Exhausted from the exertion, Ganondorf charged in close and renewed his assault. There was no way he could let the prince get off another assault like that. The Gerudo also seemed to have been tired out by his attack, vainly trying to hold him at bay with his shattered weapon. _A pitiful blade, for a pitiful evil._ Relying less on brute force now, Ganondorf unleashed a series of circular uppercuts- swinging diagonally and then spinning the blade over his head. The quick assaults ensured that the prince wouldn't have a chance to counter, only to delay the inevitable. Sensing that the fight would not last two much longer, Ganondorf focused on his inward magic- a series of blue and red flames swirled around his blade as he swung it.

At last, he made the opening he had been looking for. Getting a direct blow against the other's sword, Ganondorf managed to force his opponent's hand to the side, leaving him wide open. With a mighty cry, the squire leapt forward as the prince vainly stuck out his off hand in a feeble defense. He could still hear Zelda's cry for inaction. His inner voice found just enough concentration to whisper in his mind, _Please... forgive me,_ as his sword dove for the man's exposed torso _._

His final blow was cut short, however, as a light flashed out from the prince's hand. Impossibly fast, much faster than any spell he had before seen or heard of, a bright glow rushed out- and then all Ganondorf felt was the pain. He screamed, just barely managing to retain his grip on his sword as the lightning danced across his skin. It felt as though a mob had taken a score of hammers and was striking each joint of his body all at once. The assault over, his left arm fell limply to his side as he staggered to the right, his heel brushing dangerously close to the cliff. Looking up, he saw that all the blue had drained from the prince's eyes- leaving behind empty, amber irises.

Sahasar hadn't prepared him for this level of... power. The prince grinned and raised both of his arms, calling to him another sphere of energy. Weakly, Ganondorf brought up his sword- his only measure of defense against the assault. He could barely hear Zelda's pleas over the ringing in his ears, ignoring them and focusing on the threat before him. Feeling gradually returned to his arms, and he found himself grinning. _I guess that this is the moment... when I find out if I really am a hero._

The prince dropped his arms, the glowing projectile hurtling out and towards his target. With a great effort, Ganondorf managed to swing his blade in an attempt to swat the deadly projectile out of the sky. His sword connected with the ball, but the current merely rushed down the blade- using it as a primitive lightning rod and subjecting him to another round of pain. Unable to control himself, he release another, unmasculine scream as he staggered again...

… and his foot slipped right off the cliff. Senses dulled, he groped for the ledge and it swept past but failed to find any purchase. The wind whipped past him as he fell down the canyon, as his hand immediately went to his pocket and the warp crystal within. If he teleported, he could save himself from the fall. The magic of the crystal responded to his touch as the cliff soared past, his body tumbling end over end towards the water below. Only a second had passed, yet it felt like an eternity. He grasped the crystal, ready to make his escape, but paused as another series of images rushed through his mind at lightning speed. He saw himself lying on the floor of the sage's tower, defeated and a failure. The princess would now be a prisoner of the Gerudo, and the shadow would spread from the west- all because of him, the defeated "hero." He had tried his best, twice now, and had failed to stop what was next to come. He couldn't face that...

Two seconds had now passed since falling from the cliff, the waters finally reaching up to grab him and pull him into their embrace. With one final, conscious act, Ganondorf relaxed and allowed his hand to drift away from his pocket. Three final words crossed through his thoughts, as he crashed, tumbling, into the rapids: _It is over..._

 _Her skill would have made her mother proud..._ Impa thought, as she weaved through a complex sequence of moves, her body flowing around her opponent's blows like water. Seeing an opening, she thrust her knife forward, extending her arm to get as much reach as she possible could, and managed to land a light cut on her opponent's calf. _It is such a waste._ The guardian had taken two or three light scratches from the Gerudo, but had returned three times as many. Afya's strength was stealth rather than violence, yet the younger woman managed to keep up with her and draw this battle out for far longer than expected. She could hear the sounds of flame from the other battle, could see the red glow dancing upon the rocks before her. _This isn't good, if the wielder of power has already mastered the use of magic..._ A shriek pierced her thoughts, though she couldn't tell if it were either combatant or the princess, her foe rushing in for another quick attack and preventing her from pondering it any further.

"This ends now..." Impa whispered, identifying an opening in the opposing pattern. Taking a step back and making Afya overextend her attack, she spun one of her daggers around to deflect the scimitar as she thrust forward a second- which she had brought into the fight once her needle supply was exhausted. Catching Afya's other wrist with the blade, she managed to made a deep cut before deftly flicking the knife out of the Gerudo's hand. No scream of pain came from her foe though, as the desert woman retreated to a safe distance, her good hand staunching the flow of blood while still holding her sword.

"No more, Afya." Impa stated, her tone making it clear she wouldn't accept anything else. "You cannot fight."

The other woman glared at her with fire in her eyes, seeming to challenge that statement. Over the course of a moment though, the look softened. "No more, there is no further reason to fight." A smile curled the sides of her lips upwards.

"What?" Impa turned around, finally able to take in the aftermath of what stood behind her. Black marks scorched the ground, and a few metal fragments scattered around the plateau. Most importantly though, only two figures stood before her.

Ganondorf was gone, and the prince now stood before her- pinning Zelda from behind and pressing the broken shards of his blade into her neck. "Stand down, guardian." He commanded, his voice low and dangerous. "This is an act of war."

Tears streamed down the princess' face, and Impa took a moment to smother the tempest of fear which flared up in her heart. She could not show any weakness now. "The acts of a single man with a vendetta cannot be pinned on-"

"Shut up." Link responded with a growl. Not wanting to aggravate him further, Impa complied. "We've tried to work with you in good faith, I even went so far as to ignore the sharpened blade at the tournament, but this is too far. It's no coincidence, is it? My being asked out here, and both of the princess's escorts being present and ready for a fight?"

"Link..." The princess whispered, the name barely coming before she had to gasp for air again, his sword pressing a little harder against her throat.

"I won't be rash," He responded, "I will not be blinded by fury, but know that what you have done cannot be reversed. Impa? Turn over your weapons to Afya, if I am not mistaken she is aware of how to bind one of your kind so you cannot immediately undo the restraints.

"My Lord," Impa responded, only for him to cut her off again.

"I will give you a chance to defend yourself," he responded, "but not until we are safely back in the fortress and you two are properly secured."

Impa's fingers flexed, she couldn't let him do this... but with no remaining needles and Link's sword digging into the princess's neck she didn't see what other choice she had. "Very well, then we shall trust in your people's justice."

With her seeming permission, Afya stepped forward and removed several straps of cloth. Impa noticed that she had already taken the opportunity to bind up her left hand, and she had to use her right hand alongside her teeth to properly pull it out and knot it. _I could restrain her easily, force a trade..._ The moment the thought entered her mind though Impa stopped it down. _A single elder for the life of the princess... that is a trade they would be all too willing to make._ Afya began the process of weaving the makeshift strap around Impa's body, twisting it up and down, securing it to her wrists, and then folding it back and running it the other way. _After all... they are just Gerudo..._

...

"Who's Afya?"

Impa turned her head to regard the princess sitting beside her, arms wrapped around her legs while sitting on the stone floor. She was grateful to hear her charge speak; since being placed in the cell Zelda had been utterly silent. Impa had tried to console her, but her attempts at conversation had all been rebuffed. She couldn't even provide a touch of encouragement as both of her arms were extended behind her back- a half dozen cuffs interlocking her limbs with the bars.

"Afya... is my niece." Impa let out a long breath, accepting the truth. She had long expected that the girl would work her way back to her mother's family, yet wanted to believe that her blood wouldn't throw in with the other side. "Specifically, my brother's daughter. Both the Gerudo and the Sheikah have traditionally dominant genes, so when the two merge it results in that unnatural greenish hue to a Gerudo's skin. Her mother desired for her to be raised by the women of the desert, yet she died only several years after her daughter's birth. Taking advantage of the fact, my brother took her to be raised among our people and to carry on his legacy." It wasn't a history she was eager to relive, but if it helped to distract Zelda...

"She was one of our finest, and my star pupil. Her father did not outlive her mother for long, yet his spirit certainly grew within her. I became the closest thing she had to a parent and she too became a daughter to me, as I never had any children of my own."

"What happened?" Zelda inquired, tilting her head to one side. Her eyes and cheeks were still red, but she hung on her guardian's every word.

Impa continued, "She passed every test when she came of age, but I guess that you could say the desert still... called to her." Memories flashed before her eyes: a drawn dagger, a cloaked figure in the night. "She departed two days before her formal initiation, never again to be seen by a member of our tribe- until today."

"How long has it been?" Zelda asked, "And the Sheikah never hunted her down?"

"Twenty-Two years. As for tracking her..." Impa looked down, fixating on the eye emblazoned on one of her legs, a single tear dripping from the center, "She evaded us, having resided in the tribe for ten years she learned enough to stay out of our sight."

"Ten years..." The princess echoed, turning to look blankly into space. Impa could see the thoughts churning behind her eyes. "Impa... why would Ganondorf attack us?"

"Zelda... I-" The clanging of bars saved the guardian from immediately answering. They could hear a series of light footsteps coming down the hallway, the dancing flicker of torches grew steadily brighter. Impa turned her head, peering over her shoulder as much as her restraints would allow. The prince came into the corner of her vision, as well as **her**...

"Traitor," Impa growled, not even summoning the effort to spit.

"Says the woman who looked on with approval as I was stolen from my crib." Afya retorted, placing a key into the bar's locks and opening it for her liege. Link stepped into the cell, along with another young Gerudo who held both a pitcher and a covered plate.

"It seems that treachery lies all around is this day," he spoke, reaching under the cloth and withdrawing a small goblet. "Nevertheless, we remain your hosts. May I offer you a drink of water?"

"Like water can make this better." Impa nodded towards the bars of the cell beside her. "Don't you realize what you have done here?"

"What I have done here," Link paused as he finished pouring a cup, offering it to Zelda who took it but eyed it dubiously. Impa shot her a warning look as he began to pour a second. "Is save your lives. By all accounts of Gerudo justice, you should both be rotting in the sands, but I couldn't bring myself to summarily assign you to such a fate." He handed a second goblet to Zelda, before seating himself at the other end of the cell and pouring a third.

"Yet here we are, your prisoners." Zelda countered, stepping in before Impa needed to retort. "I wouldn't say that justice has been done."

"Zelda..." Link responded, a slight thread of softness threatening to break through his hard expression. "Are you honestly telling me that you had no hand in this treachery?"

"Yes, exactly!" The princess's bottom lip quivered, but Impa admired how she managed to hold herself together- overcoming the emotions churning within. "Ganondorf acted without my orders, motivated by some unknown madness, he has undone everything I have spent a year and a half working towards. He has ruined the good faith which had finally began to grow between our people, and he has turned you against me. I didn't want any of this!"

Link remained quiet, before raising his cup to his lips and taking a shallow sip. Zelda looked over at Impa who then nodded back. Leaning forward, the princess raised one of the vessels to her guardian's lips and allowed her to drink, keeping her gaze on the prince the entire time. Sighing, he leaned his head back and rested it against the wall.

"Zelda I... I want to believe you. I want to believe that at the end of the day you didn't betray me. When all the facts are tallied though, there are too many coincidences to explain away the royal family's involvement. First, an attempt on my life was made at the tournament- yes, the very tournament where you claimed to bestow your blessing and favor on me." he added, seeing her eyes widen in shock. "I forgave it then, but then you demanded that as a condition for your visit the failed assassin be allowed to travel with you. When I trusted you again, ignoring the council of my sisters, you requested a meeting in a private context only for that man to make a second attempt on my life."

"But bringing him along wasn't even my choice!" She countered, "His presence on the trip was a requirement set by my father..." she trailed off, her eyes going wide. The prince nodded.

"Yes, a demand set by your father: the same man who approved my visits, the same man who called the tournament. The same man who would be able to even cover up the fact that a bladed weapon had been smuggled into the grounds!" His voice picked up slightly in its intensity. "But even then, it would be too dangerous to send him on such a mission as this alone. Someone else must have been in on it." He turned his gaze back to Impa, who matched it with her most measured gaze. Zelda followed his look and then gasped, placing one of her hands to her mouth. Impa refused to make eye contact.

"Flinging around wild and paranoid accusations won't help matters at all." She countered, "We need to know if you are going to hold Hyrule accountable for the actions of a rogue criminal."

"I know that he was not a rogue." Link countered, continuing to glare. Impa retained her neutral expression, everything stood on the tip of a knife now...

"...Impa?" A soft voice called, speaking barely above a whisper.

 _No... not now._ The Sheikah turned to face her charge. She had cared for the princess since the day they had first put her in her cradle, soothed her to sleep with her song, and watched her grow up into the young woman she was today.

"Impa?" Zelda called again, her eyes wide with disbelieve and still soaked with tears. "You knew?"

She opened her mouth to offer her words of rebuttal, to deny that charge until the appropriate time. Seeing the princess before her though, broken in mind and spirit, she felt a crack in her facade. Trying her hardest to smother her guilt, she began to speak, but her body betrayed her. "Zelda, I didn't" A single eye twitch gave her away. The very second she felt the muscular contraction, she knew that she had failed. Regardless, she tried to give an explanation. She failed to get another word out before the prince spun on his heel. Zelda seemed to have caught on as well, her gaze drooping to the floor.

"I have what I need here. Afya, can you gather the other elders?" The woman nodded, turning and jogging down the hallway- decorum had no place at a time like this.

"What are you doing?" Impa called out, as the cell bars locked shut at the prince's touch. Avoiding eye contact, he turned and followed Afya, the third Gerudo walking beside him. Finding that they were alone once more, Impa turned to Zelda. The princess wordlessly sat there, staring absentmindedly downwards at the hands folded in her lap- tears continuing to stream down her face.

Impa's heart dropped, "You do not know how sorry I am princess." On that, at least, she could tell the truth. She had done many questionable things in the past for the sake of the royal family, never doubting the necessity of the action nor her loyalty to the crown. For the first time however, she wished she could take it back- that she could defy the king and undo what had been done. _By Nayru... what have we done?_

...

Link did not make a habit of spending time in the throne room. He didn't like the formality of the hall, nor how the seat elevated itself above all else present. In fact, he had never actually sat in the throne itself- reserving that for the day when he would officially rule over his people. It had been a day he both anticipated and dreaded for quite some time, but now...

"Brother?" Kalila whispered from beside him, her voice soft and with a small twinge of fear. She had stood expressionless in the cell, yet he could tell behind the tightness of her face that she was concerned. "Are you going to be okay?"

Link looked down at the item he held in his hand: a thin, iron rod- its surface was covered with hundreds of dents and subtle crooked points. From a distance, somebody may think it was perfectly straight, but from up close it's flaws were apparent.

"It's hard you know? I wanted to believe in the Hylians, believe that they were better than this. I was a fool though, I trusted them even after they showed their nature and almost doomed our people as a result." He reached his right hand over to his left, feeling at the spot where Ganondorf has cut his arm. He had managed to repair the flesh, but had the cut been a single finger deeper he didn't know if he would have been able to mend the tendon before another blow fell.

"But I will be okay, I will be whatever my people need me to be." He turned his gaze up towards her, her amber eyes matching his own blue ones. "And you, Kalila? Can I depend on you do whatever I need you to do?"

The Gerudo smiled, her back straightening with pride and her concern seemingly forgotten. "I will follow you into the very depth of the underworld."

"Thank you," he replied, turning his gaze forward as the elders began to flow into the room. "Because we may indeed find ourselves there before this is all over. Sisters!" He called out, standing and leaving the rod resting on the floor behind him. "Clearly, something must be done about the Hylian provocation. It is my request of you that you immediately grant upon me the power of _bialniyabat almalik_."

"You would take on that role, despite your coronation being a mere five days away?" Kohume replied, "The timing seems as though it would be more trouble than it is worth."

"Indeed," Link replied, "but as _bialniyabat almalik_. I would be able to immediately take command of our armed forces. My coronation could be delayed, say for a month." He looked over the elder's faces, they were clearly furious about the Hylian's betrayal, yet sought to temper that vigor with a need for prudence.

"A month's delay?" Nabooru asked, her eyes conveying the same concern for him that Kalila had just shown. Despite that, the fury was also clearly visible.

He nodded, projecting the most forceful tone he could manage. "Considering our long history, and the events of recent days, I believe it would be far more fitting for the actual ceremony to be held on the steps of Hyrule Castle itself." Nabooru nodded, she had expected as much.

"One month, while fighting a foe which is very much our military superior- that is a very bold goal." Kotake replied, a small grin creeping into her features, "I assume that our brother has a clear path mapped out before us?"

Link nodded, a slight slump coming to his shoulders. This was the choice he had made, and for the sake of his brethren he was now fully committed. "The first part has already been set into motion."

-A/N

Well this one was a monster, but hopefully it was worth the wait. Please Read&Review, I would love to see if people can guess where it is going to go next :P [guessing doesn't give away spoilers, right?]. Other than that... not too much to say. I actually found this chapter surprisingly difficult to write, guess I hyped it up so much in my mind that I am upset it isn't totally flawless, but oh well. I took an update cycle to delay so time to just go with it- the next one is mostly done already.


	26. Shattered Gates

-A/N In my defense, I did finish the chapter on time but weekend things delayed my 4th round of proofreading and the upload. Enjoy!

Zelda hardly slept that evening, both the discomforts of the cell and the events of the day weighed heavily on her mind. She refused to eat any food, although she managed to at least convince Impa to take nourishment. Her guardian hadn't been pleased, but she yielded to the logic of maintaining her strength, particularly when the princess wasn't doing so herself. The following morning yielded the same routine, with Zelda abstaining from their rations and feeding the older woman.

Impa watched the princess with both pain and compassion. She seemed utterly broken, emotionally defeated by what had occurred. Things got worse that afternoon as the princess developed a fever. Despite her groans and visible discomfort, the guards refused to consider releasing Impa's restraints. Neither of them got much sleep that night as the guardian hummed various songs and lullabies, giving the princess what comfort that she could.

On the second day after the prince's visit, Zelda took a turn for the worse. Impa could see her visibly shivering despite the oppressive heat from the desert. Several strands of her traditionally-perfect hair dangled in front of her face, weakly swinging back and forth as the princes breathed. Aside from the guards delivering their rations, they had had no further contact with their captors.

With a sudden exertion of effort, the princess pushed herself up off her mat and slowly crawled her way to the door. Impa eyed her curiously. "Miss..." She whispered, to the guard on the other side of the bars. "I know you have your orders, and cannot release my assistant. Could you please get a message to your brother? I... I believe that he would not want this."

The guard scoffed, but did turn her head into the cell to regard the princess. "Your breakfast will arrive in a few minutes, I'll send word then."

"Thank you." The princess turned and slumped herself against the bars, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. It broke Impa's heart to see her like this. Even in the face of their mistreatment, she still wanted to believe in the prince's nobility.

"Zelda?" The princess opened one eye and looked over at her guardian, a weak smile coming over her lips. "Do you remember that day when you and Ganondorf snuck into the kitchen and sprinkled magic powder into one of the dishes being prepared?"

The princess' grin grew a bit wider, oh she remembered all right. "... that prince was being a ... jerk anyways." A moment passed, before the princess' eyes opened wide. "But wait, you... knew it was us?"

Impa permitted herself to chuckle. "Zelda, who else would it have been? Who else in the castle was always getting into that much mischief? I will admit he was a little bit of a bully to Ganondorf, but that still doesn't change the fact that it could have caused a diplomatic incident."

Now she could see Zelda's teeth, her wide grin betraying her utter lack of shame. The princess' skin was nearly as white... "He got such bad indigestion, we didn't see him for the rest of the week. Everybody just blamed it on his inability to adapt to the cuisine."

"I think he ruined more than one set of clothing in that trip." Impa agreed, followed by a weak chuckle from Zelda. In the hallway, she could hear the guard speaking softly to another Gerudo, before the latter took off in a brisk jog down the hallway. The guard unlatched the gate.

"Here." She set the plate down inside the doorway, "She's going to inform our brother of your condition." Her amber eyes betrayed a slight hint of potential compassion.

"Thank you," Impa replied, trying her hardest to keep the edge out of her voice. She turned her head back towards Zelda as the guard shut the door again. "You had better eat something, an empty stomach won't help you in your recovery." She inclined her head towards the plate, which contained a few plain rolls as well as more steamed cactus. "You think they ever get tired of the stuff?"

"I'll... have to ask them later." Zelda took one of the rolls and broke off a piece, putting it in her mouth. Impa let a small sigh of relief out, after two days she would have been happy if the princess was eating deserts- anything to ensure she had some nourishment.

"Impa... why did they try to kill Link?"

Letting the question hang in the air for a minute, Impa closed her eyes and took out a deep breath. Zelda deserved the truth... she deserved it a long time ago. "Many of the sages believe the time of Calamity is approaching us once more." She opened her eyes and looked at the princess, quickly realizing that further words would be unnecessary. Zelda's eyes were rapidly moving, subtly twitching as she put the pieces together in her mind.

"So, my mark is-"

"Real." Impa responded, "Not tattooed on at birth. That is a tradition among the royal house, but for you it was unnecessary."

"And you think that Link is... oh goddesses." Zelda murmured, a hand going to her mouth. "He can't be, he wouldn't ever … do anything like that!"

"We are on the verge of it as we speak." Impa retorted, "I know you want to believe in him. Truly, I wanted to believe in him too, but look where we are."

"We pushed him to this: Sahasar, my father... None of this needed to happen."

"You believe that would subvert destiny?" Impa countered. She loved Zelda, she really did, but the princess had to see. "He was given a push, but it was a push down the path which he already walked. For whatever cursed reason, this is the pattern which fate has decreed."

"Then what about Ganondorf, what about... the hero?" Zelda countered sarcastically. Impa started to get concerned, the princess was becoming short of breath- this was not a good time to be having this conversation. "That's why you guys kept him around, why you... lavished all of that special training on him. You felt that it was his destiny to be a royal hitman, to hand out judgment on those who have... not yet earned it. Ganondorf... oh Goddess, you guys forced him to-" Her voice cut out, a slight sob escaping from her throat. Taking a pause, she leaned her head back against the bars, trying to steady her breathing.

"I was acting on orders from your father." Impa countered, the hard edge vanishing from her voice. "I did not want this for the boy, wherever he now rests. With that all said, maybe you are right- maybe we acted in error- but we need to focus on where we are now. Please princess, try to conserve your strength. I promise that, once this crisis is over, I'll let you berate me as much as you wish."

Zelda didn't seem to hear her, her eyes staring up blankly towards the ceiling. A few minutes of silence went by, minutes where Impa focused intently on the princess's figure, ensuring that her chest was still rising and falling as she drew breath. Finally, she could hear hurried steps coming down the corridor.

"Brother," The guard outside began, "They insisted that you be-"

"Yes, yes, do not worry yourself about it." Link responded, waving for her to open up the door and allow him in. He wasted no time upon entering, kneeling beside Zelda and placing one hand behind her head. The violet-haired, Gerudo elder followed him, peering intently at the princess.

"Just like the Labrynnian prisoners you brought me." She observed, "Though it seems to have taken her longer to develop symptoms."

"She first showed signs of her ailment early yesterday," Impa retorted, fighting down the urge to tell the prince to take his hands off the princess. Now was not the time to aggravate him, even if she hated the way he was holding her.

"Oh really?" The woman countered, looking back at the Shekkai. "She is exceedingly strong then, much to be admired. It's better to start treatment earlier on in the process."

"But she'll be okay Kotake?" Link responded as Impa sneered internally. She may have been less disgusted if she could tell he was acting, but his concern appeared genuine.

"Yes, just treat her normally and she should recover. You may want to give her the second dose a day earlier though." The elder, Kotake, turned and walked back through the cell door. "I trust that I may get back to the preparations then?"

Link nodded, his attention still focused on the princess. Her normal glow was gone, and her hair disheveled. Reaching into a pouch at his waist, he withdrew a thin vial with clear-blue liquid. "Zelda, how are you feeling?"

The princess focused her eyes on him, a slight smile coming over her face despite her condition. "Not the greatest."

"Don't worry, this will make you feel better." He popped the cork stopper of the top of the vial, bringing it up to Zelda's mouth.

"And what is that?" Impa countered, not liking this turn of events one bit.

"Something Kotake has prepared, it should do the trick." He began to tip Zelda's head forward, but before Impa could shout her objections the princess made an unpleasant gurgling sound, followed by her lurching forward and retching on the prince's tunic. Her eyes opened in horror as she realized what had just occurred, though Impa failed to hide her smirk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Just drink," he responded, ignoring the smell. Obediently, Zelda reached up with a weak hand and took the vial, raising it to her lips and sipping down the contents. He chuckled, "You know princess, even with vomit running down your chin you still look like true royalty."

"Alright, you've had your charming spell, what is going on?" Impa stated sternly, the pieces already clicking together in her mind. She hoped that she was wrong, but it just all lined up too perfectly.

Link sighed, leaning Zelda back to rest once more against the wall. "The two sisters whom I sent to the western tribes appear to have been claimed by a sudden sandstorm. This delayed us for a few days, but our armies will be ready to depart the day after tomorrow."

"Don't dodge my question." Impa countered. Link eyed her warily before continuing, the guardian suddenly realizing how exhausted he looked.

Exhausted... and upset. "We can't properly secure you throughout the campaign, nor have I enjoyed keeping Zelda in such unbecoming surroundings."

"You had a remedy prepared, Kotake- that was her name- didn't even have to examine her." Impa's voice dropped a tone lower. She also noticed the princess sit up a little straighter against the wall. _Good, let her see him._

Link also noticed her motion. Leaning against the opposite wall, he let out a breath as he ran a hand through his hair. "I am sorry, but princess, you have been poisoned."

He was lucky that Afya knew her restraints properly. Had she been given the chance, Impa would have leapt forward and clawed his pretty blue eyes out then and there. Despite the futility of the gesture, she still thrashed against her restraints, the sudden clanging jumping him. "You will die for this!"

"How?" The princess's weak voice cut through the noise, causing Impa to cease her struggle. "When?"

Link sighed, "When I first met you in this cell we all drank the poison. I took the antidote shortly afterwards and we slipped some in the food for Impa when it was clear you weren't eating."

"Why?" There were no tears in Zelda's eyes, just a genuine disbelief mixed with... curiosity?

"What I have given you is a temporary antidote, it will suppress the symptoms for a few days but they will return in full-force if you are not continuously treated. So long as the two of you cooperate, your guardian not trying anything foolish, we'll continue to treat you." Link kept his gaze lowered, fixating on his tunic's vomit-stain. He reached one hand out and stretched the nearby fabric. "I guess I've earned this..."

"I guess you have." Impa sneered. "Now what?"

"Well, the first thing is to get you out of those restraints- so long as your fury is all out of your system." He looked at Impa, who replied with a blank stare. Sensing her permission, he walked forward, pulling out a key and systematically her cuffs. Afya had been thorough, and he had to undo six separate locks before she was finally free, drawing herself to her full height and looking down at the prince. She took a moment to savor the sensation of her sore joints straightening, before pulling back a hand and slapping him right across the face. The force of the blow caught Link completely off guard, spinning him around and sending him to all fours.

"There, now it is out." She stated dryly, before walking over to the princess and kneeling. She could already see a small amount of color bleeding back into her skin, though she was still severely malnourished.

Link rubbed his face, "The elixir should also help to restore your appetite, as well as stop any more... regurgitation. Perhaps it would be best to wait until you had a proper meal before discussing things further? Don't get up." he added, as he saw her reach over to Impa and push herself upwards "You don't want to exhaust yourself-"

"You are going to unleash war." Zelda responded, keeping her grip on Impa and forcing herself unsteadily to her feet. "I don't have time to just sit by and relax, my people..." she trailed off as she swerved, Impa grabbing her arm and helping to steady her. Link looked on with genuine remorse.

"This is the only path left forward for my people. The royal family has betrayed us, but if you cooperate with me then we can end this with minimal bloodshed." His eyes were pleading.

"Minimal bloodshed!?" Zelda scoffed, "War never ends up being clean."

"Maybe not, but I can do my best." He retorted. "With you as my prisoner, the Hylian military won't dare to move against us. Even more, I can take the castle without an arrow ever being fired."

"Now you are... suffering under a delusion and a fantasy." Zelda responded, her legs slowly finding their strength. "My father isn't going to just hand over Hyrule to you on account of me."

Link hesitated, but after a moment the conviction returned to his eyes. "No, I think he will. Hyrule has an ailing liege and a single heir. The Gerudo can wait, we are a patient people, but do you remember what happened the last time that Hyrule had a succession crisis?"

Zelda paused, not liking the look he gave her at all. _His time spent in the library, studying our history..._ Of course she knew, but she didn't say anything.

"I don't want to patronize you, but let me restate it for emphasis. The Zora: a noble, ancient race- completely wiped out." He snapped his fingers for emphasis before crossing his arms. "The Gorons, once proud allies of the Royal family, driven into reclusion in their ancestral mountains. Scores of Hylian villages, razed to the ground. It's funny, your people dare to call us barbarians in light of your bloody past. " He tilted his head towards Impa. "That's why she still hasn't killed me in here, she knows that she could cut of the head of the snake but that in so doing Hyrule would also die. That's also why your father is going to step down, rather than putting you in danger. Zelda... don't believe that this doesn't hurt me too, but this is the best way."

Zelda just stared at him, not wanting to admit that he had the upper hand here. "Before you can even negotiate with my father, you have to make it there. The contingent of troops I brought are not going to just allow you to waltz into Hyrule, me as your prisoner."

Link sighed, "I have a plan for them as well. If I manage to enter Hyrule without a single casualty, then will you believe my intentions?"

"It isn't a matter of believing you think you can retain some moral standing here." She countered, "It's just facing the reality of war, and what you are planning. It's cooperating to overthrow my own people."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Link countered, "I just want to protect my own. Once I control the castle, we can try to find a way to coexist."

"Pretty-sounding ideals mean little when you have a sword to your throat." She could see though that she wasn't going to get through to him today.

Link looked down, tugging at his left-gauntlet. "What I am trying to do here is to ensure that history does not repeat itself." The leather had come loose, and he slowly pulled it off of his forearm. She realized that she had never seen him without them. "But at the end of the day, I will do what I have to save my people. I beg for your cooperation, but if I do not get it then I will do things the old fashioned way."

Her heart dropped as he pulled his hand out. Just like with her own birthmark, the symbol of the Triforce shown against his tan skin.

...

Five days; for five days they had rested her under the watchful eye of the surrounding cliffs. The rushing current thundered below them, be aside from that, nothing seemed to change in the canyon. Jackson withdrew a water pouch, taking a sip and then splashing twice that amount on his face. He had shed his helmet several days ago, it wasn't like it could help protect him at all from the sun. Around him, the other soldiers also shuffled in discomfort. A few adventurous ones explored, or "scouted," the surrounding cliffs, but the novelty of their surroundings had quickly worn thin.

At least the Princess was scheduled to return in three days. Three simple days, then they could be on their way back to the castle. Their time here was over half-up, so why did he have such a dreadful feeling about the whole situation? He looked over as a pair of Gerudo crossed the bridge to their location, yet another changing of the guards. Even though their "hosts" constantly rotated, he could never tell if they were ones he had seen before- their veils, clothes, and hair all being perfectly identical.

Things took a strange turn, however, when the Gerudo reached their sisters who flanked the bridge on the near side. The relieved soldiers placed their spears at their shoulders and marched back, as normal, but the two new Gerudo moved to follow. He watched them cross over to the other side, perplexed by their action. "Hey Jon, what do you think-"

His words were cut off as the bridge suddenly became engulfed by fire, several small explosions sounding out from it's base and causing the structure to collapse almost immediately. The entirety of the camp turned towards the gorge, jumped by the sudden sound...

… and then the real explosions began. All at once, the ridge behind them erupted into a massive inferno of rock and flame. Jackson fell on his face, both hands clasped to either side of his head as he tried to shut out the storm. He could hear screams from some of the other men still wearing their helmets, the metal amplifying the sound of the blast. Small fragments of rock pinged against his armor, steadily tapering off until they ceased altogether.

Ears ringing, he pushed himself to his knees and turned around, surveying the results of the carnage. Their camp remained largely intact, but a big cloud of dust and soot obscured much of the sun as it slowly settled back down into the surrounding cliffs. The canyon path which had brought them to the valley was now completely gone, buried under tons of soil.

A faint voice slowly made itself heard, cutting through the ringing in his head and drawing his attention back to the present. Turning his head, he saw his captain standing at an arm's length away, shouting something indecipherable. Forcing himself unsteadily to his feet, Jackson shot off a sloppy salute and nodded. The soldier, apparently satisfied with his response, took off running to locate the other members of his squad.

 _What in the Goddesses name just happened?_ He wondered, as he looked back across the valley. The Gerudo had all disappeared, retreating into the hills and leaving the impassable gorge between them. Whatever they were planning, it didn't involve their regiment... for now. He just hoped that the princess was safe.

...

"We are much obliged to your allowing us to pass through." Link offered, extending his hand to the man seated on the opposing horse.

Ambassador Felix smiled, taking the prince's hand. "Think nothing of it, I hope that my actions make it clear that Labrynnia wishes to not get involved in this conflict." It had been two days since the Gerudo departed the fortress, one for them to make it through the harsh, desert sands and a second for them to skirt alongside the northern portion of Labrynnian territory, permitting them to enter into southern Hyrule. It may have been the long way to stage an invasion, but it allowed them to circumvent the canyon route.

Kalila looked on, her back straight and chin held high as she sported the bright-green garb of her outfit. While most of their people wore white or purple garments, the King's personal guard sported bright, vibrant shades from across the color spectrum. No two members had the exact same pallet- each chosen by their brother when he came of age. She smiled, recalling her brother's words.

 _Kalila, due to your adventurous spirit and boundless optimism I bestow upon you the color of grass, the image of the fields which will secure our people's future._ Her heart glowed with pride; she had made it into the honor guard. Of course, her appointment had been nearly inevitable, considering how the elder sisters had regularly assigned her to accompany Link on his training, but having it be official made all the difference. She urged her mount slowly forward as the ambassador turned away, the Gerudo beginning their northern march towards the plains of Hyrule. Now, if only she could prove herself by the time the rest of the guard was chosen and they needed to assign a captain...

"The color really suits you." Nasira mentioned, seemingly peering into Kalila's thoughts. A faint hint of longing could be heard in her voice.

Kalila turned to her younger sister, "The selection isn't over yet, you have time to prove yourself."

Nasira scoffed. "Thanks for the thought, but you and I both know that I am not good enough."

Shrugging, Kalila responded, "Focus on your training and sparring, and you just might be surprised what you can accomplish. Remember, I was actually defeated by bandits once and yet here I am."

"True." Nasira echoed, her mouth held open for a moment as though she desired to say something else. After thinking a moment longer, she remained silent and turned to face forward. Up ahead of them stood a Hylian border-town, it's wooden walls built to an impressive height but nothing when compared to a true castle. Nudging her horse forward, Kalila closed the distance between herself and Link, leaving the other Gerudo to her contemplation.

"My lord," She called out, her tongue hesitating a moment with the unfamiliar title. Despite the fact that it was a foreign label for her to use on him, it somehow felt right. The other two guards turned in their saddles, one wearing orange and the other yellow. Kalila didn't know either of them personally, both were from tribes which resided deeper in the desert. "It's strange, if tensions are so high between Hyrule and Labbrynia, why isn't the border more heavily fortified?"

Link kept his gaze forward, watching the gates intently. "They have several, more formidable castles deeper into the country's territory. I guess they would rather write off these remote towns rather than face the logistical task of supplying them in the case of a war."

"Disgusting," The orange one spat, her lips curling in disgust. Kalila remembered meeting Hadica a few times throughout the years, the sister being one who never failed to leave an impression. Though she hailed from the western tribes, she would often show off her skill with a spear when at the fortress, followed by a comparable viciousness of the tongue. "They would abandon their own people to their mortal foe. The Hylians pretend to have morals but at their core they lack honor."

"I cannot deny your assessment," Link responded, somberly looking over his shoulder at the carriage nestled in the center of their caravan. "It is, after all, why we are here."

 _Again, he comes back to that again._ Kalila nudged her horse forward once more. "Then shall we proceed with the task at hand?" Now wasn't the time for their brother to hesitate. Kotake had instructed her well: it was when their brother was tempted to falter that the honor guard was most important.

"Indeed," Link replied, nodding to the yellow rider beside him. "Racisa, would you please retrieve her highness?"

The Gerudo smiled back before slowing her steed, allowing the carriage behind them to catch up to her. Though she came from the remote, western tribes like Hadica, her past and skillset remained and utter mystery to Kalila. Their ages seemed almost identical and she had never before set eyes on the girl until the tribes were summoned for the campaign.

"Now, it shouldn't take long before-" A ringing bell rang out from the town, interrupting Link's train of thought. They could make out the sounds of shouting in the distance, as the people scrambled in the face of the coming invasion. A few archers took to the wall as they approached, yet Kalila could tell that they were far from being prepared for a battle. The faces of the defenders slowly came into view, and she could read the shock plastered on them. They had prepared for, and feared, the day when the Labrrynnians would march north, but they never expected to see the desert tribe approach- much less with the royal carriage as part of their band. Their confusion compounded further when the Gerudo advance halted, permitting the carriage and four escorts to continue towards the town without the army.

"Well princess, now everything rests on your shoulders." Link commented as he road beside the open window. Kalila saw the muscles on Zelda's face contract, the tension seeming out of place on her youthful complexion. As the carriage approached, the gate creaked slowly open on hinges which were far too old. They stopped almost as soon as they begun, permitting only a small gap through which a well dressed man squeezed though. With a slightly overweight frame and wide glasses, most of his features would have been unremarkable- were it not for the fact that both his hair and mustache were a deep forest green.

"I must say, this is an unexpected pleasure." He slowly pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, taking advantage of the moment to survey the party as his gaze settled on the prince. Link's red cape rolled down behind him, framing his black armor in a bloody aura. "Please forgive our rudeness sir Gerudo, but we are caught completely off guard by your unexpected approach- oh did I say that already?" He chuckled nervously, failing to win a smile from the prince. "I'm Mayor Ruul, how may I help you?"

Zelda took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and addressing the man in her most formal of tones as she stepped down from the carriage. "I'm afraid, sir Ruul, that we are witnessing a Gerudo invasion. I am currently a prisoner, and it is my hope that by appearing here I may be able to convince your citizens to lay down their arms. The crown will deal with the Gerudo, but I would prefer that none of my subjects be hurt until we can resolve this dispute."

"An... invasion!?" What little color the man possessed immediately drained from his face. Link rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and due to the nature of our campaign we need to supply ourselves as we move." He interjected, earning an annoyed look from the princess. "Either your town complies peacefully or we will take what we need at the edge of the sword. As of right now, we have no intention of running an occupation." The poor Mayor looked like he was going to faint on the spot, his body swaying backwards and resting on the gate.

"Please," Zelda added, with all the sincerity she could muster, "allow me to meet with the town elders and make my case. The people do not need to suffer for our mistakes."

"I... well indeed. I shall summon them and then we shall decide on how we will respond." The man backed back through the narrow opening and moved to shut it.

"Do not take long," Link interjected, "If these gates do not swing open within the hour then we will begin our assault." He gestured back to the Gerudo line, where the sisters were already setting up flaming braziers. They heard a gasp as the mayor stuttered out a few more intelligible words, followed by the door creaking slowly shut before him.

...

On the forty-second day of Autumn, the southern township of Midora surrendered to the Gerudo forces. Though she understood what it meant for her country (Hyrule proper had not been invaded since the great three-way war with the Gorons and Zora) Zelda had felt relief when the town had opened its gates. The Gerudo swept through the town, loading up on food and supplies as they ransacked the shops and warehouses. They didn't take more than was necessary, but she wondered how long it would take the town to recover from such a sudden drain on their resources. _At least,_ She reflected, _none of my people had to die this day. How long will it last?_

Three days later, another town by the name of Paira fell, as did Kiaru two days after that. The populace seethed at seeing the western people pass through their lands like locusts, but they heeded the voice of their princess. There were a few close calls, and once Link had drawn his weapon to intimidate an unruly peasant, but Zelda was able to diffuse the situation.

That all changed when they reached Ordonna. A thriving rural township in the southern plains of Hyrule, the residents of Ordonna never even built a wall around their homes. The community was constantly expanding due to a thriving trade in livestock, and it seemed that every year they needed to construct another ring of homes.

"You can't be serious!" Shouted Jorash, the patriarch of one of the more established families. "If we allow these brigands to drive off our animals then our town is finished. We have no fewer than ten-thousand head grazing in the planes, how do you expect us to replace that?"

"Once this crisis is over, the Royal family will do everything in it's power to return things to normal." Zelda countered, her quiet voice forcing the surrounding farmers to quiet down so that they could hear their words. Even if they were upset, none of them wanted to miss the opportunity to hear the princess speak. "But I do not doubt the hardships which will result. The most important thing right now, however, is to protect your lives and the lives of your families."

"Our lives? Take away our cattle and we no longer have any life!" The man countered. Zelda began to get worried as she watched the men around him nod their agreement. She had already consumed three-fourths of the time Link had given her. At the moment, the prince stood motionlessly behind her and a little off to her side, the ranks of marauders fanned out behind him.

"Perhaps an agreement could be made? The Gerudo don't want to risk their own people for no reason. Maybe if they would be willing to take only half of your cattle?" She turned to look at Link, his arms crossed before him and expression motionless. He didn't have a chance to answer before the villagers piped up again.

"Even a quarter wouldn't be tolerable! We've poured our sweat and our tears into our animals. For these desert... savages to think they can just waltz in here and take them from us!" The man waved around a primitive javelin in his hand for emphasis.

"But the Gerudo hold the advantage here!" Zelda countered, her frustration beginning to seep into her voice. "Don't you understand? You are staring death in the face! I need you all to trust me for now, to trust that we can bring about a peaceful resolution to this." She could see the look of fear on several of the other men. If she could just push a little further...

"Trust you?" Jorash chuckled. "Trust the princess who has been kissing the Gerudo's boots for the past two years? Maybe this is all what you want, isn't it? Sell out your kingdom and, in return, get yourself a big hunk of Gerudo-"

"Enough!" Zelda shouted, taking a moment to regain her composure before she responded. Her temper would not help matters here. "All I want, all I have ever wanted, is to protect my people. Surrender is the only way to save your families. Several towns have already-"

"Enough? I've already heard enough!" Jorash took a menacing step forward, to which Link immediately reacted to in the corner of her vision. Zelda stuck her hand out to the side, urging him to hold. "You expect us to sacrifice our pride on your assurances- to hand over our livelihood to these... barbarians. We will not however, give up our very existence without a fight, especially not for a princess who is in bed with the Gerudo, maybe literally as well as figuratively!" With a sudden snap, he drew his javelin back and made to throw it. Zelda gasped as Impa appeared before her- hands extended and ready to block the thrown projectile.

A sudden cracking noise cut through the commotion, a snap that seemed to pierce the tension of the scene and render the whole stage motionless. Jorash still stood but the javelin tumbled out of his hands, now forgotten in favor of the arrow which had sprouted from his neck. Everything stood still for another half-second, until his legs gave out underneath him and his body crumpled to the ground, catching up with the fallen weapon. The men on either side of him backed up, a deadly silence having passed through them. In a moment, she could see a roulette of emotions pass through their eyes: shock, disbelief, sorrow, fear... but coming to rest on fury. The princess turned to see Link, the latter putting his bow away with an exaggerated care. Lifting his chin as the men assembled against them, he posed a question: "Do you really want to turn this into a bloodbath?"

She could hear their answer before any of them even opened their mouths. The men snapped to attention, brandishing their primitive weapons (mostly pitchforks and hammers, though she saw a couple of aged swords and spears). The roaring cascade of judgment finally poured out, uncorked as one particularly courageous youth shouted out, "Screw you, sand worm!" A string of profanities and insults followed, the villagers lining up and sneering at the Gerudo.

"Wait!" Zelda screamed, "Don't do this!" as her pleas were drowned out by the crowd. It took only a moment before she heard the answer to their taunts- the chilling chorus of a hundred blades being drawn at once. Turning, she reached out towards the prince, "Link-"

"Get Zelda to the rear!" He interrupted, looking straight at Impa. The guardian made no verbal acknowledgment of his command, one arm already around the princess and pulling her back.

"Come princess, you have done what you can."

"No!" Zelda countered, one again the familiar feel of her magic tingling at her fingers. Perhaps sensing her intention, Impa fixed her with a terrifying stare- one which the princess only recalled once before.

"Zelda, the fools have made their choice. We cannot allow their pride to endanger you."

"They are my people Impa!" Zelda retorted, trying to struggle as the Sheikah dragged her back through the Gerudo ranks. The women were advancing now, moving as one in a synchronized march. "I can't just abandon them."

Impa paused, giving the princess a more compassionate look. "I am sorry Zelda, but this is only the beginning. You are going to have to be strong in the coming days, perhaps even harsh, but it is for the good of Hyrule."

The sound of rushing flame suddenly blew overhead, much like when a blacksmith is heating his forge. Looking up, Zelda saw a volley of burning arrows pass overhead, arcing forward to bring destruction and death. She blinked twice, watching the deadly missiles arc overhead and wondering if her eyes could be trusted, if this was really ocurring. What good could be done for Hyrule now?

...

Khalisah had to give the peasants credit, they kept up a brave face right up until the moment that the first volley landed. Strengthened by the elder's magic, the sisters' fire arrows didn't just come to rest and ignite their target, but instead they flared up in a massive blaze upon contact. Within seconds, the first row of homes and wooden barricades were burning, caught up in the unnatural flames. The militiamen broke ranks immediately after, scrambling to get away from the fire while also keeping their front towards her sisters. _Pathetic,_ she thought to herself, _but fitting for ones such as they._

The first line of Gerudo broke into a sprint, weaving around the closest of the scattered villagers and dropping them with minimal effort. She hardly needed to think, her body moving into autopilot and going through the dance which she had been rehearsing for years. It took her only a few seconds to locate a foe, back hunched over and beard whitened with age. Her mind didn't even bother to take in any other details as the man thrust his pitchfork at her, trying to use his longer reach to skewer her before she got in close. Stepping to the side, Khalisah swept her left scimitar outwards and stoically deflected the clumsy strike, exploiting the opening by stepping in and swinging her other weapon at his throat. It only took a moment for him to collapse, and for her to begin searching for her next target.

A bell began to sound within the village, as if the flames curling to the sky were an insufficient warning to the residents. Its fervent chimes quickly became lost as a Gerudo horn sounded out- two deep blasts followed by a quick one. In response, another volley of fire-arrows passed overhead, these ones arced higher so as to penetrate much deeper into the grounds.

Leaning forward, Khalisah broke into a sprint as her sisters dodged through the flaming barricades and into the town proper, the formation slowly disintegrating. From here on out, the battle would be fought as a series of skirmishes. A half-rainbow of color passed into view, as she saw Kalilah leap over a fence with the other two members of the royal guard, following _him_.

A strange sensation came over Kalilah as she watched her brother charge forward, leading their strike force into battle. She couldn't deny his prowess in battle, nor his ability to lead, and yet she still wished that their leader looked a little less... eastern. The thoughts fled from her head as she moved to the side to dodge a clumsy strike. For now, she needed to focus on the battle. The cacophony of fire and blood raged around her as screams from the village merged with the crackling of flame. As she watched the smoke rise to the sky, illuminated in bright oranges and red, a smile slowly broke out on Kalilah's face. The days of kissing up to the Hylians were no more, now they would deal with them like true Gerudo.


End file.
